


Singing The Blues

by Flamefriends, FuriousRoman



Series: Unpaid Tab [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alphyne, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Bugs & Insects, Captive, Claustrophobia, Comfort, Depression, Don't say I didn't warn you, Dreamscapes, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Fontcest, Forced Prostitution, Grief/Mourning, Grillster, Kedgeup, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Miscarriage, Multi, Non-Consensual Groping, Other, Rape, Recovery, Self-Harm, Snakes, Soul Sex, Spiders, Twins, like hella abuse, parasitic twins, skelepreg, soulings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 67
Words: 124,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamefriends/pseuds/Flamefriends, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuriousRoman/pseuds/FuriousRoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue has been taken by Underfell Grillby and Underfell Papyrus, whom he's named Papyred. It starts off as a normal kidnapping....but something is throwing Sans off....or rather...someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Broken Portal

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome Back to Unpaid Tab, This time in Book 2 we will be seeing things from a different perspective and this whole fic will be in the Fell!Verse.

**Sans:** Sans’s sockets were dim as he was dragged through the portal. The new room looked exactly the same as the one he’d been pulled from, but his brother wasn’t there. Only Purple and Red’s brother. Blue shifted his gaze to the now-dormant machine. His only way back. But it was also Papyred and Purple’s ticket back to his timeline. They could easily go back on their word and go after Red again, or even worse, Lithos. A rage started to build inside him, and before the other two could react, Sans summoned a Gaster Blaster, aimed it at the machine, and fired.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Purple Grillby just began to laugh, “Well, you just sealed your little deal now, I hope you enjoy your stay. I’ll be back for you later this week. I have to procure a few items.” He turned and left the two skeletons alone. Papyrus was pissed. He surrounded Sans with his own bones and growled out, “What the FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!?! MY BROTHER WAS ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THAT!” He gestured toward the broken machine.

 **Sans:** “So is mine!” Sans couldn’t help but shout back. He wasn’t phased by the other’s bones. He’d done what he’d needed to to protect his home. At this point, he had nothing to lose. He could dust right here and not give a damn. “and now neither of us are going to see them again.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “And Whose Fault Is That?” Papyrus spat. He used his own blue magic to make Sans fall to the ground.

 **Sans:** He was sent to the ground rather forcefully. He glared up at his not-brother, growling through gritted teeth. “you can’t hurt them anymore. and neither can purple.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “GAH! WHAT WOULD I DO WITH YOUR BROTHER?!?! IT WAS MINE I WAS AFTER!” He shook his head, frowning as he lifted Sans by the back of his shirt so he was eye level. “We are going upstairs so I can show you where you’ll be spending most of your time.” He stated as softly as he could manage.

 **Sans:** Sans didn’t respond. He only glared at the other skeleton as he felt himself being lifted. The leash that Purple had left on him dangled by his slipper-clad feet. In Sans’s mind, he’d protected his timeline from this hell of a universe. That’s all that really mattered to him.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus carried Sans upstairs like that, keeping him close so that he was never in the wind as they went to the front of the house. He opened the door with his free hand and walked inside. He dropped Sans to the floor and bent forward to remove the collar that Grillby had put on him. He walked to a small closet and pulled out a soft leather padded collar that he held out to Sans, “THIS ONE WAS THE ONE I WAS GOING TO GIVE MY BROTHER, BUT AS YOU ARE STUCK IN HIS PLACE IT IS YOURS NOW.”

 **Sans:** A hand moved to his cervical vertebrae once the first collar was released. It was a little sore where the other collar had been pulled against them. “a present? for me? you shouldn’t have.” The sarcasm was practically dripping from his teeth.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus sighed, “IT SHOULD BE SOFTER THAN THAT OTHER ONE YOU WERE WEARING. I APOLOGIZE IF IT’S NOT TO YOUR LIKING.” He set the collar on the small coffee table by the sofa. He walked toward the kitchen, “THIS IS THE KITCHEN, YOU ARE NOT TO COOK. YOU WILL BE FED REGULARLY.” He moved toward the stairs.

 **Sans:** Somehow, Sans was expecting something a lot worse. But where he’d expected traps and fire, he was met with a relatively normal-looking house. In fact, it was exactly like his house. That actually didn’t surprise Sans very much. what did surprise him, was Papyrus’s actions with the collar. This was the part where he’d get a new one put on his neck, right? Well, Sans wasn’t about to complain. “and let me guess…” He took a finger and pointed to the door closer to the stairs. “your room,” The finger moved to a door on the opposite side of the hallway “shark tooth’s room.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus nodded silently before walking upstairs, his feet slowly dragging. Once upstairs he looked down toward Sans, “YOU WILL BE SLEEPING IN MY ROOM. HIS ROOM IS OFF LIMITS.”

 **Sans:** If he had eyebrows, he would have raised one. He stared at the taller skeleton, then looked to the collar. If he wasn’t going to be the house pet… “yeah, thanks for the offer, but i’ll take the couch. don’t want me mucking up your bed with my not-your-brother-ness.” He went to stuff his hands in his pockets, but then he remembered he didn’t have his jacket anymore. He just ended up gripping the hem of his t-shirt as a replacement.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus looked down at Sans, “YOU’LL GET UP HERE IN A FEW MINUTES BEFORE I COME DOWN AND DRAG YOU UP HERE MYSELF.” He opened his door and looked down expectantly.

 **Sans:** “oh, a few minutes, huh? sure thing, chief.” He made an exaggerated yawn, covering his mouth for dramatic effect, then strolled over to the couch. He kicked off his slippers and took a seat on the couch. “yeah, i’ll definitely be there in a few minutes…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus stormed down the stairs and looked down at the petulant skeleton and slapped him across his smiling face. “PICK UP YOUR SLIPPERS AND GET YOUR WRETCHED ASS UPSTAIRS AND IN THAT FUCKING ROOM! YOU ARE ON MY LAST NERVES THIS EVENING!”

 **Sans:** His hand flew to the space where Papyrus had hit him, his sockets growing dim. “or what?” His grin was strained. “you going to dust me? can’t exactly have that heir you want if you don’t have me around, can you?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “SO SHALL I SEND YOU TO GRILLBY SO SOON? I DISTINCTLY REMEMBER HIM WANTING THAT TAB PAID BACK IN FULL.” Papyrus narrowed his sockets, “OR PERHAPS YOU WOULD LIKE TO HAVE ROUND ONE ON THAT HEIR MAKING ALREADY? HM?”

 **Sans:** Sans gritted his teeth, and if skeletons could pale, he would have. None of those options sounded fun, the first filling him with dread and the second making his soul feel sick. He groaned, but raised his hands in surrender. “i think i’ve had enough action today.” Begrudgingly, he got off the couch and retrieved his slippers.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus rolled his pupils and watched Sans to make sure he went upstairs.

 **Sans:** A moment later, Sans made his way to and up the stairs. He felt something crawl up his spine as he neared the door. It wasn’t a pleasant feeling.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus walked up the stairs close behind, thinking to himself.

 **Sans:** They finally made it to Papyrus’s room. Once inside, Sans find a nice spot of carpet near the wall and promptly sat down.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “NO, IN THE BED.” Papyrus stated as he moved to his closet and began to remove his own battle armor. He took his scarf off delicately and moved it to the side and hung it on a shiny hook. The scarf, unlike the rest of his clothes, was free of Dust. He kept it away from the rest of his clothes as he put the rest of his clothes in the hamper close by. “PUT YOUR DIRTY CLOTHES IN HERE AND I WILL WASH THEM WITH MY OWN.”

 **Sans:** “i’m in your room. that’s what you told me.” Sans wouldn’t look at Papyrus, half out of spite, and half because he didn’t want to see the other undress. It was bad enough he knew he’d have to fuse souls with him later. “and what do you expect me to wear while they’re in the wash?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** He threw a long white night shirt at him, “THIS FOR NOW. BUT AFTER A WHILE I WILL EXPECT NOTHING ON YOU.”

 **Sans:** He caught the shirt just before it could hit him in the face, then bitterly turned his back on the other so he could slip off his t-shirt. He scowled at the last comment as the fresh one came over his head. “bare bones? what about when i go out? didn’t shark tooth have a sentry job or something?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “HE DID. HE ALSO ALMOST SOLD HIS BODY THROUGH GRILLBY SO AS TO PAY HIS DEBT.” Papyrus growled out. He turned around, a pair of red pajama pants pulled up as he walked over to Sans.

 **Sans:** Jeez, this thing was long enough to be a night gown. Sans stood up, testing the length and finding it go down past his patellas. He shrugged his shorts off only to have a chill go down his spine, half because of Papyrus’s comment, and half because of the new proximity to him. Sans took a step back, away from Papyrus.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “IN THE BED. HAND ME YOUR CLOTHES.” A hand was outstretched, reaching for Sans.


	2. Brother, Are You There?

**Sans:** He dodged the hand, ducking quickly to retrieve his clothes from the ground. He was quicker to hand them to Papyrus, keeping his hand as far away as possible. He wanted as little physical contact from Papyrus as he could.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus nodded and walked back to the hamper, dropping the shorts, socks and shirt inside. He turned back toward Sans.

 **Sans:** He just held up hands again. “i’m going. I’m going.” Sans then moved to the bed, but after a few hops, he realized that the mattress was simply too tall for him. He had the feeling Papyrus wouldn’t take that as an excuse, so to avoid shortening the time he had before he officially became the other’s breeding ground, he took a shortcut and blinked onto the bed. He let himself lay down by the foot of it.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus walked up to the bed and meticulously moved the blankets so he could scoot into his bed. He pulled a cord and the small lamp beside his bed turned on. He clapped his hands the main light for the room turned off. He picked up the book beside the lamp and began to read silently.

 **Sans:** The moment Sans’s skull got the mattress, a wave of exhaustion overcame the small skeleton. The mattress was actually really comfy, unlike Sans’s bed at home. He could fall asleep rather easily… No! Sans sat up, internally cursing himself. He remembered why he’d been so keen on staying awake recently. He couldn’t let himself sleep, especially now that he had the that of a real Purple in addition to the dream version. And then there was Papyred. He could just be pretending to read that book so he could take advantage of his brother’s replacement once he fell asleep. He wouldn’t sleep. He had to stay awake. Somehow.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “ARE YOU HAVING TROUBLE SLEEPING? MY BROTHER REGULARLY HAD NIGHT TERRORS AND I ASSURE YOU I WILL WAKE YOU IF YOU HAVE ANY THAT I AM PHYSICALLY AWARE OF.” Papyrus looked up from his book, “OR DO YOU HAVE TROUBLE FALLING ASLEEP AS I DO?”

 **Sans:** Sans just scoffed. “you’ll wake me up? yeah, that’ll be really helpful.” Sans frowned at the other, already curling and unflexing his toes to keep moving and fight the exhaustion. “he’ll already have started whatever he wanted to do to me. i think i’ll be fine with not sleeping for the _rest_ of my life.” He snickered in spite of himself.

 **UF!Papyrus:** This gained Papyrus’s attention, “HE? HE WHO?”

 **Sans:** “purple. and i guess you, too, but my brother took up your spot.” Sans placed a hand over his rib cage, just above where his soul resided. “i stole shark tooth’s nightmares so he could take a break.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus rubbed his chin thoughtfully, putting his book down. “MY BROTHER NEVER SAID WHAT HIS NIGHTMARES WERE ABOUT. WHAT DO THEY DO?”

 **Sans:** Sans sighed. At least talking would keep him awake for longer. “well, as far as i know, it was either you or purple killing him. i wouldn’t doubt purple torturing him, either.” He shrugged. “i’ve only had about three, myself. the one where i took shark tooth’s place, the one after that – that one was ok, i guess – and…” Sans’s gaze fell to his hands. He flexed them a few times, remembering the dust. “…and another one.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “HMM....” Papyrus thought for a moment. He had been causing his brothers nightmares. Perhaps he could help this one, and then he’d be able to help his brother! He leaned toward Sans and pulled him in close so that Sans was sitting in his lap looking away from him, “DO YOU, ERM. WISH TO TALK ABOUT IT?”

 **Sans:** He tensed up immediately. What was the other doing? Sans squirmed in Papyrus’s grasp, trying to wriggle his way out of it and back to his spot by the foot of the bed. “no. no, i don’t want to talk about it. i already talked to my–” He flinched at the memory. “–brother, i don’t need to talk anymore! i’m fine with just staying up. so, you can–” Flinch. “–let me go now.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “WHY DO YOU FLINCH? AM I REALLY THAT TERRIFYING?” Papyrus wondered out loud. His head tilted slightly and his pupils widened with interest. His arms slouched so that Sans could move freely.

 **Sans:** He scrambled back to his spot on the bed, only then allowing himself to relax a little. He kept his guard up, though. “it’s nothing against you. i just don’t trust you. and the flinch? i flinch when it hurts. nothing more.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “WHEN WHAT HURTS?”

 **Sans:** He shrugged, indifferent. “physical, mental, any kind of hurt, really.” He was just talking to keep busy. He didn’t need to be falling asleep now. Or ever.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “WHAT HURT YOU THAT TIME?” Papyrus kept the questions coming, it appeared as if this Sans needed to be tired out soon so that he’d sleep.

 **Sans:** Sans was starting to get annoyed. It could’ve been his lack of sleep, but all these personal questions were starting to get on his nerves. “what’s it to you? why do you care?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “BECAUSE I COULDN’T HELP MY BROTHER.” Papyrus pulled his legs up to his chin, “AND YES. I KNOW HOW CHILDISH THAT SOUNDS AND HOW IRRATIONAL I AM BEING BUT I ACTUALLY WANTED TO HELP HIM WHEN HE WOKE UP CRYING. I NEVER UNDERSTOOD WHY HE STUTTERED NOR WHY HE DIDN’T FIGHT FOR HIS LIFE WHILE HE WAS HERE. HE NEVER FOUGHT BACK AND IT FRUSTRATED ME.” Papyrus laid back against his bed’s headboard, crossing his arms, “NOW I HAVE ANSWERED YOUR QUESTIONS, ANSWER MINE.”

 **Sans:** If he wasn’t so tired, he might have put in some effort to inquire about the other’s response. But Sans was quickly loosing his battle over exhaustion, and it took a lot of his concentration to bring his skull back up when he started to nod off. His thoughts were becoming fuzzy as well. “i jussst don’t trussst you… you’re not my brother…” He swayed back and forth a bit in a last-ditch attempt to stay awake.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus moved forward to catch Sans and moved him toward the pillows. “IT IS FINE IF YOU DON’T TRUST ME, AND I MAY NOT BE YOUR BROTHER, BUT I WILL TRY TO PROTECT YOU FROM YOUR NIGHTMARES IN HIS STEAD.” Papyrus covered Sans with the fluffy blanket, and softly tucked him in.

 **Sans:** Sans groaned in protest, far too tired to put up much of a fight. In fact, he was so tired, he barely registered what the other Papyrus was saying. Something about nightmares. Did he plan on making them worse? Or was he just playing with his new toy and trying to lead him into a false sense of security? Stars, this bed felt nice though, and with the soft pillows and the fluffy blanket surrounding him, he could barely murmur out the words before he fell into unconsciousness. “can’t… help… don’t… wanna… forget…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “FORGET? FORGET WHAT?” Papyrus, confused as he was, curled around the smaller skeleton, and quickly fell asleep as well.

~~~

 **UF!Papyrus:** “BROTHER? ARE YOU THERE? I… I AM REPRESSING PURPLE RIGHT NOW.”

 **Sans:** Sans looked around, expecting the little fire demon to pop out at any moment. But he didn’t. And after a moment, Sans ran up to hug his brother’s dream self. The older brother buried his face in that familiar battle body. “pap. stars, i…” He couldn’t hold back his sobs.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus held his brother softly, “BROTHER? WHAT’S WRONG? W-WHY ARE YOU CRYING?”

 **Sans:** “they came for him, pap.” He’d missed this embrace, as short a time as he’d been without it. “the real purple and shark tooth’s brother. they came, a-and they were going to take him away from grillby… a-and they have a kid now! i couldn’t let them… i… i took his place, pap… shark tooth’s with grillby and papyrus, and i’m here with purple and the other papyrus…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus grip tightened around the smaller one. “I AM TRULY SORRY BROTHER…..”

 **Sans:** He shook his head against his brother, trembling a little in the embrace. “not your fault, pap. but i can’t go back anymore. i destroyed the portal they used. i’m stuck here… but they can’t go after the others anymore.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Y-You’ll never be free again….” Papyrus was quiet.

 **Sans:** “…i know.” The tremors had stopped, his sobs had settled down, and if his face wasn’t covered, his empty sockets would show. “purple already treats me like a pet. i can’t get a good read on papyred. he’s… confusing.” Sans couldn’t help but growl. “but he wants an heir with a sans, so i know that’ll happen sooner or later.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus looked down at Sans in confusion, “HAVE YOU ASKED HIM WHY?”

 **Sans:** He shook his head. “no. why would i?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “IT JUST DOESN’T SOUND LIKE A VERY PAPYRUS THING TO DO AND NOW I AM CURIOUS.”

 **Sans:** “pap…” Sans chuckled in spite of himself, then took one of Papyrus’s gloves. “he’s nothing like you. he probably doesn’t work the same.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “WELL… RED WORKS LIKE YOU… RIGHT?” Papyrus was confused as he watched Sans take hold of his glove.

 **Sans:** He just held the glove for a while, feeling the fabric between his phalanges. Even if this was a dream, it was just so realistic. “shark tooth isn’t me, though. he…” Now that he thought about it, if he’d grown up in Red’s place, he wasn’t sure that he wouldn’t be exactly like Red. “…well, a little bit. but he’s been "trained” to act the way he does. …i’ll probably end up like him, now that i think about it.“

 **UF!Papyrus:** "Then what happened to the other me that he ended up the way he did?” Papyrus wondered aloud, “I AM SURE THAT THIS ‘TRAINING’ WON’T MAKE YOU COMPLETELY LIKE RED, SANS. YOU’RE STRONG, DON’T FORGET THAT.” Papyrus smiled down on his brother before wrapping his arms around him for a large hug.

 **Sans:** Sans practically melted into the embrace, clinging to Papyrus like a lifeline. “thanks pap. i won’t forget.” If he could stay like that forever, he could die happily.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I WON’T BE ABLE TO REPRESS HIM EVERY TIME. BUT IT SEEMED EASIER THIS TIME. I DON’T KNOW WHY THOUGH.” Papyrus nuzzled Sans, sighing in content.

 **Sans:** “little shit probably knows that i’m here.” He couldn’t hide the bitterness in his voice. “he’s probably getting a kick out of knowing i’ll be taking some beatings from him in the waking world, too.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus furrowed his brow, “No… I Can Feel Him Fighting To Be Here…” His voice was cracking slightly as he concentrated.

 **Sans:** “heh. that figures.” A thought crossed his mind. “hey pap? how come you took over the other papyrus, but purple hasn’t been replaced with a dream orange grillby?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “WELL, REMEMBER WHEN WE WERE YOUNGER AND I GOT REALLY REALLY SICK AND YOU HEALED ME WITH YOUR SOUL?” Papyrus spoke fondly of the memory. “MY SOUL ATTACHED TO YOURS AND A PIECE IS STUCK TO YOUR SOUL.”

 **Sans:** He did remember. Stars, how long ago was that? How many years…? “so, since me and my grillbz never had that happen, he can’t come here.” He sounded almost defeated. “that’s just perfect.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I AM SORRY BROTHER....” Papyrus looked down to the side in shame.

 **Sans:** “hey, don’t be sorry.” Sans reached up to redirect Papyrus’s gaze back to him. “i’d be a lot worse off if you weren’t here, pap.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “THANK YOU BROTHER. I AM SO GLAD THAT I’M HERE WITH YOU TOO!” His skeletal features seemed to smile.

 **Sans:** Sans smiled in return. Stars, his brother was the coolest when he smiled. “yeah…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “DID ANYTHING ELSE HAPPEN SINCE YOU LAST SLEPT?” Papyrus asked curiously.

 **Sans:** He opened his mouth, about to say no, when he remembered. “papyrus… my papyrus… he told me he was in love with me.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus blushed heavily. His face aglow with orange, “o-o-oh....” Papyrus whispered lightly.

 **Sans:** His own face started glowing a faint blue. “i turned him down. it wouldn’t have been right to leave him hanging before i left.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “S-SO YOU DON’T LIKE ME LIKE THAT BROTHER?” Papyrus asked, blush slowly fading from his face.

 **Sans:** “no, pap. i don’t.” He turned his gaze, orbs of light nothing but pinpricks, to Papyrus. “i love you like a brother, not a lover. sorry, bro.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus smiled, “IT’S OKAY BROTHER, YOU STILL LOVE ME THOUGH AND THAT IS ENOUGH FOR ME!”

 **Sans:** His pupils returned to their normal size, relief flooding him. “thanks, pap.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus felt a little weird. His insides hurt, but he held onto Sans through it.

 **Sans:** Sans nuzzled into Papyrus’s chest, the familiarity of the battle body he wore a great comfort to him. He could fall asleep in his brother’s arms…

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus held onto his brother, softly nuzzling back, hoping it was okay.

 **Sans:** Sans’s cling went slack, and before long, he was on the verge of dozing off. His brother, even if he was just a dream, felt so nice, and the smaller skeleton felt so safe… “love you, bro. you’re the best.”


	3. Reasons...

**Sans:** Sans stirred, slowly blinking his eyes more open. He was surrounded by soft, instead of the usual hard mattress he was used to sleeping on. at least that one spring wasn’t poking his femur this time. With a yawn, the small skeleton moved to stretch and roll over, only to realize his predicament. He seemed to be trapped under the other Papyrus’s arm. Panic filled Sans, and he started to squirm, trying to get away.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus woke up immediately, his red eyes glaring slightly at Sans before looking at the alarm clock. “2 HOURS BEFORE WORK. HM.” He lifted himself and walked over to the closet and got dressed for the day.

 **Sans:** Somehow, Sans ended up sprawled out on the floor, having landed face-first in his blind panic to get away from Papyrus. “…ow.” He decided that he was content with just laying there for a while.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “WELL, AREN’T YOU GOING TO GET UP AND GET READY FOR YOUR SENTRY DUTY? I HAVE CLOTHES FROM MY BROTHER IN THE DRESSER BY THE BED.” He pointed out toward the small desk with the lamp atop it.

 **Sans:** Sans groaned, lifting his head up to look at said dresser. Part of him was curious why Papyrus would have Red’s clothes in his room, but then he decided he didn’t want to know. The lazybones that he was rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes. Did he really have to get up? He wasn’t this world’s Sans. Maybe he could skip work today. And tomorrow. And forever.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus growled at him, “YOU HAVE UNTIL I FINISH MAKING BREAKFAST TO GET DRESSED.” He stomped out of the room, leaving the red scarf behind.

 **Sans:** His eye lights followed the taller skeleton as he left, and for a moment, he wondered how long breakfast would take to cook. He was putting his money on 20 minutes. He could laze for a few minutes more.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus got to the kitchen and wondered what he’d make. His brother never complained about the food that he made so he just started making french toast, with a large amount of cinnamon.

 **Sans:** After a few minutes, Sans begrudgingly sat up and turned his attention back to the dresser he’d been directed to. Upon getting up and investigating it, Sans found a small, neat stack of red sweaters with pairs of black shorts. A groan left the small skeleton as he switched into his new outfit. He really didn’t want to get up today.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus had just finished making the rest of the food that he thought that they’d both eat. Papyrus having five pieces and Sans with three. His Sans had always insisted on having less than him. Perhaps it was a Sans thing?

 **Sans:** The grumbly skeleton that Sans was was inclined to just leave that borrowed shirt on the floor. However, part of him had the feeling that the room owner wouldn’t appreciate that. Despite his laziness, Sans picked up the shirt and moved to put it on the clothes hamper. When he’d don’t that, he made to leave, but his attention was caught by the scarf on the closet door. It was almost the exact same as his Papyrus’s, though the fabric was a darker red and there were a few small seams from patch ups.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus had also started heating a syrup and thought about making a whipped cream, although he didn’t have much to make it with.

 **Sans:** He couldn’t help it. Sans let his phalanges brush against the fabric. It felt like his brother’s scarf, as well. The small skeleton found himself remembering the day he’d helped make that battle body. They’d both had such a good time with it.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus finished making breakfast and set it all out on the table he had recently found for their home. He climbed the stairs slowly and quietly.

 **Sans:** He wondered if Red and this Papyrus had made that battle body. After a while though, he decided against it. They didn’t seem on the best of terms. He let the scarf go, but didn’t move away from it. It was just so close to his Papyrus’s scarf.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus made it to the door and just watched Sans, he was close to the scarf, but he didn’t mind. Perhaps showing trust gained trust?

 **Sans:** A moment of just staring at the scarf ended in a sigh. Sans then turned to leave, but flinched when he saw Papyrus standing there. “…how long have you been there?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “JUST A MOMENT. I CAME TO GET YOU FOR BREAKFAST. THINKING OF YOUR BROTHER? IF YOU WANT…..YOU CAN WEAR IT FOR A LITTLE WHILE.” He remembered sleeping with his brothers clothes when he discovered his brother was gone.

 **Sans:** He turned his gaze away at the mention of his brother, but looked back skeptically at the offer. “what’s the catch?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “DO YOU WANT THERE TO BE A CATCH?” Papyrus sighed, growing bored of this Sans wariness.

 **Sans:** Sans growled. “what’s up with you? i thought you’d be more like purple.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “YOU MEAN GRILLBY?” Papyrus barked out in laughter, “I AM NOTHING LIKE THAT HORRID EXCUSE FOR A MONSTER, ALWAYS LUSTING FOR GOLD AND GETS OFF ON THE SCREAMS OF HIS VICTIMS.” Papyrus shook his head in amusement.

 **Sans:** That didn’t really help Sans’s confusion much. He put a hand to his skull, groaning to himself. “i don’t get it. you’re half the reason shark tooth is the way he is. aren’t you supposed to be…” He waved his hands a bit, gesturing vaguely to Papyrus. “you know… evil and shit?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus leaned against the doorway and thought, “I MAY HAVE BEEN REALLY TOUGH ON MY BROTHER. I YELLED OFTEN AT HIS INCOMPETENCE, AND I REPRIMANDED HIM EVERY TIME HE WENT TO THAT TERRIBLE BARTENDER. MORE OF A PIMP IF YOU ASK ME. I SHOUTED WHEN HE LOST A FIGHT, BECAUSE HONESTLY HE IS A SENTRY AND HE NEEDS TO DO HIS FUCKING JOB PROPERLY. HE WAS WEAK AND I TOLD HIM SO. I TOLD HIM HE NEEDED TO GET STRONGER.”

 **Sans:** “you wanted him to get stronger? you know, there’s this thing called sparring? my and my bro did it all the time. helps keep you sharp.” Sans crossed his arms. “you don’t make someone stronger by yelling at them. you gotta help them get stronger at their own pace.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus shook his head. “I HAVE TOO MUCH LV TO SPAR WITH MY BROTHER.”

 **Sans:** “did you ever try? i mean, my bro has so much control over his magic he can hit you and deal no damage.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I DID AND HAD TO HEAL HIM WITH MY SOUL. I COULD FEEL HIS PAIN. I DID NOT WANT THAT TO HAPPEN AGAIN.”

 **Sans:** “so what? you just gave up on him?” There was irritation in his tone.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “no, i protected him.” Papyrus whispered. His hands curling into fists at his sides.

 **Sans:** Sans didn’t hear what Papyrus had said, but he was definitely not amused by it. “you know what? i’m kinda glad shark tooth’s with my papyrus. at least i can trust him to take care of him instead of rape him.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** This time Papyrus shouted, “I DID WHAT I HAD TO TO KEEP HIM SAFE!” He slammed his fist into the wall beside him. It appeared as though tears were starting to gather in his sockets.

 **Sans:** His sockets grew dark in return. “Overworked, in debt, and tormented by not only that damned bartender, but his own brother, too. Doesn’t sound too "safe” to me.“

 **UF!Papyrus:** "HE WAS GOING TO TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME IF SANS WAS COMPLETELY ABLE TO WORK IN PROSTITUTION! I YELLED AT HIM TO WORK BECAUSE HE NEEDED THE MONEY! I TRIED TO KEEP HIM FROM GRILLBY! I LOVED MY BROTHER! I MADE UP AN EXCUSE SO THAT MY BROTHER WOULD BE SAFE FROM WORKING THE STREETS OF THE UNDERGROUND!” Papyrus goes past Sans quickly and grabs his scarf and leaves the room as quick as he was able to. He walked down the stairs quickly, and reaching the front door he wiped his sockets dry. “I WILL GO TO WORK AND YOU CAN STAY HERE IF YOU WISH. BREAKFAST IS ON THE TABLE IN THE KITCHEN.” The door slammed shut behind Papyrus.

 **Sans:** Sans flinched when Papyrus approached, only to relax when the other didn’t touch him. He stayed in that room a solid two minutes before trudging out and down the stairs. He found two plates of French toast and warm syrup on the table by the kitchen. It seemed that Papyrus had forgotten to eat, since upon climbing a chair, he found that both plates had been left untouched. He frowned at the unequal serving sizes between the two plates, and after a moment of thought, took the fifth piece of French toast and put it on the other plate. He was angry at this Papyrus, but he wasn’t going to eat five pieces to spite him. That would be childish.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus, having another hour before actually having to leave for Undyne went down to the lab behind his house and sat in the basement, trying to figure out how some of the pieces went together, silent tears falling off his chin.

 **Sans:** With a shrug, Sans dug into breakfast. The small skeleton was pleasantly surprised by the taste. A little too much cinnamon, but it wasn’t half bad.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus, defeated, went to work, snarling all the way to Waterfall. He washed his face before he reached her house however.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Hello, yes, this is Grillby. Yes, of course. I’ll send over the G soon. Yes, that should be fine. Thank you, Muffet.”

 **Sans:** Sans took his time with breakfast, focusing on the flavors of the french toast. He didn’t have to go to work, so he figured he could relax for once. About halfway through the meal, his gaze wandered to the leather collar that had been left. One of his hands moved to his cervical vertebrae. They weren’t as sore as yesterday, but the memory of being yanked around was still fresh.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “YOU’RE LATE MAGGOT!”  
 **UF!Papyrus:** “I HAD OTHER BUSINESS UNDYNE. BESIDES, I AM THE CAPTAIN NOW, WHICH MEANS YOU WERE EARLY. SUCK UP.”   
**UF!Papyrus:** Undyne laughed lightly, “Watch your tone, or you’ll lose that title of Captain real quick.”  
 **UF!Papyrus:** “EXCUSE ME, BUT I DO BELIEVE THAT AT LEAST I CAN SEE FROM BOTH OF MY EYES.”

 **Sans:** He sighed, pushing the memory away for now. He took his plate, then hopped off the chair and moved to the kitchen. He snarled at the ridiculously tall sink that seemed to plague both his and Red’s homes.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby made one more call that morning, “Yes, I have a special order that I would like to place and have it here as soon as you can manage it. Tomorrow, if you can. Yes.” The conversation went on for a little while. “Yes. 20 of the slimy ones. No. Of course. Thank you.”

 **Sans:** After a few hops, then finding a step stool and still hopping, Sans gave up and used some magic to levitate the dish into the sink. He didn’t know why he didn’t just leave it on the table. Maybe it was because he had nothing better to do? Usually, on an off day, he’d just nap, but… He wouldn’t let himself fall asleep so easily anymore.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby went into his back closet and the sound of clanks could be heard in the quiet bar.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne attacked Papyrus. A battle commenced in Waterfall in front of the rest of the Royal Guard.

 **Sans:** After that dish was put away, he had to wonder what to do with the other one. Monster food didn’t spoil, but it would be weird to just leave it on the table. With a groan directed at himself, he took the other plate and stuck it in the fridge.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus threw bone attack after bone attack at Undyne, who returned the favour by throwing spears.

 **Sans:** Now that breakfast had been cleared away, Sans… Well, again, he wasn’t sure what to do. He didn’t want to go outside and face a world that was his own but not. He couldn’t go to Grillby’s because he wanted to stay as far away from Purple as possible. That left him with a couch and the tv.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Where’s your precious brother Papyrus?” Undyne taunted. Papyrus wavered slightly, “HE’S SICK.”

 **Sans:** Sans flipped through some channels, but a frown grew on his features when he realized that even the commercials were violent to a degree. “come on. is everything in this universe on edge?” He grumbled to no one in particular.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “STOP MAKING EXCUSES FOR HIM!” Undyne charged.

 **Sans:** He just begrudgingly chose one of the seven Mettaton channels that seemed to have the least amount of gore in it. Even then, there was quite a bit of dust…

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus parried and fought back, growling as a blaster fired at Undyne.

 **Sans:** Jeez, this guy was dark. Sans could only watch as the square robot read a book by a fireplace. This particular book involved death. Lots of death.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne dodged right in time, the blast hitting another monster and dusting them in the process.

 **Sans:** Merrr. There was really nothing to do. At all. At least before the nightmares, Sans could just sleep all day. Now he couldn’t even do that. Was this really going to be his life? Dark tv shows, Purple, Papyred, potentially a sentry job or two, repeat?

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus snarled and activated the Blasters again, This time he didn’t miss his target.

 **Sans:** Sans yawned, bored. He couldn’t sleep though. He wanted to stay as far away from Purple, waking and dreaming, for as long as possible. He missed his naps, but they weren’t necessary.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne’s HP dropped below half, “Go home Papyrus. You’re not acting like your usual self.”

 **Sans:** What to do. What to do. Sans just busied himself with flipping through more channels.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I DO FEEL UNDER THE WEATHER. UNDYNE IS IN CHARGE UNTIL I RETURN. IF ANYONE ACTS OUT OF LINE I WILL DUST THEM.” Papyrus began his walk back to Snowdin.


	4. ...And Reasonings

**Sans:** Music about torture and death, plays about cheating and death, movies about dust monsters and death… Honestly, was today National Death Day or something? What happened to that one cartoon where the mouse chased the cat?

 **UF!Papyrus:** It was a little while before Papyrus reached Snowdin. But when he reached there, he saw something strange. Grillby was signing off on a package from what looked like the SpiderCo. Which was strange, as Grillby detested working with Muffet. Papyrus narrowed his eyes.

 **Sans:** Well, he found the cartoon. But it seemed this world liked to turn everything dark. Sans distinctly remembered a lot less screams of violent pain from the mouse.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus decided to check on Sans instead of investigating Grillby. He could do that later. He opened his house door.

 **Sans:** Immediately upon hearing the door open, Sans flinched and scrambled for the remote. He flicked the tv off just before the mouse lost his tail again.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus rolled his eyes, “IF YOU WANT TO YOU MAY WATCH T.V.” He walked quickly to his room and hung up his scarf before coming back downstairs and sitting on the couch with Sans.

 **Sans:** Sans repositioned himself on the far side of the couch. The farther from Papyrus the better. He kept his gaze down. “you forget something?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “NO. I DECIDED TO COME HOME EARLY BECAUSE I DECIDED I DIDN’T TRUST YOU ALONE. ESPECIALLY SINCE GRILLBY AND MUFFET ARE BEING _FRIENDLY_.”

 **Sans:** That gave him chills. Even in his world, the most business his Grillby did with his Muffet was attempt to sell that Spider Surprise thing, but that hadn’t lasted more than a week before he cut the deal off. “shit.” He whispered under his breath.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “YES, NOW WHAT WERE YOU WATCHING?”

 **Sans:** He sighed and flicked the tv back on. More screams from the mouse, more maniacal laughter from the cat. “don’t remember there being so much gore though.” He paused, momentarily getting lost in the action on-screen. “you didn’t eat breakfast. it’s in the fridge.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I COULDN’T EAT.” He took the remote and turned on the film in the VCR. It was a non violent documentary about the stars.

 **Sans:** After flinching from Papyrus snatching the remote from him, Sans seemed to relax some. The nice calm, atmospheric music helped accompany the narrator’s voice, and the material had Sans wanting to get closer to the screen. He loved space.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus watched Sans quietly, as he had seen the documentary loads of time before and could even recite what the narrator said.

 **Sans:** Sans, however, had never seen this edition. He had his own space documentary, but it was different. He was very engrossed in everything the narrator had to say.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus crossed his legs and tried to relax as much as he could. He felt like it would be a very long day. Or week for that matter.

 **Sans:** Sans just sat back when it was over, completely starstruck over the documentary. For a moment, he forgot the Papyrus next to him wasn’t his own, and smiled contently.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus smiled as he watched Sans’s face light up.

 **Sans:** Then, Sans turned to Papyrus, mouth open, ready to say something. But then he remembered. He flinched, then looked away again, mood dipping back down.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “WHAT? TALK. WHAT WERE YOU ABOUT TO SAY?”

 **Sans:** He flinched again. “it’s nothing. don’t get all _rattled_ about it.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus reached out and slowly touched Sans shoulder, “What Hurts?” Papyrus spoke quieter, his voice was gravelly but he tried to make it smoother.

 **Sans:** Another flinch at the contact, though Sans was surprised by the somewhat calmer, almost caring tone the other’s voice had. He could have been imagining it though. “…you’re not him.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “…No….And You Are Not Him….” Papyrus continued to speak softly. “It Hurts That I Am Not Him? What Was He Like?”

 **Sans:** “he was…” Sans didn’t look at Papyrus when he spoke, but a soft smile played on his features. “energetic. and always found something to be happy about. he was very trusting, and he believed in the best of everyone. he was… supportive, and encouraging. heh, maybe a little too encouraging at times. but he meant well.” And then the smile faded. “…he’d never hurt a fly. shark tooth will like him.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus frowned, looking down at his lap, “Yes….I Am Certain That He Will.”

 **Sans:** Sans was silent for a while longer, memories of him and his brother flooding his mind. Then, Dream Papyrus’s words from last night crossed his mind. The smaller skeleton sighed. “why’d you do it?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Why Did I Do What?” Papyrus whispered, his thoughts went to his harsh treatment of his brother.

 **Sans:** “everything, but…” He shifted to look directly at Papyrus. “…let’s start with the rape.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus looked at Sans, his eyes full of sorrow. “I….MY BROTHER OWES A LOT OF MONEY TO GRILLBY I AM SURE YOU ARE AWARE OF IT?” Papyrus continues without waiting for a response. “SO I WENT TO GRILLBY TO PAY SOME OF IT OFF WITH MY FIRST PAYMENT OF BEING THE HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD. HE LOOKED AT ME AND LAUGHED, SAYING THAT THE ‘CHUMP CHANGE’ IN MY HAND WOULD NOT EVEN COVER A FRACTION OF WHAT SANS OWED HIM. HE TOLD ME THAT THE ONLY WAY THAT HE’D REPAY HIS DEBT WAS TO SELL HIS BODY AND GRILLBY WAS TO BE THE ONE WHO PROFITED.” Papyrus sighed, rubbing his hand on his head. “HE THREATENED TO TAKE SANS FROM ME WHEN I TRIED TO ACT LIKE ANY MONSTER DOES HERE AND DEMAND THAT HE DIMINISH THE TAB COMPLETELY AS I AM THE HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD. THE ONLY WAY I WOULD BE ABLE TO KEEP SANS SAFE WAS TO KEEP HIM AWAY FROM GRILLBY. THE ONLY WAY TO DO THAT WAS IF SANS WAS WITH CHILD. GRILLBY DIDN’T WANT DAMAGED 'GOODS’. HE WOULD NEVER TAKE ANYONE OR ANYTHING THAT WAS CONSIDERED 'USED’ OR 'DAMAGED’. SO I DID WHAT I HAD TO, TO PROTECT MY BROTHER. I NEVER WANTED TO HURT HIM THAT WAY. I LOVED HIM TOO MUCH FOR THAT. BUT I FEAR THAT I LOVED HIM SO MUCH SO THAT I LET IT DESTROY OUR RELATIONSHIP WHEN I TRIED TO KEEP MY FEELINGS HIDDEN. IN DOING SO WE BOTH WERE HURT. WHEN I LEFT HOME THE DAY I…..SLEPT……WITH MY BROTHER, I BOUGHT THE COLLAR TO REPLACE THE HARSH ONE THAT GRILLBY HAD MADE HIM WEAR AND TOLD GRILLBY TO FUCK OFF BECAUSE I HAD GOTTEN SANS WITH CHILD. I SAID THIS NOT KNOWING IF WHAT I HAD SAID WAS TRUE OR NOT, AND HE DEMANDED TO SEE SANS AND THAT HE WOULD NOT ABANDON THE TAB UNTIL HE HAD SEEN THE OTHER SOUL IN MY BROTHER. WE WENT BACK TO FIND MY BROTHER GONE. WE SEARCHED THE ENTIRE UNDERGROUND, BUT TO NO AVAIL. FINALLY WE WENT TO THE SCIENTIST AND ASKED IF THEY HAD SEEN SANS. THEY HAD. HE HAD GONE TO OUR BASEMENT. THAT’S WHEN WE SAW THE GATE.” Papyrus lifted himself up so that he was sitting straight on the couch, looking at the floor in front of him. “I Wish I Could Apologize To Him, But Now I Can’t Even See Him.”

 **Sans:** Sans listened, emotions changing from annoyance to shock to… empathy. This Papyrus loved his brother, just like his Papyrus loved him. Sans groaned, then buried his face in his metacarpals. “fucking hell… this whole universe is fucked up.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus nodded, “IT IS.” He looked at Sans, “Still Afraid Of Me?” a small smile on his face.

 **Sans:** He peeked through his digits, still annoyed at the universe. “well, tibia-nest… yes. just… a little less.” He sacrificed a hand to gesture to himself. “a lot’s happened recently. i’ll need a bit to process it all.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “As Do I, But I Can Get No Time To Process It. I Have To Find Out What Muffet and Grillby Are Planning.” Papyrus stood up and turned to leave. “The Scarf Is Upstairs If You Need It.”

 **Sans:** “i’ll keep that in mind.” Sans waved a hand idly. He spoke up just as Papyrus was about to leave. “and, uh… thanks, i guess. for looking into this.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “It Is My Job To Keep Everyone As Safe As I Can In Any Way That I Can.” Papyrus left once again, leaving Sans alone to himself once more.

 **Sans:** He sat in silence for a moment, letting the gravity of Papyrus’s words sink in.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus made his way through Waterfall, deciding to check on Muffet first as Muffet was supplying something to Grillby. He began looking around for some sort of clue, any would do at this point.

 **Sans:** After a while of just sitting in silence, Sans finally got off his lazy butt and headed up the stairs.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus found nothing, and so went back to Grillby’s in Snowdin and started snooping around the place for clues. He heard chains, but it sounded as though they were coming from a basement…

 **Sans:** He paused at the door to Papyrus’s room. Their conversation ran through his head again.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus went behind Grillby’s bar, looking for a small window on the ground.

 **Sans:** The small skeleton took a breath, then entered the room. It was exactly how it was this morning, and sure enough, Papyrus’s scarf was hanging by the hook on his closet.

 **UF!Papyrus:** All Papyrus saw was a dumpster beside the door. He thought before he used his magic to move the dumpster without a sound. A window was there.

 **Sans:** Sans let his phalanges roll over the fabric before carefully taking it from the hook. He didn’t want to tear it.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus slowly tried to open the window, but it was locked. Papyrus internally cursed Grillby and his bar.

 **Sans:** Now with the scarf in his possession, Sans brought it close to his chest and hugged it. This wasn’t really his brother’s scarf, but he could pretend.

 **UF!Papyrus:** He crouched down, trying trying to inside. He saw Grillby with a large box, and he was moving toward something before spilling the contents out. It was hard to make out what it was as Grillby’s back was towards the window, blocking what was happening.

 **Sans:** After a moment, Sans carefully took the scarf and wrapped it around his neck. The material was soft against his cervical vertebrae. It felt nice.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby moved to grab another box and Papyrus saw tubes, tubes full of…“…spiders?” Papyrus whispered, shock decorating his face.

 **Sans:** He turned his gaze to Papyrus’s bed. It wasn’t the race car bed his brother had. No, this bed was just a queen sized bed with really fluffy sheets. Sighing, the small skeleton moved towards it.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus watched as Grillby emptied two more boxes, both of which Papyrus assumed were also spiders. But he couldn’t be certain. He quietly left, leaving everything as it had been before he got there.

 **Sans:** Sans seemed to have forgotten how short he was in comparison to the bed, which was strange, since he’d only been in here a few hours ago. He sighed, then used his magic to teleport him onto the bed again. He made a mental note to ask Papyrus about a step stool later.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus made his way slowly to his home, thoughts clashing in his head. 'Why does Grillby need spiders? What are they planning?’

 **Sans:** The bed was definitely plush. It was easily comparable to a cloud or a really fluffy fat cat. Sans plopped down on the mattress, laying spread-eagle. He just stared at the ceiling, lazily tracing his phalanges along the scarf while making pictures out of the texture of the ceiling.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus came into his home quietly, so as not to startle Sans again, but it appeared as though he wasn’t on the sofa.

 **Sans:** Surrounded by soft, Sans very nearly fell asleep. He only realized what was happening on the second time he almost nodded off. Sans sat up, rubbing his sockets to try and keep the sleep out of them.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus checks the kitchen then heads upstairs, popping his head in to see Sans on the bed.

 **Sans:** Sans didn’t hear Papyrus approach, and his sockets were covered by his hands. He seemed to be grumbling to himself.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus came up close to the bed, staring down at the smaller skeleton.

 **Sans:** He happened to pull his hands away by then, and the sudden Papyrus that loomed over him had Sans flinch, startled, and fall backwards on the bed. “jeez. don’t sneak up on me like that.” He let out a breath, then moved to sit up again.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Sorry, You Seemed Engrossed With Whatever You Were Murmuring About.” Papyrus spoke softly, “What Were You Saying That Had You So Distracted?”

 **Sans:** Sans groaned. “i’m just _bone_ tired about being tired.” A hand brushed against the scarf idly.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus sat down slowly, “Would You Mind If I Slept Beside You?”

 **Sans:** He turned his gaze away from Papyrus, his sockets going dark. “it’s your house. your room. your bed. do whatever the hell you want. i don’t plan on sleeping any time soon, though.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus nodded, taking his shoes and battle body off, “I JUST DIDN’T KNOW IF THAT’D MAKE YOU UNCOMFORTABLE.” He slid under the blanket, “GOOD NIGHT……SANS.”

 **Sans:** Sans just brought his knees close to his rib cage, then let his mandible rest against them. His sockets were still dark though. “…night. …papyrus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you were commenting on how Papyred is different from the usual Underfell Papyrus and my take on this particular Papyrus comes out fully fledged in his one sentence before he leaves Sans on his own again. If you have any questions about this character and how they act in this interpretation please feel free to ask. I will answer any questions you may have. ^^


	5. In Dreams And In Memories

**UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus took a moment, just to look at Sans and then turned around and evened his breathing out.

 **Sans:** Never once did Sans return the gaze. He’d found a lovely spot on the wall and was content with staring blindly at it while he let his thoughts run wild. Mostly about how he’d deal with dream and awake Purple. It seemed to always come back to him, really. That little worm seemed to be the bane of Sans’s existence.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus could almost hear Sans’s thinking, “UGH. What Is Wrong?”

 **Sans:** He flinched, then glanced over at Papyrus. “thought you were going to sleep?” Way to avoid the question, Blue.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I Can’t. Your Tension Could Be Cut With A Spoon.” Papyrus sighed.

 **Sans:** Sans sighed, returning his gaze to the wall. He had a feeling he’d make fast friends with that wall. “…purple.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Purple?”

 **Sans:** “your hell spawn of a grillby.” Sans growled. “when he’s not torturing me here, he’s tormenting me in my dreams.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “….” Papyrus nodded slowly, “I…I Could Help.”

 **Sans:** “and how would you go about doing that?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus turned to look at Sans, “We Could Share Souls. It Allows The Sharers To Visit Each Other’s Dreams And Memories.”

 **Sans:** He refused to look at the other. “…i know what it does. i did it with red when i took you and purple away from his dreams. that’s the only reason purple is in my dreams at all.” He sighed. “and if we share dreams? what then? you can’t fight purple there.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “How Would You Know? Perhaps I Could Take His Piece From Your Soul Completely. But That Would Require You To Summon Your Soul And Trust Me To Do Whatever I Need To.”

 **Sans:** “yeah, good luck with that.” He mumbled under his breath. “if you hurt purple, then he’ll hurt paps. and if paps gets hurt, i’ll lose memories of him. i don’t want to forget.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Something clicked inside of Papyrus’s head. His brother’s previous behavior, his laziness. Papyrus felt tears but didn’t mess with his sockets. He looked at Sans, “Please, Let Me Help. I Couldn’t Help Him….But I Can Help You.”

 **Sans:** Sans gave Papyrus a side-glance, but his expression went from almost hurt to surprised. There were… tears in his sockets? “…if you go into my dreams…” He started, turning to face Papyrus for once. “…what will you do?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I…..I Will Protect You….As Much As I Am Able To. I Will Take You To My Dreams First So That He Can’t Find You As Easily. Then….Then I Will Protect Your Memories Of Your Papyrus.” His tears had slid down his face, but Papyrus didn’t notice.

 **Sans:** If it was his own brother, he might have wiped those tears away, but despite what he was about to do next, he still didn’t trust or care about this Papyrus enough to. Taking an uneasy breath, Sans held his hand close to his rib cage, then summoned the little blue tinted soul. There were two patches on it. One purple, and one orange-red, mostly orange. “…You won’t let Paps get hurt?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus shook his head, “I Won’t.” Papyrus pulled his soul from his chest, flinching as he did so, and it was plain to see why. A large crack decorated the front of his soul and smaller cracks started straight from there. His hand was unsteady as he held it toward Sans.

 **Sans:** Sans’s sockets widened, any other thought overshadowed by the immediate concern for the state of the other’s soul. Brother or not, this was Papyrus, and Sans felt horrible knowing a Papyrus was suffering. “how the hell…? what happened?” He reached out for the other’s soul, but hesitated, as if simply touching the soul would make it shatter.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “It’s nothing.” Papyrus’s voice grew softer.

 **Sans:** He gestured to the crack. “look, even a chip in a soul is bad. that… i’m surprised you’re alive.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus didn’t speak. He just looked at his soul, saddened.

 **Sans:** “What happened, Papyrus?” His tone was low, but firm.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I…..” His voice trailed off, he closed his sockets and his voice grew to a whisper, “it happened the night i raped my brother. i fused souls with him and felt so much hatred… anxiety… sadness… depression… it was… it was too much…… it attached itself to my soul. i took some of my brother’s pain then. this crack was on his… but i took the memory that went with it… and he has no recollection of it.” Papyrus shifted slowly on the bed. “i wish i didn’t either.”

 **Sans:** He sighed. “how about a deal then?” He gestured to Papyrus’s soul. “you take care of dream purple for me, and i’ll take care of that crack for you.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “How About I Keep This, And I Help You?” Papyrus didn’t want to lose the crack in his soul. It was the one reminder of how terrible he really was.

 **Sans:** “it’s only going to get worse,” Sans warned. “and it will eventually kill you.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Don’t You Think I Know That?” Papyrus asked quietly, squeezing his sockets shut. He had already resigned himself to his fate. Inside of the table by his bed held his last will and testament… and his confession. He had spent time writing them both up and sealing them.

 **Sans:** Sans looked from Papyrus, to the cracked soul, to his own patched one. The smaller skeleton then sighed, and desummoned his soul. “…well, i’m not going to make it worse by giving purple to you. he’s my burden to bear. not yours.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Please…..I…I Can Help….Let Me, Please…..” Papyrus held his soul toward Sans, sockets opening wide, pleading with the other.

 **Sans:** “No.” Sans leaned away, a mixture of emotions in his sockets. Too many to name. “If we fuse now, your soul will break. Look at it. It’s barely stable as it is. The last thing it needs is more trauma.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Then Kill Me.” Papyrus was close to his breaking point.

 **Sans:** “Fuck no!” Sans growled. Sparks of blue and yellow magic flashed in his sockets, mostly yellow. “You’re the only tolerable one in this hell hole. Besides, what about Red? What if, by some miracle, that machine starts working again? He’d be devastated knowing his brother died like this! I know I would be.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “After What I Did He Would Be Glad I Was Dead.” Papyrus let his body go limp.

 **Sans:** Sans was there to catch Papyrus, not that it was necessary. The bed wouldn’t have hurt anything. Regardless, Sans looked down at the taller skeleton with almost the same care as if it were his real brother. He then shifted his gaze to the soul, still summoned, and sighed. “you’re not him…” Sans murmured, summoning his soul once again. “…but i can’t just stand by and watch another papyrus turn to dust.” He took the cracked soul gingerly, then pressed his soul against it. Sans was out in moments.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus, while still slightly awake used the time he was awake to take the souls from Sans, pulling at the purple parts of his soul away and onto his own. It was considerably easier than he thought, as the souls were pressed to one another. As soon as it was moved he passed out from concentrating too hard, entering Sans’s dreamscape in the process.

 **Sans:** It was completely white. Sans lay on his side, curled up in a ball and trembling. His hands clawed at his skull, and he was muttering gibberish under his breath.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “BROTHER?” Papyrus walked forward toward Sans as another Papyrus called out, “SANS?”

 **Sans:** His mind was all muddled. His soul felt lighter, but his head felt heavier, more confused. He felt like he was missing something important, but he couldn’t quite place it. He looked up at the orange-clad Papyrus, smiling despite the confusion. “hey paps… why are you here?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I…BROTHER I AM HERE BECAUSE I AM YOUR BROTHER. BUT WHO IS HE?” Papyrus pointed toward his ‘edgy-er’ self.

 **Sans:** Sans looked over at the other Papyrus. Where realization should have been, confusion took hold. “he’s, um…” Why was he here? There was a reason… Wasn’t there?

 **UF!Papyrus:** “HE LOOKS SAD. WHY?”  
The other Papyrus walked up to them slowly, his legs shaking.

 **Sans:** Sans sat up as the other approached, mild concern playing on his features. “i, uh… i don’t know, paps.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** The other Papyrus approached the brothers, “I Am So Sorry…”

 **Sans:** Sans shifted a confused gaze from one Papyrus to the other, eventually landing on Paps. “what’s he talking about?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “He Doesn’t Know…..I Took Memories From You For A Selfish Reason. I Am Sorry.”

 **Sans:** “what?” A hand flew to his head. No wonder he felt so weird. “what did you do? what did you take?” He balled up his fists, glaring at Papyred and trying to keep his trembling to a minimum. “Give them back! Give them back!”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Do You Remember Anything At All From, Perhaps These Last Twenty-four Hours?”

 **Sans:** “last…?” Sans sighed, then closed his sockets to concentrate. After a while though, he shook his head. “…no. i don’t. why? did something important happen? what did you take?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I Appear To Have Taken Memories Of My Universe. Do You Know 'Red’?”

 **Sans:** “red…? like the color?” He didn’t understand what was being asked.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Good. When You Wake Up You Must Fix The Machine And Return To Your Universe.”

 **Sans:** “machine?” More confusion. He looked to Paps again.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred sighed and began to explain what happened from the time before they went through the portal up until now, “….And Now You Need To Fix That Machine Behind The House.”

 **Sans:** He’d been holding his head through most of the explanation. It hurt, listening and trying to remember only to fail at it. It was like some messed up fairy tale from hell. “listen, pal. i have no idea how to fix a machine like that. it took me almost a decade to build mine.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “YOU-YOU _RAPED_ YOUR BROTHER?!?!” Paps was appalled.   
Papyred nodded, having gone through his explanation of why twice with the identical skeleton.

 **Sans:** Sans had mostly shut down. His head hurt. He didn’t want to listen. What’s done was done, and it looked like he wasn’t getting those memories back any time soon. “why did i agree to this again?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred shook his head, “I Don’t Know.”

 **Sans:** “that makes two of us then.” Sans grumbled. He was mildly annoyed at Papyrus for taking his memories away. But apparently they were mostly bad ones? Sans wasn’t sure what to think.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I Am Sorry…But You Were In Pain And Exhausted.”

 **Sans:** “so, just like every other day of my life?” He eyed the taller skeleton. “i get it. you wanted to help. i appreciate it, i guess. but i can take care of myself. and if your grillby is going to "train” me later, wouldn’t it have been better to keep him in my dreams? double training or something?“

 **UF!Papyrus:** "HE IS GOING TO RAPE YOU AND USE YOU!” Papyred finally snapped, “YOU CAN’T LET HIM DO THAT TO YOU!”

 **Sans:** He didn’t flinch. “what’s left for me? he’s just a memory,” Sans thumbed towards Paps, “that machine won’t be fixed for years, you’re not my brother…” He just frowned apathetically. “if i’m not some replacement sex toy at this point, then what am i?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “JUST A FEW MOMENTS AGO YOU WERE TELLING ME WE MIGHT GET THE MACHINE WORKING!” The scene played out in the dreamscape. Papyrus asking for death and Sans denying adamantly.

 **Sans:** Sans watched the scene play out. It was weird, watching himself say and do things he had no recollection of. “my brother… He wrapped his arms around himself out of insecurity. His sockets were dark. ”…i’m sorry, bro.“

 **UF!Papyrus:** Paps smiled, "WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO APOLOGIZE FOR? HE ASKED YOU TO KILL HIM AND YOU REFUSED. I AM PROUD OF YOU!”

 **Sans:** Sans shook his head. “it’s nothing, paps. don’t worry about it.” He looked back to Papyred. “your soul… how is it?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred looked away from the brothers. The other Sans wanted answers but He Refused.

 **Sans:** “Papyrus.” His voice was low. “Let me see your soul.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “n-no….” He clenched his hand in front of his chest, his voice quiet. The scene changed around them. Soon a second Sans stood with them, tired. Saddened. His eyes stared at Papyred, accusation filled his face. His mouth opened, but all that came out were cries and begging to be let go, Papyred fell to the ground, curling around himself, “n-no….no….No….NO….NO!”  
 **UF!Papyrus:** Paps covered his own mouth in shock, unable to process everything, but frightened none the less.

 **Sans:** “Papyrus!” Sans rushed to the other’s side, trying to see into the other’s chest but not being able to for multiple reasons. “paps, you’ve gotta help me!”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Paps walked slowly toward his brother and his twin, shock still on his face. 

**UF!Papyrus:** “w-why p-p-p-papy?” It was a soft whimper but it affected Papyred greatly. He broke down completely, “L-LET ME DIE! P-PLEASE! I CANNOT LIVE WITH WHAT I HAVE DONE. I CANNOT LIVE WITH NOR WITHOUT MY BROTHER, KILL ME NOW PLEASE!” He begged Sans.

 **Sans:** Blue’s sockets were dark, and in a desperate attempt to get through to the traumatized Papyrus, he hugged him. The smaller skeleton’s arms wrapped around the other, holding him close. “i can’t do that. even if you’re not my brother, you’re papyrus. i won’t stand by and let another papyrus die.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred sobbed, “I…….I CAN’T ANYMORE…..ALL I HEAR EVERY SECOND OF MY DAY ANYMORE…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “w-why p-p-papy? w-w-why?” The other Sans spoke. Pain and sadness were entwined in his voice.

 **Sans:** “let me help you.” He wouldn’t let go of the hug. “please, papyrus. i… i don’t want to wake up without you.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “HOW CAN YOU HELP? YOU COULD BARELY HELP ANYONE THE STATE YOU WERE IN WHEN YOU CAME HERE!” Sans voice seemed to be on loop in the background.

 **Sans:** “it’s not like i remember that!” He sighed. “i can fix it. i can take it away. i…” He trailed off, a little scared by what he was offering.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “NO, IT WAS MY FAULT AND IT IS MY PUNISHMENT. I AM NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO OUTLAST IT. I WILL DIE REGRETTING WHAT I DID. I LOVED HIM, BUT I WAS FORCEFUL. NOW, PLEASE. KILL ME.”

 **Sans:** “I can’t kill you, Papyrus!” He yelled, holding the skeleton away from him so he could look at the other directly. Tears pricked at the corners of his sockets. “Do you realize what you’re asking me to do!? You’re asking me to kill someone who looks exactly like my brother. I won’t let you just die from this, Papyrus! I don’t care if I have to rip your soul out of your chest and pin you down to heal it! I can’t let you die! I won’t! I refuse!”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred looked away from Sans, unwilling to meet his gaze, shame filling his face.

 **Sans:** Sans took a hand and dragged Papyrus’s skull right back to meet his. “Look at me, Papyrus.” The lights in his sockets returned momentarily. “what would your sans do if he were actually here? would he really be able to kill you if you asked him? or would he try to help you?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “NEITHER. HE’D RUN AWAY FROM ME IN HATRED AND HORROR.”

 **Sans:** “do you really believe that?” He was getting desperate. “has he ever abandoned you before?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “ONCE….After the incident…….”

 **Sans:** “that’s it?” He tried to make his voice sound calm, despite the internal war inside him. “if it were me, and i saw my brother in pain, i’d try to help him with it. i wouldn’t run away.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred didn’t answer. Paps however spoke, “I WOULDN’T STAY. I’D HAVE NEVER KNOWN BECAUSE I WOULD BE TOO FOCUSED ON TRYING TO KEEP MYSELF SAFE. HE DOESN’T KNOW DOES HE? YOUR BROTHER DOESN’T KNOW WHY YOU RAPED HIM NOR THAT YOU ARE IN PAIN.”  
 **UF!Papyrus:** “NO, AND I NEVER PLANNED TO TELL HIM EITHER! HE WAS SUFFERING BECAUSE OF ME. I…I JUST WANTED TO KEEP HIM SAFE.”

 **Sans:** “he is safe though.” Sans frowned, remembering what Papyrus had told him. “if he’s with my grillby like you said, then he’s in one of the safest places in the multiverse.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Paps puffs up, “HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL HIM! HE’D HAVE BEEN BETTER OFF KNOWING THE TRUTH! IF YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A LIAR THEN STAY AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!”

 **Sans:** “paps…” Blue looked between the two, torn.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I….I Am Not A Liar…..”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “AND YOU ARE A RAPIST! THERE IS NO EXCUSE FOR WHAT YOU DID!”

 **Sans:** “Paps, that’s enough.” Sans’s gaze rested on his brother for a moment. “Look at him. It’s obvious he regrets that decision. Besides, between him and his Grillby, I’d choose him any day of the week.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “WHY?” Paps and Papyred asked in stereo.

 **Sans:** “Because,” he retorted, “at least I know this guy–” He gestured to Papyred, “–isn’t going to torture me for the hell of it.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I agree, for your safety he is the best option.” A voice that came from the Sans from earlier had changed.

 **Sans:** Blue turned his gaze to his twin, but where bones once were, purple fire took its place. He looked at the elemental, but something about him gave the skeleton a headache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, how many of you thought this guy was gone? cuz you're wrong. and this fucker is worse than you think.


	6. Masters And Promises

**UF!Papyrus:** “Seems like you’ve…forgotten something?” The fire cackled as it spoke, Papyred glared at the elemental.

 **Sans:** His head hurt, and Blue couldn’t stop himself at clawing his skull, trying to make it stop.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Paps looked at the elemental, still fuming with anger, “WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER?”   
“I simply relieved him of his…problems.”

 **Sans:** Sans groaned, opening an eye socket to get a glimpse of the one giving him a headache. He looked like Grillby, but… “who are you?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “THAT IS GRILLBY. FROM MY UNIVERSE.” Papyred growled.

 **Sans:** “explains the purple flames…” Ow, his head. It felt like it was splitting.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “YOU TOOK MY BROTHERS MEMORIES!” Paps yelled at him.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby shrugged, “So? It’s not as if he misses the ones that I took.”

 **Sans:** “give… give them back…” The headache was making it hard for him to concentrate, but he knew he didn’t want to live a life with a fragmented memory.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Why?”

 **Sans:** “they’re…” He flinched. “they’re my memories… i want a say in whether i–” Flinch, “–get rid of them or not…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Hmm. What do you have to offer me in return for them?”  
 **UF!Papyrus:** “YOU’RE NOT SERIOUS ARE YOU?” Paps yelled at the purple flames.   
**UF!Papyrus:** “Deadly.”

 **Sans:** “you had my–” flinch “–soul before he took you, right?” Sans gestured to Papyred. “come back. my soul is–” flinch, “–a lot more stable than his.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Oh, I know. I just want to see him in pain. After all-” Grillby walked up to Papyred and spoke by his head, loud enough for Sans and Papyrus to hear as well, “-it’s what you deserve, isn’t it?” Papyred went limp, his pupils disappearing.

 **Sans:** Sans flinched again, watching his brother’s twin go limp like that. “but if he dies, you’d die with him. then what?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Then I leave the conscious version of myself torture you and take pleasure after death knowing this.” The Grillby before them shrugged.

 **Sans:** “but…” He flinched. “wouldn’t it be–” flinch “–better to–” flinch “–torture me twice? awake and asleep?” Another flinch. “no escape. no solace. completely at your mercy.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby thought about it for a moment, “How about I give you all of your memories, you say that again with as much bravado as you can and I will consider it. Oh, and proper titles, and begging.”

 **Sans:** The lights in his sockets shrank to pinpricks, but he nodded. If this was really how it was going to be, he knew he would want Papyred around. Begging though. Did he mean now? He really didn’t want to beg, but the point was to appease the elemental, so with a flinch, Sans shifted his position so that he was on his hands and knees, bowing. “please…” Proper titles… what did he mean by that? Sans took a shot in the dark, flinching just before he spoke. “please, master…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby smirked as Paps’s sockets widened in shock, “Of course, pet.” He snapped his fingers, many memories flooded back, although Grillby kept a few.

 **Sans:** Sans gasped, his soul filling up with the lost memories. The ones that stuck out the most were the dreams. There was only two, but he felt the dread that came with those memories. It felt horrible, but at least his headache was gone. This was the part where he asked again. Time to fake some bravado, after a quick flinch. “sir… master…” It was probably better to stick with “Master” at this point. “please come back. i–” flinch “–i’ll be good. i won’t–” flinch, “–disobey you.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “BROTHER, PLEASE STOP WHAT YOU’RE DOING! PLEASE!” Paps was beyond anguished. Papyred stood, shock displayed on his face. Grillby only smiled, “Tempting, pet.”

 **Sans:** He hated this so much. It was so humiliating, it hurt. But what hurt more was hearing his brother’s pleas. Papyrus. His brother… He’d seen so much, and was going to see more. If Sans got his way. But he couldn’t let Papyred suffer like that. It was like rubbing salt in a wound. “please, master. please…” He just kept saying it over and over, flinching every time he mentioned the title.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby walk toward Sans and lifted his head with his foot, “Why should I pet? Tell me what you want Master to do to you.”

 **Sans:** He paused his pleading to look up at Purple. Stars, he was pathetic. But that was what Purple liked, wasn’t it? He was tapping into the Red that he remembered, trying to portray his twin’s personality. Meek, obedient, subservient. “i want…” He flinched. He didn’t want to do this again. But he had to. “i want you to–” flinch “–do whatever you want to me,” flinch, “master. i’ll do anything…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Summon it.” He already had Papyred’s soul summoned, floating above his hand gently. Papyred clutched his chest, shocked that he had taken it without him knowing, “STOP! YOU CAN’T!”

 **Sans:** But he already was. A flinch and a quick nod later, Sans had summoned his soul for Purple. The small skeleton held it up for the elemental. Stars, he hated this, but it was necessary.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby grinned evilly, ripping half of his soul piece and putting it on Sans’s soul. Papyred screamed in pain, falling to one of his knees.

 **Sans:** Sans whimpered himself, gritting his teeth against the shock. His soul felt warmer and heavier. There was still one last thing he had to do. He flinched as he spoke. “thank you, master.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “You shall get the rest of my soul piece and the rest of your memories once you’ve earned them, slave.” Papyred’s soul disappeared. Sans soul however stayed in Grillby’s hand. He used his other hand to push into it lightly.

 **Sans:** He shuddered, a small moan escaping him. He felt so warm all of a sudden. But what would Red respond to that with…? “yes, master.” He flinched. “thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little shorter, but I'll post again later. ^^ Enjoy...


	7. The Innocence Of Another Is Fleeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, I told you I'd post again today.

**UF!Papyrus:** “BROTHER ARE YOU IN PAIN?!” Paps moved closer to his brother, Papyred however stood his ground, furious.   
**UF!Papyrus:** “IS THIS HOW YOU CONTROLLED MY BROTHER? ARE YOU THE REASON WHY HE WOKE UP SCREAMING EVERY NIGHT?”  
 **UF!Papyrus:** “Of course I am. I made sure your beloved brother was compliant for you and for my other self. Isn’t that what you wanted, Papyrus?” He pressed into the soul again, more pressure this time.

 **Sans:** He moaned again, louder this time. He was still on his hands and knees, and he grasped at the ground beneath him, trying to take hold of something, anything.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Paps quickly moved toward Sans, putting his hands on his brothers shoulders, “B-BROTHER?”  
 **UF!Papyrus:** “NO! I NEVER WANTED MY BROTHER’S SPIRIT BROKEN THE WAY IT WAS! I WANTED HIM STRONG ENOUGH TO FIGHT HIS OWN BATTLES, NOT TO COMPLY WITH EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE AROUND HIM!”  
 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby chuckled at Papyred’s anger, still pressing down on the soul, he replied, “Oh, but that isn’t what Grillby wanted when he tried to fuse souls with your brother.”

 **Sans:** Sans leaned into his brother’s touch, panting and moaning while Purple played with his soul. He grabbed Paps’s arms, almost relieved he had something to ground himself with.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BROTHER?!” Paps cried.  
 **UF!Papyrus:** “I am only pleasing him.”

 **Sans:** “paps…” He shifted his grasp so that he could lean into his brother. His hold was strong, and desperate. “feels good…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby pressed down even harder on the others soul. “BROTHER…” Paps’s magic fell from his sockets onto Sans.

 **Sans:** He only shook his head, growing ever more desperate. “it’s ok… don– mnnnh… don’t cry…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “BUT BROTHER….”  
 **UF!Papyrus:** “TELL ME WHAT GRILLBY WANTED!”  
 **UF!Papyrus:** “He wanted his debt paid in any way possible. Even if that meant he was to whore out his most frequent customer.”

 **Sans:** Sans buried his head in Paps’s chest, hugging him tightly. “i’ll– mmm… i’ll be ok…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I WON’T LET THAT HAPPEN!”  
 **UF!Papyrus:** “Oh so you have the money to pay him?”  
 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred was quiet, “I thought so.” Grillby bit into Sans’s soul.

 **Sans:** He tensed up, yelling from the pleasure and gripping Paps tightly. At this point, Sans was trembling instead of flinching. “please! please master please!” He begged, desperate for release. “i-i’m so close! Please!”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby gives Papyred the soul, “Beg your dear multiverse brother to do it. Or would you prefer it to be your real baby brother?” He directs his eyes toward Paps, who was caught in Sans’s grasp.

 **Sans:** He flinched on top of the trembling, the request knocking some sense back into the oldest skeleton. He let go of Paps, hints of regret budding behind his arousal, and gave him an apologetic look. He kept his voice low, so only Paps could hear it. “i can’t ask you. i wouldn’t do that to you. i’m sorry, bro.” Then, taking a breath, he started making his way towards Papyred, his sockets dark.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “BUT BROTHER…..I…wouldn’t mind….” Paps murmured behind him. Papyred watched with wide sockets as Sans moved toward him.

 **Sans:** He only shook his head at first. He couldn’t ask that from his baby brother. He didn’t want to taint that light with something as disgusting as the demands of a demon elemental. And so, he continued towards Papyred until he was just in front of the taller skeleton. Sans kept his gaze to the floor, unable to look the other in the eye. “please…” He flinched, feeling his soul throb in Papyred’s grasp. “finish me… let me come…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “SANS…” Papyred nodded as Paps spoke, his voice wavering. Papyred took the others soul and raised it to his mouth, sucking on it lightly.

 **Sans:** He took in a breath, The pleasure returning. He was just so close, too. Sans fell to the floor, grasping at the ground again.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred stopped, “I CAN’T. I’M SORRY….” Paps walked up to the other him and took the soul from him, “I… I CAN… SANS… LET ME PLEASE?” He looked at his brother pleadingly. Grillby smiled, “Oh, my. What is it like, knowing your own brother wants to do that to you but his counterpart can barely even get the courage to?”

 **Sans:** **Sans:** Sans whined, his soul aching for release but being denied. He rolled onto his side and looked up at the other two with desperation. This was its own torture, in a way. “paps, i…” He wanted to say ‘i can’t’ but his soul throbbed painfully. He was desperate. The oldest skeleton flinched. “…ok.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred looked toward the side, ashamed.   
**UF!Papyrus:** “T….TELL ME WHAT TO DO BROTHER…” He curled his fingers into the soul.

 **Sans:** He shuddered, the pressure on his soul working well. “just… haaa… keep doing that, paps… give it a…” He groaned, then flinched. “a good massage.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “BUT BROTHER….YOU KEEP FLINCHING! AM I HURTING YOU?” Paps grasps the soul, then releases his grip slowly.

 **Sans:** He whimpered, then shook his head. “no, no, no paps. you were doing fine.” It was becoming harder and harder for him to play the subservient one. He reached out, beckoning Paps to come closer. “here, let me show you…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Paps moved closer to his brother, his hands shaking.

 **Sans:** Sans carefully took Paps’s hands in his own, both of them now holding the older brother’s soul. He then started guiding Paps’s phalanges, pressing them against the soul with a fair amount of force and moving them in small circles. “just like this, but faster.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus moved just as his brother instructed, going faster and faster, “Like this brother?” His voice but a whisper against the others collarbone as he leaned forward.

 **Sans:** Sans practically melted, moaning against his brother. He wasn’t sure if it was intentional, but the way Paps had said that, his tone drove the smaller skeleton wild. Some part of him was still uneasy that it was his brother doing this, but that part was drowned out by the intense pleasure Sans was feeling. “yes…” He hissed, clutching Paps again. “yes. stars, yes!”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Paps’s face grew orange, his fingers worked at the soul in his hands harder.

 **Sans:** He shivered and shuddered, his soul starting to leak. Sans could only plead for more. “paps. paps, i’m close… stars…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Paps’s curiosity overcame him as he watched the liquid spread on his fingers, he lifted the soul to his mouth and licked it softly. Finding that he liked the taste he started to suck on it slowly.

 **Sans:** His sound grew louder, more desperate, and his hold on Paps tightened. Having his soul nursed was the last thing he needed. Clinging to his brother, Sans squirmed when he felt himself reach the breaking point, then tensed up when it hit. He screamed a moan, his soul bursting with liquid magic before he went limp. He panted softly, spent.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus gently licked up the magic that coated his hands and his brother’s soul. The sound of clapping filled the area.  
“Well done. I enjoyed the show, I assume you did as well? Well, I must be going.” The elemental seemed to vanish, the flames disappearing leaving nothing but ash where he once stood.

 **Sans:** It took a few minutes, but Sans’s realization crept up on him. He started trembling against his brother, the sheer horror of what had happened crashing down on him. His grasp on Paps tightened again, this time out of insecurity. “sorry…” He murmured, tears starting to form in his sockets. “i’m sorry, paps…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Paps looked down at his brother, “WHAT ARE YOU SORRY FOR?” Confusion spread across his face. Papyred walked toward them slowly, afraid to even touch the ashes of the area where Grillby had been.

 **Sans:** “that was…” Sans flinched on top of the trembling. “you shouldn’t… we’re brothers, paps… i…” He felt so horrible. Even if this was just a dream, he felt like he tainted his brother’s innocence with this. He wasn’t sure how he could live with himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the feels. Its going to get a lot darker here on out.


	8. Miscommunication

**UF!Papyrus:** Paps tilted his head, “WHY WOULD IT MATTER IF WE ARE BROTHERS?”

 **Sans:** “it’s… brothers shouldn’t… i…” Sans was at a loss for words. He had all these conflicting emotions, and it was taking a toll on him. He didn’t speak further, simply choosing to bury his face in Paps’s shoulder.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Brother…” Paps wrapped his arms around Sans.   
**UF!Papyrus:** Papyred reached his hand out, but stopped, slowly pulling it back toward himself. He felt like he was intruding.

 **Sans:** Sans didn’t seem to notice Papyred anyway. He was too busy sobbing in his brother’s embrace. It wasn’t that he felt violated, but that he felt he’d violated Paps. What hurt worse was that Paps was so willing. His younger brother truly did love him, and it hurt. Because in Sans’s mind, Paps was still a child. He was scared of what Paps might become because of this, and even more scared that he would get used to it.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Brother….s-stop crying? Please?” The taller skeleton whispered. Papyred slowly sat down, becoming eye level with the brothers, his soul aching.

 **Sans:** “sorry… i’m so sorry…” He seemed to be stuck in a loop, apologizing and flinching at internals. The tears wouldn’t stop. He wanted to wake up, but he didn’t want to face reality either.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Paps had begun to cry as well, “Can You Help Him?” He asked his counterpart. “I CAN ONLY WAKE HIM AND WE CAN HOPE FOR THE BEST. SANS? WOULD YOU LIKE TO WAKE UP? PLEASE ANSWER.”

 **Sans:** He fell silent, his apologizing stopping. After a moment, Sans nodded. He didn’t want to face reality, but he couldn’t handle staying here much longer.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred nodded, “COUNT BACKWARD FROM TEN, BREATHE CALMLY.” He did the same, waking up beside Sans in the large bed. He held the smaller skeleton carefully, cradling him delicately. 

**UF!Papyrus:** “I LOVE YOU BROTHER. PLEASE DON’T FORGET THAT.” Paps whispered to the Sans that had been withering in pleasure not but moments before.

 **Sans:** He would never forget that. Even if it was a type of love he wouldn’t reciprocate, he wouldn’t deny its existence. “ten… nine… eight…” When he reached one, his sockets flew open. Papyred was holding him, and for the first since coming to live with the other, he didn’t move away. Sans trembled in the other’s arms, tears forming in his sockets once again.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred looked down at Sans, “Awake Already? Are You Okay?”

 **Sans:** He took a few shaky breaths, trying to calm himself down. He got mixed results, but at least his trembling stopped. “ _tibia_ -nest…” Sans’s sockets were dark. “no, i’m not.” He sighed. “but you’re probably worse off. he’s still got your soul, that bastard. i never wanted… he was my burden to bear, not yours.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I Will Be Fine. I Am Concerned About You. Does Your Brother Know… What He Did?”

 **Sans:** Sans shook his head. “probably not. he’s just a kid with a crush.” He flinched, realization sinking in one more. “he was just a kid…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Sounds To Me Like He Still Is A Kid.” Papyred shifted Sans so that Sans was on top of him.

 **Sans:** He just curled up a little on the other’s chest, his mandible resting on Papyrus’s clavicle. “…and purple’s going to make me take that away from him.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred was silent for a moment, “For What It’s Worth, I’m Sorry.”

 **Sans:** There were a few things Sans could say. _‘you could have done something,’ 'you should be sorry,’_ a few others. Nothing good. He didn’t want to make the situation worse. He couldn’t blame Papyrus. The other was insecure about raping his brother, so it made sense he couldn’t pleasure his brother’s twin. “…heh… no skin off my bones.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred sighed, “I Hated It When My Brother Lied And I Hate It That You’re Lying Now.” He moved his hands so that he was slowly pulling the small skeleton to him.

 **Sans:** Somehow, he was pulled impossibly closer to the taller skeleton. He ended up wrapping his arms loosely around Papyrus’s neck. This wasn’t his brother, but the hug still helped. “must be a sans thing.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “To Lie To Your Brother? I Feel Bad For Your Papyrus Now. How Often Did You Lie To Him?” Papyred asked, curiosity filling his raspy voice.

 **Sans:** He flinched, hesitating. He didn’t want to respond, but he’d honestly lost count regardless. His only answer was a shrug.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I Bet You He Could Tell… He Just Loved You Too Much To Say Anything.”

 **Sans:** Another shrug. “wouldn’t put it past him. after all…” He feigned a grin. “i’m a skeleton. you can _see right through me._ ”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “That… Was Terrible.” Papyred grinned despite it. He had secretly missed his brother’s puns.

 **Sans:** “yeah, but you’re smiling.” His grin grew less forced.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I Am, And I Hate It.”

 **Sans:** That got a chuckle out of the smaller skeleton. How long had it been since he’d heard his brother say that…?

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred looked down at Sans, “May I Do Something That I Haven’t Done In Years?”

 **Sans:** He returned the gaze, mild confusion in his sockets. “sure. don’t let me stop you.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred leaned his head down and nuzzled Sans. It had been years since he had last done this. He had to keep himself from showing how weak he was so he had stopped doing it a long time ago.

 **Sans:** Sans instantly started nuzzling Papyrus back. It was an automatic response, more than anything else. When he realized what he was doing, he couldn’t help but chuckle. “years, huh? me and my bro do this at least once every other day.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “It Sounds Nice.” Papyred looked down at Sans, “But We Can’t Show Weakness Here.”

 **Sans:** “not even in your own home, huh?” There was a softer, almost saddened undertone to his voice. “you’d think you’d be able to show affection in private.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “After Alphys Put Cameras Everywhere No One Can Afford To Be Affectionate. Not Even The Captain Of The Guard. Somehow She Finds Out Who Has Done What, Then That Piece Of Metal Scrap Broadcasts It.” Papyred growled out.

 **Sans:** Sans frowned. “jeez. i mean, our alphys is nosy, but not that nosy.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “She Just Wants To Watch Us Squirm. Especially When Undyne Was In Charge.”

 **Sans:** “figures.” He was tired of trying to figure out the logic behind monster behavior in this universe. It was just too much effort.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Did Your Papyrus Love You? More Than Brothers I Mean.” Papyred tried to change the subject for Blue, still curious himself about the situation between Blue and his brother.

 **Sans:** He hesitated to answer that question. Papyred knew the answer, they both knew that. He appreciated the other’s attempt to change the subject though. “…yeah, he did. told me right before purple showed up.” He replayed his last moments with his brother in his mind, his soul starting to ache again.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “What… What Did You Tell Him?” Papyred shifted slightly, his arms cradling the Sans on him, his thoughts on the Sans in the other universe.

 **Sans:** Sans didn’t mind. He just kept his arms around the other’s neck loosely. “i love you, but i’m not in love with you.” He sighed, his sockets still dark.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Was That True, Or Were You Not Comfortable Taking His Young Innocence?”

 **Sans:** He flinched. “i was leaving! it wouldn’t have been fair to him. i didn’t want to give him another reason to miss me. i had to break it to him, so he could move on.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “So, You Love Him More Than A Brother, Then?” Papyred looked down at Sans, confusion on his face.

 **Sans:** “wh– no, i don’t! that’s not– i can’t! brothers shouldn’t be anything more than brothers.” He avoided Papyrus’s gaze.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “So You Do Love Him. Besides, Who Said That Brothers Can’t Be More Than Brothers? Honestly Love Is Just Love. Do You Dislike My Sans For….Loving Your Grillby?” He tightened his arms slightly.

 **Sans:** “i don’t dislike shark tooth. me and my grillby were only friends, anyway.” He shrugged, still avoiding the other’s gaze. “but i don’t… it’s my brother. i’m not in love with him.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred used one of his hands to move Sans’s head so that he could look at the others face, “Honest?”

 **Sans:** As much as he wanted to say it off the bat, Sans hesitated. For a moment, he considered the possibility of loving his brother like that. For a fleeting moment, he felt his soul flutter at the thought. He quickly shut that feeling down before it could fully mature. Incest was wrong, especially with someone as innocent and sweet as his brother. “i don’t love him like that.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** For a moment, Sans’s eyes lit up, then dimmed. Papyred noticed this, but said nothing, “Do You Consider Me Your Brother?”

 **Sans:** Again, he hesitated. This was a Papyrus, but it wasn’t his Papyrus. He wasn’t sure about “brother,” but he was also unsure about “friend.” “…i don’t know.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “C…Can I?” Papyred asked quietly, he felt as though he should but he felt as though he were about to cheat. This was a Sans… He felt as though he wanted to fix what he had done, but he also saw his Sans in this one. He saw the one that he grew up with, not what he had become later on. He was tired of being strong. He was tired of being intimidating. He wanted Sans, he wanted his brother. He wanted to watch T.V. and eat dinner and smile and read books together. All of this had been taken from him. From them. He wanted to make it up to his brother, but he also wanted to have some semblance of his old life from when he was younger. He wanted this Sans to be happy, and not end up the same way as his brother. Perhaps this would make him smile. Perhaps this would keep the small jokes and the small domestic things he almost had. Perhaps he could be what this Sans wanted.

 **Sans:** Sans was, honestly, taken aback by the request. He hadn’t been expecting that at all. He masked a pained expression with one of indifference. “i’m not going to stop you if you want to call me brother.” He already had one brother to deal with abusing in his dreams. He didn’t want to add this Papyrus to that list. But still, this was a Papyrus, and he couldn’t exactly say no.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “That’s Not What I Meant, Sans…” Papyred hesitated before pressing his teeth against Sans’s skull, “Will You Still Not Stop Me?”

 **Sans:** That seemed to spark something. Sans started squirming in the other’s embrace, trying to get away again.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred let go of Sans quickly, “I Am Sorry If I Crossed A Line.”

 **Sans:** He ended up in that same corner of the bed he’d grown so accustomed to. Sans didn’t look at Papyrus when he spoke. “don’t. you loved your sans, i get it.” His mood was shot. Anything friendly or cuddly he’d felt before was gone. The only thing left was the subtle bitterness of having been kissed by his brother’s lookalike, and… something else. Something that gave his soul a weak pulse. He shoved that feeling down. “but i’m not him.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “As You Loved Yours. I Could Try… Would You Feel Better If I Was Him?” Papyred shifted and moved so he was standing a few feet from the bed.

 **Sans:** He flinched. He didn’t want to talk anymore. He wanted this conversation to end. He looked down, then noticed that he was still wearing the other’s scarf. He stared at it for a moment, then took it off. “no. that wouldn’t help.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred looked at the scarf, then back to Sans, “Keep It.” He walked out of his room as a knock was heard downstairs. He sighed and went to the door, opening it and growled out a greeting, “…HELLO GRILLBY.”

 **Sans:** He continued to sit on the bed after Papyrus had left, simply feeling the fabric between his phalanges. He froze, however, when he heard Papyrus’s voice.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Hello, Papyrus. May I come in?”  
 **UF!Papyrus:** “NO, WHAT DO YOU WANT?”  
 **UF!Papyrus:** “You know what I want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post again today, please be on the look out.


	9. Snakes And Spiders And Insects, Oh My!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Hell.
> 
> Content warning! This chapter and the next one contain graphic scenes in which Sans suffers being strapped down and molested by snakes, spiders, and insects. If that isn't your cup of tea, feel free to skip to chapter 11. You won't miss too much.

**Sans:** He started trembling in his spot, his grasp on the scarf like a vice. He had so much to deal with already, and he did _not_ need Purple adding to that list. Why couldn’t this be a dream?

 **UF!Papyrus:** “WHY DO YOU WANT HIM?”  
**UF!Papyrus:** “You know why. Do NOT make me lose my temper. The last time that happened half of your house was in ashes.”  
**UF!Papyrus:** “YES AND YOUR HP WAS SO LOW YOU WERE PATHETICALLY BEGGING FOR MERCY. YOUR POINT?”  
**UF!Papyrus:** “My point would be that if you do not let me take him today, I will kill you both tomorrow.”

 **Sans:** It took everything he had to let go of the scarf. He wouldn’t bring that with him. He just couldn’t. Sans moved from the bed, his trembling calming down a bit, and made his way out of Papyrus’s room and to the top of the stairs. “hey, come on now. is that really what you want to waste your magic on?” The laugh that followed was forced, and his sockets were dark as he started to make his way downstairs. “besides, this was part of the–” flinch, “–agreement, remember?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred murmured in compliance, moving from Grillby’s view so he could look at Sans. Grillby’s smiled twisted. “I have today all planned out pet.”

 **Sans:** “perfect…” Sans mumbled under his breath. He reached the bottom step, then moved to the purple Grillby. His gaze was on the floor. He didn’t want to look anywhere else.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I want to see your eyes, pet… Where’s your leash and collar!” He snarled.

 **Sans:** Sans flinched, then looked up at the elemental in front of him with empty sockets. “they’re on that table–” flinch, “…sir.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred moved to grab them, and slowly passed them to Grillby who snatched at them then growled out at Sans, “This is not the collar I put on you.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred glared at Grillby. “YOU’RE RIGHT. IT ISN’T. I GAVE IT TO SANS TO WEAR. LET HIM KEEP THAT ONE. IT’S OF BETTER QUALITY THAN THAT PIECE OF GARBAGE YOU GAVE HIM.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby ‘tsk'ed and shook his head.

 **Sans:** Sans looked between the other two monsters. Not wanting to stir any rage in the elemental, he stayed silent.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “What are you doing, slacking about? Come HERE!” Grillby pointed down toward his feet, his hands already unlatching the collar in his hands.

Sans flinched, but closed the short distance between himself and Grillby.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby wrapped the collar around Sans, the leash quickly following. “You’ll have him later tonight, Papyrus. I hope that he’s not used, correct?” Papyrus hesitated, but nodded slowly all the same.

 **Sans:** Yet another flinch came from the small skeleton. He’d almost forgotten how it felt to be talked around like property. Part of him wondered if it would’ve been better if Papyrus was like Purple. Then he threw that thought out of the window. That would have been so much worse.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Good. The first buyer has promised much for….fresh product.” He turned yanking the leash in tow. Papyrus watched, helpless as Sans was pulled from the safety of his home and toward the bar, only to be used by patrons and anyone with enough G.

 **Sans:** He followed purple Grillby. Followed him to the bar, followed his orders, all without a word when he could avoid talking. He would have run away if he had the choice, but that wasn’t the point. He had no choice. Not here. Not in this world. He could only listen and follow orders. And it hurt in every sense of the word.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby dragged Sans through the snow and into the bar. Monsters had already created a small crowd in the bar, waiting for Grillby. Many murmured as they went past, muttering about Sans and how he looked. One monster was brave enough to slap Sans’s pelvis as Sans moved past them.

 **Sans:** He couldn’t help the surprised yelp that escaped him at the contact. His left eye flashed with a teal-yellow light for a moment before he remembered. No choice. He had no say. He couldn’t fight back. And so, as if it would do any good, Sans walked extremely close to Grillby.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby chuckled lightly as they moved to the back room, “You should get used to that. Some of them really like it rough.” He opened a door with a staircase leading down into a dark cellar, “You’re first client had… specific requests.” He smirked as he pulled Sans down the stairs, yanking every so often.

 **Sans:** He didn’t like where himself or his situation was going, and honestly, he was surprised that he didn’t fall down the stairs. “who’s my–” flinch, “–first–” flinch “–client? or is that classified or something?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Hmph. I am sure that the client wishes that they be anonymous. Although, her pets needed…to let off some steam. Then I just added a little to it, so that the pay would increase. Besides, you’re not here to learn names. Just to do as you are told.” At the end of the stairs, Grillby yanked up on Sans shirt, and yanked his shorts down, leaving the skeleton bare.

 **Sans:** Sans reflexively wrapped his arms around himself, as if that would somehow cover his bare bones. His mind went to Papyrus. He remembered the taller skeleton mentioning Muffet and Grillby working together. So, if Muffet was his first client…

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby moved toward a table, “I want you up here now.”

 **Sans:** Sans felt a shiver run the length of his spine, but regardless, he nodded and moved to the table. A few hops and he managed to get a grasp on the table in question. It took some effort, but he managed to pull himself up. Now, unsure what to do, he let his legs dangle off the edge while his arms re-wrapped themselves around his chest.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Lay down.” He spoke as he pushed Sans down. “Open your mouth and hold still.” He grabbed the skeletons wrists and tied them to the the top corners of the table.

 **Sans:** He _really_ didn’t like where this was going. Were the bonds necessary? Were they really? Well, it wasn’t like he had any other choice in the matter. Taking a breath to brace himself, Sans opened his jaw.

 **UF!Papyrus:** From his pocket Grillby removed an open gag. A solid metal ring with a hole through the middle, a leather strap attaching it from one side to the other. He affixed it to Sans’s head, the ring forcing his mouth wider, and he pulled slightly to make sure it was on tight enough.

 **Sans:** Well, that was one way to keep his mouth open. He couldn’t exactly spit it out if he wanted to. Biting it wouldn’t be fun either. Sans flinched, fear starting to creep up on him.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby picked up a small cloth and began to rub on each of Sans’s bones, cleaning them one by one, rubbing the spine and pelvis first.

 **Sans:** The skeleton closed his eyes, trying to focus on something else. The open gag made it harder for him to keep quiet, and as much as he didn’t want to give this Grillby the satisfaction, he couldn’t stop himself from at least sighing at the touch.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Finishing with the rag, Grillby gently pulled a lever beside the table, a little below where Sans could see. The table began to lower slightly until it even below the floor. A slight pitter patter could be heard from many different holes inside of the pit. They were all closed, but the sound grew louder and louder as they scurried to the doors.  
“Those doors lead to pipes. Those pipes are full of spiders, snakes, and various insects.” Grillby stated as he lifted a small cord from the ground that split into several pieces in the pit that attached to the wooden doors. “The spiders are frisky and hungry, the insects scared of the spiders, and the snakes are looking for warmth.”

 **Sans:** Sans’s sockets shot open as soon as the table started descending. Being in the pit wasn’t the worst part. It was looking up at Grillby and listening to the scurrying behind the walls. The implications of what was happening terrified the small skeleton.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby smirked down at the skeleton, “Which you don’t produce. I’ll be back in around two or three hours.” He pulled the rope, opening all the doors. A flood of insects came scrambling into the pit, an unknown force pushing them out of the pipe. Spiders quickly followed. They began to crawl over Sans, some investigating him.

 **Sans:** He couldn’t enunciate with the open gag in his mouth, though he could scream. And Sans did scream. He screamed and writhed against his bonds, unable to prevent the tiny creatures from exploring every inch of him. Every bone, every joint, at some point or another, was crawled upon by either three or four pairs of legs. It was the epitome of invasive, and he could do nothing to stop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still here? Good. How do you feel, dear reader?


	10. End Session 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three in a Day. y'all are spoiled.

**UF!Papyrus:** Grillby chuckled as he left. A few spiders and insects began to crawl around by Sans head. One of the spiders actually crawling through the mouth gag, into Sans’s skull.

 **Sans:** He could hear it, too. The tiny clicks of spider steps inside his skull. It echoed in his mind loudly, and if his arms were free, he would have started clawing at his skull in an attempt to remove the pest.

 **UF!Papyrus:** A hissing sound came from one of the pipes and they moved slowly toward Sans. Some of the insects already trying to hide from the spiders.

 **Sans:** He tried holding his breath, tried keeping quiet. Maybe the snakes at least would leave him alone if he stayed quiet.

 **UF!Papyrus:** The snakes began to curl around Sans’s feet, slithering up his legs. They hissed every so often to taste the air. They began to wrap themselves around his pelvis, and slowly up his spine, toward his chest cavity.

 **Sans:** Feeling scales on bone was one of the weirdest sensations the small skeleton had endured so far. Any attempts to stay quiet were thrown out the window when the snakes started to coil around him. The screaming resumed, growing more panicked the closer the snakes came to his rib cage.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby smiled as he locked the cellar door, listening to the muffled screams below. The customers would only be able to hear him if they were quiet enough. 

**UF!Papyrus:** The spider still in Sans’s skull began to spin a web inside of it. Making a thick layer of web. Many other spiders crawled up and into his sockets and gag, helping with the web. The snakes slowly weaved themselves through the pelvis and the one on his spine slid into his chest cavity, mesmerized by the soul floating inside, that was giving off what little heat that there was in the small pit.

 **Sans:** He felt sick. The webbing in his skull was making it harder for him to think and muffling his sense of hearing, but he was hyper-aware of the spiders inside. Their footsteps echoed in his head, loud. As if they were stomping around in a cave. Sans wasn’t sure what to think about the snakes at this point. His pelvis was one of his most sensitive bones, and they were coiling around through it. He couldn’t tell what he was screaming from anymore, the the insects, the spiders, or the snakes. Fear, agony, or arousal.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Soon the spiders finished their nest and began to lay eggs in sacks, hanging them from the webbing. The spiders began to slowly attach the sacks to the sides of Sans’s skull. The snake closest to the soul began to weave itself around the ribs and sternum, grazing the soul from time to time.

 **Sans:** So this was how it was going to be. He was literally a breeding ground for spiders. Just perfect. Sans’s voice was starting to give out, screaming starting to take its toll. He could feel his soul jump every time that snake brushed past it. He wanted it to end. He wanted this to be over.

 **UF!Papyrus:** The snakes continued to rub against Sans’s pelvis and the one by his soul stuck its tongue out to touch it, to taste it. The spiders began to slowly evacuate Sans’s skull, looking for the insects.

 **Sans:** At least the spiders were leaving. But he couldn’t exactly clean his skull like this. Still, when the snake’s tongue flicked against his soul, Sans felt a shiver run down his spine. The soul flashed, pulsing once.

 **UF!Papyrus:** The pulse scared the snake and it went on the attack, curling around the soul and beginning to constrict it.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Upstairs, Grillby checked the clock, it had already been around an hour. He’d go down there in one more hour, and have Sans cleaned before his next client.

 **Sans:** The soul pulsed more, flashing brightly, like a beacon. The only light in the pit. It grew warmer the more the snake constricted. If Sans’s voice was still intact, he wasn’t sure if he’d still be screaming, or if the snake would be drawing moans from him.

 **UF!Papyrus:** More snakes were attracted to the warmth of the soul. They began to circle around the snack that was constricting the soul, keeping it in place. The snake kept the soul alive believing it was the only source of warmth in the pit. The eggs in the web sacks began to hatch.

 **Sans:** Sans could hear the tiny sounds of the spider eggs hatching, but in his skull, it was loud enough to mistake it for the earth itself cracking. There were too many snakes to count within his rib cage, their scales on his soul making the upside down heart pulse and glow with arousal.

 **UF!Papyrus:** The small spiders that already hatched were crawling all around, trying to gain their bearings. The snakes began to move around the soul, evening out the heat around their bodies.

 **Sans:** He wished the snakes would stop. He wished he wasn’t so aroused by this. It wasn’t like he could just tell his soul to stop pulsing. He couldn’t make it stop glowing when they slithered over it. At least it was better than having spiders hatch in his skull. That wasn’t a pleasant experience in the slightest.

 **UF!Papyrus:** The spider hatchlings began to exit Sans’s skull, crawling out slowly. The snakes however began a sort of rotation for their turn around the soul. They wrapped and coiled, licked and nudged, all while basking in the little warmth in the pit.

 **Sans:** If his mind wasn’t so muddled, Sans might have asked himself how these snakes knew what worked the best. But he couldn’t think. The webbing in his skull and the invasive pleasure from the snakes made it nearly impossible for him. Scurrying spiders in his skull aside, his soul only grew brighter and hotter the more the snakes played with it. He felt tears pricking in his sockets while he panted. He hated this.

 **UF!Papyrus:** The small soul that the snakes coveted grew warmer and now that most of the snakes had their turn, they moved for the longest snake, currently weaved in Sans’s pelvis. The smaller snakes went toward Sans’s head and began to slide into the gag and his sockets. The longest snake pulled its body partially through his pelvis as he made his way to the soul. He rubbed his his head all around it, coiling around it so that he could absorb the warmth.

 **Sans:** Sans felt his tears spill from his sockets. He could feel the snakes wriggling in his skull, and this longest snake made his soul throb with arousal. At the very least, the snakes in his skull were acting like dusters and “cleaning” the webbing in his skull.

 **UF!Papyrus:** The longer snake constricted quickly then released, as if knowing what it was doing was pleasing the skeleton it was roaming over.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Another glance at the clock told Grillby he had half an hour. Most of the regulars had made up a time with him for a session with his new… toy.

 **Sans:** His soul consequently throbbed painfully. Sans could feel his soul starting to drip with liquid magic. The only thing the skeleton could hear was the loud rustling of scales squirming inside his skull.

 **UF!Papyrus:** The snake moved even faster around the soul and through the skeletons pelvis, his rough scales shedding slightly, a mucus coating the bone where new scales touched.

 **Sans:** This snake had to be sentient. There was no way it was doing this on a whim. This was intentional, and Sans didn’t know how to react. It wasn’t like he could really think, with the knot of snakes in his skull and the other snake essentially fondling his pelvis and stimulating his soul at the same time. As humiliating as it was, he was reaching his climax fast.

 **UF!Papyrus:** The snake constricted again, his mouth beginning to open around the soul. The teeth grazing against the soul and the tongue moving against it.

 **Sans:** He couldn’t take much more of this. As much as he hated it, and as humiliated as he was, Sans’s soul finally came undone for the snake in a burst of light, heat, and liquid magic. Though his voice was shot, a few small, aroused whimpers left the small skeleton, though it hurt to speak.

 **UF!Papyrus:** The snake moved its head backward quickly, the burst of liquid magic frightening it. The snake moved as quick as it physically could and practically ripped itself out of Sans’s pelvis so as to hide back in the tube quickly. The other snakes seemed to take the others lead and ripped themselves from Sans’s mouth and sockets.

 **Sans:** If he had any voice left, he would’ve screamed. But the only sound that came from him was a pain-filled croak. It wasn’t until after the snakes had returned to their den, but Sans started sobbing. He didn’t think they’d broken any bones, but he felt completely and utterly violated. It was sickening.

 **UF!Papyrus:** A glance on the clock told Grillby he was ten minutes late in getting Sans from the cellar, but he didn’t mind. He strolled lightly into the kitchen and unlocked the cellar door, taking loud steps to announce his presence.

 **Sans:** Those steps rang in his head, not as loudly as it had been with the spiders and snakes, but still loud. He didn’t bother to struggle or cover up anything that had happened to him. He just couldn’t put in enough energy to care.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby looked down into the pit, and smirked, “Angel, did you really like it that much that you came all over yourself? Perhaps I should let this be a regular client of yours, hm?”

 **Sans:** Sans looked up at the purple fire with weak, tear-stained eye sockets. Grillby could probably hear his quiet sobbing, though he doubted the elemental cared. Somehow, he found the strength to shake his head in a silent plea. He wanted to be done. He’d had enough.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Aw you poor baby.” Grillby mocked as he flipped the lever again, raising the table. Spiders and insects that were still on the table rushed to the doors to hide from Grillby.

 **Sans:** He flinched subtly at the mock sympathy, but other than that, he didn’t move or speak as the table rose. The only things that moved were his eye lights. They were locked on Grillby.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Now, I am going to remove the gag and clean the inside of your head, but if you bite me, I will throw you back down there for several days with people coming down here to watch you get off to spiders and other insects. Understand?”

 **Sans:** Sans flinched again, but nodded. He understood perfectly. He didn’t want to go back to that cold, awful dark.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby removed the gag, and carefully he took the rag and began to clean out the inside of Sans’ skull, bits of webs and scales came out easily. Then after putting the rag in warm water he continued to wash off Sans, the shedded scales came off of him along with the mucus from the snakes.

 **Sans:** The entire time, he kept his mouth open, never once making any attempt remotely close to biting Grillby. He would behave himself. Besides that, he was too exhausted to start a fight.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby washed the rest of Sans’s body, careful of the soul in his chest. “Think you can handle another client pet? I don’t want to overload you in one day, but mind you you’ll just be delaying the inevitable.”

 **Sans:** Sans shook his head with as much emphasis as he could produce, which, granted, wasn’t much. He didn’t care if he was stalling or not; he couldn’t take it. “no more…” He croaked. “please, sir, no more. don–” He flinched, his voice breaking. “don’t make me… please…”


	11. Even A Crab, With A Hard Shell Outside, Is Soft On The Inside...

**UF!Papyrus:** Grillby rolled his eyes and threw Sans’s clothes at him. “Put these back on unless you want to walk around Snowdin naked.” He lifted the leash and attached it to Sans’s collar which was still situated on his neck.

 **Sans:** Exhausted as he was, he somehow managed to clothe himself. He wasn’t exactly sore, but he had some really bad vertigo when he tried to get off the table. He stumbled as the world spun, and moved to grab the first thing in sight to steady himself. That thing just happened to be Grillby.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby shoved Sans off of him the moment Sans touched him, “You are NOT to touch me unless I say otherwise. Understand, slave?” He growled out this last bit, yanking the leash upward so Sans was looking at him.

 **Sans:** He flinched, the next few movements doing nothing to help his vertigo. In the end, he landed on the floor with a bad headache and an angry elemental yelling at him. Sans looked up at Grillby, flinching again at how the other stressed ‘slave.’ “…yes sir.” He slowly rose to his feet again, holding his head.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby pulled the leash upstairs and through the bar again, this time Grillby was stopped by a patron and the monster and Grillby spoke in hushed tones. Another monster took the opportunity to grope Sans. He moved his head next to the skeleton’s and whispered, “You’re mine next, skele-boy.”

 **Sans:** Sans flinched at the contact, then started trembling the more the other monster groped him. He wanted to fight, but he was just too worn out to do anything about it. He could barely use his voice, but… “stop…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby turned and glared, “Doggo, sit!” He pulled Sans away quickly and they left the bar. He took Sans straight to Papyrus’s home, and he banged his fist on the door.

 **UF!Papyrus:** The door swung open, “DONE FOR TODAY GRILLBY?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Afraid so. He doesn’t have the energy your brother did.” Papyred could barely get a growl out before Grillby unleashed Sans and walked back toward the bar.

 **Sans:** His gaze had been on the ground the entire journey back. Now that Grillby was gone, and Sans felt he could relax a little, he all but collapsed by Papyrus’s feet, an exhausted, trembling mess.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred picked up Sans, closing and locking the door behind them as he took Sans to the bathroom where he ran a warm bath, “Sans? Talk To Me…What Happened?”

 **Sans:** Sans curled up in Papyrus’s embrace, a hand clutching the front of his battle body as if it were a lifeline. His voice was still very hoarse when he spoke. “snakes… spiders… crawling in me… couldn’t fight…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred frowned, “Come On, Clothes Off Now. Time For A Bath. I’ll Wash Your Clothes.”

 **Sans:** Sans froze for a fraction of a second before his tremors grew more violent. His grasp on the other grew impossibly tighter, and his sockets were squeezed shut. “no. i want to keep them on. don’t make me take them off. Please…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred looked at Sans, then smiled, an idea coming to mind. He looked at Sans and lifted the small skeleton up, taking him to his bedroom, straight to the closet, pulling out a large shirt and shorts. He put them over Sans’ dirty clothes, keeping Sans in one shirt while taking the other off of him. The clean shirt was on him the entire time that the dirty one was removed. The shorts were trickier and Papyred had to cut the dirty ones off as soon as the clean ones were on, pulling the cloth from the pant leg. “There…We Didn’t Remove Your Clothes, But We Did Change Them. Was That Okay?”

 **Sans:** At some point during that, Sans’s trembling had calmed back down to the occasional flinch, mostly from memories of the ordeal. “…thank you.” He finally said.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Never Thank Me. Now, Up Into The Bed For Both Of Us. No Sleep. Let’s Just Relax.” Papyred lifted Sans and sat on the bed, holding onto the small skeleton, careful not to drop him.

 **Sans:** He didn’t say anything, simply letting Papyrus hold him. He was drained, physically, emotionally, and mentally.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I am sorry I couldn’t protect you….” Papyred whispered, his forehead against the top of Sans’ skull.

 **Sans:** He didn’t want to speak, knowing it would hurt. So instead, Sans just shook his head lightly, ignoring the vertigo the action caused. He didn’t want Papyrus blaming himself. This was what he’d asked for, after all.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Do You Want Something To Drink…Or Eat?” Papyred asked softly, his soul heavy.

 **Sans:** Right, food. He’d forgotten to eat before going with Purple. He nodded slowly after a moment. He wasn’t hungry, but the food would at least help his voice.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred went downstairs and heated up the french toast he had yet to eat. He brought that and water upstairs with him, carefully entering the room with just enough noise to announce his presence.

 **Sans:** Sans had since moved to his usual corner of the bed, staring at his favorite spot on the wall. He didn’t react when Papyrus came in immediately, but he did eventually sit up.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Why do you hide?” His voice tired and sad. Papyred sat down on the bed, moving the food in front of him, and holding the water out for Sans when he needed it.

 **Sans:** Sans’s gaze was on the toast, simply looking at it, rather than cutting into it yet. He didn’t look at Papyrus, but there was confusion in his scratchy voice. “what do you mean?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “You Are Constantly Running To A Corner. Why?” Papyred repeated.

 **Sans:** It took him a moment to answer the question, half because he needed to think about it himself. “to get away from the threat.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred nodded, and standing up, he left the room. He walked into his brother’s room and sat on the mattress as magic streamed down his face silently. He laid down carefully on his brother’s bed, breathing in his scent slowly as he cried. He didn’t blame the other Sans, but he still hurt.

 **Sans:** Sans didn’t watch. His mind was too muddled. He didn’t understand why Papyrus had left. He wasn’t the threat Sans was trying to get away from anymore. No, at this point, it was mostly Sans trying to get away from himself. His mind. His memories. The small skeleton downed the glass of water, but only took one bite of food before he set his dishes aside. He then slowly crawled to the other side of the bed. Papyrus’s side. Once there, he slipped under the covers and snuggled into them. He felt sleep start to take him.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred fell asleep on the lone mattress, exhaustion taking over. He hadn’t really slept all that well over the last few weeks, and rest was needed.

~~~

 **UF!Papyrus:** “BROTHER?”

 **Sans:** Sans found himself torn. On one hand, his brother was here. He could help Sans with what he’d just been through. On the other hand, his brother was here. Sans had to face him after what they’d done last night. He didn’t want to think about that. He didn’t want to think. He just wanted to hug his brother and never let go. So he did. He walked up to Paps and hugged him.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus wrapped his arms around Sans, returning the hug.  
 **UF!Papyrus:** “How touching.”

 **Sans:** Other than a flinch, Sans made no attempt to respond to the voice. He wanted to stay in the safety of his brother’s arms a little longer.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby walked slowly toward the two brothers, “And your multiverse brother isn’t here to help you. I can fix that if you wish, would you like to see what he is dreaming?”

 **Sans:** His grasp on Paps tightened, though he couldn’t deny the subtle hints of curiosity. “how would that work? our souls aren’t bonded.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Your souls are bound by me.” Grillby chuckled.  
 **UF!Papyrus:** “BECAUSE A PIECE OF YOU IS IN EACH OF THEM!” Papyrus announced accusingly.

 **Sans:** Sans flinched again, unsure if this new information was good or bad. “…how do i go there? to his dreams?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Oh, you won’t be able to enter them, but you’ll be able to see them. You just have to find him. But with me, it’s easier. I just have to snap my fingers and we are watching it live.” Grillby smirked as he watched Papyrus glare at him.

 **Sans:** Sans weighed the pros and cons of this, but ultimately decided it would be better to let Grillby show him. At least this way, he could put off his dream torture for a little longer. He nodded to the elemental, reluctantly slipping from Paps’s hold. “can i see them? Please?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Brother…” Papyrus worriedly trailed off.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby grinned, “Of course.” He snapped his fingers and they were in Papyrus’s room again. “Shh… It’s about to begin.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** And true to his word, Papyrus came in dragged in by his brother, and thrown onto the bed using magic, “this is for your own good, huh, boss?” Red’s voice was harsh, his sockets dark.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred began to plead, “LET ME EXPLAIN PL-”

“no! i’m done with you, boss. i am sick and tired of your voice.” A ball gag appeared in Papyred’s mouth, “i am sick of your hands.” Rope tied itself and Papyred’s hands behind him. “and most of all, i am sick of your selfish self. so now, i’m gonna take, 'stead of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Announcers Voice: Will Papyred get what he deserves? Find out in the next installment of...Singing The Blues!


	12. The Things We Do...

**Sans:** Sans’s sockets went dark. He wanted to jump into the fray, but what could he do? Grillby had said he couldn’t interact with the other. Blue just stood there, his hands balled into fists at his sides.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red proceeded to climb atop of Papyred, growling as he removed the others pants and the cut the shirt off of him. Papyred had closed his sockets, magic streaming down his long face. “oh, _papy_ , ‘summon it’ for me. now.” A soft ping filled the air as the cracked soul came into view.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Don’t you see? He’s paying for what he’s done. It’s only fair.” Grillby stated lightly as the scene went on before them.

 **Sans:** Sans flinched, the scene before him making his soul sick. Nothing about this was right. “what he did was wrong,” Blue started, “but this isn’t any better.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “An eye for an eye.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red took the soul into his hands and began to rub it, “you rubbed it in the beginning…i thought that i meant something to you as you did this. i thought you cared.” Red sneered, “that was all fake wasn’t it boss?” Papyred tried to protest, but no matter how hard he tried, nothing could be heard. Red summoned his soul and pushed the souls together carefully, rubbing them against each other softly. Papyred’s toes curled into the bed beneath him. He whined and whimpered. He cried and sobbed. Still nothing was heard.

 **Sans:** “…leaves everyone blind.” Sans finished. Revenge wasn’t something Blue approved of much. Holding grudges was one thing, but acting on them was something else.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby’s grin grew only larger.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “how that feel, boss? feels good, but gross at the same time. good to feel wanted, but gross because you’re being used to meet an end goal.” Red began to fuse their souls. Papyred began to thrash about in a panic until Red’s magic manifested into more rope, holding down his brother.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “C-CAN’T YOU STOP ALL OF THIS?” Papyrus asked, shivering as he watched the scene before them. Grillby nodded, “I can, but you and Sans cannot.”

 **Sans:** His fists were trembling in anger. He wanted to help. He wanted to make the other’s torment end. This wasn’t right. “stop it.” His quiet voice shifted to a yell, then he looked up at Grillby. “Help him! Do whatever you want to me, but please! Please help Papyrus! …please master.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “No.”

 **Sans:** “Please!” Blue begged. He could feel tears of liquid magic pricking in the corners of his sockets. Not knowing what else to do, he fell to his hands and knees in front of the elemental. “Sir, Boss, Sire, Lord, Majesty, Master, Angel!” He flinched with every title, but he kept begging. “Please! I’ll do whatever you ask me! Endure whatever you want me to!”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red finished fusing the souls and began to suck on the others soul. Both Papyrus’s shivered.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “B-BROTHER…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Then swear to me that you’ll do what I tell you, without question.”

 **Sans:** “I swear it!” Blue didn’t care what it took. He couldn’t let Papyred suffer, even if he wasn’t his true brother. “I swear on my soul.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby snapped his fingers and Red disappeared, and Papyrus was free from his binds. “W-WHAT-”

 **UF!Papyrus:** He snapped his fingers again. This time they were in Papyrus’s room. “Good. You’ll start by… helping… your brother, then when you wake you will go to the other Papyrus and you will fuck him. Or let him fuck you. Either way, I’m not picky.” Grillby smirked, “And I always know what’s going on in your head, so don’t try and lie to me.” He snapped his fingers and was gone in a flash.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “WHAT DID HE MEAN BY HELPING ME, BROTHER?”

 **Sans:** Sans pounded a hand against the floor, blinking away tears. He sighed after that, then slowly rose up to sitting on his tibias. His sockets were dark. “paps… how much do you know about where kids come from?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus was taken aback, then he thought for a moment, “WELL…WHEN WE WERE YOUNGER I THOUGHT IT WAS SANTA… BUT THEN ALPHYS AND UNDYNE SHOWED ME THIS ONE ANIME-CARTOON THING AND I AM PRETTY SURE TENTACLES ARE INVOLVED. WHY?” Papyrus asked.

 **Sans:** If skeletons could pale… “not quite, paps.” Sans took a breath, steeling himself. “you saw what that other me was doing to papyred in his dream, right?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus blushed heavily, “Y-YES… TO BE HONEST IT MADE ME FEEL WEIRD… BUT… IN A GOOD WAY?” Papyrus hesitated, not sure what to do with his hands.

 **Sans:** “yeah, that sounds about right…” Sans rose to his feet, then closed the distance between himself and Paps. He took the taller skeleton’s hands in his own. “when two monsters fuse their souls like that… it’s usually because they love each other. if they do it right, and if they’re compatible, one of the monsters will end up with a baby’s soul in them.” He squeezed Paps’s gloves a bit. “it’s supposed to feel good. souls are pretty sensitive…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “BUT WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH HELPING ME?” Papyrus tilted his head.

 **Sans:** “he wants me to make you feel good.” Sans sighed. “…like you did for me last night.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “B-But sans…… you don’t…” Papyrus rubbed his arm as he stepped back a little, his voice small.

 **Sans:** “pap…” He looked down, sighing. “do you trust me?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I DO SANS… BUT… You Don’t…… like that…”

 **Sans:** He stayed silent for a moment, unsure how to approach this. “pap… you don’t have to worry about me.” He forced a smile. “this is about you right now.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus shook his head, taking a step back, “N-No… brother…”

 **Sans:** “paps…” The smile faded, and his gaze dropped to the floor. “…i can’t say no, bro…” He didn’t advance, but rather stayed in place. “it’ll be ok… it’ll be ok…” He wasn’t sure if he was talking to his brother or himself.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Please Don’t Do This Brother…” Papyrus trembled where he stood.

 **Sans:** Sans shook as well, then flinched when he took a step forward. “it’ll be ok…” His hands trembled when they reached out to take one of Papyrus’s hands again. “it’ll be… ok…” Sans brought that hand close, guiding it to his mandible. “it’ll… it…” And then he started sobbing.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus, frightened and confused began to cry too, albeit a bit more silently, “I-I’m Sorry Sans… I-I’m Such A Baby Bones! Y-You Need Me To Do This But I Can’t Because You Don’t Love Me The Way I Love You! A-And I’m A Terrible Brother!!!” Papyrus fell to the floor, magic pouring from his sockets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm, and now we wait to see if Sans listens or not. What will happen to Papyrus? With Papyred find out? Speculate in the comments below as to what you think or want to happen next.


	13. The Things We've Done...

**Sans:** “it’s not your fault, pap…” Sans fell with him, falling to his knees, then pulled Paps into a hug. He felt his own tears start to spill from his sockets as he sobbed. “i don’t want to do this to you! you’ll always be a baby bones to me. and i don’t want to take that away from you…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus hugged Sans, scared of what was to come.

 **Sans:** For a while, he just held onto his brother. His precious baby brother. He didn’t want to do this, but he had to. He had no choice. Reluctantly, Sans pulled away from the hug so he could look at Paps. With a free hand, he moved to wipe the younger’s tears away. “i have to do this, paps… i’m so sorry… is… can i do something? to make it easier for you?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus shook his head, he had long grown silent.

 **Sans:** “i…” He took a moment to mentally prepare himself for what he was about to say. “…would holding my soul help?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus shook his head again. He remembered what happened the last time he did that.

 **Sans:** “kay…” He felt sick. This was his brother. His younger brother. He shouldn’t be doing this. “well, um…” But he had to. “i’ll need your–” flinch “–soul…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus slowly summoned it, careful not to freak out too much once the soul appeared in his hand. He practically pushed it into Sans’s hands.

 **Sans:** Sans cradled the soul like it was something delicate and precious. Well, that was exactly how Sans saw the soul. He looked at Paps, hoping to provide some sort of reassurance to the younger skeleton. “i won’t hurt you, paps. i promise.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus nodded, squeezing his sockets shut.

 **Sans:** Slowly, calmly, reluctantly, Sans started to move his thumbs in small circles, just like Paps had done last night. His touch was gentle and ever so caring.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus gasped out loud his body began to tremble once more.

 **Sans:** Sans started picking up his pace, little by little. He was going to make this as enjoyable for Paps as possible. He deserved that much.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus clawed the ground beneath him, unable to form any comprehensive sentences.

 **Sans:** Sans sacrificed one of his hands to grab one of Paps’s. Then using that hand, he guided Paps’s hand to Sans’s back. The older kept his pace steady, instead starting to add a little more pressure to his massage.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Clutching onto Sans, Papyrus gasped, “Sans… I… Something…”

 **Sans:** “i know, paps. it’s ok…” Sans nuzzled Paps’s neck a bit, trying to comfort his brother. He kept his massage going.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus spasmed, his soul coated Sans’s hands in a juice like substance. “B-Brother? What…?”

 **Sans:** “it’s normal, paps. it’s the same with my soul, remember?” Sans paused, not wanting to overwhelm Paps too much.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Felt… So good…” Papyrus whined, his emotions became conflicted.

 **Sans:** Sans nodded in understanding. “yeah, it’s supposed to feel good. …i’m going to start again, ok?” There was something about that whine… Sans couldn’t quite place it, but it made his soul flutter.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus nodded, his bones rattling slightly.

 **Sans:** He looked from his brother to the soul in his hands. There was already a fair amount of magic coating the little orange heart. Slowly, reluctantly, but carefully, Sans brought Paps’s soul to his teeth, then gently licked it.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “nggghhh…"Papyrus pushed his fingers between his teeth, a blush of orange colouring his bones.

 **Sans:** An involuntary shudder left the smaller skeleton. Hearing his brother… Sans’s sockets drooped, and he lapped at the soul with slow but long strokes of his tongue.

 **UF!Papyrus:** "SAH-SANS!” Papyrus gasped out, his sockets clenching shut.

 **Sans:** Sans kept licking the soul, seeming to get more brave the louder Paps grew. After a few more licks, he gently bit down on the soul.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “AGHHH!” The soul exploded in magic once more, “p-puh… please s-stop brother……” Papyrus whispered, gasping.

 **Sans:** A sigh left the smaller skeleton when he let go of the soul. But Sans seemed to be a little out of it. He licked his fingers and mouth clean of orange magic, his sockets still half-lidded. It wasn’t until he finished that he seemed to come back to his senses. Sans blinked a few times, shock clearly written on his features. “paps…” He felt his tears start to flow again. What had he done? “paps, i…” How could he fix this?

 **UF!Papyrus:** “brother…… tingles…… weird…” Papyrus leaned forward, and promptly passed out on Sans, his body instantly curling.

 **Sans:** Sans quickly put Paps’s soul back in its cage. After that he just cradled the taller skeleton, like he had when they were children. He let one hand rub the other’s skull lightly, tears streaming from his sockets. “…i’m so sorry, pap…” Sans murmured. But unconscious like this, Papyrus looked so beautiful. It made Sans’s soul flutter again, and his gaze fell to his brother’s teeth. He had such beautiful teeth…

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus shivered and shuddered in his sleep, the aftershocks still affecting the younger skeleton.

 **Sans:** More than anything, Sans wanted to make his brother’s tremors stop. At this point, Sans was willing to try anything. The smaller skeleton leaned close to Paps, his sockets half lidded, and let his teeth brush against the other’s. The kiss was short, but gentle and full of care.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus unconsciously leaned into the kiss, his body still shivered albeit a little less.

 **Sans:** A warm feeling rose in his chest, and Sans couldn’t help but smile. He gave Paps a few more kisses, on his cheekbones, his frontal, maxilla, the side of his mandible, everywhere he could reach that wasn’t his teeth.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus whined in his sleep, his skull turning slightly toward his brother’s kisses.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “So. How did it feel? Or should I wait until he’s completely fucked out of it?” Purple walked behind Sans, looking down at the two brothers.

 **Sans:** Sans went rigid, the kisses stopping. There were so many things he wanted to say, but he didn’t want to say then in front of Paps, even if he was unconscious. “…He was just a kid.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “No, he was an innocent. And you’re not done with him.” Grillby purred out.

 **Sans:** His hold on Paps tightened protectively. “I "helped” him. Isn’t that enough?“

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby placed his hands on Sans’ shoulders from behind him, and whispered next to his skull, "No, it’s not, pet.”

 **Sans:** He shivered, flinching at the voice. His sockets grew dark. “then… what do you want me to do?” He flinched again, “…master.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I already told you. Now wake up. When you come back I will have your brother ready for you.” Grillby smirked as he and Papyrus disappeared from Sans’s view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about posting two chapters today. We're fifty ahead of you and my goodness I wanna have you guys at the same point as us cuz we've hit politics of the Fell verse and its getting goooooood.


	14. And The Things That We Will Do.

**Sans:** Sans shot up from the bed, breath heavy. It took a moment for him to compose himself, but a quick glance at the clock told him it was a little after midnight. He cursed under his breath, Purple Grillby's voice still ringing in his head. If Grillby hurt Paps...

 **UF!Papyrus:** The house was quiet, the wind only rattling the windows occasionally. Papyred still slept on his brothers lone mattress in Red's room.

 **Sans:** Sans sighed, dread already filling him. He crawled out of bed, landing softly on the floor, then moved out of Papyrus's room. He peeked over the railing to see if he was asleep on the couch, but when he didn't see the taller skeleton there, he slowly made his way to the only other room he could think to find the other.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Having fallen asleep in his clothes, Papyred had no need of a blanket, but was curled up as though he were cold.

 **Sans:** Sans, upon seeing this, moved to meet Papyred on the bed. It was so strange, how this room looked so much like his own. He put a hand to Papyrus's shoulder and shook him, trying to rouse him from his sleep. "papyrus... wake up." At least his throat felt better.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred was jostled awake by Sans. "NIGHTMARE?" He asked, stretching out and then yawning.

 **Sans:** He looked away, scratching the back of his neck. "yeah... something like that... i um... there's something i need to talk to you about, actually..."

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred nodded, "Okay, What Did You Wish To Talk About?" He popped his neck and back.

 **Sans:** "it's about grillby..." He couldn't just outright say it. He wasn't sure how far that would go. This Papyrus would be a lot harder to convince.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred reached out and pulled Sans close to him, "I'm Sorry I Couldn't Protect You Yesterday. Are You Sure You're Okay With Talking About What Happened?"

 **Sans:** He went rigid in the hold just before melting into it. His dream was temporarily forgotten as the memory of the pit resurfaced. And then he remembered what Doggo had said. Sans started to tremble, his mind coming up with ideas about how many ways a dog could use him. "Pap, i..." And then, he thought of the perfect excuse. Because it wasn't just an excuse. It was the truth. "i don't want to go back."

 **UF!Papyrus:** "I... I Know..." His arms tightened around Sans. "...I... I Can't......"

 **Sans:** "you said..." The lights in his sockets had shrunk down to pinpricks. "he wouldn't want me if i..." He flinched, about to hate himself more. "...if i got pregnant."

 **UF!Papyrus:** "No. I Can't. I Won't." Papyrus looked away from the other skeleton.

 **Sans:** "Papyrus, please!" He buried his face in the other's chest, grasping his battle body tightly. "Please. You have to help me. This is the only way."

 **UF!Papyrus:** "I... I Can't... I Can't Hurt You... I can't hurt another Sans..." Magic formed in Papyred’s sockets and began to stream down his cheekbones.

 **Sans:** He shook his head, face still covered. He felt his own magic start to leak from his sockets. "you won't hurt me. i... i'm asking for this." His trembling started to calm, just a little bit, though it picked back up with sobs.

 **UF!Papyrus:** "You're Asking Me To Hurt You So Others Cannot! Look At What Happened To My Sans! We...We weren't even compatible..." Papyred’s voice cracked and trembled.

 **Sans:** "I don't care! Grillby did more to Shark Tooth than you did! " Sans insisted between sobs. "And we're not from the same universe. Our magic could be different enough..."

 **UF!Papyrus:** "Sans... Please... Stop..." Papyrus clenched his sockets shut, his mind racing, Red screaming in his head, "...F...Fine... But You Have To Hurt Me..."

 **Sans:** Sans flinched. That was the last thing he wanted to do. Why was everything so horrible? "...hurt you how?" Maybe he could get away with something light.

 **UF!Papyrus:** "I Want You To Hurt Me. As Much As You Can. I Hurt You And My Brother So Much Already." Papyrus shook, his tears turning into sobs, "I Don't Care How... Just Please..."

 **Sans:** Another flinch. He didn't want to hurt Papyrus. This wasn't right. None of this was right. "..." But it had to be done, as messed up as it was. "okay..." He looked up at Papyrus, his own tears falling. Reflexively, he reached up to wipe Papyrus's tears away.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus closed his eyes, flinching but not retreating.

 **Sans:** The touch was gentle, and Sans pulled his hands away once he was done. But now he had to think of some way to hurt Papyrus. He looked at his hands for a little bit, unsure what to do. After a moment, he reluctantly moved those same hands to Papyrus's neck, closing them around the other's cervical vertebrae.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus did not stop Sans, instead he let his hands drop to hold the mattress below them, keeping himself from trying to fight back.

 **Sans:** Sans slowly added more pressure to his choke hold. At least this way, he had control over how much he hurt Papyrus, and could easily stop if it became too much.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus stopped his breathing, although he had no need to breath as he was a skeleton. He closed his eyes once the pressure began.

 **Sans:** Sans kept adding more and more pressure, something in his soul hoping Papyrus would stop him. Honestly, his soul felt sick doing this, more sick than ever. He didn't want to hurt Papyrus.

 **UF!Papyrus:** His fingers slowly spasmed with the short jolts of pain that the pressure created.

 **Sans:** He had to stop. Any more, and he'd risk breaking those delicate bones. Sans held his hold, looking to Papyrus and hoping that it was enough.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus opened his eyes when the pressure no longer increased, a begging look in his sockets.

 **Sans:** Sans returned the look with a pleading one of his own. He didn't want to do this. And how else could he hurt Papyrus's, anyway? ... Sans closed his sockets for a moment, trying to get into character. When he opened them again, his eye lights were small. "p-p-please, p-papy... d-don't m-make me d-d-do this..."

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus's pupils widened at the use of the nickname, a fresh stream of tears fell from his face as a soft ping and a soft luminescence came from his chest. His soul summoned from his chest.

 **Sans:** Sans let go of Papyrus's neck, his hands lingering only to thumb the bones he'd squeezed, as if a simple caress could prevent them from bruising. "i'm sorry."

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus slowly shook his head, "I... I Am Sorry..." the raspy voice responded, "Hurt Me More...... b... brother......" The last word was a soft whisper as his pupils disappeared, his hands going limp.

 **Sans:** Sans flinched again, his gaze falling to Papyrus's soul. That crack was still ever-present, and it was only now that he realized that he'd hurt Papyrus during this regardless. That thought made him flinch again while he summoned his own soul. "i'm sorry..." reluctantly, he pressed his soul against Papyrus's.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus didn't say anything, his sockets still empty, and he didn't move.

 **Sans:** He rubbed the two souls with a gentle touch, careful to avoid the crack on Papyrus's soul. It didn't feel horrible, but there was something, some new sensation in his soul. It made Sans stop what he was doing, then reach up to meet Papyrus's teeth with his own.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus finally spoke softly, "Please... Don't be gentle, I don't deserve it."

 **Sans:** He lingered there, a breath away from kissing Papyrus again. His sockets were half-lidded. "you deserve a break from all this edge around you." Sans's voice was soft when he spoke. "i think you've suffered enough."

 **UF!Papyrus:** "No. I haven't." His spine locked, board stiff.

 **Sans:** "p-p-papy... p-please don't h-hurt y-yourself anymore." Sans whined in his best Red Sans impression. He left a soft kiss on Papyrus's maxilla. "...i don't want to see you suffer anymore."

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus' sobs wracked out of his body forcefully, his soul pulsing in anguish.


	15. Confessions Of The Heart That The Brain Refused To See

**Sans:** Sans’s own soul throbbed painfully. He hated seeing his brother cry, and each sob clawed at the small skeleton. “Pap, I’m sorry.” The tone of his voice dipped into a pleading cry, and he gave Papyrus a one-armed hug. “I’m sorry! I just can’t bear to see you in pain anymore! I love you, Papyrus, I– … i… love…” His sockets widened, almost in shock. The way he’d said those words…

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus could barely hear Sans over his sobs, but he saw shock in the others face, but he couldn’t stop himself.

 **Sans:** He… loved Papyrus? Well, it wasn’t like this Papyrus was his brother. And Sans couldn’t deny the jolt of warmth that came over him when he thought of the taller skeleton. It was a different warmth than what he felt around his real brother… Sans’s expression hardened a little, shock becoming resolve. He pulled Papyrus closer, his teeth pressing against the younger skeleton’s in a much more forceful kiss than the previous one. At this point, he was so desperate to stop those sobs, that he was willing to say anything. “I love you, Papyrus.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus heard Sans once he was close enough. He choked on his sobs, his pupils pinpricks.

 **Sans:** “I love you.” Sans echoed it over and over, kissing Papyrus between each phrase, and occasionally adding his name to the mix. Sometimes the kisses were soft, other times they were more passionate or forceful, but the meaning behind them stayed.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus finally pushed Sans away from him slowly. “W-What? Why?”

 **Sans:** Sans’s gaze held a mixture of emotions, far too many to decipher their meaning. “i don’t know.” He said after a moment. “but i can feel it. i…” He took a breath. “I’d sacrifice everything for your happiness, Papyrus.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “For Mine Or His?” Papyrus slowly closed his sockets, afraid of the answer.

 **Sans:** He shook his head. “You. I’m talking to you. Papyrus. The only one I trust in his fucked up universe. The one…” He didn’t flinch. “The only one I’d ever consider having a kid with.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Sans…..” Papyrus slowly wrapped his arms around him, pulling Sans to him. He let his remaining tears fall. He slowly rocked himself up so that Sans was in his lap as he sat up. He carefully lifted him and stood up, carrying the smaller skeleton to his room. He gently set him on his bed, “N…Not in his room….” Papyrus’ voice was softer than it had ever been.

 **Sans:** Sans clung to Papyrus with one hand, keeping a hold of their souls with the other. His legs wrapped around Papyrus as well, helping keep him close to the taller skeleton. His hold relaxed when they reached the other’s room, and he nodded when Papyrus spoke.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus slowly took off his body armor, careful to be quick about it, then he lightly clanked his teeth to Sans’s.

 **Sans:** Sans leaned into the kiss, his free hand fiddling with the hem of the sweater he wore.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus helped Sans take his shirt off, followed slowly and carefully by his shorts. “Are You Sure? About This? About Us?”

 **Sans:** Sans nodded slowly. It didn’t matter to him anymore that it had started out as a command. He was in love with Papyrus, he was comfortable saying that now. But he was in love with the Papyrus in front of him more than anything. “I’m sure. Even if this doesn’t work…” He gave the other a lazy grin. “I won’t love you any less.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus gave a small smile and pressed his teeth against the others skull and began to rub his phalanges around Sans’ ribs.

 **Sans:** Sans shuddered at the touch, sighing a little from the simulation. For a fleeting moment, he could almost feel the spiders crawling in him, the snakes coiling around him… But then that moment was gone. He was safe, as long as Papyrus was with him. Sans reached up, wrapping one arm around Papyrus’s back and clinging to the taller skeleton like a lifeline.

 **UF!Papyrus:** He rubbed his hands over Sans’ spine, and then began to rub on the other’s pelvis.

 **Sans:** He squirmed a little, moaning quietly. His soul pulsed once.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “What Do You Like, Sans?” Papyrus whispered as he licked the other’s ribs.

 **Sans:** “mmmh,” He panted, “ribs are– hhh… pretty sensitive…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus nodded as his summoned tongue wrapped around one of his ribs.

 **Sans:** Sans tensed up, a louder moan escaping him. A bit of blue blush dusted his cheekbones.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus kept licking at Sans’s ribs, before moving his body up more, then lifting Sans into his lap, clanking against the other’s skull softly.

 **Sans:** Sans eagerly returned the kiss, pressing his teeth against Papyrus’s. His own tongue slid out to lap at the other’s teeth playfully.

 **UF!Papyrus:** It was Papyrus’s turn to blush a light red as he opened his mouth to Sans, letting their tongues mingle together in a light purple magic, made of Sans’s and Papyrus’s magic.

 **Sans:** Sans let his sockets close for a moment, letting the sensation of his and Papyrus’s magic relax him. He opened them a moment later, remembering something. “papyrus… what if you end up carrying?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus leaned back slightly, “I… Hm…” He bowed his head, leaning against Sans’s shoulder.

 **Sans:** It was a while before Sans spoke again. “you know… we don’t have to do this with just our souls.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** If he could Papyrus would have risen an eyebrow, he looked at Sans carefully, “I am assuming you mean to make our magic into human parts from that cartoon crap Undyne and Alphys watch to keep your magic from touching my soul and to get mine to touch yours?” Papyrus asked in a hushed tone.

 **Sans:** Sans shrugged, giving the other a lazy grin. “it’s worth a try. i mean, humans have this weird thing where only half of them can carry young, right?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “True and fair enough… which parts-AH! I REMEMBER!” Papyrus’s soul moved in Sans’s hand, and around his waist magic began to form.

 **Sans:** Sans held onto the souls, though his gaze was locked on Papyrus’s pelvis. The small skeleton was mesmerized by the red magic.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Soon a long protruding member formed in front of the pubic tubercle. “Your… Turn…” Papyrus blushed furiously.

 **Sans:** Sans averted his gaze, half of his face a deep shade of blue. “right.” He took a breath, then focused his magic, envisioning what he was trying to make with it.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus watched Sans closely, careful not to bump into the others magic.

 **Sans:** Soon enough, he was able to create that hole he wanted. It was a little weird, he had to admit, but it would serve its purpose. “so, uh… how do humans do this again?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus snorted, a small smile on his boney features, lifting sans slightly up and moved his magic almost into the hole, “And You Move Down Slowly So That You Don’t Hurt Yourself.”

 **Sans:** Sans was hyper-aware of his new position, but he nodded. Taking it slow, he carefully slid down so that neither of them got hurt. It took a while though. Stars, he wasn’t sure if Papyrus was big or he was just really tight. Potentially both. He’d certainly never done this before. His soul pulsed with anticipation.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus felt the tightness around his magic and moaned softly, it felt amazing. He had to hold himself back from thrusting up into Sans.

 **Sans:** By the time he got to a point where Papyrus could go no further, Sans’s breath had become a little uneasy. He panted a bit from the weird yet erotic sensations coursing through him. “right… so…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus lifted Sans slightly and thrusted upward. Holding onto Sans tightly, he gasped at the new sensations.

 **Sans:** His sockets grew wide, the shock the first thing he felt. Then the other sensations came, and he grabbed Papyrus with his one hand, their souls clutched in the other, as if letting go would mean the end of the world.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus felt his pupils role upward. He rolled his hips upward again.

 **Sans:** Sans wrapped his legs around Papyrus, moaning from the other’s movements. “shhhhiiiiit…” Stars, humans were weird. But the small skeleton couldn’t deny the sensations. They’d only just started, but it felt amazing.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus moaned, he looked at Sans, slowly clanking their teeth together.

 **Sans:** Sans returned the gaze. He was quick to return the kiss as well, a hint of desperation hidden on his side.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus flipped them over so that he was above Sans, rocking his hips forward and back quickly. “S-Separate Our Souls And Bite Mine. Put Yours In My Mouth.”

 **Sans:** It took a moment for him to act, caught up in the pleasure of Papyrus’s actions. He moaned, then reluctantly sacrificed his free hand to help pull their souls apart. Once that was done, Sans took Papyrus’s soul into his mouth, biting it softly and avoiding the crack, then moved to put his own soul between the other’s teeth.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus bit down, grinding his teeth down on the soul, sucking on it in time with his thrusts.

 **Sans:** If not for the soul in his mouth, he likely would have screamed. It wouldn’t have been like in the pit. No, this would have been from ecstasy. Instead of screaming though, he bit down harder on the soul in his mouth, chewing on it a bit. He was grateful for his flat teeth. He didn’t want to hurt Papyrus too much.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus jolted from the pressure, making him press down harder on the soul in his mouth and thrust up faster into Sans’s tight heat.

 **Sans:** The lights in Sans’s sockets rolled up into his skull. He felt his spine arch and a muffled moan escape him. Now that both of his hands were free, Sans used them to cling to his partner, pulling them impossibly closer.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus moaned against the soul in his mouth, his body still thrusting into Sans, although he went quicker and harder than he had previously.

 **Sans:** His mind was foggy. There was so much pleasure, it was hard to think straight. One thing was certain, though. If Papyrus kept going, Sans wouldn’t be able to hold himself together. The smaller skeleton looked up at the taller, his gaze pleading.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus saw the smaller skeleton and stopped immediately, had he done something wrong? He looked back at the smaller in confusion and worry.

 **Sans:** Sans whined when the other stopped. He could feel his magic pulsing from the stimulation. He was so close, and it was almost torture having to wait. He moved one of his hands from his grasp on Papyrus to hold the taller skeleton’s soul while he spoke. “don’t… why did you stop?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus started moving again, lifting a hand to his mouth to hold the others soul, “Sorry… For A Moment I Thought I Had Done Something Wrong…” He put the soul back in his mouth and began to suck harder than ever before.

 **Sans:** Sans only shook his head, the desperation returning as soon as Papyrus started moving again. “no, you’re– ahhh… ffffffuck! papyrus… pap, i’m– haaaa… i’m so close…” He moaned and whined, somehow managing to remember the other’s soul and put it back in his mouth.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus moaned out in agreement. He was close as well, but held off, waiting for Sans. His thrusts started to get harder as his rhythm was thrown off by the pleasure.

 **Sans:** With how hard Papyrus was thrusting into him, it didn’t take Sans’s long to reach his breaking point. He felt his magic tighten around Papyrus, and his soul pulse wildly. He clung to Papyrus like a lifeline.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus felt Sans tighten around him and slowed down so he could place Sans’ soul back into his chest, “R-Ready?” He grunted out as he quickened his pace again.

 **Sans:** Sans looked up at Papyrus then nodded. He was more than ready.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus moved so his legs were wrapped around Sans as he lifted him, almost into his lap, but not quite. He wrapped his arms around Sans and thrusted in one final time, his soul burst in Sans’s mouth, dripping down into his rib cage as Papyrus’s member squirted concentrated magic up into Sans, decorating his pelvis, ribs, spine and soul in red magic.

 **Sans:** At the same time, Sans’s own soul burst with magic. He nursed on Papyrus’s soul, swallowing the excess magic and feeling it, too, drip onto his soul. With all of that pleasure, Sans really did hope that they were compatible. Their default colors were different, so that had to mean something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting twice more today, be on the look out!


	16. Shall We Both Go Or Shall I Stay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter 2 of 3 for today.

**UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus let the magic around his waist dissipate, his arms holding onto Sans tighter, “Are You Okay?”

 **Sans:** Sans’s arms were mostly slack, some mild exhaustion overtaking him. One of his arms let go of Papyrus so he could remove the other’s soul from his mouth. Once he’d done that, Sans let the soul back in its cage and nuzzled its owner. “never been better.” He panted, letting his own magic dissipate.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus nodded, and lifted Sans while he stood up. “Water And Food. You Need Your Strength.” He carried the smaller one down to the kitchen and set him on the table as he poured him some water.

 **Sans:** Sans relaxed in the other’s hold. He felt safe in Papyrus’s arms. He smiled, watching the way Papyrus’s bones moved along their joints. It was fascinating. “don’t forget about yourself. you used a lot of magic.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I Will Be Fine. I Am The Captain Of The Royal Guard After All.” Papyrus handed the other a full glass of water.

 **Sans:** Sans took a sip, the water dissolving into him before it could drip anywhere. “even captains need their strength.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus moved to the fridge and pulled out a salad he was planning to eat earlier but hadn’t and handed that to Sans as well. “I Will Be Fine Sans.”

 **Sans:** He looked between Papyrus and the salad. He wanted to insist more, but he was just so exhausted, he couldn’t summon the energy. So, begrudgingly, Sans started to eat the salad.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus watched as the other ate, looking at the red and blue tinted bones.

 **Sans:** It was a few bites before he realized what Papyrus was looking at. A bright blue blush grew on the smaller skeleton’s face. “heh. we sure made a mess of me.” His tone was sheepish.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “We Needed To.”

 **Sans:** “i know.” He set the salad aside, then reached for one of Papyrus’s hands.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus let him, “I… I’m Sorry…”

 **Sans:** He took that hand and brought it to his face, letting it cup the side of his mandible. Sans hummed contently, leaning into the touch. “stop apologizing. it’s ok.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus nodded silently. He relished in the smooth feel of Sans’ bones. They were much different from his or his brothers. Both of them were scarred beyond repair.

 **Sans:** The smaller could feel the scars. Even in this one hand, he felt that there was more scar than bone. A testament of how different things were in this universe. Still, even with the scars, Sans couldn’t think of anyone else he’d rather have done that with. Not even his real brother. "i love you, papyrus.“

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus looked at the Sans before him, "I… I love you too… but…… I still love him too…… I’m sorry……” Papyrus whispered magic leaking from his sockets as he looked away in shame.

 **Sans:** Sans shook his head again. “i don’t blame you. you grew up with shark tooth. we’re not the same person…” He reached forward again to wipe Papyrus’s tears away.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus nodded, “A-Are You Done?” He gestured to the plate and glass.

 **Sans:** His gaze followed the gesture, and Sans smiled. “yeah, i’m done.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus nodded, putting the dishes in the sink and lifting Sans once more and went upstairs into his room where he laid Sans down first, then hesitated.

 **Sans:** Curling up in Papyrus’s arms once more, he gave the other a confused and concerned look when he didn’t immediately join him in the bed. “something wrong?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Do You Want To Share Dreams Tonight?” Papyrus asked as he moved the blankets.

 **Sans:** Sans felt torn. He didn’t want to let Papyrus dream alone, but he didn’t want the taller skeleton to see whatever dream Grillby had done to Paps. …By the Angel, he’d completely forgotten about Paps. “…what about purple?” His voice was quiet, unsure.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “What About Him?” He questioned as he slowly climbed onto the bed.

 **Sans:** There was no way around it. He’d have to tell Papyrus. Better Sans tell the other now, rather than Purple tell him in the dream. “i… i made a deal with him. …in my dream.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus stopped and looked at Sans, sockets narrowing, “What Did You Do?”

 **Sans:** Sans flinched, the memory resurfacing. “you were having a nightmare. he told me he could fix it… i begged him to help you, and he–” flinch, “–made me swear to obey him…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus noticed the flinched and sighed over his own forgetfulness, “I’m Sorry…” He climbed onto the bed fully and wrapped his arms around Sans.

 **Sans:** The smaller skeleton snuggled into the embrace, seeking comfort from it. “he has paps now… i don’t know what he’ll make me do…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus nuzzled Sans, “Do You Want Me There With You?”

 **Sans:** “i don’t know.” Sans admitted. “but i don’t want you to have any nightmares about shark tooth…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus sighed, “Did You Specify That With Him? He Is A Businessman, He Deals With Loopholes For A Living.”

 **Sans:** He thought back to the moments right before he’d sealed his fate. “i think… i only asked him for the one time…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Then I Will Have To Deal With The Nightmares No Matter What.” Papyrus held tightly onto Sans, “But Now You’re Under His Control…”

 **Sans:** He’d started trembling, realization hitting hard. “i… i’m sorry…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Don’t Apologize.” Papyrus rocked Sans lightly, the way he wished he had done with his brother when his brother was saddened.

 **Sans:** “i just…” He clung to Papyrus, thankful for the other’s calming movements. “i don’t want you to hurt.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “It’s Okay…I Am Used To It By Now.” Papyrus smiled softly.

 **Sans:** Sans buried his face in the other’s rib cage. “i’m not.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus was silent.

 **Sans:** The small skeleton finally stopped trembling, mostly out of exhaustion than anything else. “…do you want to come in my dreams?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Only If You Wish It.” Papyrus spoke lightly.

 **Sans:** After a moment, Sans nodded. “i don’t want to go alone.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus nodded, letting his soul moved toward Sans.

 **Sans:** Sans let his own soul meet Papyrus’s halfway. “i love you, papyrus.” It was the only thing he could think to say before he felt his exhaustion take him completely.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I Love You Too…” His voice trailed off as he too fell asleep.


	17. Taking What Shouldn't Have Been Touched.

**UF!Papyrus:** “Hello again, pet.” Grillby stood before him and Papyrus, staring down on him, a grin snaked its way across the elemental’s face.

 **Sans:** Sans’s sockets were dark, and his gaze was on the floor. “hello–” flinch, “–master.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Did you fuck him like I told you to?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred’s eye sockets widened as he looked down at Sans. If bones could pale then Papyred would’ve been whiter than a ghost.

 **Sans:** Another flinch. Sans sought out Papyrus’s hand before he nodded.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “H-He Told You To? Did He Tell You To Say Those Words?” Papyred asked in a hushed tone, his hand limp in Sans’s.

 **Sans:** “no! yes. um…” He shook his skull, trying to get his mind straight. His hold on the other’s hand tightened. “yes, he’s the reason i approached you.” Sans explained. “but i wouldn’t lie to you about something like that!” Sans dragged Papyrus’s hand to his mandible. “I _love you_ , Papyrus! I wouldn’t lie about that.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby mocked them, “Oh how touching! When’s the wedding? Oh! Right… Your reward, Sans. Do you want it now or at the wedding? It’ll be plenty embarrassing at a wedding, but whatever you want on your _special_ day.”

 **Sans:** He flinched once again, but despite the mockery, Sans lingered near Papyrus. He looked up at the taller skeleton, tears pricking the corners of his sockets. Sans let the other’s metacarpals and phalanges brush against his teeth, a soft skeleton kiss, before he turned back to Grillby. “where’s paps–” flinch, “–master?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred looked on in horror as Grillby smirked and snapped his fingers. A few noises from behind them drew Papyred’s attention, and he turned.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Paps wrists were tied and held above him by some mysterious force. He was bareboned and his fibula and tibia were tied to his femurs with a spreader bar keeping his pelvis in complete view.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I learned from your memories Sans, especially with what you both did before coming here.” A look to Paps’s face showed a flushed face that held an open gag like what Sans had worn in the pit. His soul pulsed, his ribs were covered in an orange glow. “But, I couldn’t help myself after you tried to tell Papyred over there about our deal…” Magic poured from Paps’s face, making his face even more orange than his blush.

 **Sans:** At first, Sans was speechless. His hands moved to cover his mouth, his sockets wide with shock. Then, the small skeleton’s patellas buckled, and he fell to his hands and knees. “angel… paps…” He slowly started to crawl towards his dream brother, repeating his name like an echo flower.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Would you like to see how ‘innocent’ your brother really is? I could give you a play by play.” Grillby sat down in a chair that magically appeared beside him. Papyred still stood in shock.

 **Sans:** He didn’t seem to register what Grillby had said. He was in shock, on autopilot, and the only thing that was running through his mind was concern for his brother. “paps… pap… papy…” Tears flowed freely from the older brother’s sockets as he finally reached Paps. The first thing he did was reach behind Paps’s skull and try to remove that open gag.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Paps was trying to speak, but he couldn’t through the gag.“-HUH-HER! -HARED! -OUHE ME EHIHARE! IRHY!”

 **Sans:** Sans held back a sob, untying the knot of the gag. He carefully took it out of Paps’s mouth. The moment it was removed, Sans cast it aside and hugged the bound skeleton.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “BROTHER I-I’M SO SCARED! H-HE TOUCHED ME EVERYWHERE! I FEEL SO DIRTY!” He pulled at his bonds to no avail.

 **Sans:** “paps… paps, i’m so sorry…” Sans trembled, trying to provide some comfort while seeking it out himself. This wasn’t right. Paps was just a kid! An innocent kid…

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I-I TRIED TO TELL HIM TO STOP B-BUT HE DIDN’T! I…… I feel so empty…” Paps sobbed, his head hanging down.

 **Sans:** “shh… shh, it’s ok, paps…” Sans doubted that it would actually be ok, but he just wanted Paps to calm down. He wanted to fix the damage. “i’m here… i’m here now…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Paps could barely stop crying but his sobs quieted some.

 **Sans:** Sans didn’t want to let go, but there was one more thing he knew he could do. Reluctantly letting go, Sans moved to Paps’s legs. First, he started with that spreader bar, trying to remove it.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Ah-ah-ah, little slave. You don’t touch that.”

 **Sans:** Sans flinched, stopping at the elemental’s command. The small skeleton looked back to the purple fire with a plea in his gaze.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “The answer is no. I let you remove that gag and that is all. For now at least. Mm, his screams were delicious. It might even be better without that gag now…” Papyred felt sick. He felt like he was going to be sick.

 **Sans:** He lowered his skull, closing his sockets and hating that he had to obey. “what…” Sans flinched. “what can i do–” flinch, “–master?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I want to see you take what’s left of his 'precious innocence’, pet.” He leaned back on his chair, chains falling from above and wrapping around Papyred, keeping him from intervening.

 **Sans:** Sans started trembling again. Some small part of him had expected it, but hearing it spoken was something he just couldn’t have prepared himself for. He choked on sobs, looking between Grillby, Papyred, and Paps. His gaze was thick with misery. He didn’t want to do this. But he was bound to this deal now, as unfair as it was. He had to obey. Sans’s gaze finally stopped on Paps, tear-stained eye sockets full of hopelessness and pain. “i’m sorry, paps… i’m so sorry…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Fresh magic fell from Paps’s sockets, “BROTHER WHAT DOES HE MEAN?” He sounded so confused and frightened.

 **Sans:** “he… he wants me to…” Sans flinched on top of the trembling. He hated this. He felt sick. “he wants me to do what he did to you. i’m so sorry paps…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “NO! PLEASE DON’T! IT HURT… Brother… please…” Paps panicked and began to sob once more as he tried to jerk away from Sans and his bonds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I post a fourth chapter? I'm all for spoiling, but I have limits. Specifically page limits at this point. At this moment we are writing 44 pages ahead of all of you who are reading. I can portion them out but then I am anxious to actually post. I'll not post for days, then bomb you all with several chapters at one. Like now. XD We live for your comments and reviews! That's what got me so pumped today to post so much. A reviewer messaged me 12 times this morning and I was so happy and excited! To Them I thank you and hope that you like where this goes!


	18. Past The Point Of No Return

**Sans:** Sans flinched again, guilt wrenching in his soul. “i can’t disobey him, paps.” He sobbed out. The small skeleton moved to hug his brother, not daring to do anything else yet.

**UF!Papyrus:** Paps trembled in Sans’s arms, his sobs were almost deafening in the quiet space.

**Sans:** “paps…” He had to find some way to quell his brother’s sobs. Slowly, Sans moved his head, then let his teeth clank softly against the other’s maxilla, mandible, zygomatic, frontal, everywhere he could reach that wasn’t Paps’s teeth. “i’m sorry.” Kiss. “i don’t want to do this.” Kiss. “i don’t want to hurt you.” Kiss. “i can make it feel good.” Kiss. “but you have to trust me.” Kiss. “do you trust me?”

**UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus’ sobs softened as he nodded.

**Sans:** Sans returned a nod of his own, then rewarded that trust with a gentle kiss to Paps’s teeth. “just tell me if i go too fast, alright?” He wanted Paps to feel like he had some level of control.

**UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus couldn’t stop the stream of orange down his cheekbones as he nodded again.

**Sans:** Sans took in a breath, composing himself as best as he could. But instead of moving to Paps’s soul, Sans leaned up to lap at the taller skeleton’s sockets, almost like a puppy. He wanted those tears to stop.

**UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus would’ve jerked away if he could, “B-BROTHER….THAT’S S-SO UNSANITARY…” Papyrus shivered at the feeling.

**Sans:** Sans stopped after a moment. “a lot of this is going to be unsanitary, paps.” His tone was some level of somber. “i’ll see if i can dream up a nice bubble bath for you when this is over. how’s that sound?”

**UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus nodded, “F-FEEL SO DIRTY, SANS…..”

**Sans:** He nodded. “it feels like that sometimes, paps.” He nuzzled Papyrus’s a bit. “how about i get some of this magic off of you?”

**UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus nodded ecstatically, “PLEASE BROTHER…”

**Sans:** Sans nodded again, then moved down to Paps’s chest. There was a lot of orange there. The older brother looked up at Paps, then gave the younger a reassuring smile before he started licking the other’s bones clean, starting with his ribs.

**UF!Papyrus:** “URK….EW….HGGN…..FEELS….SO WEIRD….” 

 

**Sans:** There was a subtle flinch from Sans, and then he paused. “just… just relax, paps. i can make it feel good.”

**UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus nodded, trying not to look down at his brother as he licked him.

**Sans:** Sans waited a moment, letting Paps prepare himself, then resumed licking that magic off of his ribs. It didn’t taste bad.

**UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus shivered at the feeling, only whimpering here and there throughout the ministrations.

**Sans:** Soon enough, Sans finished licking Paps’s ribs clean. The other’s spine was coated in orange magic as well, so the small skeleton spelt reached in the other’s cage and gently dragged his phalanges over the magic-covered vertebrae.

**UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus shivered at the contact, mewling slightly.

**Sans:** Well, it was definitely better than whining. Sans let his phalanges trail down Paps’s vertebrae, picking up magic as they went, before pulling them out, licking them clean, and repeating the action.

**UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus began to feel flushed, his face going brighter orange as he tried to hold back a moan.

**Sans:** Sans repeated his movements until Paps’s vertebrae were mostly clean. Some magic had seeped between the joints, though. So, Sans used his phalanges to gently massage those joints and try to get as much magic off of them as possible.

**UF!Papyrus:** The broken moan escaped from Papyrus, unable to keep it held back any longer. He went limp in shame.

**Sans:** Sans paused again, then drew close to Paps. He smiled reassuringly, letting one of his hands free of the other’s cage so he could cup the taller skeleton’s mandible. “it’s ok, paps. you can be as loud as you need to.”

**UF!Papyrus:** “…but brother …..it’s …embarrassing….and gross…” Papyrus whispered.

**Sans:** Sans shook his head, smiling softly. “but it’s beautiful.” Now wasn’t the time to be modest. Now was the time to encourage Paps. As much as Sans wanted his brother’s dream self to stay innocent, he knew that wasn’t going to happen. Grillby wouldn’t let it. So, the next best thing he could do was to assure Paps that it was ok. To make the younger skeleton feel safe.

**UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus shook his head, still trembling, his mind going back to when Sans had told him that brothers shouldn’t do that kind of thing, and that Sans didn’t like him like that. Papyrus began to feel guilt wedge itself into his soul.

**Sans:** “you’re beautiful.” Sans continued, oblivious to the other’s concerns but trying to help him nonetheless.

**UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus felt more of his magic escape his sockets, some of his tears falling on Sans.

**Sans:** Sans didn’t care about the tears that had fallen on him. He was more concerned with his brother. He reached up to wipe those tears away. “i love you, paps.”

**UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus’ voice cracked, “not…..not like t-this…..”

**Sans:** “yes, i do.” Sans murmured. His voice was quiet, like a whisper. “i was scared to admit it to myself. but i’ve moved past that fear. paps, i’m in love with you.”

**UF!Papyrus:** “brother…p-please do not lie to me t-to….to make me feel better…” Papyrus quietly sobbed.

**Sans:** Sans frowned. “i would never lie about this, paps.” He brushed his teeth against Paps’s zygomatic. “you and the other papyrus… i love you both so much.”

**UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus cried a little more, “I..I Love You Too, Brother!”

**Sans:** The older skeleton pulled his other arm out if Paps’s rib cage, then wrapped both of his arms around the younger in a hug. “i know you do, paps. sorry you had to wait for me.”

**UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus leaned into the hug as much as he was physically able.

**Sans:** He looked up at his brother with a soft smile. “… think you’re ready for me to start again?”

**UF!Papyrus:** Although he just wanted to stay in the hug, Papyrus nodded slowly.

**Sans:** Sans didn’t want to let go, either. So, he decided to exploit his position and kiss Paps’s clavicles.

**UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus leaned forward and pressed his teeth on Sans’ head.

**Sans:** Sans felt his cheekbones flush a light blue. He tried licking Paps’s cervical vertebrae.

**UF!Papyrus:** “hnnn” Papyrus quietly moaned against Sans.

**Sans:** A small smile stretched across Sans’s features. He made an effort to make the strokes of his tongue long and sensual.

**UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus began to pant, unable to stop himself.

**Sans:** The older skeleton gently trailed his phalanges along the back of Paps’s spine, trying to reassure him while also stimulating him.

**UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus whined lightly at the touch. He tried to move closer, his mind starting to cloud.

**Sans:** Sensing what Paps wanted, Sans pressed himself against his brother. The older skeleton sacrificed one of his hands so he could tease the bottom of Paps’s sternum. “can i see your soul, paps?”

**UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus moaned, as a soft ping sounded. His orange soul appeared before Sans.

**Sans:** Sans let his hand slip into Paps’s rib cage, then gently tease that soul with the tips of his phalanges. “i’m going to do something a little crazy, alright?”

**UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus nodded, his soul pulsing wildly.

**Sans:** A second ping sounded, Sans summoning his own soul. He guided his soul out of its cage, then gently grasped Paps’s soul and removed it from his own.

**UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus looked at Sans, confusion displayed clearly on his face, “brother what are you doing?” his voice soft, but scratchy due to the crying from earlier.

**Sans:** Sans turned his attention to Paps. “something crazy. …do you trust me, paps?”

**UF!Papyrus:** “Yes….I Do…”

**Sans:** The smaller skeleton smiled. “then i’m going to count to three, and when i get to three, i’m going to make you feel really good. ok?”

**UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus nodded, his sockets glued on the souls in Sans’ hands.

**Sans:** Sans took a breath, bracing himself. “…one, …two, …three.” Then, he brought the two souls together.

**UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus’ pupils rolled back as his spine arched toward Sans. Papyrus moaned loudly, unable to hold anything back.

**Sans:** Sans clutched Paps, holding onto their joined souls with his other hand. He groaned, using his digits to massage the souls further.

**UF!Papyrus:** “SANS!” Papyrus shook in ecstasy, his arms pulling down on their bonds, trying to grab at his brother.

**Sans:** “I’m here, Paps!” Sans pressed himself as closely as he could to his brother, his soul pulsing against the other from the stimulation.

**UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus’ soul pulsed again, magic bursting over them both.

**Sans:** Sans didn’t reach his, but half of that was because of how much he’d done this recently. He simply sighed contently, then gave his brother another kiss. “you’re so beautiful, paps.”

**UF!Papyrus:** “Br…..Brother…..” Papyrus muttered, his pupils flickering in exhaustion.

**Sans:** Sans just smiled at Paps. “love you, paps.”

**UF!Papyrus:** “Love…Love you….Brother…” Papyrus went limp, pupils disappearing.

**Sans:** Sans held his brother for a while, softly stroking his spine. After a moment, Sans looked over his shoulder, back at Grillby and Papyred. His sockets held too many emotions in them to describe.

**UF!Papyrus:** Grillby snapped his fingers and Papyrus’ and Papyreds bonds disappeared. A grin danced across Grillbys face, “Did you enjoy yourself, pet?”

**Sans:** Sans flinched. He hated it, but he had a feeling he wouldn’t be allowed to lie. “…i didn’t hate it–” flinch, “–master.”

**UF!Papyrus:** “Really? Come here, pet.” Grillby beckoned. Papyred had fallen to the floor, his bones all but dead to the world. He couldn’t seem to get them to move. Papyrus however fell into Sans’ arms, light as ever.

**Sans:** Sans looked between the two Papyruses, guilt eating away at him. He didn’t want to leave either of them the way they were, but he also didn’t want either of them to get any closer to Grillby. Reluctantly, Sans carefully laid Paps down, then moved towards the purple flame.

**UF!Papyrus:** “Good. Now. Hand me your soul.”

**Sans:** With a flinch and a nod, Sans retrieved his soul and held it out to the elemental.

**UF!Papyrus:** Grillby plucked it out of the skeletons hand and began to rub at it, “You belong to me.”

**Sans:** Sans drew in a shaky breath. The stimulation from earlier resurfaced, and his knees buckled. “ye– hhhaaaa… yes, master…” He moaned with a flinch.

**UF!Papyrus:** He pressed harder, “And you will always obey me.”

His hands clawed at the ground. “yes–” flinch, “–master.”

**UF!Papyrus:** “Now, would you like a treat for being such a good pet?” Grillby stopped moving his hand, but kept the pressure on it, “You’ve three options, a piece of my soul from my Papyrus, a memory of your dear Papyrus, or I get you to come. Choose.”

**Sans:** “yes–” flinch, “–master.” A reward. All of those choices sounded nice, but Sans could very honestly live without coming ever again. He was much more focused on the first two options. A memory of Papyrus sounded amazing, and knowing that Papyred would be safe from Grillby was very enticing. The small skeleton didn’t want to be selfish. Papyred had sacrificed so much. He didn’t deserve to be tormented along with him. If he could save Papyred from Grillby, he could live a little easier. “i want… your soul…” The small skeleton panted. “please–” flinch, “–master…”

**UF!Papyrus:** “Fine, but you only get a third of what is there.” Grillby summoned Papyrus’ cracked soul. He ripped off another piece, enticing a scream from Papyred who was still stuck on the floor. Placing the soul piece on Sans’ soul, it immediately fused with the other piece of the purple soul. He then dismissed Papyreds soul, then handed Sans his. “When you are good you get rewarded. When you disobey you are _punished_.” And with that Grillby disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going four for four.


	19. One In The Hand Two In The Bush

**Sans:** His soul felt warmer and heavier. He hated that Grillby still had claim over Papyred’s soul, but at least it was less. Slowly recovering from the stimulation, the small skeleton approached the one who had just screamed. “…papyrus?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Sans…” Papyred lifted his trembling hand toward him. 

**Sans:** Sans grasped that hand, hoping to provide some level of comfort to the taller skeleton.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Go Check On Your Brother…” Concern was written all over his face.

 **Sans:** Sans looked over at his brother, who appeared to still be asleep. He squeezed Papyred’s hand, concern reflected in his gaze when he looked back to Papyred. “will you be ok?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred nodded, “Of Course I Will Be. I Always Am.”

 **Sans:** There was a look of doubt, but he trusted Papyred enough. Sans gave the taller skeleton’s hand one last gentle squeeze, then moved to Paps’s side.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus lay, exhausted and trembling where his brother had left him. His arms were free, but the spreader bar was still holding his legs together.

 **Sans:** He looked at the bar, his soul throbbing with guilt. Grillby had told him not to touch it, but he couldn’t leave his brother like this. Besides, he’d already “taken the rest if his innocence” so this wouldn’t be necessary anymore, right? Sans worked at the bar and ties until all of them were removed and cast aside. The small skeleton then scooped Paps up and held him close.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus’ pupils lit up, “Br….Brother?”

 **Sans:** “hey, paps.” Sans cooed. He trailed a loving hand along the side of the younger brother’s skull.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Are….Are We….done?” His voice cracked slightly, his body shaking.

 **Sans:** “yeah.” He gave a reassuring smile. “we’re done.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Ca….Can I Have That Bath Now? I Still Feel Dirty…” Papyrus squirmed a little in Sans’ arms.

 **Sans:** He chuckled and nodded. “sure, paps. i’ll see what I can dream for you.” Sans closed his eyes, then imagined his bathroom at home when he opened his eyes, he found that they were there, and the tub was already filled with a warm bubble bath. He moved to carefully place Paps into the water.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “T-thank you brother….” His voice was but a whisper as he held onto Sans.

 **Sans:** “hey, what kind of brother would i be if i couldn’t do this for you?” Sans smiled, then snagged a wash cloth, put some soap on it, and started scrubbing Paps’s bones.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus’ trembling stopped as he began to feel the warmth of the water, he moaned softly as Sans began to scrub away at his bones.

 **Sans:** For a while, the only sounds that were made were the rustling of water and Paps’s moans. After a while, Sans finally spoke up. “i’m sorry he did that stuff to you, paps. i wish i could’ve stopped him.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus was silent for a little bit, “….You Did What You Had To Do….I Don’t Hate You Brother….It’ll Be Alright…”

 **Sans:** A sad smile played on his features. “…thanks, bro.” Sans continued washing Paps until he was certain he’d scrubbed every bone. He’d let Paps soak though. “is there anything you want to ask? anything you want to know about… what just happened?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “….why do i still feel dirty…” Papyrus looked at his phalanges before scrubbing them himself.

 **Sans:** He felt his soul sink. “because of what he did.” Sans’s sockets were dark. “it’s called rape, bro. grillby…” He paused, taking a moment so he didn’t get too angry. “you didn’t want it, and that feeling is going to stay with you for a while.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I….i know it’s rape…..i…i just want to feel clean again…..why me brother?” Papyrus turned from looking at his bones to his brother.

 **Sans:** “i…” The older brother was at a loss. “…i think he’s trying to use you to get to me.” He chuckled, though there was no emotion in the sound. “it’s working.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** He looked down again, “i…i’m sorry…..”

 **Sans:** “it’s not your fault, bro.” Sans patted his brother’s head. “you didn’t ask for this.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus didn’t respond, he just kept scrubbing at his fingers.

 **Sans:** “hey, hey…” Sans carefully moved his hands to Paps’s, then took them in his own. “if you scrub them too much, you’ll hurt yourself.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus began to cry silently, “i’m s…so sorry….brother….”

 **Sans:** “shhh… it’s alright…” Sans pulled Paps’s hands to the sides of his skull. “how about i dream up your racecar bed, then read you a bedtime story? fluffy bunny?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus nodded.

 **Sans:** Sans nodded in return, then closed his sockets. The scene around them changed. Paps was no longer in a tub, but rather, he was nice and dry in a pair of his favorite pajamas, and sitting on his racecar bed. Sans pulled a chair from nowhere and took a seat next to his brother, book in hand.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “c….can you read it up here? i…i want to see the pictures….” Papyrus spoke softly as he clutched his blankets.

 **Sans:** Sans just smiled and nodded. He hopped up on the bed and found a nice spot next to Paps. “ready?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “…yes.”

 **Sans:** With a calm smile, Sans opened the book to the first page and began to read. “Ah, what a beautiful day in the Hills of Fun. The sun shined bright, with not a cloud in the sky…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus closed his sockets, trying not to think about what had happened earlier, but rather concentrating on the story.

 **Sans:** As Sans read, he made sure to keep his voice low and melodic. This was a bedtime story, after all. The point was to soothe.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus started dozing off right away, as exhausted as he was it was a miracle he had stayed awake as long as he had.

 **Sans:** “…‘Goodnight, Fluffy Bunny,’ her mother said, with a voice soft as silk. 'Goodnight mama,’ Fluffy Bunny yawned. Her mother kissed the top of her head, then blew out the candle that illuminated her room. And with that light gone, and her mother’s kiss on her brow, Fluffy Bunny fell asleep, dreaming about her adventure.” Sans closed the book, then gazed at his beloved brother. Just like in the book, Sans left a soft kiss on Paps’s frontal. “goodnight, paps.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus was already asleep, his body trying to curl around itself.

 **Sans:** Sans tucked his brother in, then blinked off the bed so he wouldn’t disturb Paps’s sleep. His gaze lingered there a moment, then Sans moved back to Papyred.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred was still laying on the floor, his arm over his eyes.

 **Sans:** Sans took a seat beside him, then poked his ulna. “did i put you to sleep too?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “No. I Was Remembering From When We Lived In The Dump.”

 **Sans:** “you lived in the dump?” That was different. “what about your parents? me and paps had a dad.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “We Have A Dad, But We Ran Away From Him. What Happened To Yours?”

 **Sans:** “he went to work one day and never came home.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Must’ve Been Nice…Or Bad, Depending.”

 **Sans:** Sans pulled his legs up to his rib cage and rested his arms on his patellas. “paps was devastated. we both were. he was the best dad, and he cared a lot about his little creations.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred moved his arm, “I Am Sorry For Your Loss.”

 **Sans:** “it was years ago. don’t worry about it.” He feigned a smile. “so, why’d you run away from yours?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Well, He Decided To Scrap Me. Sans Took Me And Ran. I May Have Been A Fighter, But I Never Followed Orders. Sans Had His Reasons Too But I Never Asked.”

 **Sans:** “he… scrap you?” Sans didn’t quite understand.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Sans And I Were Experiments Of The Scientist W.D. Gaster.” Papyrus sighed, “I Was Defective. I Wasn’t Smart Enough And Never Followed Orders, Purely Because I Could. I Was To Be Taken Apart For Scrap. Sans Blasted Gaster And We Ran.”

 **Sans:** One of Sans’s hands moved to cover his face. The smaller skeleton groaned. “me and paps were creations. my universe’s w. d. gaster used human remains to create us. he treated us like family…” That hand fell, and Sans shifted a sympathetic gaze at Papyred. “…i’m sorry.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Its Not your Fault. My Father Was Strict And I Didn’t Listen.”

 **Sans:** Sans fell silent, not sure what to say. “how were things after you two ran?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** He contemplated for a moment, “Things Were Tough. Sans Was Always Doing Things To Get Either Food Or Money For Food. He Tried To Be The Opposite Of Father, But I Paid For That.”

 **Sans:** “he cared about you though. i can’t imagine growing up on the streets.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus shrugged. He had done it and it was no big deal then for him, and in turn, it wasn’t now.

 **Sans:** “so…” He wasn’t sure why he was about to ask this, but maybe it would help with understanding. “…how did grillby come into the picture?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus looked at Sans, a sad look on his face, “Where Do You Think We Got The Money To Buy The House We Live In?”

 **Sans:** Sans’s pupils shrink to pinpricks. He knew how much that house was worth, and knowing that Grillby had bought it for them… “jeez. me and paps inherited our house from our dad. i mean, i’d pay the bills, but… wow…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Our Father Lived In The Labs. We Lived In Three Separate Places: The Cages In The Labs, A Box At The Dump And Our Home That Was Bought With The Money Grillby Loaned Us.” Papyred explained.

 **Sans:** “me and paps only had the one…” Sans laid down next to Papyred, snuggling up to him in hopes to provide some level of comfort. “i wish you could’ve had it better.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I Had It Better Than Most.”

 **Sans:** “that’s not very reassuring.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Well, I Don’t Have To Worry About Many Things Anymore, Like A Job Or Where My Next Meal May Come From.”

 **Sans:** “…” Sans didn’t know what to say, so he said nothing.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Does….Does That Help?” Papyred asked, his arm moving around Sans to pull him in closer.

 **Sans:** “yeah…” Sans let himself get pulled closer, wrapping an arm around Papyred. “i just wish you didn’t have to grow up like that.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “It’s Okay.” He replied, shrugging.

 **Sans:** Sans didn’t speak again for a while, stewing in his thoughts and enjoying his position. Being curled up next to and held by Papyred was nice. “…we should probably get up, huh?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred nodded, he breathed carefully and began counting. He woke up next to Sans, who was holding onto him. He smiled.

 **Sans:** Sans counted on his own time, a little slower than the last. He didn’t want to wake up. He didn’t want to face reality. But he had to. When he regained consciousness, the only thing he did was further cling to Papyrus. He wanted to stay close for a little longer.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Good Morning, Sans.” Papyrus held onto the smaller skeleton.

 **Sans:** A small, content smile grew on Sans’s features. “morning, papyrus.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus nuzzled Sans carefully and slowly as he sat up with the skeleton in his arms.

 **Sans:** Sans nuzzled back, humming contently. He felt safe in the other’s arms.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus slowly removed their blanket.

 **Sans:** Sans couldn’t help but shiver when the open air met his exposed bones. He’d completely forgotten that they’d fallen asleep without their clothes. Suddenly, Sans’s sockets widened, and he moved away from Papyrus so he could try to see inside his rib cage.

 **UF!Papyrus:** "Sans?” Papyrus was confused when he pushed himself away so suddenly.

 **Sans:** And there, floating just behind his soul, was a pair of smaller souls. Sans was still for a moment, the reality of it all slowly sinking in. “papyrus…” The smallest of smiles started growing on his features. “we’re compatible.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus reached forward, his magic gathering in his sockets. He slowly touched Sans’ ribs. “T-There Are Two….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many chapters should I upload today? hmm....


	20. Darkness Follows Even The Brightest Of Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a long one this time. ^^ please enjoy!!

**Sans:** Sans let out a shuddered breath, then slowly grabbed Papyrus’s hands with his own, shaking ones. “twins…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “…D….Do You Think You Can Handle It?” Papyrus was worried, he knew how much magic it took to form a childs body, but two?

 **Sans:** Sans shrugged. “i can try.” The small skeleton looked up at the taller. “you’ll help me though, right?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus nodded. “I Will Do What I Can.”

 **Sans:** Sans’s smile grew, but the softness of it turned into a smirk. “hey, you think grillby will be _twice_ as upset with this?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus grinned, his arms gathering Sans to him, “I Think He Will.” 

**Sans:** “maybe he’ll go cross eyed and start seeing _double_.” Sans snickered, snuggling up to Papyrus again.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Sans….” Papyrus playfully warned.

 **Sans:** “sorry.” Sans chuckled. He wasn’t sorry at all. “you know i’m just _kid_ ding. i mean, how _child_ ish can you get?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus laughed lightly, clanking his teeth against Sans skull.

 **Sans:** His cheekbones dusted with a faint blue tint. Stars, this had to be the happiest he’d been since destroying that portal. Sans returned the kiss with a soft one of his own. “made you laugh~” He teased.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I Will Always Deny This.” Papyrus spoke with a fake bravado.

 **Sans:** “ahuh.” His grin was wide. “it’ll be our little secret then.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus smiled in turn. He wrapped his hands around Sans, letting his magic surround the three floating souls in Sans’ chest.

 **Sans:** Sans sighed contently, letting his skull rest on Papyrus’s rib cage. “stars… we’re going to be parents…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus nodded, “Think You’re Ready For That Sans?”

 **Sans:** “to _patella_ the truth, i never thought i’d say those words in my life.” He let out a small chuckle. “no going back, though. i’ll learn how to be ready.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus nodded, “No Greasy Food. Or Alcohol. Or Fish.”

 **Sans:** “well, two of those things should be easy enough to avoid.” Sans didn’t plan to venture into Grillby’s bar anytime soon. As long as he could avoid it, anyway. “and it’s not like i ate much fish before this.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus slowly nuzzled Sans, “We Need To Be Prepared For The Worst…”

 **Sans:** Sans nuzzled in return. “yeah. twins are harder to carry.” It had only been fine minutes and he was already starting to worry about his children.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus rubbed at Sans’ ribs slowly.

 **Sans:** Sans sighed, pleasure and contentment mingling in the sound. “are you ready to be a father?” He lazily traced a phalange along Papyrus’s ribs.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Yes. I Believe I Am.”

 **Sans:** Sans chuckled. “think you can teach me?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus smiled softly, “Of Course.”

 **Sans:** He smiled in return, leaving a few kisses on the other’s ribs. “thanks, papyrus.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus leaned forward and began to kiss all over Sans’ ribs.

 **Sans:** He felt his soul flutter, and his head tilted back a bit to give Papyrus more access. A soft moan escaped him, along with a chuckle. “a shower of kisses? mmmh… my brother would be so jealous…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I Am Sure That He Would Only Be Jealous That I Am The One Giving You These Kisses.” He began to kiss around Sans’ neck and collars.

 **Sans:** “mnnh…” Sans couldn’t help but tilt his head this way and that, making sure he gave Papyrus the best angle to receive his kisses. “i like it this way though…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus chuckled lightly, “I’m Sure You’d Like Us Both Here, Kissing You All Over.”

 **Sans:** He groaned, but somewhere in his aroused little brain, Sans’s couldn’t help but fantasize. “stooop. you’ll give me ideas…” He whined, playfully going limp in the other’s hold and flailing his wrists.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Mmm, Really? Tell Me Your Fantasies…”

 **Sans:** His cheekbones grew more blue. “ah…” Sans shifted his gaze away, embarrassment flushed on his features.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus moved Sans head so that they were looking at each other, “Really? Are They That Naughty? Makes Me Want To Hear Them More.”

 **Sans:** The blush only darkened. In a last ditch effort to keep quiet about his darkest fantasies, Sans’s tried to distract Papyrus with a playful lick to the teeth.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus chuckled, “Tell Me, Then I Might Give Into Your Demands Of Kisses.”

 **Sans:** Sans whined, pouting a little. But he sighed after a moment, giving in. “alright…” He took a breath, preparing himself, “i’m sandwiched between you two, with you behind me and paps in front. lots of kisses coming my way. then after a while…” His blush deepened. “…we’d do what we did last night, and paps and me would fuse souls…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “…And?” Papyrus licks the others collar bones.

 **Sans:** Sans shivered, moaning softly. “…and i guess we would have fun _boning_ each other till we crashed.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus bites down softly.

 **Sans:** His moan grew louder, and even went higher in pitch for a moment.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Oh? What Was That?” He bit down again.

 **Sans:** Another higher pitched moan sounded from the small skeleton. He practically melted in Papyrus’s hold.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “ _Sans_ itive Are We?”

 **Sans:** Sans made a noise somewhere between a groan and a chuckle. He moved to give Papyrus another playful lick. “angel, i am so in love with you right now.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus moved so that Sans was below him, “I Have Decided To Hear More…” He began to bite Sans gently in various places, from his ribs, to his spine, even his femur.

 **Sans:** All the while, Sans moaned for Papyrus, unable to keep himself from sliding into a higher register. He was very sensitive to nibbles, and though he squirmed at times, he had no intention of stopping the taller skeleton.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus went up and licked the bite marks then went back to Sans’ neck, “Can….Can I Bite Harder?”

 **Sans:** Sans was already panting by now. He nodded to Papyrus with a subtle desperation. “…please?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus licked Sans’ collar bone, biting down steadily.

 **Sans:** Sans gasped sharply, followed by another high pitched moan. He wrapped his arms around Papyrus and clung to him.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus bit down harder, his own moan coming through his jaw.

 **Sans:** The smaller felt his eye lights roll back into his sockets. “pa… haaa… papyrus…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** A Ping sounded as Papyrus held onto Sans with a steady grip.

 **Sans:** A second ping followed, and Sans’s tried not to squirm too much from the stimulation.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus let go as red dripped from his teeth, “Taste…So Good….”

 **Sans:** Sans could feel more DT infused magic pooling from the wound. He didn’t mind. It felt amazing. “i’m a… haa… pretty determined skeleton…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus licked at the wound, moaning as he began to stroke Sans’ ribs.

 **Sans:** Sans moaned as well, his sockets half lidded.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Should We….Nnngh…Fuse Souls?” Papyrus asked softly.

 **Sans:** Sans couldn’t help but smirk. “you tease me like this and think i’ll say no?” He leaned and lapped at the red still on Papyrus’s teeth. It did taste pretty good. “as long as it won’t hurt the children…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus nodded, “I’ll Try To Be Careful.”

 **Sans:** Sans nodded in return, then sacrificed one of his hands to take his soul and offer it to the skeleton above him.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus gently sat up, gathering his and his lovers souls, slowly and gently pushing them together. He watched the souls in his partners chest as he did so, not wanting to ruin any balance they may have had.

 **Sans:** As far as Sans could tell, nothing bad happened to the two souls. He stayed laying down, which proved a good idea. The moment their souls made contact, Sans had to grasp the sheets under him in order to ground himself.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus let the two souls push against each other for a while before putting Sans’ in his mouth, biting on that instead of his collar.

 **Sans:** Sans felt his back arch, the moan in his throat loud and desperately high pitched.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus began to suck on the others soul pressing his own as he moaned.

 **Sans:** He felt his eye lights roll back in their sockets again. Everything just felt so right with Papyrus. It was almost heavenly.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus felt his soul pulse, trying carefully to let Sans come first.

 **Sans:** He was there. He’d been doing his best to hold out for Papyrus. But the other’s soul pulse in top of everything else was simply too much, and Sans’s felt himself coming fast.

 **UF!Papyrus:** As soon as Sans came, so did Papyrus, their magic mixing on their bones as their souls went to their respective cages.

 **Sans:** Sans panted, completely spent. The magic on his bones seemed to evaporate, and the small skeleton could tell it had gone towards feeding the two tiny souls in his cage.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus fell onto his side next to Sans, pulling him into his arms.

 **Sans:** Sans curled up close to Papyrus, a calm smile on his features. “stars… i love you…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I…I Love You Too.” Papyrus smiled against Sans’ back.

 **Sans:** Sans stayed curled up for a while, enjoying the embrace. Suddenly though, the small skeleton took in a sharp breath, completely being caught off guard as the feeling of magic leaving his soul started.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “SANS?! WHAT’S WRONG?!”

 **Sans:** “whoa, that’s weird…” He turned his gaze to Papyrus, a sheepish smile in his face. “they’re hungry.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus dropped his head on the pillow, “You Worried Me….Do You Need Some Of My Magic?”

 **Sans:** “sorry.” Sans patted his partner sympathetically. “i should be fine. a little food probably wouldn’t hurt though.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus nodded and left the bed and collected his robe from the door. He went downstairs, and walked straight to the kitchen, wondering what his partner would enjoy to eat that the souls wouldn’t be affected by.

 **Sans:** Sans rolled over onto his back, the weirdness of the siphoning mostly gone. He looked down at the little souls in his rib cage, his sockets aglow with love. “there there, kiddos. daddy’s gone to make some food for you.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus made salad, reheated some pancakes and some soup. He took all three upstairs carefully and slowly.

 **Sans:** Sans heard the other’s footsteps approaching. “see what i mean?” He murmured, smiling at the door when he saw his lover. “daddy came back with food for us.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Daddy? Oh My, What Does That Make You?” He teased as he entered the bedroom holding the plates of food and bowl of soup.

 **Sans:** Sans shrugged, sitting up. “i dunno. you tell me, daddy.” He grinned, snickering a little. His gaze fell to the bowl of soup.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus smiled silently and passed the bowl that Sans was eyeing to him, careful not to spill it anywhere.

 **Sans:** Sans took the bowl carefully, setting it in his lap. The first bite was rather good, and he had a smile on his face while he ate it. The contents was absorbed into his system before he could make a mess. The twin souls felt like they were happy about the magic intake.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus sat down, holding the other plates, waiting patiently.

 **Sans:** Sans finished the soup fairly quickly, most of the magical energy going to the other souls. He set the bowl aside when he was done and smiled at Papyrus. “pretty good.” He looked to the two plates, unsure which one he wanted first.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus set both the plates before Sans then took the bowl from the other.

 **Sans:** Sans ended up deciding on the salad. He started eating immediately.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus smiled as he watched Sans eat, happy that his babies were getting magic.

 **Sans:** The souls settled down about halfway through the salad. Sans sighed, relieved, then finished the plate. Afterwards, he set the plate aside and leaned into Papyrus. “you can have the pancakes if you want. we’re done for now.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Are You Sure? You May Need To Replenish Your Magic.”

 **Sans:** Papyrus did have a point. But at the same time, Sans was oddly not that hungry. “how about we share it, then?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus nodded, He cut the pancakes in half, then half of his half and finished his portion off in a few bites. 

**Sans:** Sans chuckled, then cut a bite from the other fourth and held it to Papyrus’s mouth. “say ah.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus would’ve raised an eyebrow, but all the same he opened his jaw, letting his ‘tongue’ hang out.

 **Sans:** And into his mouth went the piece of pancake. Sans smiled, proud of himself.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus finished the pancake piece off and looked at Sans, “Your Turn.”

 **Sans:** “alright.” Sans opened his mouth expectantly.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus smiled as he rolled his eyes. He picked up the fork and began to feed Sans.

 **Sans:** Sans took each bite with satisfaction. The pancakes tasted good too. He couldn’t stop smiling.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Is Everything Okay?” Papyrus asked halfway through the rest of the pancakes.

 **Sans:** Sans nodded, still smiling. “everything is awesome.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus smiled, “I’m Glad You Like My Cooking.”

 **Sans:** “you’re actually a lot better at it than my brother.” Sans couldn’t help but chuckle. “he’s still learning.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I’m Sure He’s Not That Bad.”

 **Sans:** “well…” Sans shrugged. “his spaghetti is pretty indescribable.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus laughed, then he just laid his skull against Sans.

 **Sans:** Sans just chuckled along. He moved his hand to meet one of Papyrus’s, lashing his phalanges between the other’s. 

**UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus soon began to yawn. It was a very busy night and he was both physically and emotionally exhausted. It was only four in the morning after all.

 **Sans:** “why don’t you get some more sleep?” The small skeleton suggested.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus nodded, tugging Sans to him as he fell backward and cuddled with him as the plates and bowl clattered to the floor.

 **Sans:** Having not expected that, Sans voiced a surprised yelp. He quickly snuggled into Papyrus though. “i hope those didn’t break.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “They’ll Be Fine.” Papyrus yawned once more, his arms covering Sans.

 **Sans:** Sans caught a yawn himself. They were contagious after all. “goodnight, papyrus.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Goodnight Sans….” his voice trailed off as he quickly fell asleep.

 **Sans:** Sans stayed awake a little longer, lazily trailing his phalanges along Papyrus’s bones and trying to memorize all the scars and chips in them. But sleep did eventualy take hold, and Sans fell under in the safety of the taller skeleton’s embrace.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred woke, well, it seemed like it. He was on his bed, but Sans wasn’t there. It was dark, but he could see all the same. It was disorienting.

 **Sans:** The dreamscape was dark around Sans. He couldn’t see or hear anything with the exception of eternal blackness. He looked around, trying to see if he was alone or not.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred called out, “SANS! WHERE ARE YOU?!” The Bedroom door opened with a creak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, its going to get plot heavy in a bit.


	21. Boys And Their Fathers

**Sans:** Sans didn’t see Grillby, so that was a plus. But he also didn’t see Paps. At least he could finally have some alone time.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred hesitantly lifted himself from the bed and walked to the door. A dim light was on in the rest of the house.

 **Sans:** With nothing else to do, Sans lifted his shirt so he could see the baby souls in his cage.

 **UF!Papyrus:** He slowly walked through the door, and jumped when it slammed shut. He tried to open it again, but after numerous times and a kick to the door itself, Papyred grumbled as he turned back to the rest of his home, “HAHA. VERY FUNNY. NOW SHOW YOURSELF THIS INSTANT!”

 **Sans:** He smiled down at the twins, happiness washing over him. But he hoped he’d be ready by the time they came.

 **UF!Papyrus:** But nobody came. 

**UF!Papyrus:** Papyred walked down the stairs carefully, he looked every which way and did it again once he reached the floor.

 **Sans:** “wish i knew some lullabies…” Sans mused to himself. Maybe souls liked lullabies. Then again, maybe they wouldn’t like his singing. Sans wasn’t exactly one to sing in front of another, after all.

 **UF!Papyrus:** The light in the kitchen turned on, which not only startled Papyred but also fed his curiosity. He slowly walked toward it.

 **Sans:** He just smiled contently, feeding some of his magic to the twin souls.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “S…..SANS?” Papyrus questioned as he reached the kitchen.

 **Sans:** He hopped he’d be a good parent. It had only been a few hours, but Sans was already so attached to his unborn children.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “n0T Qu13t….S0n”

 **Sans:** Sans felt a chill run down his spine, the air around him seeming to change, to grow colder. He let his shirt back down and stood up. “is someone there?” He called to the Void.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “FATHER. WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WANT HERE?” Gaster let the mess of a blob reform into his original body, “1 aM h3R3 t0 c0nGr4duL4t3 y0U. F0r suRv1v1ng tH1s LonG 4nD f0r G1v1ng m3 Gr4NdcH1lDr3n.”

 **Sans:** Suddenly, a pair of hands came from behind and wrapped Sans in a hug. The small skeleton’s sockets glowed with a teal-yellow light for only a second before he realized whose hands those were. He relaxed in the embrace, smiling. “jeez, old man. you shouldn’t sneak up on a monster like me.”  
**Sans:** “My Apologies, Sans.” The voice from behind him was soft and light.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “WHY IS YOUR VOICE LIKE THAT? I CAN BARELY UNDERSTAND YOU.” Gaster opened his jaw and let one of his dismembered hands fly into it, pulling out a large string of black ooze. “How 4bout n0w?”  
“BETTER.” Papyred crossed his arms.

 **Sans:** Sans turned, and the hands that were hugging him came to rest on his shoulders. His dad was smiling. “It Has Been So Long… I Am Sorry For Your Predicament.” Sans just shrugged.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “4s I waS sayinG, I Came t0 C0ngratulate YoU. 1 add3d iT to My n0tes 4bout youR Brother and Y0u.” Papyred growled at his father, who didn’t seem to notice.

 **Sans:** “hey, better me than shark tooth, right?” Gaster sighed and shook his head. “It Was A Noble Decision, To Say The Least.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “WHAT IS IT THAT YOU REALLY WANT, GASTER.” Papyrus demanded. Gaster sighed, “I Really w1sh You w3re more l1ke your Brother. H3 was s0 obEdient and Never Question3d me. But h3 d1d run off….” A couple of his hands began to write on a clipboard.

 **Sans:** “hey dad?” Gaster gave his son his full attention. “how do you raise a kid?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “THATS BECAUSE YOU DECIDED I WAS WORTH NOTHING BUT SCRAP!” Gaster rolled his eyes, “St1ll hUng Up oN th4t?”

 **Sans:** Gaster’s sockets widened, and Sans lifted his shirt once more to show his dad the two other souls. “By The Angel… Sans, Twins?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “YOU WERE GOING TO KILL ME! OF COURSE I AM STILL ‘HUNG UP ON THAT’!” His voice boomed in the kitchen.

 **Sans:** “yeah… long story.” Sans scratched at his cervical vertebrae sheepishly. Gaster simply smiled. “I Am Happy For You. Twins, However… I Am Concerned Your Body Might Not Be Up To The Task.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Gaster shrugged. Papyrus yelled in frustration.

 **Sans:** “i’ll be fine, dad. i just need to know what to do.” Gaster sighed. “When You Wake Up, You Should Use Some Of Your Magic To Create A Womb For Them To Develop In. Normally One Would Do This When The Souls Are Bigger, But Since You Are Carrying Twins, It Would Be Safer To Move To This Stage Faster.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “The Ch1ldren n33d To c0me t0 the lab. THier souls Need TO b3 checked On.”  
**UF!Papyrus:** “NO, THEY WILL NOT GO TO THAT VILE PLACE NOR WILL YOU INTERFERE WITH MY PARTNER NOR MY CHILDREN!”

 **Sans:** “alright. anything els–” Sans cut himself off as his dad drew close to his rib cage. His expression was growing increasingly worried. “something wrong, dad?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “1F Y0u w4nt them d3ad fine. i’ll Leave Th3m alone.”  
**UF!Papyrus:** “DEAD?! WHAT?!?!”

 **Sans:** Gaster gritted his teeth, the lights in his misshapen sockets reduced to pinpricks. “Sans, How Well Can You See Your Childrens’ Souls From There?” “i mean, i can kinda see them. why?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “tWins hav3 a h1gher ch4nce of deatH th4n normaL Convincings.” Gaster explained.

 **Sans:** Sans’s dad pointed to the souls. “It’s Subtle, But I Can Already See A Size Difference Between The Souls. That Is A Sign Of A Parasitic Twin, Sans.” Sans grew confused. “what does that do?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus grew frightened, “WHAT DO I DO TO PREVENT THEM FROM DYING?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “tHEY HAve To go tO-”  
**UF!Papyrus:** “THEY WON’T BE GOING TO THE LAB!!”

 **Sans:** “It Means One Soul Will Consume More Magic Than The Other, Sometimes Going So Far As To Feed Off Of Their Twin. In Many Cases, The Neglected Soul Does Not Survive.” Fear started to grow in the pit of Sans’s soul. “there has to be something i can do, right?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Then 1f TheRes A compl1cati0n, th3y’ll di3.” Gaster spoke with no emotion.

 **Sans:** Gaster was silent for a moment. “Perhaps A Visit To The Lab? Though, I Do Not Know How Things May Differ From Our Timeline. Though, I Have Come Across The Me From That Universe A Number Of Times In The Void. He… Is Not The Most Pleasant Iteration To Talk To.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “GGRRREEEAHHHHHH!!!” Papyrus screamed as he slammed his fist against the fridge.

 **Sans:** “yeah. papyrus told me about him. i already don’t like the guy.” Sans agreed. Gaster stood up again, giving Sans some space.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “WHY CAN’T THINGS BE SIMPLER! WHY MUST THINGS ALWAYS BE MORE COMPLICATED THAN THEY HAVE TO BE?!?!”

 **Sans:** Gaster patted Sans’s shoulder sympathetically. “You Have My Support, Sans. And This Papyrus Has My Blessing.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Gaster tutted and glared at Papyred.

 **Sans:** Sans smiled in spite of the situation. “thanks dad. i’ll tell him when we wake up.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?”  
**UF!Papyrus:** “S0m3one else 1s h3re…”

 **Sans:** “Perhaps It Would Be Best If You Woke Up Now.” Gaster suggested. Sans shrugged. “i guess…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “WHAT DO YOU MEAN?”  
**UF!Papyrus:** “Y0u h4ve another s0ul p13c3 here….”

 **Sans:** “And Sans…” Gaster’s voice had dipped into low, saddened tone.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Gaster began to walk around, looking through the dreamscape house.

 **Sans:** Sans was already at five. “yeah, dad?” “I’m Sorry I Can’t Protect You From Your Nightmares. Suppressing Those Soul Pieces Requires A Lot Of Energy.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “wHat w3r3 y0u thinking?” Gaster grumbled as he opened the closet under the sink.  
**UF!Papyrus:** “I WAS THINKING OF MY BROTHER.”

 **Sans:** Sans just grinned. “don’t worry about it. It was my choice.” Gaster still had lingering doubts, but he said nothing. Sans finished counting, and woke up wrapped in Papyrus’s arms. He sighed. Why did things have to be so complicated?

 **UF!Papyrus:** “y0u Are A F00l.”

 **Sans:** Sans shifted, rolling over in Papyrus’s embrace so that his back was to the other’s chest. He then followed his dad’s instructions and used his magic to form a belly for the two souls. They moved to their new residence almost immediately.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT! YOU ARE MORE OF A FOOL THAN I AM! YOU’RE MORE OF A FOOL THAN ANYONE IN THIS RETCHED UNIVERSE!”

 **Sans:** Now that he had a better vantage point, Sans could finally see what his dad had meant. One of the tiny souls was noticeably bigger than the other. He felt a sinking feeling in his own soul.

 **UF!Papyrus:** But Gaster was gone and no where in the dreamscape. Papyred ran through the dreamscape house, but he could not find his father.

 **Sans:** Sans rolled over again, that sinking feeling getting to him. He gently shook his partner a bit, trying to stir him. “papyrus. papyrus, wake up.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus sat up quickly, shaking everywhere, “S-Sans?” He asked as he surveyed his room, believing himself to be in another dream.

 **Sans:** “papyrus?” Sans sat up with him, still somewhat in the taller skeleton’s arms. He was frowning. “…did he hurt you?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “W-who?” Papyrus turned to Sans and the souls of his children.

 **Sans:** “grillby?” Sans guessed first. “shark tooth? anyone?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus shook his head, “No… I Just Talked To My Father.”


	22. Parasites And Food

**Sans:** At least he wasn’t hurt. Sans relaxed a little, but only just. “i did too. …what did yours say?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus growled out, “He Told Me To Take You To The Labs…”

 **Sans:** So he knew about it already? Sans looked down after a moment. “…did he tell you why?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “He Said It Was Hard To Conceive Twins And That I Was A Fool.”

 **Sans:** Sans sighed, then moved to take Papyrus’s hands in his own. “you’re not a fool. …but i do need to see a doctor, papyrus.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus stared at Sans for a long while, “I Don’t Want You In The Labs.”

 **Sans:** His grasp tightened. “papyrus, knowing this much about your universe, i don’t want to go there either. but this isn’t about what we want. it’s about our childrens’ safety. look.” He moved a bit, displaying the two souls in his conjured belly. “don’t you see anything weird?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus looked down at the souls, his eyes searching then finally seeing.   
“O….One Is Bigger….”

 **Sans:** Sans nodded solemnly. “My dad called it a parasite twin situation. The bigger one is hogging all the magic to itself, and the smaller one might die because of it.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus frowned, “Think We Can Separate Them Enough To Feed The Smaller One?”

 **Sans:** Sans shook his head. “That won’t work. Dad said a parasite twin can feed directly off of its twin.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus began to panic, “I CAN’T LET YOU GO TO THE LABS! MY CHILDREN ARE NOT EXPERIMENTS I CANNOT LET THEM GO THERE! HE’LL KILL THEM!”

 **Sans:** “What Other Choice Do We Have!?” Sans yelled back, tears pricking in the corners of his sockets. “Besides, if he appeared in your dream, then doesn’t that mean he’s dead? What more can he do to them?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus shook his head, “My Father Never Died. Yes, He Went Into The Core…But He Came Back A Beast, In A Plasma Like Form, But Is Able To Recall What He Once Looked Like. He Has Less Emotion Than Grillby. Grillby Cares For His Bar, His Money And His Reputation. My Father Only Cares About Results. Nothing More, Nor Less. He Will Try To Experiment On Our Children, On You.” Papyrus explained, reaching for Sans, “I Don’t Want That To Happen.

 **Sans:** Sans fell against Papyrus, the sheer shock of it all crashing into him. ”…what are we going to do?“ He couldn’t help but tremble. 

**UF!Papyrus:** "There Are A Few Things We Can Try, Before Resulting To The Labs. First Is The Machine. If We Can Fix It Then We Can Get You To Your Worlds Lab.” Papyrus explained, “The Second Is Overloading You With Magic So Both Are Fed, At One Point The Bigger Soul Will Be Premature, But Then The Other Twin Will Have To Be Held In An Artificial Womb Until They Have Sufficient Magic, Similar To How My Sans And I Were Brought Into The World. Except It Was A Large Tank Of Fluid That Kept Us In Suspension.”

 **Sans:** Sans shook his head. “that machine won’t be fixed for at least a few years.” He’d made sure of that when he’d broken it. “but how would we overload me?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “…We Would Have To Feed You As Much As Possible, And Drain Myself Of Magic For The Childrens Consumption. I Could Ask Undyne To Help As She Is The Only One I Trust In This Wretched Place.”

 **Sans:** That sounded like a lot of work, but if it kept him and their children from becoming test subjects, Sans would do it. He nodded his skull, already starting to feed some of his magic to the twins. “i trust you, so i’ll trust her, too.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus nodded as he placed his hands atop Sans’ stomach, focusing his magic into Sans for the children.

 **Sans:** He felt the magic flow into the other souls. The bigger soul greedily took most of it, but some did make its way to the smaller soul. Sans didn’t stop feeding his magic until he started feeling the effects of magic loss.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus continued even after Sans stopped, draining his magic reserve slowly. He watched the souls as the magic was pumped into them.

 **Sans:** At some point, the bigger soul settled down. That allowed the smaller soul to get some magic for itself.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus sighed, watching the remaining half of his magic go to the smaller soul, “N…Now Food…” Papyrus stands up, his legs wobbling as he walks to the place where the plates and bowl have fallen. He bends down carefully to pick them all up.

 **Sans:** “here, let me help.” Sans carefully climbed down from the bed, taking a moment to collect himself before hobbling over to Papyrus’s side.

 

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus smiled, “It’s Just A Couple Of Plates, Sans.”

 **Sans:** The smaller skeleton shrugged. “still, it would be better for me to go downstairs anyway. easier for you to get to me if something happens.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus nods as he lifts the plates and bowl from the floor. He makes his way to the door, albeit slow as his legs trembled and his walking is unsteady.

 **Sans:** Sans wasn’t much better. The vertigo from earlier had returned, and with it came some instability while he walked.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus went down the stairs first, so he could catch Sans if he fell. He kept a hand on the railing as he walked down with the dishes.

 **Sans:** Likewise, Sans kept a firm grasp on the railing as he made his way down. His pace was slow, but careful with each step. He didn’t want to fall.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Finally Papyrus made it to the landing, he turned and waited for Sans to make it to the landing with him.

 **Sans:** A few more cautious steps and Sans made it to the floor again. He smiled reassuringly at Papyrus.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus sighed in relief, “Please Rest On The Couch As I Cook.” Papyrus moved to the kitchen with as much caution as he had on his way downstairs. He placed the dishes in the sink, reminding himself to clean them later. He then went into the fridge to look at what they had.

 **Sans:** Meanwhile, Sans moved to the couch at a slow but careful pace. He took a seat closest to the kitchen, so he could see Papyrus work.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus began to pull out as much food as he thought would be able to be physical ingested by his lover.

 **Sans:** Sans turned his attention to his conjured belly. He’d let his soul into the space and the twins were currently dancing around their parent’s soul.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus began to cook a penne pasta with alfredo, with a small tossed salad and a couple of pieces of bread. He also started to brew some sea tea.

 **Sans:** The kitchen certainly smelled delicious. Sans sighed, smiling while he watched his children play.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus walked into the living room, handing Sans the salad and tea, “The Pasta Is Still Cooking.”

 **Sans:** “thanks.” Sans’s smile stayed while he took the food from Papyrus. He started drinking the tea immediately.

“ **UF!Papyrus:** I Will Bring The Kettle In Here, You’ll Want It.” Papyrus turned to the kitchen.

 **Sans:** “maybe after the salad.” Sans suggested. Most of the magic he was getting from the tea was going directly to the twins. The bigger one, as usual, was taking most of the magic for themself.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus waved his hand in response as he walked into the kitchen. He began to mix the noodles with the sauce and added some spinach leaves to it right before he pulled the food from the heat, keeping the leaves from wilting too much in the sauce and heat.

 **Sans:** By that point, Sans had already started to dig into his salad. He’d found a good balance between giving up his magic and replenishing his own reserves.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus brought the pasta in with the bread, setting it beside Sans, “I’ll Be Back In A Moment.”

 **Sans:** Sans silently thanked his lover, taking the food and continuing his binge.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus moved back into the kitchen, opening both fridge and freezer before pulling out both cheesecake and nice cream.

 **Sans:** Even with so much magic being poured into the souls, Sans still flinched when they actually started taking, rather than just accepting it.

 **UF!Papyrus:** He took them to Sans, rushing slightly at the flinch, “What’s Wrong? What Hurts?”

 **Sans:** Sans shook his head, trying to reassure Papyrus. “they’re just a little restless from all the food. isn’t that right you two?” Sans smiled at his belly. “you like all of this food daddy’s bringing you?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus smiled in relief, putting the desserts beside Sans as he knelt on the floor watching the souls.

 **Sans:** Sans finished his pasta, but before he started on dessert, the small skeleton reached for one of Papyrus’s hands. "come here. you should feel this.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus let Sans move him.

 **Sans:** Sans placed Papyrus’s hand on his belly. He smiled when he saw his children grow more active with the added presence. "happy to see their daddy.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Perhaps. Perhaps They Are Scared Of Me Already.” Papyrus frowned as he watched to souls move around.

 **Sans:** “that’s not true.” He could have said something else, but he didn’t want to swear in front of his children. “you’ve given them no reason to fear you.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Sans… I’m Not A Very Nice Looking Monster. I’ve Scars And Cracks, With Pointed Teeth.”

 **Sans:** “it’s part of your charm.” Sans grinned. “besides, i don’t think they’ll see you until after they’re born. they don’t exactly have eyes yet.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “My Voice Is Harsh Too, What If They Can Hear Me?” Papyrus asked, looking up at his lover.

 **Sans:** “here, how about this.” Sans pointed to the other’s rib cage, then gestured to his own belly. “let your soul visit them for a while. i’m sure they wouldn’t mind the company.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus opened his jaw, his soul pulsed faster than normal, “Are… Are You Sure?”

 **Sans:** “course i’m sure.” His grin relaxed into a calm smile.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus nodded, then summoned his soul, letting it float toward the other three.

 **Sans:** Sans’s soul stayed put, letting the twins investigate the new arrival. The bigger twin recognized the new soul’s magic signature and moved to greet their parent eagerly. The smaller soul floated over soon after.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus’s soul moved toward the smaller one, the small amount of magic it had recharged was transferred to the smaller soul.

 **Sans:** The smaller twin accepted the magic greatly. That seemed enough to erase any hesitation in the small soul and they, too, greeted their dad.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Perhaps… We Can… Feed Them This Way?” Papyrus panted as he tried to keep from blacking out.

 **Sans:** Sans took Papyrus’s hand, concern on his features. “sure… but don’t push yourself too hard. we’ll need you alive too.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus squeezed Sans’s hand. “I… I Need To Get Undyne… She Could Help…”

 **Sans:** Sans squeezed back, nodding. “i trust you.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus nodded. He slowly got up and went to his bedroom to get dressed.

 **Sans:** The twin souls moved back towards Sans’s soul once Papyrus left, since he took his soul with him.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus’s soul fluttered as he moved around upstairs. He finally came downstairs, his scarf in his hands. He wrapped it around Sans carefully. “I’ll be back. Be safe.”

“ **Sans:** i’m not the one going outside to face the world with low magic.” Sans reminded Papyrus. He ran his phalanges across the fabric of the scarf.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I Will Take The Ferry To Undyne’s. I Will Be Fine.” Papyrus assured him.

 **Sans:** Sans nodded after a moment. “alright. just be careful, pap.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus nodded, clanking his teeth against Sans’s forehead and began to trek his way to the ferry.

 **Sans:** A bit of blue dusted Sans’s cheekbones at the contact, though he couldn’t help the ounce of worry rooting in his soul when he watched the door close behind Papyrus. After a moment of silence, he went back to finishing the dessert his lover had given him, this time keeping the magic for himself. The souls had settled down, and he’d need the extra if they started feeding again before Papyrus got back.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus made it to the river person quicker than he expected.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby walked up to the door and began to knock loudly.

 **Sans:** Sans flinched at the noise, very nearly dropping his food. Shit, was that Grillby? The small skeleton was suddenly very aware of his lack of clothes. Maybe if he stayed quiet, the elemental would go away…?

 **UF!Papyrus:** The elemental waited a moment before knocking against the door again, “Pet! I demand you open this door immediately!”


	23. Of Fish And Fractures

**Sans:** He flinched again, and it took a surprising amount of willpower not to listen right then and there. “Just a moment, mas–” He cut himself off with another flinch. This one wasn’t his master, so long as it could be avoided. “…Sir!” Sans headed up to Papyrus’s room, snagged one of the taller skeleton’s shirts, and threw it on haphazardly before carefully moving back down.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “You better hurry up before I burn this door down.”

 **Sans:** “i’m coming.” Sans called, taking the last few steps a little slower to catch his breath. He opened the door, fear creeping up on him despite his advantage. “good morning, sir.” He said with a flinch.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Why aren’t you dressed? You have a client waiting for you.” Grillby growled, his arms crossed and fingers tapping against his long coat.

 **Sans:** “about that…” The fear didn’t go away, but Sans set it aside for the moment. “i don’t think I’ll be taking any more clients for a long time.” He crossed his own arms loosely over his belly, currently hidden under the fabric of his borrowed shirt.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Oh? Do you have enough money to repay me?” Grillby asked, his voice light.

 **Sans:** “not quite…” The fear returned, along with some nerves. Sans felt his soul move from his chest to his belly, protecting the two treasures inside. “but i clearly remember you saying something about not wanting–” flinch, “–damaged goods…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby’s eyes narrowed, “Are you broken?”

 **Sans:** “well…” Sans moved his hands so that they formed an upside down heart on the fabric covering his belly. “let’s just say i’ve got a couple of _bones_ in the oven.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby backhanded Sans across the face, his purple flames turning white with rage.

 **Sans:** Sans stumbled on his feet, catching himself on the wall before taking several steps backward, away from Grillby. His sockets screamed in fear.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus was waiting for Undyne to answer his knocks when he started to feel slightly sick.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby stared at Sans with a hatred so pure, he stepped into the house, his fire crackling loudly, “Then perhaps I should ‘take care’ of you then.”

 **Sans:** “No! Master, please!” He couldn’t even think enough to flinch at the title. Fear had completely overtaken him. “Please don’t take them away from me!” He took two steps back for every one step Grillby took forward, his hands guarding his belly.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne finally answered her door, “Captain Papyrus. What brings you here? You want a sparring session?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “No, But I Do Need Your Help.” Undyne nodded, following Papyrus, spear at the ready.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Really? You’re going to beg me? Well, it’s too late for that. I am going to take what’s mine, and use you to pay off that debt. If you want we can make a deal using the souls inside of you, otherwise they’re leaving and you will work off the entire debt with no breaks between clients.” His voice grew colder, his flames brighter and hotter.

 **Sans:** Sans shook his head violently, far too scared to think straight. He couldn’t let his babies suffer, but he wasn’t about to give them up before they had a chance to live. He kept moving backwards until he found himself cornered in the kitchen. Tears were starting to fall from his sockets. “Please, master! Please! I’ll do anything else! Please don’t hurt my babies!”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby growled out, “There’s nothing else you can do, slave.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** They reached the Ferry, “Please Hurry To Snowdin.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Tra la la, three are in peril, two in fight, one bound for death.” The boat sped off.

 **Sans:** Sans sunk to the floor, looking up at Grillby with a pleading gaze. His limbs did their best to shield his belly, as if that would somehow protect his unborn children from the elemental. But they were too undeveloped. If he died now, they would too. The small skeleton sobbed, continuing to plead for the twins’ lives.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby kicked the skeleton’s skull.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus and Undyne were off the Ferry and practically running to Papyrus’s house.

 **Sans:** The impact was strong enough to knock out one of Sans’s teeth. -0.9999 HP. Now missing a canine, Sans quieted down to sobs. 'i’m sorry, papyrus,’ Sans thought, believing this was the end. 'i wasn’t strong enough.’

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus ran faster, seeing his door wide open. He made it into his house and watched as Grillby lifted Sans from the floor. “SANS!”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby, startled, looked behind him to see Papyrus in a rage followed close behind by an equally angry Undyne.

 **Sans:** Despite everything, Sans was still curled up in a ball, trying to somehow protect the twin souls. DT-infused magic bled from where his tooth used to be, and was starting to stain his mandible. He looked up, but with everything that had happened, he couldn’t quite comprehend what was happening. His mind was lost to his fear.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus and Undyne charged at Grillby, knocking Sans from his hands as he tried to move past them quickly. Undyne quickly followed Grillby out of the house as Papyrus knelt beside Sans and reached for him, “Sans?”

 **Sans:** Sans was curled up again, refusing to uncover in case the threat came back. Violent tremors wracked his whole body. He was sobbing.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Sans? Are You Okay?” Papyrus asked as Undyne walked in, “CLOSE AND LOCK THE DOOR UNDYNE!”

 **Sans:** “h-h-he was going to k-kill us…” Sans spoke between sobs. He wanted to hide in Papyrus’s embrace, but he couldn’t move. His fear had seeped into his marrow and he felt paralyzed by it.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne rushed to the side of the skeletons after locking the door, “Us?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Yes, Undyne, I Apologize For Not Divulging This Information To You, But I Am To Be A Father Soon.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne’s mouth hung open, then she snapped. “YOU LEFT HIM HERE ALONE?! PREGNANT WITH SOME DEALER HUNTING DOWN YOUR ASSES FOR MONEY?!?!”

 **Sans:** He flinched, though it was hard to tell with all of his trembling. “was-sn’t strong enough… couldn’t prot-tect them…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus felt his soul drop. He quickly moved the shirt Sans was wearing to look at the twin souls, his own soul, as concerned as he was, left his chest and floated down to the other three.

 **Sans:** Knowing it was Papyrus, Sans willed himself to relax enough to let the soul through. The twins were hovering around Sans’s soul, as if they were concerned, and while the bigger one stayed there, the smaller twin moved towards Papyrus’s soul. They quivered anxiously.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “They Are Alright Sans… They Are Alive…” Papyrus felt his bones begin to tremble with relief. Undyne watched the souls with fascination, “There are four of them…” She whispered as she leaned in, “…twins?”

 **Sans:** Sans’s own trembling slowed down, and he managed to fight his paralysis to look up at Papyrus. Seeing him there, after what had just happened, made the rest of his fear dissolve. Sans slowly uncurled himself, then moved to hug Papyrus and bury his face in the other’s chest.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus wrapped his arms around Sans tightly, “I’ve Got You Sans…” Undyne smirked at the two before her.

 **Sans:** He didn’t even register Undyne’s presence. His only thoughts were on Papyrus and his children.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus lifted Sans up and walked to the couch, “Come On Undyne, I Need To Explain Why I Asked You Here.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Hell yeah you do.”

 **Sans:** He just clung to Papyrus, his tremors mostly calm in the safety of the taller skeleton’s embrace.

 **UF!Papyrus:** And so Papyrus explained the twins’ condition, “…And You See, Us Two On Our Own Can’t Make Enough Magic.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “So you’re askin’ me for some, huh?” Papyrus nodded as Undyne splayed her arms on the head of the couch, “Sure, what do I have to lose?”

 **Sans:** By this point, Sans had mostly calmed down. No longer trembling or sobbing, the small skeleton had simply sat there and let Papyrus talk, finding even more comfort in the other’s voice. “…thanks, undyne.” He mumbled, mostly because he was tired.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “No problem short stuff. So, I noticed this isn’t your bro, what happened?” Undyne asked, voice soft but stern at the same time. Papyrus looked down at Sans and closed his sockets, he took a deep breath, then started his long story of how Sans came to be here in this universe. He left no detail spared.

 **Sans:** He just let Papyrus talk again. Sans was too worn out to interrupt. “you can call me blue or something, if it starts getting confusing for you.” Anything other than Pet or Slave, really.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne ignored Sans, having grown quiet before patting Papyrus on the back, “I understand that you had to do what you did, and you are still you, not some psychopath.” Papyrus finally broke down in front of Sans. His bones shook, his wails were loud and what little magic he had left fell from his face onto Sans.

 **Sans:** Sans only hugged Papyrus tighter, ignoring the fresh set of tears on him. He appreciated what Undyne had said. Hearing it said from someone he held close would probably help him heal a lot easier.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne let Papyrus cry for a while before speaking, “So are ya gonna let me see the little runts or are ya just gonna cry all day?”

 **Sans:** Sans gave the fish a sheepish side glance. Still hugging Papyrus, he shifted his position to sort of face Undyne, then begrudgingly sacrificed one of his hands to lift his shirt. His soul, once again calm, stayed close to the twins’ souls, though it wasn’t completely shielding them from her.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne peered at the souls, “I see what you mean when you said one was bigger. So how do you want me to feed them?” She looked up at Papyrus and Sans. Papyrus wiped his sockets as he gripped Sans. He stuttered but couldn’t speak clearly enough for Undyne.

 **Sans:** For one reason or another, Sans felt himself hit with a sense of bashfulness. He took a breath, trying to quell that feeling. “well, papyrus fed the smaller one directly when his soul went in…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne was confused, “You mean… in your chest?”

 **Sans:** And the bashfulness returned. “i mean in my belly. with the souls.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne nodded. “How do I do that?”

 **Sans:** “summon your soul, and just… put it in, i guess.” He felt so awkward describing it.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne blushed heavily, “That… was so wrong… Alphys is gonna kill me…” She muttered the last bit as she summoned her soul carefully.

 **Sans:** “yeah… sorry.” Sans wasn’t nervous anymore, just awkward. At least Undyne was mostly normal.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne moved her soul into the space by the other souls.

 **Sans:** The bigger soul stayed near Sans’s, though the smaller moved a little to investigate the new soul with the strange magic signature.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne watched with fascination, “Are they supposed to move toward my soul?”

 **Sans:** “they have their own minds.” Sans replied, watching the scene unfold. The bigger twin started approaching as well. “they’re curious.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne nodded, her hand rubbing her chin, “…how do I give them my magic reserves?”

 **Sans:** “have you ever healed someone before?” It was an easy comparison. Just a flow of different types of magic.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “ER, OF COURSE!” Undyne laughed nervously.

 **Sans:** Sans sighed, seeing through the lie. “ok, try this. focus your magic into your soul. then slowly let it flow towards my smaller twin. like a calm river.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne concentrated as she watched. The magic moving steadily towards the small soul.

 **Sans:** The smallest soul absorbed some of the magic, but then the larger twin took over and stole the rest of it.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “HEY! THAT’S NOT FAIR! LET THE RUNT HAVE SOME YA JERK!”

 **Sans:** The bigger twin slowly stopped feeding and backed off. The little twin resumed while Sans’s soul moved between the children.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus’s soul moved next to Sans, which fascinated, but also infuriated Undyne. “Why do you have such a large crack in your soul, Papyrus?!”

 **Sans:** Sans couldn’t help but flinch. He’d been meaning to heal that crack, but with so little magic to spare, it wasn’t feasible. He looked to Papyrus, not about to tell Undyne if the other didn’t want her to know.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I… Undyne…” Papyrus shook, his arms tightening over Sans. Undyne glared at Papyrus, “Have you been training with it like that?!?!”

 **Sans:** Sans looked between Papyrus and Undyne. “it’s a long story,” He started, his attention on Undyne before shifting to Papyrus one last time. “…do you want me to tell her?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne snarled, “Well one of you better tell me soon!” Papyrus looked at the souls and nodded silently, shame coating his face.

 **Sans:** Sans nodded, then once again looked to Undyne. “…he wanted to keep his brother away from grillby, so when he found out he wouldn’t want shark tooth if he got pregnant, he tried to…” He fell silent for a moment, letting the implied action speak for itself. “but a lot of things went wrong. that crack used to be on shark tooth’s soul.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne nodded and then whispered, “The fuck is wrong with you? You know I would’ve helped you!” Undyne’s anger produced more magic for the souls.

 **Sans:** With all of the magic the twins had been getting, the size difference between the two was closing fast. Sans stayed silent, lightly nuzzling Papyrus’s rib cage.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus silently nodded, “I’m Sorry Undyne…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “DAMN RIGHT! YOU OUGHTA BE!”

 **Sans:** “he doesn’t want me to heal it, either.” The smaller skeleton mumbled. Maybe he could get Undyne to heal it for him. Then he wouldn’t have to worry so much.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “WHAT?!?!?!” Undyne was furious, her hands clenching as she gave Papyrus a death glare.

 **Sans:** “something about how he deserves it. i think he’s suffered enough, _tibia_ -nest.” Sans shot his own serious but concerned glare at his lover.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne lashed out, grabbing Papyrus’ neck harshly, “I hear you talking about that kind of shit again, and I will talk to the king and have you dishonorably discharged!” Papyrus yelped and began to visibly sweat as the pain began to set in.


	24. A New Tooth

**Sans:** He felt a tiny bit of guilt, hearing the other’s cry, but at the same time, Undyne and Papyrus seemed to have a good relationship. She probably knew him a lot better than Sans did, and could probably knock some sense into him.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?” She growled through clenched teeth. Papyrus nodded and she released him, “Good.” Bruises began to form on the bones.

 **Sans:** That hurt, seeing the damage. Sans had to look away. On the other hand, all of the magic Undyne had radiated had the souls at an equal size.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne finally looked back down at the souls, “Should I stop now?”

 **Sans:** “yeah,” Sans replied. He didn’t want to overwhelm Undyne, too.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Alright! Little guys only took about 5 percent of my magic!” Undyne’s toothy grin appeared as the souls moved back by their parents’.

 **Sans:** Sans’s sockets widened, and he even felt his jaw open slightly. “five percent!?” And he thought his world’s Undyne was a badass…

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Yeah!” Undyne picked herself up and walked into the kitchen, mumbling about water and its importance for a healthy lifestyle. Papyrus was still silent as he rested his skull on Sans.

 **Sans:** Sans was in awe. But then again, it was Undyne. Undyne tended to radiate a certain level of badass, and that apparently carried over to this universe. He looked up, almost flinching at Papyrus’s bruises. The small skeleton moved his teeth to gently brush against them. “you alright?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus winced at the contact but nodded all the same, “Of Course.” His voice was scratchier than normal.

 **Sans:** “sorry.” Sans murmured, noticing the other wince. “she’s right though. you don’t have to think like that.” He curled a hand around Papyrus’s. “and i wouldn’t last five minutes without you here.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “You’re Strong, You Would Have Lasted A While Without Me.” Papyrus spoke a bit softer to ease his pain.

 **Sans:** “not with grillby around.” Sans’s voice took on a dark undertone for a moment. “probably would’ve already lost my mind.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “We’ve All Lost Our Minds In One Way Or Another. You Should See Alphys.” Papyrus frowned. “My Father Broke His Assistant’s Mind, But Her Love Of Undyne Kept Her From Going Completely Insane. They’ve Been Together Since I…” Papyrus sighed, “Since I Killed The Human.”

 **Sans:** Sans felt his magic turn cold. “killed a human? which soul was that?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Supposedly, The Last One, But As I Was Presenting The Child’s Body And Soul To The King A Flower Showed Up And Stole Them Both.” Papyrus looked down, “That Human’s Death Guaranteed Me A Spot In The Guard. I Had To Cut Out One Of Undyne’s Eyes To Become Captain.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** A clang came from the kitchen as Undyne’s voice came through, “HURT LIKE A MOTHERFUCKER!”

 **Sans:** Sans gritted his teeth. That damned flower… And then he remembered his missing tooth. His tongue moved to massage at the space unconsciously. It was still bleeding, and he could taste the DT in the magic.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Are You Okay?” Papyrus had heard the teeth grinding and Sans looked angry. Was he angry with him?

 **Sans:** “…that flower.” Sans grumbled. His tongue resumed the massage. It was hard to stop once he’d noticed the space.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “What’s Wrong With The Flower?”

 **Sans:** He couldn’t count the number of times that flower had manipulated his brother. Too many to remember. “he’s not a good guy. even in my universe, he’s manipulative and wouldn’t hesitate to kill you if it pleased him.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne walked into the living room, a pot full of water with a straw in hand and sat down on the rug, “The flower’s never killed anyone. Before the human came through he was trying to get other monsters to stop fighting.”

 **Sans:** Sans groaned. Of COURSE the only bad monster in his Underground would be friendly here. “so then… why’d he take the soul…?” It was mostly said to himself, his tongue physically unable to stop massaging the breach in his teeth.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “He doesn’t want to proceed with the war Dr. Gaster and King Asgore are going to initiate once we’re on the surface. They killed the Prince and The King wants them all to pay. Dr. Gaster just wants bloodshed and more test subjects for Determination. We’ve all had our minimum Determination shots.” Undyne explained as she drank her water.

 **Sans:** “you’d think he would’ve let them reset by now…” He mumbled under his breath. “don’t suppose you know where i can find a replacement tooth?” His tongue was starting to annoy him.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus nodded, “Undyne?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Course! You don’t need ta ask!” Papyrus set Sans down lightly on the couch as Undyne stood up. Papyrus stood to face Undyne. She held a wide smile as he drew his arm back and punched her across the face. After recovering from the recoil, Undyne spit out a sharp tooth and washed it in the water in the pot at her feet before handing it to Sans. “Mine grow back quickly.”

 **Sans:** Sans took the tooth, but he had no idea how to feel about it. “…thanks?” It was a guess. He pressed the tooth into the space where his left canine used to be. His magic snapped it into place. It was a little longer than his other one. “misht haff to file thish down a misht.” He said around the tooth.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “What?” Undyne and Papyrus spoke in unison as they stared at the smaller skeleton.

 **Sans:** Sans sighed, then started signing. Maybe Papyrus knew Hands. {the tooth is a little big. i’ll need to file it down.}

 **UF!Papyrus:** “He Says The Tooth’s Too Big, And He Needs A File.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne nodded before handing a metal file over, blushing, “It’s how I keep my teeth and nails so sharp. It was a gift from Alphys.”

 **Sans:** He gave Undyne a thumbs up in thanks, then started filing the tooth until it was about the same size as his right canine, if a little sharper. “thanks.” He said when he was finished, offering the file back.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne took it and pulled out a rag, cleaning then wrapping the file carefully, “Any other questions I could answer for you?” Undyne asked, sucking on the straw.

 **Sans:** He thought for a moment. “what happened to grillby?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne growled, “He ran off. It started getting too hot to follow so I came back here.”

 **Sans:** So he was still at large. Just perfect. Sans smiled regardless. “thanks for trying, undyne.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “No problem pipsqueak. You just gotta keep those little guys safe.” She pointed to his chest.

 **Sans:** Now it was his turn to blush. Sans nodded, hugging his belly affectionately.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus smiled at Sans, then looked at Undyne, “Thank You For The Magic.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “No problem! Anytime. But They’re gonna need a doctor soon.”

 **Sans:** Sans shifted his gaze to Papyrus. He knew the other was against doctors, or at least going to the lab.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus nodded, “I Don’t Want Him Going To The Labs.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne nodded, “Understandable. That place is terrifying. Not to mention Gaster would probably kill them.”

 **Sans:** He couldn’t help but flinch at the thought.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Sans? You okay?” Undyne noticed his flinch.

 **Sans:** “sorry.” He replied, rubbing the back of his neck. “just kinda weird. hearing my dad would kill me.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** "Technically He’s Not Your Dad.” Papyrus sat down next to Sans.

 **Sans:** He let himself lean against Papyrus, feeling a twinge of homesickness. “yeah, i know.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus wrapped his arm around Sans carefully as Undyne finished off her water and went back into the kitchen for more.

 **Sans:** For some reason, he felt a lot more affected than normal. As soon as Undyne was out of sight, he felt some tears fall from his sockets. “everything’s just so different…” He buried his head in Papyrus’s chest.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus held Sans to him, “I’m Sorry Sans…” He didn’t really know what to say to calm him down.

 **Sans:** For a while, all Sans could do was sob quietly. He didn’t understand why he was affected so much by this, but it wasn’t like he could just stop crying.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne walked in with some Nice Cream and her water pot and held the Nice Cream out to Sans. “Here, your hormones might just be kicking in. It’s normal.”

 **Sans:** Hormones… Sans glanced up at Undyne. He probably looked like a mess, but he gingerly took the Nice Cream from her with gratitude. “thanks.” He murmured, starting to eat.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne sat back down, “We could talk to Alphys about being his doctor if Sans is okay with it.”

 **Sans:** He nodded, his gaze not really focused on anything. He’d do anything as long as it wouldn’t get him or someone he cared about killed.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus looked at Sans and nodded after him, “It’d Be Best If It Were Her.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne pulled out her phone, “I’ll text her to see if she’s free at the moment and if she is that she needs to come here immediately.”

 **Sans:** Sans just nursed his Nice Cream, letting Papyrus’s presence and the chill of the food calm him.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “She’ll be here soon, Gaster is having a… personal visit and let her off early.” Papyrus scrunched up his face in disgust.

 **Sans:** “do i want to know what that means?” The small skeleton asked, half-heartedly.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “He’s Going To Fuck One Of His Experiments.” Papyrus voice was hard and unwavering.

 **Sans:** Sans cringed at the thought. He decided that no, he hadn’t wanted to know what that had meant.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus rubbed Sans’s back slowly.

 **Sans:** He seemed to calm with the gesture. Finished with his Nice Cream, Sans further curled into Papyrus’s arms.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Any other questions you want answered Sans?” Undyne asked softly as she finished another pot of water.

 **Sans:** Sans shook his head, calmly, but also somewhat tiredly. He just wanted to rest for a while.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne nodded then went back into the kitchen, rummaging around in the fridge.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Sans? Are You Okay?”

 **Sans:** “just a bit tired.” He replied, snuggling into Papyrus.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus smiled softly, “Would You Like To Go To Bed Sans?”

 **Sans:** “i want to stay with you.” Sans said with a yawn.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Okay.” Papyrus lifted Sans up and held him in his lap.

 **Sans:** The small skeleton curled up in the other’s hold. He let himself relax, then soon felt himself drifting off.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus continued to rub Sans’ back even after Undyne came back into the room, a Nice Cream in her mouth.


	25. Determination Shots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you can ask the right question about a certain character, you will unlock a backstory that adds to the plot about two characters. ^_^ Lets see how observant you are.   
> I used zarla-s ‘s handplates au as inspiration.

**Sans:** “Sans.” The small skeleton looked up. His dad was there with him again. Gaster smiled and took one of Sans’s hands. “You Are Doing Well, Sans.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus turned on the space documentary that Sans had enjoyed and let it play while Papyrus apologized to Undyne about how unfit he was as Captain of the guard.

 **Sans:** They could hear the documentary in the dream. Both Sans and Gaster smiled at it. “However,” Gaster’s smile fell. “I Do Still Worry About Them. And You. Even If They Both Survive, Giving Birth To Twins Is A Very Taxing Process.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne looked at Papyrus, “The fact that you are even apologizing and knowing what you did wrong and why it was wrong proves that you are worthy to be Captain of the Guard. Now suck it up, bastard, because you’re gonna be a father soon.” Her glare turned into a smile.

 **Sans:** Sans’s phalanges curled around his dad’s hands. “i know, dad. thanks for the worry, though.” Gaster knelt down so he could look at Sans’s belly, then took in a small breath when he saw bones starting to form. The souls, both in the dreamscape and in the waking world, were starting to form bodies. Sans’s belly grew to accommodate for the added mass.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus smiled back, his body shifting to accommodate what felt like the souls moving in Sans.

 **Sans:** “They Are Growing Fast.” Gaster noted, gently stroking a loving hand over Sans’s conjured belly. That stroke paused, Gaster’s face growing concerned again.

 **Sans:** “what’s wrong?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Thank You… General Undyne.”

 **Sans:** “Recall What I Told You About The Soul’s Ability To Feed Off Of Their Sibling…” True enough, the dominant twin was using its sibling’s magic to aid in the creation of their body.

 **Sans:** Sans internally panicked. “what do i do!?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** A sharp knock at the door announced Alphys’s arrival. Undyne opened the door to greet her girlfriend, ushering her inside.

 **Sans:** “Wake Up, Sans” Gaster stood again, then flicked his son’s forehead. It was enough to have Sans jolt awake. He pulled his shirt up again to look at his belly.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus looked at Sans, “Sans?”

 **Sans:** It was true. Only one soul was developing a body. The other was steadily shrinking as their magic was drained. Sans used the magic he’d gotten from the Nice Cream to feed the dominant twin in hopes that doing so would quell the soul’s hunger.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus watched in horror, “ALPHYS DO SOMETHING!” His voice shrieking.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Alphys scurried over, “O-oh my… U-Undyne?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “On it!” She placed her soul next to the smaller one and began to feed it a steady stream of magic.

 **Sans:** The more dominant soul seemed to take as fast as Undyne gave, but at least the smaller twin wasn’t shrinking any further. The bigger soul continued to develop their body. Sans had to stop feeding them before he endangered himself.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “S-Stabilized…” Alphys sighed.

 **Sans:** Sans looked at the two souls. One with a new body to go with it, the other struggling to stay alive. He felt his soul ache, though it lessened when the dominant soul stopped feeding and the smaller one started growing again.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “T-This is bad…” Alphys stammered, her finger pushed up her glasses, “I-I suppose you want them alive… since G-Gasters not involved.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “We’d Love For Them To Live And For Gaster Not To Be Here.”

 **Sans:** “i’m willing to do a lot of things,” Sans told the scientist. “so if there’s anything you can think of to help, i’ll do it.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Alphys sat in front of Sans, looking at the twins, “T-they need to be separated. One is a d-danger to the other… b-but how…”

 **Sans:** Sans looked between the other three monsters. He remembered what Papyrus had told him though. “is there a way to put them in an artificial womb?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “W-we’d have t-to sneak into the l-lab right now for that kind of t-thing!” Alphys looked to Undyne then back at Sans, “I-It’s not safe…”

 **Sans:** Sans looked down solemnly. He honestly didn’t care at this point. If he could save his children, he didn’t care what happened to himself. He didn’t say anything further, though.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “B-Besides… the l-lab’s locked up until Dr. Gaster is d-done.” Alphys finished explaining.

 **Sans:** Sans simply nodded, refusing to speak. Behind his quiet demeanor, he was thinking of ways to sneak into the lab without the others noticing. Still, he couldn’t hide the smile that grew on his face when he saw the lesser soul form a body of their own as well.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “What Would We Need?” Papyrus looked at Alphys with tired sockets.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “W-we’d need two embryonic tanks, which are about a foot tall each t-to hold the souls… and m-monitors, for their magic intake… a-and perhaps m-magic pumps for S-Sans.”

 **Sans:** Another nod from the small skeleton. He’d resigned to do anything for his children. “any ideas when the doc will be finished with his… thing?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Doctor Gaster’s sessions last a long time, lasting between six and twelve hours… he gets his… experiments from an old drinking buddy, but from what I overheard the one he was supposed to get today was out of commission, so it may be a bit…”

 **Sans:** Sans couldn’t help but wonder if Gaster was supposed to be his next client. He decided against it. Surely Gaster wouldn’t… well, now that he’d started thinking about it, he wouldn’t put it past Grillby to sell him off to the mad doctor.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus’s sockets widened, as he listened to Alphys. “The Old Drinking Buddy… Is Their Name Grillby By Any Chance?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Alphys nodded, “Y-yeah it is… w-why?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus’s pupils disappeared, “No Reason.”

 **Sans:** Sans flinched, suddenly very glad Grillby had run off. Thank you, Alphys, for giving him another reason to hate every aspect of Purple Grillby.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus’s grip on Sans tightened, thinking of what could’ve happened.

 **Sans:** He let himself lean into the hold. His one safe place in this entire Underground.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Sans is going to be okay Papyrus.” Undyne stated calmly as she watched his eyes. Alphys nodded her head quickly agreeing with Undyne, unsure of the situation.

 **Sans:** Knowing what he knew now, Sans wasn’t so sure. But he wouldn’t let on to what he was planning. He kept his sockets closed, trying to hide the pain in them.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus nodded, listening to Undyne, “Y… You’re Right… As Always, General.”

 **Sans:** He felt bad. The more he thought about the situation at hand, the more he just wanted to teleport to the Lab right then and there. But he couldn’t do that. There were too many things wrong with that plan. He’d need to sneak out. Maybe during the night, when everyone else was asleep.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “D-does anyone have any o-other questions for me? I-Is everyone up to d-date on their Determination s-shots?”

 **Sans:** Sans opened an eye socket. “oh yeah, undyne mentioned those. what are they?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “D-Determination shots are given t-to the c-citizens of New Home f-for the coming attack o-on humans. King Asgore i-issued them after t-testing on experiments 001 and 002 provided positive notes. T-those in the front l-lines g-get more than n-non-combatant c-citizens s-such as newborns and p-pregnant monsters. T-the higher y-your rank the higher t-the dosage.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus nodded, “I Believe I Am At A 12 Milliliter A Month.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne smirked again, “I’m at 36 milliliters a month.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Y-your rank, magic, age, and HP all determine how much y-you receive each month. I-It gives you a fighting edge in battle a-and if y-your HP drops to zero y-you have a chance of reviving and f-fighting again.”

 **Sans:** He opened his other eye socket. “that’s insane.” He knew all too well about the side effects of Determined monsters.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “S-sometimes i-it can make you go insane. L-Like me.” Alphys smiled widely, unable to help herself.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne elaborated, “Alphys’s dosage is around 56 milliliters a month.”

 **Sans:** “i’m surprised you haven’t started melting.” Sans couldn’t help himself. It was horrible, but he couldn’t deny his fascination with the science behind it.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Thats b-because of 001 and 002! T-they were the first of u-us and they h-helped us s-so much! M-miracles! Miraculous! M-Magical! Magic! M-”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne lifted her hand to the reptile’s mouth, “Yes, love… It’s amazing.” Alphys calmed and nodded, nuzzling into the hand.

 **Sans:** Sans felt sorry for these first two experiments. Determination wasn’t something to be taken lightly.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus gritted his teeth softly. He clenched his hands and tensed his bones. Undyne seemed oblivious to this as she tried to calm Alphys down.

 **Sans:** Sans noticed though. He shifted a bit and nuzzled Papyrus, trying to soothe him.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “001 almost took a w-whole liter per m-month!” Alphys’s enthusiasm won over as she chatted away.

 **Sans:** His nuzzling slowed, doubt starting to seed when he wasn’t sure how effective it was. Sans changed tactics and kissed Papyrus’s neck, being careful about the bruises.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus continued to rub Sans’s back, his bones still tense.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “002 may not have taken as much as 001 but they were powerful! Had they taken as much as 001 they would’ve been the most powerful one among us down here! B-but 002 was to be scrapped soon after the notes began…” Alphys’s voice dropped lower, “001 and 002 escaped soon after and no one knows what h-happened to them.”


	26. A Failure By Any Other Name Is Just As Sweet

**Sans:** Sans froze. That sounded exactly like… “…papyrus?” He looked up at his lover, concern heavy in his gaze.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Yes Sans?” His voice was emotionless. He sat along with Undyne, pretending to listen to Alphys’s mad ramblings about the notes on the two experiments.

 **Sans:** He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Now didn’t seem like the best time. Instead, Sans closed his mouth again and hugged the taller skeleton. “…nothing.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “If Something Is Wrong Please Tell Me.”

 **Sans:** He shook his head. “it’s fine.” He whispered, trying to make sure Alphys didn’t hear him. “i can ask later. when they’re not around.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus lifted himself and Sans off the couch, “Sans Is Tired. I Will Be Taking Him To Bed. The Couch Is A Pull Out Bed, All I Ask Is Please Don’t Be Loud And Don’t Break My Couch.” He walked upstairs as Alphys nodded and lunged for Undyne. Undyne caught the lizard and smiled a very large smile as Alphys gave her a loving stare. Papyrus walked into his room, setting Sans on the bed and closing the door, “It’s A Soundproof Room. We Can Hear What Happens Out There, But They Can’t Hear Us.”

 **Sans:** Sans nodded, clinging to Papyrus. “so, you and shark tooth…” He felt sick.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus laid on the bed, pulling Sans down softly with him, “We What?” He asked calmly.

 **Sans:** “first experiments?” He was trembling with rage, though he could easily pass it off as the usual insecurity.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus looked away, he could feel Sans shaking. He didn’t ask why and sighed, “Please Speak In Full Sentences. Meaning Is Lost Otherwise.”

 **Sans:** “He used you for Determination experiments?” Forget subtle. Sans was angry.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “…Of Course…” Papyrus felt the anger radiate off of Sans. He closed his sockets. Of course Sans would be angry with him keeping this from him.

 **Sans:** “That ffffff–” He gnashed his teeth, refusing to curse in front of the children, especially now that they had bodies. “Fah!! I’d kill him if I could!”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “We All Would.” Papyrus spoke softer than normal.

 **Sans:** He took a few breaths, trying to calm himself down a little. “alphys doesn’t know, does she?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “No. No One But My Brother, Gaster, You And I Know.” Papyrus let his body go limp on the bed, trying to calm his own breathing. He was afraid. Would this affect how Sans saw him? Would he see him as little more than a failed experiment? Would he see him as an abomination?

 **Sans:** “she shouldn’t talk about you like that. i don’t care if she doesn’t know it’s you. "002” had feelings, just like any other monster.“

 **UF!Papyrus:** "Why Would It Matter About 002? They Were A Failed Experiment, Ready To Be Scraped. She May Talk About 002 However She Wants.” He sighed as he popped his bones, a habit he adopted to relieve stress.

 **Sans:** “They’re not a failed experiment! The only failure is that moth–” No swearing. “That scientist.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus opened his sockets and looked at Sans. He moved so he was above Sans in a sort of bridge. He looked into the others sockets, “I Am A Failed Experiment, Sans, But Not A Failed Soldier. I Failed At Being A Good Brother, Hopefully I’m An Acceptable Lover And Hopefully I Will Be An Okay Father. It Doesn’t Bother Me That I Was A Failed Experiment. I’m Actually Glad I Was. My Brother Could Barely Lift A Finger After An Injection. His HP, Height, And Stamina Were All Stunted.”

 **Sans:** Sans nodded, albeit reluctantly. “explains why he’s half my height.” He gazed into Papyrus’s sockets, trying to read him. “i don’t see you as a failure. sure, you’ve made some bad choices, but that doesn’t mean you’re a failure.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** He rested his forehead against Sans’s, “In Some Aspects I Am A Failure. But In Others I Excel, Just Like Any Other Monster.” He pressed his teeth against the others, his sockets closing.

 **Sans:** Sans leaned into the kiss, his soul fluttering a bit. When they broke away, the smaller skeleton grinned. “you’re a pretty excellent kisser.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Thank You. You’re Not Bad Yourself.” Papyrus smiled down at the other.

 **Sans:** Sans chuckled. “you’re the one who can take my breath away.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “What Breath?” Papyrus sat up, slowly dragging his fingers down Sans.

 **Sans:** “mmmh… i don’t know. you took it away.” Sans said, a sigh of contentment escaping him.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus began to rub Sans’s pelvis, putting down presser on the thicker parts of the bone.

 **Sans:** He voiced a soft moan, melting at the other’s touch. He didn’t have a lot of energy, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t sensitive.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus began to massage Sans’s bones carefully. He pressed on the more sensitive parts, letting Sans feel more pleasure without having to move too much.

 **Sans:** He felt his spine arch high with the way Papyrus was working. It felt heavenly. “fffffff–ah!!” His voice rose to a high pitched whine when he felt his lover press a particularly sensitive spot on his sacrum. “stars, pap, you’re an angel.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “No. I Am A Demon. Angels Would Never Want To Fuck You As Badly As I Do.” Papyrus leaned down and let his tongue explore Sans’s sacrum after that particular whine. He then started to nibble softly around Sans’s coccyx.

 **Sans:** Sans’s whines grew more desperate, and his rapid breath mirrored that desperation. “does th-ahhh… that make me a mnnh… a sinner?” He grasped at the sheets. “for wanting to be fucked by a demon?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus lifted his head, his tongue trailing up, “Yes, You Are A Filthy Sinner.”

 **Sans:** Sans grinned, his body twitching in anticipation. He heard a soft ping as his soul summoned itself.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus lifted the soul and began to massage that as well. He’d press into the soul, letting magic pool where his fingers were and then he’d move them slowly.

 **Sans:** The slow movements were perfect. Papyrus’s touch was perfect. Everything was perfect, especially after what had happened that morning. He voiced his pleasure with loud, high pitched moans.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus let his fingers go faster, but still as light from when they were slow, “Beautiful.” Papyrus loved the sounds and the sight of the Sans before him.

 **Sans:** He barely registered what Papyrus had said. The pleasure was fogging his mind, and he was quickly getting lost in pleasure. Sans’s face was screwed up in a passionate, desperate expression, and he could barely keep his sockets open. His soul drummed in Papyrus’s grasp. He was so close.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus finally brought the soul to his mouth, licking up the excess magic from his hand to his fingers to the soul pulsing wildly in his grasp.

 **Sans:** Sans couldn’t handle much more. He was right on the edge. The small, desperate skeleton looked up at his lover, pleading with his sockets.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus closed his sockets, unable to look into the other’s sockets as he began to suck on his soul. He sucked at it slowly and tenderly at first, adding more pressure carefully.

 **Sans:** If his mind wasn’t so clouded with pleasure, he might have asked about the other’s reaction. But he could barely think as it was. He whined, the slow movements almost agony when he was on the cusp of his climax. “faster… harder… please…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus listened and sucked on his soul harder, letting his teeth move around the soul, letting their edges catch slightly only to keep moving.

 **Sans:** It was enough. It didn’t take long at all for Sans to get pushed over the edge. The small skeleton tensed under Papyrus, a scream of ecstasy making itself heard. His soul burst with magic, then he went limp on the bed, panting heavily.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus drank the magic, then he released the others soul and watched as it was welcomed back into its owner’s body.

 **Sans:** Sans looked up at Papyrus again, a happiness in his otherwise tired sockets. He reached for the tall skeleton, beckoning him closer.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus fell to Sans’s side on the bed, bouncing gently on the mattress.

 **Sans:** The small skeleton smiled, then curled beside his lover. “i love you, papyrus.” He murmured, burying his skull into the other’s rib cage.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus wrapped his arms around Sans, “I Love You Too Sans.”


	27. The Mad Doctor

**Sans:** He relaxed in those arms, feeling safe. Nothing would hurt him in those arms. Though it might have been because of residual arousal, Sans reached up to kiss Papyrus’s neck and clavicles. “best "demon” i’ve ever met.“

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus only hummed in response, his sockets closing as he bent his head down to kiss Sans in return.

 **Sans:** Sans met that kiss, his own sockets drooping. He broke it only to give Papyrus’s teeth a playful lick. "and still an excellent kisser.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Careful, You Don’t Have Much Magic To Spare.”

 **Sans:** “i know.” Sans said, almost getting cut off by a yawn. He could feel the fatigue in his bones. He snuggled impossibly closer to Papyrus. He was so tired, he could sleep for a few thousand years.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus wrapped them in the large comforter, “Sleep Well Sans.” Papyrus fell asleep, one arm around Sans the other under his own skull.

 **Sans:** Sans didn’t dream this time. He hadn’t fallen asleep at all, actually. He’d let himself almost doze off a few times, but ultimately, he stayed awake. He waited for Papyrus’s embrace to relax with sleep, then with a heavy soul, he carefully shimmied out of it. He left a small, soft kiss on Papyrus’s frontal, then whispered a quick “i love you” before quietly making his way to the door and slipping out of the room without a sound.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Downstairs Alphys and Undyne were making out on the pull out couch, Alphys occasionally getting a little louder but always being silenced by Undyne’s kissing.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus’s dream began like any other had since his brother left…

 **Sans:** Sans averted his gaze for the most part, though he internally cursed himself. He wouldn’t be able to open the front door without detection. The little bit of magic he’d recovered from his rest would be enough to get him outside, though. It was risky, but it was his only option. Taking a breath, he took a shortcut to the porch. If not for the railing to catch himself with, he probably would have fallen over.

 **UF!Papyrus:** …except one little difference. “i didn’t enjoy that last time, brother. you disappeared and i couldn’t find you. you’ll pay for that.“ He was back in his bindings, unable to speak or move. Purple Grillby stood behind Sans, grinning as the scene unfolded before him.

 **Sans:** A light snowfall had started a little while ago, and Sans was sure that his tracks would be covered before anyone noticed his absence. That wasn’t ideal, but at least he wouldn’t be found by some random monster. He slowly started making his way towards the ferry, internally cursing himself for not thinking of putting on something warmer than a long t-shirt. Well, he’d be going to Hotland soon, so it wouldn’t be too bad…

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red put a metal bar under Papyred’s legs, then tied his legs to the end of the bed.

 **UF!Papyrus:** "Tra La La, Three is capacity, though two more will join. They lose their humanity, but will not lack coin.”

 **Sans:** Hearing the Riverperson say that unsettled Sans. It seemed even here, the Riverperson gave cryptic prophecies. Blue was careful as he stepped on the boat, his mind trying to decipher the code. “hotland, please.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** The boat began to move quickly.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “well, ‘brother’, ready for your punishment?” He looked at Papyred, “no? good.” Using his magic, Sans lifted a large block of cement, dropping it from a distant height snapping Papyrus’s femur. He howled into the gag in pain.

 **Sans:** The speed of the boat was a little nauseating, mostly because of how low Sans’s magic reserves were. He hoped he could get to the Lab before his children decided they were hungry again.

 **UF!Papyrus:** The boat slowed to a stop. “Inside do the nightmares dwell, hopefully you make it out as well.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “not done yet 'papy’.” Red repeated this process onto Papyred’s other leg. Papyred was sobbing, magic flowing from his sockets.

 **Sans:** 'i’m dead either way.’ Sans thought to himself, but he gave the hooded figure a smile of gratitude, then disembarked. After taking a moment to get used to solid ground again, Sans slowly walked up to the Lab doors. “alright, dad, we’re here. if this gets us killed, i’ll throw you back in the core myself.” Hesitantly, he knocked on the doors.

 **UF!Papyrus:** But nobody came.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “i bet you wish your toy was here, don’t you? think he’d come and save you?” Red scoffed at his brother as he sat atop him, causing the pain from his now missing legs to skyrocket.

 **Sans:** Sans internally cursed everything. He didn’t have the magic for this. Even if the water cooler to the west of the Labs was full, he wouldn’t have enough energy to blast the door open. It was stupid to have come here with such low magic reserves. But he was desperate. Against his better judgement, Sans took a shortcut through the door and immediately collapsed, panting. His vision swum.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Humming could be heard coming from down the elevator shaft. It was very faint.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred whimpered at the pain, “well, he’s not coming and you know why boss? cuz he doesn’t love you. he’s only with you because he doesn’t want to be whored out like i was.”

 **Sans:** Sans could barely think in his weak and dazed state. But he recognised that melody. It was faint, but that was the same song Grillby would hum when he was in a good mood, or trying to calm a close friend down. In his weak state, Sans forgot that the Grillby he knew wasn’t here. The small skeleton slowly crawled towards the elevator, stopping every few steps to wait for the world to stop spinning.

 **UF!Papyrus:** The elevator dinged, and as Grillby stepped out he noticed Sans on the floor. “Looks like today’s my lucky day, huh, pet?” He lifted Sans from the floor and walked back into the elevator, pressing the down arrow.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred shook his head, that wasn’t right! At least… he hoped it wasn’t. “how about i show you what i mean boss?”

 **Sans:** Sans was all but limp in the elemental’s hold, wavering somewhere between consciousness and not. His breath was weak and shallow, and the lights in his sockets were absent. “mas… ter…” He wasn’t sure if this was a dream or reality anymore.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “You might want to wake up completely before he kills your twins, slave.” The elevator dinged and opened, leading into a white hallway.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred was scared of what may have happened to Sans but he didn’t move for any indication on what he’d like to know just in case Sans life was in danger from him answering.

 **Sans:** That seemed to knock some sense into the small skeleton. He curled up, trying to protect his belly. He was still very weak, and had little doubt that if “He” wanted to kill him or his babies, he wouldn’t stand a chance. But he was alert.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby pulled out a spare collar from his pocket and hooked it onto the leash he always carried around. He then put the collar on Sans, setting him down on the ground.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred woke with a gasp, Alphys having given him a shot of Determination, “A-All better!” Undyne was nowhere to be seen. “WHAT’S GOING ON!?”

 **Sans:** Sans’s patellas buckled, and he fell to his hands and knees. He struggled to stand, one arm stretched out to use a nearby wall as support, the other wrapped around his belly protectively.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby dragged him through many hallways. Most were white but others had what looked to be dust and blood coating the walls. In the first main room were cells scattered throughout. Melted, half melted and tortured monsters occupied these cells. Only one cell remained empty. Each cell had numbers above them, the empty cell reading 001-002, but it appeared that the cell hadn’t been cleaned in a long time. Grillby dragged Sans through a set of double doors on the right.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “S-sans is missing so Undyne w-went out to look for him… she t-told me to wake you since she couldn’t.”

 **Sans:** It was hard trying to keep up with Grillby. Sans’s low magic reserves made it nearly impossible without having to be pulled ahead by the purple flame. He managed to catch a glimpse of the empty cage, and though it pained him, knowing that Red and Papyred had grown up in that cell, at least they had grown up together.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “HE’S MISSING?!?!?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby dragged him to an office where a dark figure was looking over notes.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Why 4re you sTi11 here?” The voice gurgled and finally a black mass was spat from the figure.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Your… toy has become available.” Grillby moved his arm to his chest as he bowed his head in respect.

 **Sans:** Sans flinched. That voice didn’t sound like his dad at all. It was far too distorted to be his dad. Still, if Grillby was bowing to the scientist, then that gave Sans an excuse to fall to his knees without it looking too much like exhaustion. Then again, even when he lowered his head and put his free hand on his chest, his breath was still far from easy.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred ran through the house searching for Sans, but unable to find him. Undyne ran into the living room, “He’s not in Snowdin.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Gaster turned to Sans and using his magic he lifted the small skeleton up. His original form resurfaced as he stood up. “He is pregnant… astonishing. You may l3ave Gri11by. Thank you for your services.”

 **Sans:** Now suspended in mid air, it was all he could do to curl up and try to protect his children. He trembled in fear.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby left the labs, quietly humming his little song. “Y0u know… I didn’t expect either 001 or 002 to be able to conceive childr3n.”

 **Sans:** “could’ve fooled me.” Sans said, his voice weak. “shark tooth’s kid is pretty cute. lithos has flames at their joints.” A small smile played on his features. Lithos would have made a great cousin.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Hm. I’ll make a trip to take notes on them then. Perhaps even do lab tests. Thank you for the information.” He pulled Sans into another room where he strapped him down to a chair.

 **Sans:** He flinched, but though he wanted to struggle, he simply didn’t have the energy. The bonds would probably be too strong even at his usual strength, anyway. “sorry. they’re a bit out of reach.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Mmh. I can always go thr0ugh the v0Id.” Gaster mumbled as he pulled out a syringe and looked at Sans. “Summ0n your souL.”

 **Sans:** Sans flinched again. Right. Void travel. Perfect. His gaze locked on the syringe, and he felt something cold run the length of his spine. He’d have to comply. There was no other way. Closing his sockets, he didn’t have the magic to form tears when he heard the soft ping of his soul being summoned.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “g0od.” He poked the soul with the needle and pulled out some of Sans’s magic.

 **Sans:** Sans’s sockets shot open. Feeling his magic leave him, it was all he could do to sacrifice his tongue in order to keep his belly conjured. Even then, he felt the magic membrane start to waver. “No! No, please!” He was starting to see spots in his vision. “We need that! We need my magic! Please!! They’ll die!! Don’t kill my babies, please!!”


	28. Research Opportunities

**UF!Papyrus:** Gaster rolled his eyes, “I’m only tak1ng a littl3 to Be aNalyzed so you can have an IV of wHat you n33d.” He pulled the needle out, then slowly emptied the syringe onto a slide then put the slide under the microscope and began to analyze the magic quantities and qualities of Sans’s magic.

 **Sans:** He tried not to move, because that used magic. He held his breath, because that used magic. Stopped everything he could feasibly do in order to save magic. He was on the edge. If the twins decided they were hungry now, at least one of the three would die.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Most of your soul is comprised of Patience and Justice, with traces of Perseverance, Kindness and Integrity.” Gaster spoke methodically as he moved to a cabinet, pulling out two bags full of magic, and one empty one. Using tubes he was able to mix half of the yellow magic and half of the blue magic together and used an IV needle to stick Sans’s soul with it, feeding the soul the mixed magic.

 **Sans:** Once the magic drip started feeding into his soul, Sans used it to strengthen his belly. Only after he was sure that magic was reinforced did he let himself give in and reconjure his tongue. “thank you…” He murmured after a moment, trying not to think of whatever ulterior motive this Gaster might have. “actually… there’s a reason i came.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I assum3 that y0u are worried for your ch1ldren. eMotions. What a w4ste of br4in Power.” Gaster shook his head as he wrote down more notes on the magic sample he had taken.

 **Sans:** Sans just nodded, too worn out to argue with the mad doctor about emotions and the like. “one keeps feeding off of the other. i think it’s called having a "parasite twin” situation?“ He hoped it would catch the other’s attention.

 **UF!Papyrus:** "Yes, ThaT 1s what it is called.” He kept writing down notes before he moved his chair over by Sans with another syringe, inserting it into his stomach and pulling out some of the embryonic fluid.

 **Sans:** Sans flinched, but tried not to move too much. He fed the twins some of his magic to replace the fluid lost. He held on it the small hope that Gaster had good intentions, or at least wouldn’t endanger his children needlessly.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Gaster began to study the embryonic fluid under the microscope as well, “1terEsting…”

 **Sans:** Sans looked towards the other, his gaze a mixture of worry combined with curiosity. “good interesting or bad interesting?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “D3pends… th3ir souls are imbued with Determination. Th3y could be the next fr0ntlin3.” Gaster began to test the other different soul traits.

 **Sans:** Yet another flinch from the small skeleton. He remembered what Alphys had said about the Determination shots. He didn’t want his children going to war, especially not against humans. “if it helps your research at all…” He was hesitant to say it. “well, i’m not sure how you made–” flinch, “–001 and 002, but my dad made me and my bro using human remains.” Maybe telling this Gaster would help him come up with a way to save the twins quicker.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Hybr1ds… 001 and 002 wer3 made of My B0N3s.” He continued to write in his notes.

 **Sans:** “dad split his soul for us.” He wasn’t really talking to Gaster anymore. He was reliving memories, good and bad. About times spent with his father.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Gaster kept writing. He soon took out a file and moved over to Sans again. He used it against Sans’s arm, taking bone samples.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne and Papyred search the entire area of Waterfall for Sans, but to no avail. “Papyrus, I hate to say this but do you think…?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “THERE IS ONLY ONE WAY TO FIND OUT.”

 **Sans:** He just gritted his teeth against the roughness of the file, hissing at the minor pain. He didn’t protest.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Gaster hums as he looks at it from the microscope, he writes down more in his notes, “Was th3r3 a reason y0u came here? 0r d1d you really want to bE my test SubjecT Lik3 that LIz4rd?”

 **Sans:** Sans flinched again. “i was hoping you could help us. …help them. the dominant twin almost devoured their sibling when they started forming a body.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Th4ts what happ3ns WIth p4raSidic tw1ns.” Gaster sighed, “Wh4t d0 yOU want-” spit-“help with?”

 **Sans:** “there’s gotta be a way to save both of them.” Sans insisted. “maybe if we separated them… but that would require an artificial womb. so…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Hmph. wHy do you think I’LL help y0u?” Gaster asked as he mixed the bone with a solution in a vial, turning it red.

 **Sans:** Sans shrugged. “it’s not like you could really lose anything from helping me. and it’s not like i have anywhere else to go for help. i’m pretty much at your mercy.” He’d already made so many deals since being introduced to the Fellverse. What was one more? “so, if you asked me for something, i’d probably give it to you, as long as my kids could have a safe birthing.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Give m3 one of y0ur children to study.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys made it to the outside of the lab, Grillby walking away, smiling like the cat that got the cream. Papyrus rushed forward and grabbed his coat, “WHERE IS SANS?! WHERE ARE MY SOULINGS?” Grillby only shrugged as he pointed to the Labs. Papyred dropped Grillby and ran into the lab.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “You’re too late anyway.” Grillby called after him, Alphys and Undyne following close behind.

 **Sans:** Was he really going to play the first born child card? Then again, did he really expect something different? Sans shuddered, the idea of one of his children becoming like Red chilling him. “how about me?” The small skeleton offered. “i’m from a different universe, and my body is human. that’s gotta be more scientifically interesting than some newborn.” Right?

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Y0ur child is a hybrid from your univ3rse and mine. From MonSter and huMan DNA. Much moR3 fascinating.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “WHICH DOOR ALPHYS?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “T-the elevators on t-the left…”

 **Sans:** He clenched his fists in their binds. “but wouldn’t it be better to have a point of reference?” Sans offered. “you only have access to half of what they are. i’m your only chance at knowing everything about a monster or human from my universe.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I can Find Out through your fath3r’s notes.”

 **Sans:** “you think he’d give them to you?” Sans was about to start yelling, but flinched and forced himself to calm down. The other was adamant on getting one of his children. He had to be smart about this. “ok. how about a compromise.” He started slowly. “you study me until one of them reaches puberty. then you can study me and that twin.” The eye lights in his sockets flickered. “but, since you’ll be cutting in on grillby’s other–” flinch, ”–clients for me, you have to pay him for every session.“

 **UF!Papyrus:** "No, you s33 I’ve already boughT One from Grillby. But A1as I’d like to study it in its embryonic state.” Gaster looked up at the ceiling, then back to his notes then to Sans. “You give m3 the one in its embryonic state, I save them now. You don’t and I k33p the surviving twin I’ve already bought.”


	29. A Short Time

**Sans:** He gritted his teeth. That little worm… “…” Sans lowered his head, resigned. “just… please don’t hurt them.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “nO Promises.” Gaster spoke as he strapped Sans’s legs to the chair. He went into the lab and grabbed two metal and glass containers. He filled each one with the soul magics of Patience and Justice to match Sans and a few other cups of various soul magics.

 **Sans:** Sans watched, though his field of expertise was on quantum physics and string theory, not soul magic.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Gaster moved the canisters onto another table across from the desk, and began to set up monitors.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus was the first one out of the elevator as he ran through the halls, looking through cages.

 **Sans:** Sans had no idea where the other was going with his actions, but he didn’t comment on it.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Gaster pulled gloves on all four of his hands, magic and non. “I’m g0ing to r3move the IV and y0u need to r3move your m4gic.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “SANS!” Papyred screamed throughout the lab. Running this way and that.

 **Sans:** Papyrus’s cries were left unheard. The small skeleton looked up at Gaster. “this is the part where they get separated, right?” He was prepared to listen to orders. It wasn’t like he wasn’t used to doing that by now.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Gaster nodded, deafening himself to the yelling in his lab. He moved forward and removed the IV.

 **Sans:** Sans simply couldn’t hear it. His mind was a buzz of nerves. He prepared to lower his magic. “on the count of three, then?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Gaster nodded, “1. …………2. …………3.”

 **Sans:** On two, he took in a breath. Then, just before three, a ping of regret hit his soul. ‘i’m sorry,’ he thought, then after squinting his eyes shut, he let the magic creating his belly dissolve.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Gaster’s hands were on the souls in a second, lifting them and the partially formed bodies into the canisters of magic. As the twins slipped into the canisters Papyred slammed the office door open, “SANS!”

 **Sans:** Sans jolted, his attention shifting to the tall skeleton. “papyrus.” There were far too many emotions to be able to pick out any particular one.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “WHY ARE YOU HERE?!” He moved toward him but stopped when he saw that his soullings were missing.

 **Sans:** The smaller skeleton looked between Papyrus and Gaster, finally bringing his attention to his lover. “they were going to die. i had to do something.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “what did you give up sans?” Papyrus asked softly, his sockets closing as he looked down, “he always has a price… isn’t that right… father?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Gaster nodded at Papyrus, “0f course 002. You musT r3member y0ur time here.”

 **Sans:** Sans’s own gaze fell. His voice was quiet and near-hopeless when he spoke. “…grillby sold one of them to him.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Father? How Much Would It Cost For Our Child Back?” Papyrus turned to his father, anger radiating from his soul. The next time he found that bartender pimp motherfucker he was going to throw him straight into last Waterfall, the popular suicide destination in the Underground.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Gaster thought and went back to his notes, reviewing some of the older pages before responding. “I w0uld like to d0 1 experiment. You keep the ch1ld if it’s a failure or not.”

 **Sans:** Sans flinched. It hurt when he was talked around like a bargaining chip, but it hurt so much worse when it was his child. “…probability of harm?” He wouldn’t look at Papyrus or Gaster.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “There Is No Probability, They Will Be Harmed, Sans. It Always Hurts.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “It’s the pr1c3 of sc13nc3.”

 **Sans:** He tried to hold back a sob. “Probability of death, then?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “f1FTY P3rcent.”

 **Sans:** The small skeleton flinched. He did not like those odds at all. He didn’t like anything above 0% really. “…if there’s no other option with a lower rate, i’ll allow it.” His sockets were dark. He wanted to cry. His baby was going to be hurt and it was all his fault. But it wasn’t like he had any choice.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Good. I'11 b3gin th3 s0ul transfusion.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus’s sockets darkened. He went to the canisters and lifted the one with the smaller soul, taking it to Sans. “This One Is Too Weak For That Father.”

 **Sans:** He had no idea what a soul transfusion was; he’d never heard the term. But Papyrus seemed to know what he was talking about, and Sans trusted the taller skeleton’s judgement.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Gaster pulled out a few tubes with needles at the end of them and summoned his soul, then fished the other soul from the canister. There was barely any purple left to Gaster’s soul, and he was going to drain it into the newborn’s soul. If his soul was rejected his soul could kill the child’s soul or Gaster’s soul would die. Either way he was at the end of his rope and he needed to act fast.

 **Sans:** Sans had to look away. This would hurt his soulling, and he couldn’t bear to watch. Especially if this experiment failed.

 **UF!Papyrus:** The tubes were connected to each soul, and Gaster’s soul began to drain, his body dusting in the process.

 **Sans:** He didn’t hear anything, and he wasn’t sure if that was good or bad.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus watched as Gaster dissolved into dust. His soul broke in half, becoming dust. Undyne and Alphys ran into the room as they watched the soul become dust. “Papyrus…… did you…?” Papyrus shook his head. “D-Doctor Gaster?” Alphys’s voice shook as she looked upon the pile of dust.


	30. What's A Soul Transfusion?

**Sans:** Sans could only tremble in his chair, his binds preventing him from diving into Papyrus and burying his face in the other’s battle body. His sockets were squeezed shut, and he could hardly contain his sobs. {how bad is it?} He signed, not trusting his voice.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “My Father’s Dead, Sans. Well, I Hope.” Papyred looked at his child’s soul that had the transfusion and watched as the magic battled against itself.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne didn’t see what Papyrus did, “Hope? His dust is on the floor right there!”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “D… Doctor… G-Gaster……” Alphys began to cry as she moved to his notes and sprinkled some of his dust into the pages.

 **Sans:** Sans slowly willed himself to open his eye sockets, though his gaze was on the floor in front of him. {and our soulling?}

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred looked at the soulling in his arms, the soul pulsed wildly as though it were fighting alongside the other. Should he put it in with the other one? Siblings, twins especially, shouldn’t be separated unless a desperate situation called for it.

 **Sans:** He slowly dragged his vision from the floor to Papyrus, holding it there for a moment before shifting that gaze to the developing soul in the tank in the taller’s arms. Their precious soulling…

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Sans? I… I Don’t Think They Should Be Separated… But… I Don’t Want Them To Die…” He looked back over to the other soulling that was fighting Gaster’s transfusion. Their soul going from orange to purple to red.

 **Sans:** He looked back up to Papyrus. He didn’t know what to do! He didn’t know much of anything about souls! Sans closed his eyes and shook his skull in his frustration, only to still and open those sockets again. {maybe alphys can help?}

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus looked from Sans to the mourning lizard, “Alphys? I Know You’re Saying Goodbye To Dr. Gaster, But Could You Help Our Children?” Alphys looked up from the dust and notes and wiped her tearing eyes.

 **Sans:** {Please} Sans signed, unsure if Alphys could understand Hands or not. He didn’t trust his voice to hold out, though. {They’re going to die…}

 **UF!Papyrus:** Alphys, having had to learn to read sign because of Dr. Gaster, understood Sans and nodded. “Y-yes… of c-course…” She moved about frantically, taking the soul from Papyrus and moving closer to the twin. The twins both seemed to calm a little bit more and the monitors were fixed onto the souls. She wiped down the sides of the canisters and looked at Sans and Papyrus. “H… How long d-do you want to wait?”

 **Sans:** “as long as it takes.” Sans spoke without hesitation. His voice came out a little choked up, and it broke at the end, but he had resolved himself to stay with his soullings.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Alphys gave a confused look to Sans, then looked down, “I-I can speed up t-their growth… i-if you want…”

 **Sans:** Sans exchanged a glance with Papyrus before looking back to Alphys. “probability of harm?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Alphys brightened up a small bit. “O-One percent! C-cuz depending on h-how big they get t-the canisters c-could be cramped.”

 **Sans:** Sans seemed to physically relax at that news. Once again, the small skeleton looked to Papyrus. He’d made enough decisions without the taller skeleton, and he wanted Papyrus to decide this time.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Well Sans? How Soon Would You Like To Hold Our Children?” Papyrus looked at Sans expectantly. Undyne stared at the dust of Gaster for a while before standing guard outside of the room. Alphys clearly wanted to join her, but she felt obliged to stay and do her job.

 **Sans:** The small skeleton flexed his wrists a bit in a gesture to the restraints he had yet to be freed from. “well, i’m afraid my holding arms are a little _tied up_ , but…” He smiled. “as soon as possible.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Alphys nodded and returned to the notes, monitors and the closet full of magic. She began doing calculations and called from over her shoulder, “F-four hours.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred had moved over to Sans and began to undo his bindings, “I’m Sorry…”

 **Sans:** Sans shook his head, noting the four hours in his memory. “my fault. i’m the one who snuck out to come here. i knew this was dangerous.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Why Did You Come Out Here Alone?” Papyred asked, worry in his eyes.

 **Sans:** “I was scared.” Sans said, his tone somewhere between the desperation of a parent and the shame of a child being scolded. “after almost losing one of them, i… I couldn’t wait. And I couldn’t ask you to come with me. Not after knowing your history with this place.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus sighed, “You Still Shouldn’t Have Come Alone. It Proved To Be Dangerous. Now Gaster Might Have A New Body, And We Might Lose A Child Anyway…” Papyred lifted a hand to his face to cover the tears already beginning to fall, “y… you could’ve died…”

 **Sans:** His soul felt heavy. Sans had to cast his gaze down again, unable to look at Papyrus. “i’m sorry…” He murmured, his voice small. He wanted to stop the other’s tears, but he was on the verge of crying again himself.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred lifted Sans and held him close, tightening his arms around him. Alphys, finished with what she was doing, went outside to Undyne. Papyred walked over to the soul canisters and watched the souls as the bodies slowly molded around them.

 **Sans:** Sans froze for all of two seconds before he clung to Papyrus tightly in the embrace, trembling and trying to hold back sobs. He kept his face buried in the tall skeleton’s rib cage.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Sans… We Need To Be Strong For Them, No Crying Now.” Papyrus spoke softly against the other’s skull.

 **Sans:** The small skeleton took a few breaths, trying to will himself to calm down. He nodded against the other’s battle body. Now wasn’t the time for tears. They were going to be parents in a few hours. Guardians for new lives.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Good. He had gotten Sans to stop crying. Now he had to stop. He tried to breathe calmly, only to have himself shiver with the effort he put into it.

 **Sans:** Sans felt that shiver. Still clinging tightly to Papyrus, Sans looked up at him, only to see tears falling from the other’s sockets. “no crying.” The smaller skeleton echoed in a quiet voice. He leaned up to meet Papyrus’s teeth with his own.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred nodded against Sans’s teeth.

 **Sans:** He held the kiss for a few moments, only breaking it to speak. “so… what exactly does a soul transfusion do?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred sighed, “His Soul Is Going To Try And Override Their Soul. He Wins, He Gains A New Body. After His Time In The Core And Void I Am Not Shocked That He Needs A New One. He Was Preparing Sans And I For His New Bodies, Sans However Was Faulty And So Was I. However, I Was Still Young And Could Be Scraped. Sans Could Not.”

 **Sans:** Blue couldn’t help but flinch. “so he’s trying to possess our kid?” Just perfect.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “More Than Possess.” Papyrus leaned his head atop of Sans’s.

 **Sans:** “more than…?” And then Papyrus’s choice of words sunk in. Override. Sans trembled in the other’s arms. “he… will become our kid…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “He Will Essentially Kill Them Before They Can Live And Take Over Their Body Like A Parasite.” Papyred’s grip on Sans tightened again.

 **Sans:** And Sans continued to cling. “is… is there a chance they could share that body?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I… I Don’t Know. He’s Never Done It Until Now. I’m Sorry I Can’t Answer You.”

 **Sans:** He just shook his head. “if you don’t know, then you don’t know. i’m not mad or disappointed at you for it.” But he was scared out of his mind for his child.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “All… All We Can Do Now Is To Wait And Watch.

 **Sans:** He could only nod. He wasn’t a religious monster, but Sans prayed to the Angel for his child’s safety.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus moved back to the chair Sans had been in previously, and sat down. He watched his children’s souls as he held Sans, "I’m Sorry I Didn’t Get Here Earlier.”

 **Sans:** “i probably should have left a note, huh?” Sans let his skull rest on Papyrus’s sternum.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “You Should’ve Woken Me…” Papyrus fell silent, letting him enjoy the feeling of pain-free legs and his lover’s arms.

 **Sans:** There was as hint of something, Sans wasn’t sure what, in the other’s voice. It made the small skeleton grow concerned. “did something happen?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred shook his head ‘no’ and just nuzzled Sans.

 **Sans:** Sans returned that nuzzle with one of his own. He couldn’t shake the subtle bad feeling in his soul, but he wouldn’t press. He’d had enough bad news already, anyway.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Let’s Rest A Little While, You Didn’t Sleep At Home.” Papyred moved Sans so that he was more or less cradling the skeleton in the chair.

 **Sans:** Now that he was on his back, all of the exhaustion he’d been suppressing came flooding back. He curled up against Papyrus, the safety he felt in those arms his only real comfort to everything that happened. “love you… papyrus…” Sans mumbled sleepy, already starting to nod off.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Love You Too, Sans.” Papyred held him as he fell asleep. He watched the door for Undyne or Alphys who seemed to be talking in hushed whispers. Alphys came in a little later to check the soullings and take some of Gaster’s dust to spread around the Lab.


	31. Of Past Memories

**Sans:** Sans’s dream was met with silence. Silence and darkness. Sans’s hand moved to his belly, only to go through the space and touch his spine. Right. He wasn’t carrying them anymore.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “B…Brother?” A small voice called out.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred moved slowly, careful not to wake Sans. He moved through the labs, memories flooding his mind.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Its tim3 to t3st your 3ndur3nce, 002.”

 **Sans:** Sans grew alert, and his head whipped around towards the voice. “paps…” Sans ran to his brother.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus opened his arms, his legs shaking, “S-Sans!”

 **Sans:** Sans, smiling, barreled into his brother and knocked them both to the floor. He hugged Paps, nuzzling him.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus winced at the impact, but smiled all the same.

 **Sans:** “stars, paps… i missed you.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I Missed You Too! Are You Okay?” Papyrus asked, worry shown in his sockets.

 **Sans:** He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. There were far too many things to explain. Sans just closed his mouth again and further nuzzled his brother. “i’m better now that i’m with you.” It wasn’t a lie. Paps, like Papyred, was a safe place.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus was still worried, but nuzzled his brother anyway.

 **Sans:** “grillby hasn’t hurt you anymore, has he?” Sans asked after a moment.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus’s sockets grew dark, “I… i don’t remember…”

 **Sans:** Sans sighed, yet another pit of guilt taking residence in his soul. “do you hurt anywhere?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus nods against his brother, his voice seemed not to come out when he tried to tell him he hurt everywhere.

 **Sans:** “Show me where it hurts. I want to help.” Sans offered one of his wrists to his brother to guide.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus takes Sans hands and moves them from his head to his chest to his torso to his legs and to his feet. His bones being to rattle in panic.

 **Sans:** The more Sans was shown, the bigger that pit in his soul grew. Using some magic, Sans gathered some low leveled healing magic in his hands and started healing the places Papyrus told him hurt. Hopefully, this would help.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Finally Papyrus moved Sans’s hands to the inside of his rib cage. Magic began to slide down his cheek bones.

 **Sans:** That action very nearly shattered his soul. Sans froze, the healing magic stopped, and he looked into his brother’s sockets with a desperate sympathy. He wanted to fix it, but this was something that couldn’t be fixed with healing magic alone. He felt his own tears start to cascade and he moved one hand to cradle Paps’s mandible.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus closed his sockets as he leaned into Sans’s hand. He felt tired. So very tired.

 **Sans:** “i’m sorry, bro.” Sans murmured. He moved to cradle his younger brother, letting Papyrus’s skull rest against his sternum.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus looked at his brother, his voice scratchy, “I… Hurt… everywhere…… i’m so very tired, brother…”

 **Sans:** Sans just held his brother, trying to hold his tears back. “Shhh…” Threw smaller skeleton left a soft kiss on Papyrus’s frontal. “Is there something I can do? To help?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I don’t know…” Papyrus flinched slightly at the small kiss.

 **Sans:** Sans noticed the flinch and pulled away. “Do you want to take a nap?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “No… I Don’t Want To…”

 **Sans:** “Alright.” Sans just gave his brother’s skull a few loving strokes. “i’ll do whatever you want, paps.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “H… Hows The Other Me?” He looked at his brother.

 **Sans:** “he’s… ok, i think.” Sans returned the gaze. “we’re both a little shaken up because of… something i did. you don’t have to worry about it.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I Always Worry About You Brother.” Papyrus let his concern show on his boney features.

 **Sans:** He had to look away, unable to hold the gaze any longer. “…it’s pretty complicated. are you sure you want to know?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus nodded. He wanted to be included in Sans’s life, even if it would only be for a little while.

 **Sans:** Sans nodded, then told his brother about everything that had happened. He reluctantly told Paps everything, leaving out no details.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus felt faint, “I… I’m An Uncle… And One… Might Die?”

 **Sans:** Sans nodded solemnly. “…we haven’t even named them.” His soul hurt. He hadn’t given his children names, and now one of them might die before they had a chance to live. He was already a horrible parent.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus wrapped his arms around Sans slowly, “I’m… I’m Sorry Brother.”

 **Sans:** “don’t be sorry. it’s not your fault, bro.” Sans feigned a smile.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “But… Brother… I Feel Bad…”

 **Sans:** “i know…” Sans stroked Paps’s skull again. “be happy, paps. you’re going to be an uncle.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I… Don’t Feel Happy Though…” Papyrus moved out of Sans’s lap and onto the ground. He tucked his head to his chest and lifted his knees.

 **Sans:** That made two of them. Sans moved to place a hand on Paps’s shoulder, but hesitated, and ultimately let his hand fall.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus began to shake, “Everything Feels Bad! Everything Feels Like It’s Breaking! I Just Want It To Stop!” Papyrus cried out.

 **Sans:** Sans flinched, wrapping his arms around himself. “…you and me both, bro.” Sans mumbled, unsure if the other even heard him.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus stayed quiet, not indicating if he had heard Sans or not.

 **Sans:** They sat in silence for a while. After a few minutes of that, though, Sans reached for Paps again. His fingers moved for his brother’s hand, reaching to lace his phalanges with those of the taller skeleton. He didn’t look at his brother, but simply sought out comfort from the hold and hoped to provide some as well.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Brother… I’m Disgusting… And Gross… You Should Probably Not Touch Me…” Papyrus stated softly, self conscious of how dirty he still felt.

 **Sans:** “paps, you’re the most beautiful monster in the underground.” The small skeleton gently ran his thumb across the other’s knuckles. “but if you don’t want me to touch you, i won’t.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus craved his brother’s touch, but he felt terrible because he thought he’d defile his brother as well. He didn’t want Sans to feel this disgusting. Instead he let Sans do as he wished.

 **Sans:** Sans’s mind started to wander. “…remember when we were kids?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “You And Dad Made Such Terrible Puns.”

 **Sans:** Sans chuckled. “yeah. but hey, you two made some pretty good food together.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus smiles slightly, “Except The First Time. We Blew Up The Kitchen.”

 **Sans:** “oh yeah! good thing he had a few spare hands, or the whole house would’ve burned down.” The older couldn’t stop grinning. “remember when you’d sneak into my room after you had a nightmare?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus nodded, “Remember When You Started Sneaking Ketchup In The Middle Of The Night? Dad Couldn’t Figure Out Where It’d All Gone The Next Day And Had To Buy More.”

 **Sans:** “i would have gotten away with it, too, if he hadn’t checked under my bed that one time.” Sans smiled at the memory. “or the time we tried to make dinner for him and it ended up a flour fight?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “You’ve Been Ruining My Pasta Ever Since.”

 **Sans:** “hey, birch casks are a lot cheaper than oak ones!”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Better Than When Dad Found Those Human Magazines Under Your Bed? Something About Bunnies Wasn’t It?”

 **Sans:** “Heh heh heh… yeah…” Sans scratched his neck awkwardly. “it was weird, to say the least.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Though Why Would He Get Angry About Bunnies? That Always Confused Me About When He Took Them Away.”

 **Sans:** “humans are weird. they do weird things, and this one page was just a little too weird.” He didn’t want to explain too much about how it had been a different kind of “bunny” magazine.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus shrugged it off, he knew his brother was lying but it was okay. He never did that without a reason, and besides, it was a long while ago.

 **Sans:** And Sans fell silent for a moment. “what about that one gyftmas where I stuck some burnt brownies in dad’s stocking?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I Got My First Action Figure That Year.”

 **Sans:** “i remember getting socks.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus narrowed his eyes, “My Ever Growing Nightmare… Your Sock Collection.”

 **Sans:** Sans chuckled. “don’t worry, bro. i promise, i’m not going to dream up any socks around you.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Good. You Would Probably Forget To Pick Them Up Too.”

 **Sans:** “careful. i might start missing that infamous sock in our living room.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “You Wouldn’t!” Papyrus gasped.

 **Sans:** He grinned mischievously. “we could put more notes on it.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “You’re Truly Evil Sans.” Papyrus chuckled lightly.

 **Sans:** Sans chuckled again. “oh, i’m evil, am i?” He lunged for Paps, aiming for the other’s ribs. “are you still ticklish here?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “GAH! STOP YOU FIEND! HAHHAHAH-STOP!” Papyrus couldn’t stop laughing.

 **Sans:** Sans laughed along, glad he could make Paps laugh. “Never!”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Sans moved his hand over a particularly sensitive spot on Papyrus’s neck making him blush harshly on contact as he flinched back a little.

 **Sans:** Sans stopped immediately. “Are you ok?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus nodded, looking away from Sans.

 **Sans:** Sans drew away from Paps, allowing the other some space.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus closed his sockets, berating himself for liking it. He shouldn’t be instigating this kind of thing! Sans was so upset last time…

 **Sans:** Sans interpreted his brother’s expression to be pain, and concern washed over him. “…did i hurt you?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus shook his head ‘no’ as he laid on the ground beside his brother.

 **Sans:** He reached forward to pet Paps’s parietal and occipital with loving care. “can i do something for you?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “W-What Do You Mean, Brother?”

 **Sans:** “you’re blushing.” Sans noted, eying the orange tint to his brother’s zygomatic. “if you want me to do something, just ask.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I Can’t Ask, Brother! You Were So Sad… And… And Now… I’m… _dirty_.” Papyrus’s voice was in a harsh whisper, careful not to push his sadness onto Sans.

 **Sans:** Sans moved to lay down next to his brother, wrapping an arm around the taller skeleton’s rib cage. “i won’t be sad anymore, paps. not if you’re the one who asks me.” He nuzzled Paps’s ribs. “i don’t think you’re dirty.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “You Would If You Knew What Was Going On In My Head…” Papyrus sighed, “I’m Sorry Brother. Even I, The Great Papyrus, Cannot Control My Own Mind And Where It Goes…”

 **Sans:** “i’d be surprised if you could, paps.” Sans snuggled closer. “i know i can’t, sometimes.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “What Do You Mean? You Always Had Better Control Of Things…” Papyrus looked at Sans perplexed.

 **Sans:** Sans chuckled dryly. Ever since Fell, he’d been controlled, rather than the one in control. “i’m not exactly an angel, paps. i… i fantasize… sometimes.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “About What?” Papyrus asks softly, a slight blush dusted his face in orange.

 **Sans:** Sans averted his gaze, a light blue glowing on his zygomatic. “well… i already told the other you about it…” He took a breath. “let’s just say it’s about you, me, and him together…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Putting Together Puzzles?” Papyrus asked when Sans trailed off.

 **Sans:** “not quite, paps.” Sans’s blush deepened. “more like… unsanitary things.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “O-oh….” Papyrus stuttered softly, his face turning bright orange.

 **Sans:** “you’re turn.” Sans said, eager to get the topic off of his fantasies.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus thought this meant he had to share his thoughts on the matter, “I… I have them too…… you… you nibble… and… and lick… and… and you kiss my-my bones…… y-your t-turn…” Papyrus’s face was completely orange, his sockets closed.

 **Sans:** Sans hadn’t been expecting it to be his turn again. His blush grew as he spoke. “papyred is behind me… nibbling and maybe even biting my neck… and you’re in front of me… we’d be kissing… and the three of us would have a lot of fun with each other. …your turn.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus’s curiosity kicks into overdrive, “w-what kind of fun?” His soft voice barely reaches Sans.

 **Sans:** But it did reach him. He groaned, embarrassed. “like… what we did last time… and what me and papyred did before i got pregnant.” He buried his face against the other’s bones in shame.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “D… Did You Two Do What We Did?” Papyrus asks, his voice slightly braver as he asked.

 **Sans:** “we did it a little… differently.” Sans admitted, though he wouldn’t look at Papyrus, still feeling a little shameful.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Can You……” Papyrus shifts a little, “s-s-show me?” His voice becomes a whisper.

 **Sans:** If there was any white left on his face, it was replaced with blue. Still mentally in the shame cave, Sans waved a hand. In the distance, a scene played of a ghost version of Sans and Papyred, awkwardly creating human organs to make sure Sans was the one who carried.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus watched in curiosity and in embarrassment. He watched the magic and how it moved and then he saw his brother’s expressions. Papyrus saw him smile in encouragement, saw him in the greatest pleasure he’d ever seen him in. He looked more active and more… lively.

 **Sans:** Sans, however, couldn’t look. Not when his brother was looking. Besides, he’d lived it, so the point was moot. He just kept his blushing face against Paps, trying not to let on that hearing Papyred in the background was driving his soul crazy.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Sans’s moans reached Papyrus, and he could feel his soul pulse in arousal. Sans sounded amazing! Papyrus wanted to hear him make those sounds himself. He wanted to make his brother feel like that.

 **Sans:** And then came the whining. The desperation when Papyred had paused. Sans involuntarily squirmed, remembering the feeling of being just on the edge, but being denied. If only his soul could have been quelled when he heard himself and Papyred die down to panting. The memory faded, leaving Sans uncomfortably aroused.


	32. Without Force, There Is Magic.

**UF!Papyrus:** “Sans?” Papyrus looked at his brother with wide sockets, “You Were Beautiful! A-And Those… noises… were…… so…… l-lewd…… and… amazing…” Papyrus looked down at himself, embarrassment and shame taking over him.

 **Sans:** Sans let out a shaky laugh, the unease mostly from trying to suppress the urge to pull Paps on top of him and reenact that memory. “that’s what i see in you, bro. you’re so beautiful. even when you’re lewd.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “But…Brother… I Don’t Make Those Kinds Of Sounds, You Do… And They Are Amazing…”

 **Sans:** “you could…” Sans moved to cover his mouth, embarrassment taking over once more.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Brother? W-What Are You Suggesting?” Papyrus’s flush came back full force.

 **Sans:** Sans’s face hadn’t stopped being blue. “um…” He couldn’t. Not with what had already happened between them. He didn’t want to hurt Papyrus anymore. “nothing… if you don’t want to.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus stared at Sans, “B… Brother? W… What Do You Want To Do?”

 **Sans:** Sans covered his face with his hands, blushing profusely. “…act out your fantasy?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus looked away from his brother, hearing the question in his voice, “N-no… y-y-yours…… y-you know more about… this…”

 **Sans:** “maybe…” He started slowly. “we can do both?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus grew confused, “B-Both?”

 **Sans:** “…you wanted me to nibble your neck, right?” His blush could not be more blue. “i can do that while we do mine…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “a..a-and o-other b-bones…”

 **Sans:** Sans nodded, noting that. “well… i could do that if you want. and then after a while, we could try mine… or whatever. you decide, paps.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “O-Okay…” Papyrus nodded hesitantly.

 **Sans:** “so, um…” Sans rubbed the back of his own neck. “where do you want me to start?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus froze, he didn’t know the answer to that question, was he suppose to know? Was that a normal question for this kind of thing?

 **Sans:** Sans waited for Paps to reply, but when he didn’t, the older skeleton added, “or do you want me to just… go for it?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus nodded, he was confident that Sans knew what to do.

 **Sans:** Sans sighed, resolving himself, then shifted a bit so that he was on top of Papyrus. He eyed the other’s neck before looking into his brother’s sockets. “if i start doing too much, say Spaghetti and i’ll stop. ok?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “S-S-Spaghetti?” Papyrus was so confused his embarrassment was forgotten.

 **Sans:** Sans nodded. “it’s called a safe word. something that tells me when you’ve had enough.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “o-oh…” Papyrus muttered softly.

 **Sans:** Sans leaned down and pecked Paps’s teeth with his own. “ready, paps?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus leaned up into the kiss, but fell back softly, “y-yeah…”

 **Sans:** Sans left a trail of kisses along Paps’s jaw, letting his teeth linger by his neck. He just let himself breathe on it for a moment before letting his tongue run along those sensitive vertebrae.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “NNNnnngggghhhhh, S-Sans….” Papyrus moaned out, his phalanges trying to find purchase on the ground.

 **Sans:** The corners of his mouth twitched upwards a bit. Stars, his brother was amazing. Sans then started gently nibbling the bones he’d licked.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “AUUUUUHHHHHH!” Papyrus practically screamed in pleasure.

 **Sans:** Lick, bite, kiss. Lick, bite, kiss. Sans built up a pattern, teasing his brother with irregular motions. Sometimes he’d only nip the other’s vertebrae before he kissed them, or he’d give Paps a bath with how much licking he was doing. His brother’s moans encouraged him.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus panted, magic falling from his sockets, it felt a lot better from last time. Last time it felt… wrong. Now it felt right.

 **Sans:** In turn, Sans was more confident with his movements. Purple wasn’t there to force them out of their comfort zones, and his brother had asked him to do this. The honest consent he’d been given had much more weight to it. It meant more. And as Sans moved down from Paps’s neck to his ribs, he was glad that he was causing the other’s reactions from a consensual approach.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus, finding no purchase whatsoever below him, decided to put his hands on Sans shoulders, squeezing whenever he moaned, which was becoming more and more frequent.

 **Sans:** Sans couldn’t help but let out a soft moan himself. His brother’s grasp was strong, and he could feel his soul pulse every time Paps squeezed. He tried to focus on his brother’s ribs, but it was starting to become harder.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Sah…… Sans…… nnn……” His sockets squeezed shut as his brother started to work on his ribs, a soft ping went unheard by the taller brother as he kept panting a moaning.

 **Sans:** Sans saw it though. That little orange heart was glowing just in front of Sans’s face. He looked down at his brother, then gave the soul a testing lick.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus’s sockets and mouth opened in a silent scream, his whole body went ridged. His hands locked onto Sans’s shoulders.

 **Sans:** Sans paused, the silence was met with unease. “…spaghetti?” Had he done something wrong?

 **UF!Papyrus:** With the lack of stimulation, Papyrus looked down at his brother, panting, finally just trying to catch his breath, “w-wha? o-oh… we c-can stop i-if you want b-brother…” Papyrus believed Sans had said the safe word for them to stop because whatever he had done made Sans uncomfortable, and he was happy if Sans was happy, and if that meant that they had to stop then they’d stop.

 **Sans:** Sans nuzzled Paps’s sternum. “you sure? if you want to keep going, that’s fine with me.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus was confused, “b-but you used the word…?”

 **Sans:** “i was asking you if you wanted to stop.” Sans clarified, hugging Paps. “i thought i might have done too much when you went silent like that.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus returned the hug, blushing, "i… i couldn’t make any sounds brother… it was… weird… but it felt…… so… good… i’m sorry for worrying you.” Papyrus nuzzled his brother.

 **Sans:** Sans shook his head lightly, relaxing in his brother’s arms. “i’m just trying to look out for my baby brother.” It took a moment, but he realized the irony in that statement. “heh… you’re not my baby brother anymore. you’re grown up, paps.” He further buried his face in the other’s chest. “stars, when did that happen?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I Will Still Be A Baby Bones Compared To You Brother.” Papyrus held Sans tighter.

 **Sans:** He smiled. “thanks, pap. you’re the best brother ever.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “No, That’s You.”

 **Sans:** “nope.” He retorted, his smile playing into a grin. “as the older brother, i insist that you are, in fact, the best brother ever. i am willing to give examples.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Provide Your Proof Brother!!”

 **Sans:** He chuckled. “you help me get out of bed in the morning. and you cook and clean like a housewife.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I Counter Your Proof With My Own-You Pay The Bills And Still Make Snowmonsters With Me, You Cheer Me Up When I Am Upset And You Are Always There To Help Me When I Am Hurt.”

 **Sans:** “it’s payment for being able to have the best brother ever.” Sans hugged Paps tight.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus hugged back just as tight.

 **Sans:** Sans was very content with staying in Paps’s embrace. Of course, if the other wanted to do something, he wouldn’t object.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus pulled back some and looked down at his brother, finally noticing his soul floating in front of Sans, “OH! W-When Did That Come Out?” Papyrus wondered as he hadn’t heard it leave him.

 **Sans:** Sans looked at the heart, then up at Paps before bursting into laughter. “right before i licked it.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “YOU LICKED IT?!?!?!” Papyrus looked at Sans with a mixture of shame and embarrassment.

 **Sans:** He could only smile. “it tastes so sweet. i couldn’t help myself.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “B-brother…” Papyrus turned his head a bright orange blush decorating his face.

 **Sans:** “shh.” Sans pecked Paps’s cheekbone. “i won’t do it again if you don’t want me to.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus listened to his brother and stayed quiet. He wanted it to happen again. It had felt amazing last time! He nodded his consent to his brother.

 **Sans:** And though some confusion took him at first, Sans caught on. He cautiously moved to cradle Paps’s soul in his hands, then brought it close to his teeth without a word. He looked up at Paps again, silently asking if he was sure.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus’s eyes met his brother’s and he nodded in encouragement. He was leaning on his hands for support as he watched his brother.

 **Sans:** Sans wasn’t going to argue. He kept his gaze on Paps while he opened his mouth, then continued to hold it when he let his tongue run along the upside down heart.

 **UF!Papyrus:** His sockets shut quickly, his wrist moved in between his teeth so as to bite onto to repress the moans that were coming from him.

 **Sans:** Sans moved one of his hands to the wrist Paps had in his mouth, carefully pulling it away. His voice was calm when he spoke. “don’t hold back. i want to hear you.” Still holding the soul with his free hand, Sans gave his brother a reassuring smile, then licked the orange gem again.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus moaned. His bones began to rattle as he shivered in pleasure.

 **Sans:** “that’s it… that’s it, paps… just relax…” Sans cooed. He slowly, gradually, started licking the soul more and more. Building up a rhythm to help Papyrus get used to it.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus whined as magic began to drip from his soul. He gasped out and moaned as more pressure occasionally was pressed against his soul.

 **Sans:** He’d built up a rhythm, and now that Paps’s magic was starting to flow from arousal, Sans braved sticking the orange gem in his mouth and nursing on it.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “AAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!” Papyrus yelled out, his soul now had a steady drip of magic leaving it.

 **Sans:** Sans nursed on the soul, slow and long, before gradually speeding up. He could tell his brother was close from the amount of magic leaking from his soul, and he was ready to push the other over the edge.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus was weeping in pleasure at this point, his body shaking as his brother sucked.

 **Sans:** Sans let his frontal meet Paps’s, his gaze on his brother’s eyes. It held a love for the other so pure.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus leaned forward, letting them meet in a skeleton kiss, his own magic burst inside of Sans’s mouth and against his.

 **Sans:** Sans let himself press back, going so far as to lick Paps’s teeth with his own orange coated tongue. He swallowed a majority of his brother’s magic, but he had to wonder how the other would handle tasting himself.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus, curios as to what Sans was doing opened his mouth, letting the other’s tongue enter his mouth, Papyrus’s sockets widened, then his face grew a bright orange as he remembered that his magic was on his brother’s tongue.

 **Sans:** Sans grinned around the kiss, giving Paps no time to draw away before he pulled himself closer to the taller skeleton and cradled the other’s skull to keep them close. Of course, if Papyrus fought enough, Sans would be more than willing to let go. He just wanted a little fun with his temporarily captured brother.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus couldn’t help but initially struggle in his brother’s hold. He calmed down a little bit though while Sans continued to kiss him.

 **Sans:** After a moment, Sans let his brother go. He swallowed the rest of the liquid magic that was in his mouth, licking his teeth of any of the orange substance, and let the soul float from his mouth. “you taste so sweet, bro.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “S-SANS!”

 **Sans:** “yes, sugar?” He couldn’t help but chuckle. He was already unable to keep the smile from his expression.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “S-Sugar?” Papyrus grew confused again but he lifted his hand to his mouth and wiped off the magic around it.

 **Sans:** “because you’re so sweet~” Sans beamed, taking that hand and bringing it close to his teeth. “sweet like sugar… or honey.” He couldn’t help it. He licked that hand of any stray magic.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus couldn’t have been any more embarrassed as he already was. He was mortified that Sans had begun licking at his bones, but it melted his heart with the words that Sans had just said.

 **Sans:** The licks ended with a kiss to the backs of Paps’s hand. His gaze trailed up until it met his brother’s. “i love the other papyrus, but i love you too, paps. i love you both so much.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus smiled, “I Love You Too Brother.” He let his hands hold Sans’s cheek bones.

 **Sans:** Sans felt himself lean into his brother’s touch. His eyes half closed while he smiled.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Brother… Thank You.” Papyrus moved so that he could nuzzle his brother softly.

 **Sans:** Sans nuzzled Paps in return. “anything for my brother.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “And apparently your lover.” The smooth voice came from behind them.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus spoke quickly and quietly, “you need to leave now, sans. wake up.”


	33. Wingdings, Aster

**Sans:** Any blissful spell his brother had put him under broke at the other voice. He was already counting backwards in his mind. Just to take a jab at the monster behind him, Sans leaned into one final kiss just as he hit zero. He could still taste his brother’s magic on his tongue when he blinked into awareness.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred stared at the cell as Sans stirred in his arms.

 **Sans:** Sans turned his gaze to the cell as well. “…you ok?” He asked after a moment.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus nodded mutely. His hand reaching out to the scanner before stopping and pulling away.

 **Sans:** Sans looked back up at Papyrus. “how long have i been out?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I… I Don’t Know.” Papyrus’s sockets widened. He had zoned out. He never did that. Why? He growled and moved away from the cell. He turned and started walking back toward the others.

 **Sans:** Sans clung to Papyrus, not even bothered by the other holding him like an infant. If anything, it would be good practice for when he would hold their children. “…do you think they’ll hate me?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Who?” Papyrus asked as he rounded a corner.

 **Sans:** “the kids.” Sans admitted in a small voice. “we didn’t even give them names, and i’ve already sacrificed them.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “They Will Love You, Sans. We Can Give Them Names Now If You Want, And You Haven’t Sacrificed Them.”

 **Sans:** He chuckled without humor, a little on the somber side. “is it bad that i want to name them after my dad?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “No, It’s Rather Normal From What I’ve Heard.”

 **Sans:** “wingdings and aster…” He murmured. “can aster be the little one?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Whatever You Wish, Sans. As Long As Neither is Gaster.” Papyrus said as he spotted Undyne up ahead.

 **Sans:** “i have the mercy to spare us both from that.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus chuckled lightly before Undyne ran their way. “Where have you two been? It’s almost time for your children to come out of the tubes!”

 **Sans:** Sans’s breath caught at Undyne’s words. He tried to respond, but it came out as shocked, incoherent babbling.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus and Undyne ran back to the room, Papyrus holding tightly onto the stuttering skeleton in his arms. Once in the room he set Sans down on the chair he had previously been on. Alphys was checking the monitors. Inside of the tubes were two fully grown baby skeletons.

 **Sans:** Sans fell silent, his hands covering his mouth while he gazed at the tubes. His precious babies…

 **UF!Papyrus:** Alphys turned to the two parent skeletons, “W-What have you decided a-as names?” Her hands twitched as she held the pen and notepad.

 **Sans:** “wingdings and aster.” Sans replied, never once taking his gaze off of his children. “aster being the smaller one.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Alphys scribbled it down quickly, along with the names of the parents, “R-ready?”

 **Sans:** He took in a breath then let it out. “as i’ll ever be.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Alphys took a pipe and hooked it up to both of the containers, then pressed a button on the contraption that the pipe led to. The magic began to drain steadily. Papyrus watched intently as his children woke into the world.

 **Sans:** Sans had to grasp the sides of the chair to keep from running at the tubes. He could wait until all of the necessary procedures were taken.

 **UF!Papyrus:** He scanned the area for any problems with the machines, ready to run out to help his children. Undyne leaned against the doorframe and watched as Alphys worked. Alphys began to move around the monitors and kept an eye on the small children as the bigger one's eyes opened. One eye being red and the other orange.

 **Sans:** Sans caught those eyes. Red and orange, like the colors of his lover’s and his brother’s souls. Smiling, Sans took that as a good sign. Gaster’s soul had had a purple tint to it.

 **UF!Papyrus:** The bigger child’s eyes flashed Purple for a second and it made the DT in Papyrus’s body go cold.

 **Sans:** Sans grew stiff, his breath completely still. His only relief was that the child’s eyes went back to the red and orange after a moment.

 **UF!Papyrus:** The smaller one’s eyes finally opened after the magic completely drained. Their eyes shined out a mix of blue and green.

 **Sans:** The green and blue relaxed Sans. There was life, two lives in those tubes. And he’d helped bring them into the world. He’d done enough crying for a long time, but that wouldn’t stop him from shining his magic for his children. The magic in his sockets glowed a calm teal and yellow.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus was happy that the children had their own colours, and would have shown his if they hadn’t already been tainted with Determination. He was glad, however, that the small one had his previously-green eyes.

 **Sans:** Sans tore his gaze away from the children to look at Alphys. He was so grateful for her help. “how soon can i hold them?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** "A-As soon as I t-take them out and d-dry them…” She went over to a basket that Undyne had pulled into the room while Sans and Papyrus were gone. She pulled out two towels.

 **Sans:** Sans nodded, then returned to glowing for his newborns.

 **UF!Papyrus:** The children laid in the tubes as Alphys leaned over to uncap them. She pulled out the smaller one first, wrapping them in a towel and passing them to Sans, “H-here’s A-aster?”

 **Sans:** Sans nodded, taking the little bundle with gratitude. “thanks, alph.” He immediately moved some of the towel away from Aster’s face so he could look at them. Their glow was beautiful.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Aster looked up at Sans, their teeth in a small smile.

 **Sans:** “hey kiddo.” Sans cooed, returning the smile.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Aster began to babble, trying to copy Sans already.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Alphys moved to the bigger skeleton, wrapping them in another towel, then passing them also to Sans, “A-and Wingdings!”

 **Sans:** Sans chuckled at Aster, shifting them a bit so that he could hold them and their sibling both.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus looked at his two children and back to Sans, cherishing the small chuckle that he had let out.

 **Sans:** “Papyrus…” Sans murmured, glowing for his children happily. “They’re alive… And they’re ok.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus kissed the top of Sans’s skull,“Yes… They Are. You Did A Wonderful Job Protecting Them.”

 **Sans:** He could cry he was so happy. But he didn’t want to cry in front of their children. “do you want to hold one?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Honestly he was afraid he’d hurt one or that he’d be hated by them. He loved them, but despite wanting to hold them…“I’m Sure They’d Love It If You Held Them A Little Longer. See, Aster Is Even Smiling At You.”

 **Sans:** Aster definitely seemed happy. They'd calmed down on their babbling, but was still smiling brightly. Sans didn’t see anything wrong with holding them a little longer, but at the same time, his magic reserves hadn’t fully recovered, and even with his nap, holding the both of them would become taxing after a while. “how about you come sit, and then i’ll sit in your lap?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus hesitated before nodding, “Oh… Okay…”

 **Sans:** Sans shifted so that Papyrus could sit in the chair, then took his place on top of Papyrus’s lap. He was careful with how he handled his children. Aster looked over to Papyrus with curious eyes.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus held onto Sans as though he were a lifeline, staring back at the child.

 **Sans:** The two stared at each other for a moment before Aster started babbling at Papyrus joyfully. They had a big smile on their features.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus was startled at how different the twins were. Aster was already trying to talk. Wingdings didn’t appear to even want to try.

 **Sans:** Sans was just glad Aster was alive. They'd come so close to death so many times…

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings stared at their twin before reaching out and touching them.

 **Sans:** Aster stopped babbling at Daddy and turned their attention to their sibling. They beamed, then touched Windings respectively. Sans smiled at his twins.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings’s soul began to brighten at their twin’s touch.

 **Sans:** Sans wasn’t sure how to interpret the glow. Aster noticed the glow and stared curiously before giggling at it.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings smiled at their sibling, mouth moving but no sound forming.

 **Sans:** After a moment, Aster’s soul started glowing as well. They only giggled more and reached for Windings with both hands. Sans noticed this and shifted his hold so the twins were side by side.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings’s voice finally pushed through and more giggles filled the air.

 **Sans:** Sans leaned back into Papyrus, unable to stop smiling. “they already love each other…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus nodded, smiling at his children.

 **Sans:** Aster curled up to Windings, snuggling against them. Their giggling was cut off with a yawn, and then the little one fell asleep. Their soul continued to glow.

 **UF!Papyrus:** A green light shined in Wingdings’s eyes and they too fell asleep against their sibling.

 **Sans:** Sans gently kissed the frontals of his twins. “goodnight, kiddos.” He whispered.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus smiled at the children, “We Need To Go Home. I Don’t Think The Children Should Stay Here.”

 **Sans:** Sans nodded in agreement. “that sounds like a good idea.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus carefully lifted his family, walking slowly to Undyne and Alphys, “You May Come With Us, We Are Headed Back Home.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne nodded, grabbing her spear. Alphys looked to Undyne then to Papyrus, “L-Let me pack u-up first!”

 **Sans:** Sans made sure his babies were sleeping in comfortable positions. He himself was curled around them protectively.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “My Brother Used To Put Me In His Hips, As A Cradle.” Papyrus whispered to Sans as Alphys began running like crazy packing up a bag with clothes and movies.

 **Sans:** Sans nodded, acknowledging Papyrus, then carefully let the twins rest in his hips. They fit remarkably well, and the small skeleton was pleasantly surprised.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “That’s How We Moved Around After… Here. He Found The Jacket And It Kept Us Both Warm.”

 **Sans:** “kinda wish i still had mine.” Sans admitted, his gaze solely on his children. “i’m sure my bro is happier with it. and i can always get a new jacket.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I’m Sorry.” Papyrus spoke softly as they all began their walk out of the lab.

 **Sans:** Sans only shook his head. “it’s alright. besides, we have a house, so they don’t have to worry about being cold.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus nodded, but he had an idea that he thought his friends could help him with.


	34. In Another Persons Shoes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember the pit? Yeah, that happens again in this chapter. Readers be warned

**Sans:** Sans just continued to stare at his children. They looked so beautiful and peaceful while they slept together.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus took his new family and his friends to the ferry, “Back again, but three more than expected.” They nodded their heads as they boarded the small boat, and it began to move quickly.

 **Sans:** Sans held onto the twins, his soul light with happiness. He was glad that nausea he’d gotten from the last trip was a one time thing.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Soon they arrive in Snowdin… but another figure stood at the door to the labs, a small tune being hummed as flames crackled in his wake.

 **Sans:** The entire way home, Sans kept slipping in and out of consciousness. Never dipping deep enough into sleep to dream, but getting rest nonetheless.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus was the first one off of the boat, walking to his home quicker than normal, not wanting his children to get too cold. Undyne hurried Alphys along.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby walked into the labs, looking for Sans and Gaster. He walked into the room where Gaster had strapped Sans into a chair. There was a small pile of dust by the desk. Grillby moved quickly toward it and noticed the dust on several books of notes. His flames turned white as he realized the dust in front of him was indeed Gaster’s.

 **Sans:** Sans had pulled that long, stolen t-shirt over his pelvis in hopes that it would provide some sort of shield from the weather. At least it had stopped snowing.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus finally got to his home, practically slamming the door open in impatience to get his family somewhere warm and safe.

 **Sans:** It felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders the moment they stepped over the threshold. Sans felt relief wash over him now that they were behind safe walls. He felt Aster shuffle a little at the loud noise but they did not stir.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings fell atop their twin as they slept, but didn’t wake. “You And The Twins Should Sleep, Sans.”

 **Sans:** Sans nodded, still very tired. “what about you?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I’m… Not Tired.” Papyrus said slowly. He moved Sans upstairs into his room, placing his family on the big bed.

 **Sans:** Sans was a little off put by Papyrus’s reply, but he chose to say nothing. He simply snuggled his children, holding their sleeping forms close. Aster, in turn, had their little arms wrapped around Wingdings.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings wrapped theirs around their sibling as Papyrus watched his family. He soon lifted the comforter and put it over them to keep them warm.

 **Sans:** Sans was quite warm. The warmth made him a lot more tired than he already was. Snuggling the twins, Sans gave his lover a lazy smile before succumbing to unconsciousness.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus made his way back downstairs to Alphys and Undyne, “I Need Your Help With Something.” They followed him as he took them to the back and showed them the machine, explaining what it was and how it was supposed to work, “I Just Can’t Seem To Fix It On My Own.”

 **Sans:** Sans wasn’t alone in his dream. After how the last one had ended, the small skeleton was simply too scared to open his eye sockets. What if Grillby had done something to Paps? What if Paps was suppressed and it was just him and Grillby this time? What if, what if, what if.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby circled Sans in the dreamscape, his shoes clicking as he stepped. “Hm, pet…… It seems as though you’re a parent now.“

 **Sans:** Each click of the boots made Sans flinch. He lowered his head, wishing he weren’t there. ”…yes, master.“

 **UF!Papyrus:** "Good, good. You remember how you should address me. Now… for your punishment for running, or shall I say waking, last time?” He stopped behind Sans, his mouth in a twisted grin of sorts.

 **Sans:** Somehow, the absence of the clicking was worse than hearing them, especially when Grillby was behind him. Sans tried to suppress his trembling with mixed results. “…i’m sorry, master.” He said with a flinch. His voice was barely above a whisper.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “How harsh of a punishment do you think you deserve, _slave_?” His voice angry.

 **Sans:** He couldn’t hide his trembling anymore, but that he was doing well to begin with. “as harsh as you see fit, master.” Maybe if he behaved and catered to Grillby, he’d get a lighter punishment.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Perhaps you should think about what you’ve done with the snakes and spiders in the pit?” He pulled up the memory watching a small clip of Sans helpless as a snake molested his soul.

 **Sans:** Sans drew in a breath, then moved his hands to the sides of his skull with his sockets slammed shut. “NO!” He screamed, curling up into a trembling ball on the floor. “No, Master! Please Don’t Make Me! No More! No More, Please!”

 **UF!Papyrus:** The memory stopped as Grillby leaned down and lifted Sans by the front of his shirt, “You told me whatever punishment I see fit. Or would you rather watch another take your place?”

 **Sans:** His hands fell away, and he clenched them at his sides to keep from grabbing Grillby’s wrist. He was already crying from the idea of the pit, but there was only one person he could think of that Grillby would put in there in his place. No way, was Sans going to subject anyone else to that level of hell. “no one else.” He pleaded. “…put me in the–” flinch, “–pit if you want–” flinch, “–master. i’ll be–” sob, “–i’ll be good.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby pulled Sans close to his face, “Beg me. Beg me to be put into the pit.”

 **Sans:** A few sobs wracked his body at the command. Tears streamed freely from his sockets. He hated this. “please, master. please…” Flinch. “please–” flinch, “–put me in the–” flinch, “–pit. i’ve been a–” flinch, “–bad–” flinch, “–boy. i–” flinch, “–need to be–” flinch, “–punished.” He felt sick already.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Since you begged me so well, I think I’ll give you some company, hm?” The area around them changed into the basement from Grillby’s. Grillby moved and placed Sans on the table.

 **Sans:** Through his tears, Sans couldn’t help but look at Grillby with confusion. He didn’t struggle when the restraints were put in place.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Seeing the confusion Grillby elaborated, “Since you’ve been a good little slave this session, I’m going to let you be with your brother.” His smile grew.

 **Sans:** Sans felt his whole world crash. The small skeleton shook his head violently, trying to keep himself from pulling at his restraints that much. “master, please.” He begged, flinching. He couldn’t let Paps go with him. “…i don’t deserve that.” Maybe this approach would have more effect.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Oh, I think you both deserve it, pet.” Grillby’s voice grew dark.

 **Sans:** “What did he do?” Sans asked, pleading in his gaze.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Oh, pet, he disobeyed, just like you. He knows he’s not supposed to suppress me, and he’s been doing that a lot. He is also not supposed to keep you from me like last time. Now, you ready to see your brother, slave?”

 **Sans:** Sans couldn’t help it. He turned his head from Grillby, unable to look at the elemental anymore. It was like a switch had been flipped, and Sans didn’t have the energy to bargain with the other any longer. “…yes master.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby moved Sans’s head so he was looking at him, “Hm.” He leaned forward, his face touching Sans’s.

 **Sans:** He closed his sockets, tensing up a little, but otherwise didn’t move at the touch.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby moved away from Sans and snapped his fingers. Papyrus stood before them both, his bones looking bruised and slightly cracked. His normal smile wasn’t there.

 **Sans:** Sans could only stare. He was speechless. He just wanted to hold his brother and protect him from Grillby. Tears continued to fall, making new tracks since Grillby’s flames had evaporated the previous ones.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “B-Brother? Where Are W-We?” Grillby led Papyrus over to Sans and laid him down beside Sans.

 **Sans:** “his basement.” Sans replied, his voice already wavering. “you’re not going to like this, paps.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “W-Why? W-What’s Happening?” His voice trembled as the restraints were put on him too.

 **Sans:** Sans flinched, his brother’s cries already cutting deep. “snakes and spiders and bugs.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “That Doesn’t Make Any Sense!” Papyrus began to panic. He tugged at the restraints. Grillby pressed a button and the table began to steadily drop down into the hole below it.

 **Sans:** He wasn’t sure if he appreciated Grillby’s lack of using the open gags or not. On one hand, any creature that wanted to get in their skulls could still get in through their eye sockets. Having their mouth open wasn’t necessary. So then, did he wasn’t to hear them beg? Plead for mercy? Share their torture through words, rather than incoherent noises?

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby sat down as the doors in the hole were opened. But this time… there were no insects. The spiders came out and, finding no food, began to bite at Papyrus and Sans.

 **Sans:** Sans squirmed, trying his best to keep quiet. He was going to spite Grillby and stay as quiet as he could.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby smirked as Papyrus panicked even more, his voice shaking, “S-STOP!!! G-GET OFF!!” Soon a soft hiss was heard from the pipes.

 **Sans:** That hissing made everything grow still. It didn’t matter what the spiders were doing. He could already feel the snakes coiling around his soul. Despite his best efforts to remain quiet, Sans started sobbing. He wanted Paps to stop suffering. He would have been fine with being alone in the pit.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “B-Brother? T-They Stopped Biting W-Why Are Yo-ACK!” A snake began to slither up Papyrus’s leg, another had started climbing down Sans’s arms.

 **Sans:** He couldn’t look at Paps. Not now. Sans could only hold his breath to try to stifle his sobs.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby smiled, his body relaxed a little at the sounds of his two skeletal play things.

 **UF!Papyrus:** The Snake on Papyrus’s leg began to move up into his pelvis, “HAH-AHHH! OH ANGEL! SANS! ITS-ITS-AGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!” Papyrus yelled as the snake moved through and around his pelvis. The Snake on Sans began to slide slowly onto his skull, its head slowly entered Sans’s socket.

 **Sans:** Sans wanted it to stop. He wanted Paps out of this pit, away from the snakes and the spiders. Away from Grillby. He wanted to hold his brother and protect him. But he couldn’t do that. Not while his wrists and ankles were bound. Not while a snake was slithering into his skull.

 **UF!Papyrus:** One of the spiders had made its way into Papyrus’s rib cage and started to bite at his soul. “HNG-WHAT’S-AHHHHH-THAT?” Papyrus began moaning, distracting him from any pain that the snake was causing and started to instead concentrate on the pleasure he was receiving from both reptile and arachnid.

 **Sans:** Sans wasn’t sure what was worse, his brother’s screams or his moans. He decided that, at least Paps wasn’t focused on any pain if he was moaning.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Sounds like there’s a whore down there with you.” Grillby taunted. Papyrus felt magic at his eyes as he tried to stop making the noises, but it was of no use. One of the snakes had made their way to his soul and began to wrap around it. The snake in Sans’s socket pulled itself completely into his skull.

 **Sans:** All of Paps’s sounds were drowned out by the loud echo of the snake in Sans’s skull. Its slithering sounded like it was in a large cave. His mind was getting clouded by the snake’s presence, as well, and it was becoming harder and harder to think straight.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus gasped out as the one around his pelvis left and started to move Sans’s soul, surrounding it with itself before beginning to slide over it for warmth.

 **Sans:** Sans was unable to think. The loud slithering in his skull drowned out most of the noise he was able to hear. He was faintly aware that he’d started moaning at some point, and vaguely aware that his soul was getting attention.

 **UF!Papyrus:** The snake inside of Sans’s skull left, not receiving as much heat as the one by the soul.

 **Sans:** As soon as the snake was gone, Sans’s head cleared again. He desperately tried to quiet his moaning, and managed to bring it down to desperate panting.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “So, how are my little toys doing?” Grillby called down into the pit.

 **Sans:** Sans flinched. He didn’t actually expect them to answer him, did he? The small skeleton turned his gaze to the top of the pit, his sockets pleading for this to end.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “STOP THIS PLE-AAHHH! NNGHHH!” The snake squeezed around the taller skeleton’s soul, which pulsed in pleasure and in pain.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Why? It sounds as though you love this. Just listen to those noises you’re making.”

 **Sans:** “master, please!” It was the first thing he’d said since being sent into the pit. “please let him go. i don’t care what happens to me. please let paps go, master.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby looked down into the pit, a thoughtful look on his face, “Perhaps I should just make you watch what happens to him, slave.” Papyrus panted as the snake moved across his soul. The snakes by Sans moved toward his brother slowly, even leaving the warmth of Sans’s soul.

 **Sans:** “Please master, please.” He’d never stopped crying, and now his tears fell faster. He could only look up at Grillby, unable to turn his gaze to Paps. “Don’t do this to him please. Let me bear it. I’ll bear it all, please master.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby started to laugh softly, then it filled with malice. Then suddenly the laughing stopped. “No.”

 **Sans:** Sans felt his soul sink, that “No” met with a sob. And then more sobs. His brother was going to be hurt, and he couldn’t do anything to stop it.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus turned to his brother, “C-COUNT BR-AH! B-BROTHER!” He gasped as his soul was squeezed harder.

 **Sans:** That seemed to snap him out of it. Right. This was just a dream. He could wake up! He risked a look at Papyrus, quick enough to nod. Then started counting. _‘ten… nine… eight…’_

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby growled out and the snakes constricted around Papyrus more, causing him to scream in pain.

 **Sans:** His thoughts froze at five. What if Grillby killed Paps because of this? This was a punishment after all. If he left now, there would be no telling what would happen. Sans shook his head violently, still crying. “I can’t, bro. He’ll hurt you more.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I-I’LL B-B-BE OKAY!” Papyrus gasped for breath as another squeeze startled the younger brother.

 **Sans:** He only shook his head again. “I don’t want to lose you.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus shook his head as the snakes started to swarm his chest. Grillby chuckled, “Isn’t that sweet. He won’t leave his baby brother to save himself pain, rather he’d stay and be tortured along with him!”

 **Sans:** Sans ignored Grillby and his mocking. He simply gazed at his brother, as if a single stare could take the pain away. If he wasn’t bound, he would have reached for Paps’s hand.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus felt his brother stare at him and couldn’t stop the tears from the shame. He felt good but disgusting at the same time. He felt the snakes slide across his soul, almost softly, which caused him to moan out, unable to stop himself.

 **Sans:** “paps…” Sans tried to keep his voice low and calm with mixed results. “just look at me, paps.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus’s sockets shut, shaking his head violently.

 **Sans:** “paps, come on.” His voice dipped into a plea. “please look at me.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I-I CAN’T!” Papyrus whimpers as the snakes put a little more pressure on the soul.

 **Sans:** “you can.” Sans insisted. “just… just look at me, and… pretend i’m the one doing it. not the snakes.” Maybe if Paps had a different mindset…

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus moved his head so he was facing his brother before slowly opening his sockets. More and more tears poured, accompanied by wracking sobs as the snakes kept moving.

 **Sans:** Sans forced a smile, despite the tears flowing from his own sockets. “you remember last time, right? how good that felt?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus nodded, he tried to make his sounds stop, but was unable to quiet them completely.

 **Sans:** The strain in his smile relaxed a little. Just a small bit. “hey, hey…” If he was going to pretend he was the snakes… “don’t hold back, paps. i… i want to hear you.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus struggled to fight himself. He didn’t want Sans to hear him while this was happening, but he knew he had to think of something else. It was really hard for the skeleton, who could hardly breath properly.

 **Sans:** “it’s alright, paps.” Sans made sure to keep his voice calm and reassuring. “you’re beautiful, even when you’re lewd.” At the very least, he could try to make this easier on the younger skeleton.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “S-SANS I CAN’T! IT’S NOT WORKING! THEY FEEL _WRONG_ …” And indeed their scales felt different from Sans’s smooth phalanges on his soul. Papyrus closed his sockets again and a loud crack was heard from his chest.

 **Sans:** Sans cried out. That crack… He knew what that crack meant. “MASTER!” Sans cried. “MASTER, PLEASE! PLEASE, THEY’LL KILL HIM!”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “And why should I care?” Grillby asked nonchalantly. Papyrus began to weep silently.

 **Sans:** All at once, something seemed to click. Sans started trembling, not from fear or anxiety, but from anger. Pure, unbridled fury. “Because if he goes,” Sans started, his voice a nice tone of calm-before-the-storm, “then I have no reason to let you walk all over me.” His sockets flashed with a teal yellow glow, and six Gaster Blasters appeared, trapping Grillby. Sans teleported away from his binds, just beyond the circle of Blasters. “Let. Him. Go.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “No.” Grillby only turned away, disappearing from sight. Papyrus still sobbed from the table, snakes still moving.

 **Sans:** Sans cursed under his breath. He didn’t have time to chase Grillby right now. He rode one of his Blasters back down into the pit, the other five dissipating. Once he was down, he made a point to squish a few spiders under his feet while he moved towards Paps. Closing his eyes, he dreamed up a nice warm campfire with a few heat pads surrounding it. “hey, snakes. it’s warmer over there.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** The snakes, feeling the other, warmer heat source began to move away from Papyrus, except for the one that was tangled in Papyrus’s ribs that appeared to be struggling, causing Papyrus to yelp in pain.

 **Sans:** Sans carefully moved down to help the snake, taking it by its scruff first so it wouldn’t bite anyone. One he untangled the snake, he let it go, then moved to untie Paps. “they’re gone now, paps. no more snakes…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus shook, his body rattling as he sobbed, “B-BROTHER!”


	35. A Familial Bond

**Sans:** Sans moved quickly to cradle Paps as soon as he was untied. The scene dissolved around them. No more snakes, no more spiders, no more pit. Just Sans and Paps in the younger skeleton’s bedroom. They were both in his racecar bed. “i’m here, paps. i’m here. don’t worry.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I HURT EVERYWHERE! I’M DISGUSTING A-AND N-NASTY AND…” He broke down into more tears and sobs. His body began to creak and rattle.

 **Sans:** “i know, bro.” Sans held onto his brother tightly, rubbing small circles into his back. “that was my second time… i’m so sorry, paps. i should have done that sooner…” But what would Grillby do next time? He’d rebelled. He’d gone against orders.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus was scared of when Sans left. Would Grillby come back for him? Papyrus cried even harder. He wrapped his arms around Sans and held his brother tightly.

 **Sans:** “what does he do to you?” Sans asked absentmindedly. “when i’m not around?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus tried to respond coherently. “D-D-DEPENDS… I-I-IF WE’RE G-GOOD OR N-NOT…”

 **Sans:** “isn’t there something i can do?” He felt fresh tears fall from his sockets. “some way to keep you from him?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I-I DON’T K-KNOW…” His sobbing was over, tears still leaked, but his bones still rattled as he shook.

 **Sans:** That made two of them. Sans clung to his trembling brother. “…can i see your soul? i want to take care of that crack.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus nodded and let his soul appear out of his chest with a ping. It hurt to summon and he winced at the pain, shutting his sockets not wanting to see the damage done to his soul.

 **Sans:** Sans moved to cradle the little orange gem. It wasn’t as bad as he’d thought it was. There was a crack, but it was significantly smaller than the one on Papyred’s soul. Sans started pouring his magic into his brother’s soul.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus gasped at the feeling of the magic, his body arching toward Sans.

 **Sans:** Sans nuzzled his brother, letting one of his hands wrap around Paps’s waist and hold him close.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “SANS!” Papyrus gasped out as his soul began to mend.

 **Sans:** “i’m here, paps.” Sans murmured, stealing a quick kiss from Paps. He lingered there after breaking it, gazing into the other’s sockets with love.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Being sensitive from the snakes and now his soul practically mending itself by mixing his and Sans’s magic, it pushed him off the edge. Papyrus felt his magic coat some of his bones, dripping steadily onto him. He stared at Sans as he came, his body shivering.

 **Sans:** Sans only smiled. It wasn’t strained like last time. Besides, the extra magic from Paps’s soul would help mend the crack faster. “you’re so beautiful, paps.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I-I’M SORRY… BROTHER…” Papyrus leaned against Sans, his sockets closing in exhaustion.

 **Sans:** Sans shook his head, removing his hand from Paps’s now healed soul. “there’s nothing to be sorry for, paps.” He said, rubbing the other’s back gently while he licked the one hand clean of magic.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “H-HE KEEPS USING M-ME TO GET TO YOU…… I-I’M SORRY…”

 **Sans:** “that’s not your fault.” Sans left another kiss on Paps’s frontal. “you didn’t ask for this.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus buried his face into Sans’s shoulder, his apologies muffled.

 **Sans:** Sans just rubbed his brother’s back, trying to calm him with reassuring words.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus finally passed out onto his brother’s shoulder.

 **Sans:** Sans carefully moved Paps under the covers, tucked him in, and kissed his frontal. When he pulled away, a hand with a hole placed itself on Sans’s shoulder. “I’m Sorry, Sans.” Gaster murmured. Sans finally broke down, and Gaster pulled him into a hug.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred and Undyne had gone to the dump, leaving Alphys to watch the other three skeletons, “Think this is going to work?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus growled out, “It Better.” He started to pick up scrap metal from the piles around him.

 **Sans:** “grillby’s going to hurt him as soon as i’m gone.” Sans sobbed into his dad’s front. Gaster held Sans close while the smaller clung to him.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred and Undyne dragged their haul back to the house in Snowdin. He carried some of it downstairs and he and Alphys began to work on the machine while Undyne began guarding the little messed up family.

 **Sans:** “If I Could Protect Him, I Would.” Gaster said, petting Sans’s skull. “However, Since He Is Not Connected To My Soul, I Cannot Take Him Away From This Grillby.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred and Alphys studied the notes that they had found by the machine, and it took a while for them to decode and fix even a small piece of the machine.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings woke and Undyne took them into the living room after doing her rounds and played with them as Papyred worked.

 **Sans:** Sans seemed to calm down at that, something akin to realization stirring within him. He looked up at Gaster, a sort of hope in his gaze. “could you… could you take some of his soul piece, dad?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne lifted the little tyke into the air and began to toss them up and catch them, causing the child to giggle.

 **Sans:** Aster woke up a little bit later. Noticing that their twin was missing, they took one of Sans’s hands, then stuck one of the sleeping skeleton’s fingers in their mouth.

 **Sans:** Gaster nodded to Sans. “I Can, If That Is What You Wish.” Sans nodded eagerly, summoning his soul and presenting it to his dad.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings began to cry softly for what appeared to be no reason. They didn’t even stop when Undyne gave them to Papyred. So Papyred took them upstairs to Sans and Aster, and smiled as he saw the other twin awake. He placed Wingdings by Aster and pulled Sans’s finger from Aster’s mouth.

 **Sans:** At first, Aster made a small fuss about the loss of that stolen finger. But they quickly calmed down once they realized their twin was back. The little skeleton giggled and grabbed Windings’s arm.

 **Sans:** Gaster summoned his own soul, wincing when it finally did appear. It was in a state of suspension, with two scars from where the wounds from creating his sons had healed. Gaster looked to Sans. They both have each other a mutual head nod, then Gaster pulled a small fragment of Paps’s soul piece from Sans and put it on his. It fit into place nicely. “I Can Remove Him From Grillby At Any Time Now.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus whimpered as he slept.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings smiled and began to play with their twin. Papyred stayed to watch the twins as Alphys and Undyne worked on the machine.

 **Sans:** Aster wiggled a bit, smiling at their twin.

 **Sans:** Both Sans and Gaster moved to fret over Paps. Sans took his hand while Gaster put his own hands on his younger son’s skull. “He Will Be Fine. I Will Make Sure Of This.” Sans smiled at his dad, then, trusting his dad, he counted backwards from ten. The sounds of happy infants were a joy to hear upon waking.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred played with his children quietly, “You Both Have Sans’s Smiley Nature.”

 **Sans:** “i never thought i’d see the day where i’d wake up to the laughter of children and you saying i have a smiley nature.” Sans teased, stretching a bit and yawning.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I Never Thought I’d Have Children With Someone Who Looked Like My Brother.”

 **Sans:** “i never thought i’d fall in love with someone who looked like my brother.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred looked at Sans, pulling him close before kissing him and whispering, “Neither did I.”


	36. Protecting Those You Love, No Matter The Cost

**Sans:** Sans was quick to return the kiss. “so, how have our smiley kids been?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred looked at the children, “They Just Woke Not Too Long Ago, And As You Can See, They’re Playing With Each Other.”

 **Sans:** Sans nodded, following Papyrus’s gaze. Aster was babbling at Windings. Every now and then, they’d go silent as they covered their sockets with their hands, only to drop them and giggle at Windings’s reaction.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings giggled with Aster, and even began to copy his movements. Wingdings however started to cry violently after their sibling’s eyes were covered, although Aster had done it a few times before.

 **Sans:** Aster put their hands down, and started sniffling as well. They reached out to touch Wingdings. Sans eyed Papyrus, wondering if one of them ought to step in.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings reached for Aster. Their eyes flashed purple and the baby cried harder, now trying desperately to grab their twin.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred was afraid and confused. He’d never really dealt with kids before and he was at a loss.

 **Sans:** Aster clung to Windings, now crying along with their sibling. Sans moved and scooped up the two babies. “shh… it’s alright, kiddos…” He murmured, holding them close and rocking slowly.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings started to quiet down after Aster started holding them.

 **Sans:** Once Windings calmed, Aster did too. They nuzzled their sibling contently, and their soul started to glow a calm green.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings sighed, their soul glowing green in response. “They… Might Be Hungry?” Papyrus tried to guess.

 **Sans:** Sans nodded. It made sense. Brushing his hand over the twins’ heads, he fed some of his magic to them.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings giggled lightly before falling on top of Aster.

 **Sans:** Aster simply cuddled their sibling more, smiling and babbling happily. Sans gave both of them light kisses.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred watched the scene, smiling softly.

 **Sans:** After a moment, Sans tore his gaze away from the twins to look at Papyrus. “you want to hold them?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus shook his head then turned to face Sans, “Alphys And Undyne Are Helping Repair The Portal.”

 **Sans:** Sans all but froze, a flurry of thoughts overtaking him. The gravity of what repairing the portal would do. What Grillby could do if he knew it was fixed. His and Papyred’s brothers… He didn’t know where to begin with responding.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Once It’s Done, You And The Children Will Go Through. I Will Destroy The Machine Again And You’ll Be Safe.”

 **Sans:** That helped him choose a response. “No!” He tamed his anger long enough to set Aster and Windings down, then rounded on Papyrus. “I won’t! I’m not leaving you here!”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I Can’t Go With! If Your Grillby Is Anything Like This One, He’ll Kill Me Without Hesitation!” Papyrus looked away from Sans, “Besides, My Brother Will Never Forgive Me For What I’ve Done. This Is The Only Way The Children Will Have A Normal Life. One Without Hiding.”

 **Sans:** Sans shook his head violently. “I won’t leave you alone with your Grillby! My Grillby is reasonable. I could talk to him and explain what happened. He’d understand! Shark Tooth would too!” Sans was trembling in rage. “And what about the kids? No one should have to grow up knowing they lost a parent.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Tell Them That Your Papyrus Is The Other Parent! They’ll Never Know The Difference, They’re Too Young To Remember Me.”

 **Sans:** “Do you honestly expect me to just replace you?” Tears had started pooling in his sockets, and he wasn’t sure if his tone was angry or sad. “Because if you think I’m just going to take _our_ kids and leave you for your lookalike, then you don’t know me at all.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred leaned forward and wiped the tears from his lover’s face, “I Don’t Expect You To Leave Me For My Lookalike, I Just Want You Three To Be Safe, And Not Having To Watch Me Die In Front Of You Because Of What I’ve Done.”

 **Sans:** Sans snagged Papyrus’s hand and held it close, refusing to let go. “I won’t go back.” He sobbed. “Not while you’re still here. Not with that crack on your soul. Not now. Not ever.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Sans…” Papyred wrapped his free arm around him, careful not to pull him too tight, “…If Something Happens To Me, Promise Me You’ll Use The Machine. Please?”

 **Sans:** “Only after I’ve seen your dust.” He clutched Papyrus’s captured hand tightly.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “That’s Fair. But The Children Need To Leave Before Asgore Finds Out About What Gaster Did.”

 **Sans:** “…what happens then?” Sans was almost afraid of the answer.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “As Soon As He’s Aware Of The Situation He’ll Try To Force Gaster From Our Child’s Body. He’s…… Almost Too Protective Of Children To The Point Of Their Death. I Want Them Safe. You’ll Take Them To Your Universe And I Will Follow Shortly After If That Is What You Wish.”

 **Sans:** Sans nodded, that seemed fair. He slowly relaxed his grip on Papyrus’s hand. “you go in first. i don’t want any tricks from you.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** He shakes his head, “No, I Need To Hold Him Off With Undyne.”

 **Sans:** “i can fight.” He insisted. “just a bit of blue soul magic and…” He made a vague gesture.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “No.” Papyred stated firmly.

 **Sans:** Sans sighed, then nodded begrudgingly.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred sighed, then held onto Sans tighter, “I’m Sorry.”

 **Sans:** “i just don’t want to lose you.” Sans murmured, letting Papyrus hold him.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “And I Don’t Want To Lose You, Nor Our Children.”

 **Sans:** Behind them, Aster started babbling again. Sans smiled at the noise. “neither do i.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred smiled, then leaned in, kissing Sans softly.

 **Sans:** Sans returned the kiss, letting his stress dissolve with it and Aster’s voice.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred moved them so that Sans was sitting atop him. He kept kissing Sans, rubbing his free hand on his lover’s back.

 **Sans:** Sans hummed against Papyrus’s teeth. He felt himself relax at the other’s touch.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred relaxed with him as he moaned softly into the kiss.

 **Sans:** Sans smiled, but slowly pulled away. “probably shouldn’t do too much with the kids watching.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred huffed a sigh, “Alright. I Think I Might Go Down And Help Them With The Machine.” Papyred stretched, his bones and joints popping.

 **Sans:** Sans chuckled. “maybe later we can get the girls to watch the twins.” The smaller skeleton winked.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred nodded as he slowly moved Sans off of his lap and next to the twins, who appeared as if active in conversation. He lifted himself from the bed and headed to the door. Looking back at Sans, Aster, and Wingdings, he smiled.

 **Sans:** Sans smiled in return, waving to Papyrus. Aster was too busy with Windings to notice.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred turned and went downstairs, a frown replacing the smile that had graced his face just moments ago. He made his way down to the basement, once the door was shut he looked at Undyne and Alphys, “ONCE THEY ARE THROUGH THE MACHINE, DESTROY IT. I NEED TO PROTECT THEM AND IF, ON THE OTHER SIDE, THEY SEE ME AS AN ENEMY, THEN SO BE IT. BUT MY CHILDREN NEED TO BE RAISED WHERE IT’S NOT A KILL OR BE KILLED WORLD.”


	37. A Small Scare

**Sans:** Sans sat back, watching his children. His mind went to the machine. If all three of them were working on it, especially if Alphys was helping them… “they could finish by the end of the week.” He mused, finishing the thought aloud.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne and Alphys nodded, then they began to work harder than before.

 **Sans:** Aster seemed to be experimenting with their hands. Twisting them this way and that.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings watched them, carefully copying them with their hands.

 **Sans:** Suddenly, Aster seemed to notice that Windings had feet. They giggled and grasped their twin’s metatarsals.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings giggled as their sibling grabbed their feet and toes. They were learning quite quickly what it meant to be ticklish.

 **Sans:** Aster smiled, and giggled more. They lightly nommed their sibling’s foot. Not with the intention to hurt, but to see what it tasted like.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings squealed at the sensation, kicking their feet lightly, unable to stop themselves.

 **Sans:** Aster ended up with a mouthful of foot. They spit it out, finding that it didn’t taste that good, but found that they liked that weird noise their sibling made and tried to get them to do it again!

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings started touching the foot that had been in Aster’s mouth, wondering what made their foot tingle so much.

 **Sans:** Meanwhile, Aster was busy grabbing the other foot. They wondered if this foot worked the same as the other one.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings looked at their sibling in curiosity when their soul turned purple. The child screamed, reaching over to Aster.

 **Sans:** Aster dropped the foot then reached for Windings. That was a bad foot! It made their sibling upset! Sans, who had been lounging and watching the two play, pulled the twins close to his chest and cradled them.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings held Aster, crying as their soul manifested for the first time. It was a battle of purple and green.

 **Sans:** Aster cried over their sibling while they clung to them, their soul glowing for their twin. Sans felt his soul freeze, and, not knowing what else to do, the parent skeleton fed some of his magic to Windings.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings quieted a little, they still had tears falling from their face as they held Aster. Wingdings’s soul still fought itself.

 **Sans:** Aster, still sniffling, moved one of their hands and tried wiping Windings’s tears away. It sort of worked. Sans kept feeding his baby magic.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings fell asleep from exhaustion as their soul continued to fight.

 **Sans:** Now that Windings had quieted down, Aster stopped crying too, for the most part. Occasionally sniffling, Aster clung to their sibling. Their chest glowed brightly with green. Sans gave some of his magic to Aster. He didn’t want to neglect them. But he was getting low on magic. Sans cradled the twins, then slowly moved from the bed to the floor. He had to tell Papyrus.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred lifted a green piece of machinery, a circuit board of some sort, “Is This What You’re Looking For Alphys?” The lizard looked up at Papyred and smiled wide, nodding wildly and making a ‘gimme’ motion.

 **Sans:** Sans made his way downstairs, then hurried out the door and around to the basement. He threw the door open and stepped inside. “papyrus!”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Alphys flinched as the door banged against the wall. Papyred merely looked up and spoke, “Yes, Sans?”

 **Sans:** “it’s wingdings.” He moved inside, shutting the door behind him to keep from letting too much heat out. He adjusted his hold so Papyrus could see better. “their soul…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred looked at the soul fighting to keep his child in possession of the body, “Sans…… Has Aster Healed Them Yet? They Did This At The Labs, Remember?”

 **Sans:** Sans nodded. “i remember. their soul was glowing, but…” He looked Aster. The baby bones still clung to their sibling, their chest glowing green.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred shoved the circuit board into Alphys’s hands, and moved toward Sans, “But What?”

 **Sans:** “I don’t think it’s working now.” Aster hiccupped, trying to keep from crying and waking his sibling.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred approached his children and lover and lifted a hand to Wingdings. A soft green began to glow out of his hand. Undyne looked at Papyred and smirked, “Didn’t know you had healing magic, bastard.”

 **Sans:** Aster turned their gaze to the hand. After a moment, they seemed to connect the green of that hand with the green of their soul. They put their own small hands on their sibling’s rib cage and tried to make their hands green like that.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred put his hand over Aster’s on top of Wingdings’s chest.

 **Sans:** Sans fed Aster some of his magic. The baby bones seemed determined to help their sibling. To the point where their soul manifested for the first time. It was a calm shade of green with a hint of blue.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred let his magic flow to help his troubled child and watched as their fighting soul became more green than purple.

 **Sans:** The more green the soul grew, the more Sans relaxed. It seemed to be working.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Finally Papyred stopped, his child’s soul turning all green with only the undertone of purple, but it seemed to have stopped Gaster from taking over their child.

 **Sans:** Aster, seeing this, let their hands fall. They immediately collapsed on top of Windings, asleep and exhausted. Sans relaxed a little. “thanks, papyrus.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “No Need To Thank Me Sans. They Are My Children Too.” Papyred smiled and clacked his teeth against his children’s skulls.

 **Sans:** Aster made a small, content noise in their sleep. Sans just smiled. The short skeleton then turned to the other monsters, namely Alphys. “how’s work going?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I-It’ll be done quickly s-so you can go h-home! Home! House! H-” She was cut off by Undyne.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Yes. It’ll still be a little bit because some of the pieces were missing or gone altogether and we had to go to the dump to retrieve more materials.”

 **Sans:** Sans chuckled nervously. “sorry about that… i didn’t plan on going home when i attacked it.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “You broke it? Wow! You must be a lot stronger than the Sans from here.” Undyne grinned.

 **Sans:** Another laugh. He wasn’t sure if that was a good thing. Coming from Undyne, it was probably a compliment. “yeah… i’m a lot tougher than i look. blasters are pretty strong too.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Alphys began to shake, “B-Blasters?”

 **Sans:** Sans nodded. “me and my bro have these special beam attacks…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Alphys shook more, covering her face, a small whimper coming from the lizard. Papyrus leaned over to Sans, “Perhaps We Don’t Share This With Alphys. She Was Abused By Gaster After All.”

 **Sans:** Sans looked between the two, then nodded. “ah… i won’t use them now, alph. you’re safe.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Hey, Alphie? What anime do you want to watch tonight?” Undyne asked softly.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Alphys moved her hands and looked at Undyne, her mouth opening and a soft “Mew Mew… K-Kissy… K-Kissy Cutie…” came out.

 **Sans:** Sans couldn’t help but smile. “just as long as it’s not the second one, alright?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Alphys nodded, her hands slowly picking up the circuit board she had set down.

 **Sans:** “i mean, let’s be honest.” Sans continued, shrugging. “the second one isn’t kissy or cutie.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Alphys nodded again, “Y-Yeah…”

 **Sans:** He glanced at Papyrus, a small, mischievous smirk playing on his features. “i bet papy over here could kiss a cutie better.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Unfortunately, The Children Are Present And I Do Not Wish To Wake Them.” Papyred spoke as he moved back to a section he had been applying electrical tape to, before Alphys had asked for the piece of metal between his feet.

 **Sans:** “speaking of…” Sans moved to Papyrus’s side once again, then gestured to the twins. “i want to help. so, you take these two back inside. our kids shouldn’t be around here too long.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “…Alright.” He wraps the children in his scarf and nods at his two friends, kisses his lover and goes back outside, walking around and into the house.

 **Sans:** Sans smiled, then turned to the others. “so, where do we start?”

 **Sans:** Aster shifted a little in their sleep, then yawned and curled up closer to their sibling.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred took them to his bed and laid them down. He watched as they slept, not wanting to sleep at all, himself.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Alphys pointed to the loose wiring, "N-Needs repairs before we all… BBZT!” Her goofy grin was back as she made the sound effect.

 **Sans:** After a moment, Aster stirred awake. They blinked up at Papyrus before giving Daddy a bright smile.

 **Sans:** Sans chuckled at Alphys, then nodded to her. He grabbed the electrical tape and picked up where Papyrus had left off.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne was bolting pieces of metal together for Alphys who was rewiring the circuit board.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred looked at the child and put his finger in the smaller’s hand.

 **Sans:** Aster giggled, grabbing that finger with both of their tiny hands. They moved to nom it, like they had Windings’s foot. What did this finger taste like?

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred laughed slightly as his child started to nibble his finger.

 **Sans:** Aster decided that, while the finger didn’t taste that great, it was fun to nurse. They suckled on Daddy’s gloved phalange, they're eye sockets shining a happy blue-green.


	38. He Does Anything He Can To Protect You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be aware! I posted a chapter right before this.

**UF!Papyrus:** “Excited about going home?”

 **Sans:** Sans sighed. “it’ll be interesting. i have no idea how my grillbz is going to handle papyrus. but i’m sure i can talk some sense into the guy. he’s pretty reasonable.” Sans smiled. “and then maybe him and shark tooth can finally make up. i keep telling him shark tooth would forgive him if he knew the truth.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “T-Truth?” Alphys asked, her ears perking up at the chance to know more on the subject, as she had only met the other skeleton once… on accident.

 **Sans:** Sans nodded. “papyrus was trying to keep shark tooth away from grillby. he heard grillby wouldn’t want shark tooth if he got pregnant, so papyrus tried to…” He let the silence fill in the blank. “but they weren’t compatible. and on top of that, shark tooth had this huge crack on his soul. papyrus took that crack away. put it on his soul. but now shark tooth doesn’t remember why papyrus did what he did, and as far as i’m aware, he thinks his brother raped him for the hell of it.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Alphys cocked her head, confusion filling her face, “Y-You can’t… t-take cracks from people’s s-souls…… y-you’d have to put a piece of y-yours where their crack is… t-to fix it…”

 **Sans:** Sans snapped his fingers, the whole thing piecing together. “that explains why he was in shark tooth’s nightmares with grillby…” It was mostly spoken to himself.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Nightmares?” This time Undyne was the one to ask.

 **Sans:** Sans nodded again. “it’s complicated.” But he tried to explain it as best as he could. How Purple Grillby and Papyrus had been torturing Red in his dreams. How he’d removed their soul pieces from Red’s soul and put them on his. And even how Grillby’s soul piece was on both his and Papyrus’s souls.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne looked down, her mind racing, “And he’s been working non-stop since his brother went missing…”

 **Sans:** “i really think seeing his brother again would do him some good.” Sans continued. “and my universe in general. away from purple grillby. away from all of this hell.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “B-But his main p-priority is k-keeping you safe…” Alphys raised her hand to her face in a thinking pose.

 **Sans:** Sans found the statement a little oddly timed. “well, we’re going there together. it’s not like he has to worry about me.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne and Alphys shared a look, before continuing their work quietly.

 **Sans:** Sans noted the others’ behavior and continued his own work. He didn’t like the uneasy feeling forming in his chest.

 **Sans:** Aster let Papyrus’s finger go. Instead, the baby bones wrapped their hands and legs around Daddy’s forearm, clinging to him while they nuzzled into his hand. This was a good hand. It helped their sibling feel better.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred smiled and moved his arm left to right, laughing as Aster moved with it.

 **Sans:** Aster giggled too, clinging tighter as they swayed. It seemed they liked Daddy’s arm swing.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “You Gonna Be A Good Child And Protect Sans And Your Sibling Huh?”

 **Sans:** Aster looked up at Papyrus, smiling brightly. They started to babble at Daddy.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Good.” Papyred smiled sadly at his children. This could be his last moments with them.

 **Sans:** Aster decided that they were done hanging. They let their legs go first, but when they let go with their arms, their legs didn’t have enough strength to hold their weight, so the baby bones tumbled onto the bed in a fit of giggles. They reached their arms up again, wanting Daddy to hold them.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred lifted his child and held them close, a few tears escaping his sockets.

 **Sans:** Aster frowned, confused. They moved their hands up, trying to get rid of their daddy’s tears. Tears ment hurt, so getting rid of the tears would get rid of the hurt.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred smiled, “You Are Just Like Sans, You Know?”

 **Sans:** It was around that time that Aster noticed the scar on Papyrus’s eye socket. They moved their hands to that scar, curious. They might have stuck a few digits in Papyrus’s socket in doing so.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred gasped in pain, but let his child do what they wanted.

 **Sans:** The baby bones tried to make their hands green, like before. Maybe this scar was the hurt. Maybe they could fix it.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred chuckled at the attempt. It wasn’t going to heal. It never would.

 **Sans:** After a while, Aster gave up. But not before letting their teeth peck against the scar. They'd seen Papyrus do it to Sans, and he'd seemed happy when he did it. Maybe that would help the hurt.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred smiled, clanking his teeth against the small child’s head.

 **Sans:** Aster giggled at the kiss and nuzzled their Daddy.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred smiled and laid Aster down by Wingdings.

 **Sans:** Aster curled up next to their sibling. They pecked Windings on the cheekbone before yawning and falling asleep.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred watched them a little longer, “I Love You Both. I Hope That Both Of You Grow Up To Be Strong Like Sans, And Not A Failure Like Me.”

 **Sans:** Aster slept peacefully. Occasionally, a phalange of theirs would twitch while they dreamed.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred moved pillows around his children so that they wouldn’t roll off the bed.

 **Sans:** The baby bones seemed to snuggle impossibly closer to Windings. They loved their sibling.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings moved their arms around Aster, sighing in peace. Papyred sat on the floor, trying to stay uncomfortable to stay awake to protect his children, as well as himself.

 **Sans:** “alright. wiring’s done.” Sans huffed, proud of the fete. He looked to the other two and smiled. “what’s next?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “The panel’s got ta be put back into place.” Undyne spoke as she lifted the large sheet of metal that she had been working on.

 **Sans:** Sans nodded, moving out of the fish monster’s way.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne moved it behind the machine, so that it created a wall for the portal to sit on.

 **Sans:** Sans watched, taking the design to memory.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “HEY, PUNK! PASS THE BLOWTORCH!”

 **Sans:** “on it.” Sans snagged the blowtorch and handed it to Undyne. “need any help holding that up?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “If you think you can hold it short stuff, then yeah!” She flashed a toothy grin at the skeleton as she grabbed the blowtorch.

 **Sans:** Sans flashed a grin of his own. “hey, i’m pretty muscular for a guy who’s all bones.” He couldn’t hold back his chuckle while he moved to hold the metal sheet.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “If ya say so.” Undyne let go of the metal sheet, letting it fall toward Sans.

 **Sans:** Well, it certainly was heavy. Very heavy. Sans summoned a few bone attacks to use as jacks to keep the thing up and help him not be crushed.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne moved around the machine, using the blowtorch as she went, sealing the metal to the machine.

 **Sans:** “just tell me when i can let go.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne climbed atop the machine, getting the top of the metal sheet. “Now.”

 **Sans:** Sans let go, stepped back, and dissipated his magic.

 **UF!Papyrus:** The metal stayed where it was melded. “Sweet!”

 **Sans:** “nice!” Sans smiled at Undyne. “what’s next?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Alphys moved to the inside of the circular entrance, “I-I have t-to put the circuit boards in the right p-places….I-I need you to reroute power to this r-room.”

 **Sans:** Sans nodded, heading to a closet. “there should be a circuit breaker in here…” And sure enough, there was. Sans took some power from the living room and the kitchen and rerouted it to the basement. “hope Papyrus wasn’t cooking anything.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** A loud ‘ZZBTZZT’ was heard from where Alphys stood, “ALPHYS!” Undyne shouted out, dropping off the top of the machine and gathered the lizard that had fallen in her arms.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I-I’m oh…okay” Alphys began to cackle wildly, her hands clenching Undyne’s shirt, tears starting to leak from her eyes.

 **Sans:** Sans froze for a moment. He disconnected the power to the machine, then cautiously crept closer. “…is she ok?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Yeah. She will be. But I think she needs rest. I’m gonna put her on the couch upstairs. Think you can keep going till I get back?”

 **Sans:** The small skeleton nodded. “i can try. i did build one in my universe, so…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne nodded as she took Alphys out of the small lab and into the house.

 **Sans:** Sans went to work, taking the circuit board in his hands and trying to fit it into place.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “PAPYRUS! I’M LEAVING ALPHYS ON THE COUCH! SHE ELECTROCUTED HERSELF.” Undyne called out into the house as she set Alphys down.

 **Sans:** The loud noise woke Aster from his nap. The little one stretched and yawned, but didn’t move that much. They had been captured by their sibling!

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings simply rolled atop Aster, not waking at all.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne covered Alphys with a blanket and kissed her before leaving again.

 **Sans:** Aster giggled, clinging to their sibling. Now they really was captured.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne walked back into the basement, “Whattchya got done?”

 **Sans:** “i almost have– ah!” Sans grinned, having placed the circuit correctly. “there we go.” He stood up and turned to Undyne. “how’s alphys?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Alive.” She walked toward Sans slowly.

“that’s good.” Sans flashed a small, weak smile before letting it fall. He’d had a few things to think about while he was alone, and even before. “hey, uh… can i ask you something?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Shoot.”

 **Sans:** “papyrus…” Sans’s sockets had slowly dimmed to void. “he’s going to try to trap me and the kids on the other side without him, isn’t he?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne shouts in laughter, “Ha! What? No.”

 **Sans:** “Don’t lie.” Sans’s tone was uncharacteristically stern. “he’s going behind my back again, isn’t he?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne turned her head down, a frown gracing her face and her voice low, “Sans. He doesn’t expect to live long enough to go back with you. He is dying and he is trying to save you and your children. Or have you not noticed?” She gestured to the ground, a thin layer, if not, less of dust scattered amongst the metal and scrap.

 **Sans:** “You think I haven’t noticed?” Sans growled. “Look, I don’t care what he says. I’m not going to just sit here and let him die because he’d rather save me than himself.” His hands were balled into fists at his sides.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “There is nothing you can do Sans! Don’t you think that I’ve tried to help him?” Undyne growled back, tears starting to cloud her vision. “My best guard has a big divot in his soul, and is being tortured from the inside out! I cannot help him, and neither can you! Do not deny him of his last wishes to keep you and your children safe!”

 **Sans:** “His brother can help!” Sans protested. “If he sees Shark Tooth just once, then maybe he can knock some sense into him!” He was trembling at this point. Angry. “And what happens if I do let him? I won’t be much better off than I am now!” He put a hand over his sternum, just above his soul. “I have a chunk of Grillby’s soul wedged in mine, and I made it angry! The next time I sleep, I very well might not wake up sane! Besides, I know this Grillby, and he’ll stop at nothing to get what he wants! What if he rebuilds the machine? What if he goes after Shark Tooth and me? The kids?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Then Give Me Grillby’s Soul Piece.” Papyred opened the labs door. He stood, his head hanging down and his face long. “Papyrus?” Undyne ventured.


	39. Forcibly Healed

**UF!Papyrus:** “NO, UNDYNE. I DO NOT WISH FOR YOU TO SHOULDER ALL OF THIS. GO AND HELP YOUR FIANCE IMMEDIATELY. SHE IS WITH THE CHILDREN.” Undyne nodded, a worried look on her face as she left.

 **Sans:** Sans watched her go, his sockets dim. “…how much did you hear?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “All Of It.” Papyred closed his sockets.

 **Sans:** “I won’t go.” Sans said, his voice unwavering. “Even if I do go back, Grillby’s just going to keep me locked in a nightmare. At least you have a chance.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Then Give Me His Soul Pieces.” His voice was hard and cold. His sockets opened but no light came from them.

 **Sans:** “Give me your soul.” Sans retorted, the occasional spark of magic from his left eye the only lights in his sockets.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “No. Give Me The Soul Piece, Sans.” Papyred’s voice grew harsh.

 **Sans:** “No, Papyrus.” Sans’s tone stayed stern. “You already have some. I won’t let you have any more.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Sans… If You Make Me, I Will Forcibly Take It Again.” A few flakes fell from his skull.

 **Sans:** “You don’t get it, do you?” He chuckled dryly. “You try so hard to save ‘Sans’ but you keep forgetting that 'Sans’ is the older brother. He’s supposed to save you!”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred sighed, “The Strong Protect The Weak, Sans.” He leaned even more on the wall beside him.

 **Sans:** “don’t talk to me about strong.” Sans snarled. “Don’t you fucking talk to me about strong until you’ve watched your brother crumble to dust in front of you again and again and again by a human who can turn back time at will! Until you’re the last line of defense against a murderer with a child’s face… until you have to sit in a dust filled hallway waiting for the next reset, even though it’s been months…” His face was lowered, and he was trembling. “don’t talk to me about strong, papyrus. i’m stronger than all of you.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Then Take The Children And Go Home Once The Portal’s Finished. If You Are As Strong As You Claim, Why Won’t You Leave Me To Die?” Papyred asked, pain in his voice.

 **Sans:** “Because I can’t stand by and watch another Papyrus die. Especially not after this.” Sans, fed up with how this was going, lifted a hand and captured Papyrus’s soul in blue magic. “I don’t have time for this. Like it or not, I’m saving you.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Then Don’t Stand By. Run Away. Let Me Die.” He clenched his teeth in pain as the magic surrounded his soul.

 **Sans:** “You still don’t get it.” Sans approached Papyrus, concentrating on the blue magic. “I’m not giving you a choice.” He reached a hand out, moving to take Papyrus’s soul from him.

 **UF!Papyrus:** One of his ribs falls to dust on the floor, “I’m Falling Apart.” His soul’s crack is held together by the fragments of Grillby’s soul. The soul itself quivered in pain and in response to Papyred’s fear. “I’m In Pain. Let Me Go Sans.” If Sans did let Papyred’s soul go Papyred would fall to the floor and pass out and move back into the horrible nightmares he was trying so hard to escape.

 **Sans:** “Not for much longer. Angel, I should have done this days ago.” Sans held the soul, then let his magic flow into it. He worked it into the cracks, trying desperately to fill them.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Try as he may the crack didn’t heal that much, only newer cracks healed, “It’s A Scar. I’ve Had This For About Two Months Now, Sans. You Cannot Heal A Scar.” His voice was soft, defeated.

 **Sans:** He shook his head, slowly at first, but then it grew more violent, as did his trembling. He fell to his knees in front of the taller skeleton, still holding the other’s soul. After a moment, he stopped healing the soul, but only because something new crossed his mind. He summoned his own soul, then brought it to his teeth. “I won’t let you become a martyr.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred scoffed, “A Martyr. Do You Hear Yourself? I Am No Martyr.” He glared down at Sans as he watched the other’s soul.

 **Sans:** Sans didn’t even acknowledge Papyrus as he bit down on a corner of his soul. The small skeleton braced himself, only to let out a muffled, agonizing scream when he tore a fragment of his soul off. He desummoned his skull, then took the piece from his mouth. Pained tears leaked from his sockets.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Sans… Don’t You Dare. Stop It Right Now. Resummon Your Soul And Heal Yourself, DAMN IT!” Another rib dusted as he struggled in his hold.

 **Sans:** He didn’t move his head, but he let his eye lights find the other’s gaze. Just for a moment. He flashed a strained grin. “I love you, Papyrus.” He pressed the soul piece into the scar.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred howled in pain. His voice cracked and he began to sob, his body shaking as his soul tried to accept Sans’s soul piece.

 **Sans:** Sans trembled, fighting back sobs from the fresh pain in his soul and Papyrus’s howling. He held his lover’s soul close, as if that would comfort it.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred screamed harder at the pressure. He began to feel lightheaded and that would be a big problem if he fell asleep.

 **Sans:** Sans flinched, but he couldn’t bring himself to let go. He just kept holding the soul, cradling it, praying to the Angel that Papyrus would survive.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred’s body stopped moving. His vision grew dark. A voice called out from the darkness, “welcome home brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing a lot of people want Papyred to go through the portal...and to reconcile with Red.....Hmm.....maybe....maybe not.....we'll see. ;)


	40. To Hurt Oneself.

**Sans:** And from another direction, a similar but different voice rang. “…papyrus?”

 **Sans:** Sans had caught Papyrus’s body when it slumped over. One hand held his soul, the other was gingerly rested on the taller skeleton’s skull. “please be ok…” He murmured.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred froze in his dream. No. This wasn’t happening, “oh? who’s that _papy_?”

 **Sans:** The dream Sans moved to Papyrus’s side, concern on his face. “papyrus. talk to me. what’s happening?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred stayed quiet. “oh? he hasn’t told you about all the _fun_ we’ve been having?” Red stepped closer to examine his double.

 **Sans:** Blue looked between the two, confused, but moved to put himself between Papyrus and the nightmare Red. “…what kind of ‘fun’?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “oh, the best kind. have to make up for lost time each time, because i oh-so-rarely get to see him, as he sleeps only when he must. though now that you’re here… perhaps we could play too.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred began to tremble, his bones rattling, “No… He… He Can’t Stay…”

 **Sans:** Blue looked at the smaller Sans, ignoring Papyrus. He started chuckling, then reached forward to pat Red’s head. “aww, look at you, trying to be all evil. it really doesn’t suit you.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red growled out, “get over here paps… now.” Papyred’s head tucked down and he moved to the dream version of his brother, who motioned him to sit. Papyred did and Red wrapped a clawed hand around his cervical vertebrae and began to increase the pressure on it until the claws were dug so far in that liquid Determination began to pour out.

 **Sans:** Blue, horrified, moved and grabbed Red’s wrist. “Let him go.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “why should i? he’s tortured me enough. now he’s getting what he deserves. isn’t that right… brother?” Papyred nodded, tears starting to fall from his sockets.

 **Sans:** “an eye for an eye leaves the world blind.” Blue glared at Red, sparing only a side glance to Papyrus to make sure his free hand wouldn’t poke his socket when he moved to wipe the tallest skeleton’s tears away. “revenge is pointless, and it only causes unnecessary pain. look, he’s close to death. don’t you think he’s had enough?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “no i don’t. he deserves worse than this.” The clawed fingers dig deeper.

 **Sans:** “why?” Blue made an effort to keep his tone calm, despite the right hold he had on Red’s carpals. “he’s your brother. he’s done nothing but try to do what he thought would help you. he tried his best to protect you.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “he’s done nothing but hurt me. he deserves to be hurt too.” Papyred nods to this, a strangled cry came out as Reds fingers dig in even further. But he quickly quiets down as Red speaks, “he even admits to hurting his own 'brother’.”

 **Sans:** “he tried to help you get stronger, and when he hurt you, he tried to fix it.” Blue looked to Papyred. “remember training with him? you gave him a piece of your soul so he wouldn’t dust.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “ha. he only 'fixed’ me so he could break me again. he raped me. there is no way to forgive him for that.” Papyred closed his sockets as more magic fell from them.

 **Sans:** “he wanted to protect you from grillby.” Blue insisted. “he didn’t want you to have to be his full time slut.” He spat that last word out like it was something vile. “which would you like? kids with your brother, or a gang bang with some of grillby’s clients?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “we weren’t even compatible! honestly i wouldn’t have wanted either. i wanted death, like my brother does now. i begged for it each night before i slept. he would hear me but never would give me _mercy_.” Red pulled his fingers from their holes only to press down on them as he wrapped the palm of his hand around Papyred’s neck. He gasped and whimpered at the pain, but didn’t move away from it.

 **Sans:** “…then why grant his wish?” Blue had to change tactics. “if it’s death by your hand he wants, then leave him alone to suffer in silence. think about it. the mind is one’s greatest weapon of self destruction. physically torturing is always… fun… but it would be so much worse to watch him fall apart by himself over the guilt he has.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “oh… i see… you think i’m like you.” Red smiled and laughed, “i am a part of his mind. his soul. i am not a part of the original. i am also papyrus. i am the part of his soul that wishes to hurt. this part…” He yanked Papyred’s head up, that startled a yell from him, “…wishes to be hurt. his consciousness wishes to be hurt and his unconscious mind wishes to hurt him… so what form does it take but his brother’s? the source of all that pain.”

 **Sans:** Blue’s eye sockets went dark, and he turned his attention to Papyred. “…you’re literally killing yourself.” The soul piece reached into the other’s mind, then pulled out a memory. Aster was smiling at him, babbling happily. “are you so depressed that you’ll just give up on them? are you really going to let them grow up without their dad?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “why do you think he’s rushing to his death? he doesn’t think he’s well enough. his depression’s killing him. soon he’ll dust and you and your papyrus can raise the children yourselves. it’s not as if you really love him anyway. you were just using him so that you didn’t have to suffer the way his brother did.” Another memory played. This time it was when Sans was atop of Papyred, begging him, calling him 'Papy’. This time Papyred did flinch, causing Red’s hand to squeeze down, making him cry out in pain.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Blue fast-forwarded the memory a bit. _“p-p-papy… p-please don’t h-hurt y-yourself anymore.”_ The Sans from the past cried before kissing Papyred’s maxilla. _“…i don’t want to see you suffer anymore.”_ Blue played that scene on repeat. “first of all, i was under orders. i knew how much that was going to hurt him, and i hated that i had to hurt him more. i fully intended to live out the rest of my days being grillby’s prostitute.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “sure. let’s say you’re not lying. then why didn’t you tell him rather than let him believe you had come to him on your own behalf?” The scene fast forwarded to when they were standing before dream Grillby.

 **Sans:** “i tried.” He rewound the memory, Past Sans struggling to tell Papyrus about Grillby’s orders. Blue looked to Papyred. “i was scared. i already hurt you. i couldn’t bring myself to hurt you more.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “he would have understood, but it hurt him more that you didn’t tell him.” Red threw Papyred down and turned away from them.

 **Sans:** Blue moved to Papyred’s side, then took him into his arms and held him close. “and the real shark tooth would have understood if he’d told him why he had raped him. but he didn’t, and it hurt.” Blue gingerly stroked Papyred’s neck, tapping into the other’s abilities and using some healing magic to lessen the wounds. “it’s a cycle of miscommunication that needs to stop.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “then don’t you think you should’ve been the one to break the cycle?” Red disappeared, leaving the two alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all don't want cliffhangers....nah. imma keep them.


	41. Expressing Oneself Without Holding Back

**Sans:** Blue sat there, stroking Papyred’s skull with a gentle, loving hand. “…if i could turn back time, i’d tell you everything then.” He murmured. “…after you left the room, sans fell asleep on your side of the bed. grillby told him he could let sans see your dreams, so he let grillby show him your nightmare. you were getting raped by your brother. sans begged grillby to make it stop, and gave grillby his loyalty and obedience. grillby’s first order was to take his brother’s innocence, then to have sex with you through any means necessary. he did what he did because he feared grillby’s wrath. he didn’t want grillby to hurt you or his brother. And along the way, he came to terms with the love for you and his brother that he’d been suppressing.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred shook, his bones rattled. Tears had made a track down his face.

 **Sans:** Blue wiped those tears away. “he loves you, papyrus. and i promise you, if you give up now, he’ll be lost. you’re his only real tether to this world. he won’t want to look at his kids, or his brother. and as much as he’ll deny it now, eventually, it’ll eat away at him so much, he’ll seek out grillby and beg for relief.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “r..r..relief?” Papyred whispered.

 **Sans:** “he’ll be broken, inside and out. he won’t want to think anymore, so he’ll ask grillby to break his mind. to make him forget. he’ll become an empty shell, and his only purpose will be to serve the master who saved him from that cruel fate.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “b… but…… the children…… h-he loves… them right?” Papyred sobbed, “w-why would he if he loved them?”

 **Sans:** “every time he’ll look at them, they’ll only remind him of you. it’ll be the same with his brother. yes, he loves them, but at some point, it’ll all become too much.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred cried silently.

 **Sans:** Blue continued to stroke Papyred. His skull and his back, mostly. “killing yourself will not help anything, papyrus. sans needs you.” He found the memory of Sans holding the twins for the first time and let it loop. “you’re the only one who can keep him from that fate.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred began to sob loudly, “BUT I KEEP HURTING HIM! I KEEP MESSING THINGS UP AND I FEEL SO MUCH PAIN! I WANT HIM SAFE FROM THIS PLACE… THIS HELL!”

 **Sans:** “that doesn’t matter to him. he’s accepted all of your flaws and mistakes and learned to love you for and beyond them.” Blue held Papyred a little tighter. “the only hell he has to deal with is in his mind. the grillby in the waking world is nothing compared to the grillby in his nightmares. that grillby almost killed his brother’s soul piece the last time he slept. he very likely will break sans for rebelling against him next time. unless you’re there to calm him down in the aftermath.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “w…why didn’t he tell me?”

 **Sans:** “you were playing with the twins. He didn’t want to ruin the moment.” Blue explained. “and then he got distracted by a number of things, so he never really had the chance.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred quieted down. He frowned, the tears still streaming down his face.

 **Sans:** Blue was silent for a moment. “…knowing what you know now, how will you proceed?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred looked at the dream version of his lover, “I… I’ll Go With… But…… But I Have To Give You Back First.”

 **Sans:** Blue gave the other a small smile. “Do you think you can handle it? I don’t think Sans would mind letting me stay a little longer.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “No… But I Cannot Let Him Be In Pain For My Mistakes… For My Melancholy.”

 **Sans:** Blue left a small kiss on the other’s frontal. “Let him win, just this once. He has a plan, and you need to be alive for it to work.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “But He Tore His Soul! He’s In So Much Pain…” Papyred’s voice lowered as the memory played itself out over and over again.

 **Sans:** “he knew it would hurt when he did it.” Blue frowned. “that just proves how desperate he was to save you.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “He Shouldn’t Have To Suffer Because Of Me! That’s One Of The Reasons Why He Needed To Leave With The Children Before I Caused Any More Harm.”

 **Sans:** “and you shouldn’t have to die in order to save him.” Blue retorted. “your death will cause him more pain than anything he could do to himself.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “He Wouldn’t See Me Die Though. It’d Be Like Schrodinger’s Cat Had He Gone Through The Machine. I’d Be Alive And Dead To Him. He Wouldn’t Suffer As Much As He Would’ve Had I Died In Front Of Him.”

 **Sans:** “you can’t touch schrodinger’s cat. you can’t kiss or hug or even talk to them. all you can do is stare at the box and lose hope over not ever getting to see them again.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred frowned. He curled up on himself. “I’m Sorry… I’m Sorry I’m A Failure… I Failed At Being A Decent Lover Or Father… My Father Was Right… He Should’ve Scrapped Me.”

 **Sans:** “shhh… you’re trying your best. that’s what matters.” Blue held the taller skeleton close, rubbing small circles into his back. “but if you want to apologize to someone, i’m not the one who should hear it.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I… My Body Won’t Let Me Wake Up… I Haven’t Slept In So Long…” Papyred shuddered.

 **Sans:** Blue nodded, continuing to rub small circles into the other’s back. “is there anything you want to do while you’re here? something you wouldn’t normally be able to?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred shook his head, “No… I Don’t Wish To Do Anything.”

 **Sans:** “then we can stay like this for as long as you want me here.” Blue smiled calmly.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred nodded, his body finally going lax.

 **Sans:** “the strong protect the weak, so i’ll be strong for you while you’re weak.” Blue lightly kissed the other’s frontal. “we love you, papyrus.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** His sockets closed as he felt the other press against him. He let himself rest for the first time that week.

 **Sans:** And in the waking world Sans watched as his lover’s soul accepted that soul piece. He let out a sigh of relief as tears of pain and happiness flowed from his sockets. The pain in his own soul was slowly dulling, the joy of knowing Papyrus would live was an easy painkiller.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne heard the shouting and tried to make it down stairs faster than her legs could carry her. She made it to the lab and finally came downstairs staring in horror at the knocked out Papyrus and the amount of dust on the floor.

 **Sans:** Sans looked up at the fish, tears still streaming from his sockets. “i think he’s going to be ok… his soul hasn’t rejected mine yet…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “What… What happened?” She knelt beside them both.

 **Sans:** Sans laughed weakly, tiredly, then summoned his soul. A small part of it was missing. “i gave him some of my soul so he could live. he’s not dusting anymore.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “How much HOPE do you have?” Undyne asked softly.

 **Sans:** “i feel more hopeful than i have in years.” Despite the tears, he was smiling. “i’ve gotta have at least two.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Check. Because after this stunt it’ll be less than what you had.”

 **Sans:** Sans nodded, then closed his sockets and checked himself. “…point 7.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Shit….” Undyne shook her head. “You and him need to stop being so reckless.”

 **Sans:** “i’m just glad he’s not dust…” Sans murmured.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne nods, “I heard screaming.”

 **Sans:** “yeah. when i put that piece on his soul…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne flinched, “He must have been in tremendous pain before you put it on then.”

 **Sans:** Sans nodded. “a couple of his ribs dusted. i couldn’t stand there and watch.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** That explained why there was so much on the floor where she had walked in, “How’d you convince him?”

 **Sans:** “…a little blue magic and a bit of force.” Sans admitted.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne pointedly glared at Sans, “He could’ve dusted in a struggle had his soul not accepted your soul piece.”

 **Sans:** “…i know. but what else was i supposed to do?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne sighed and shrugged, “Try to convince him that it was for his own good? Talked things out?”

 **Sans:** Sans just shrugged. “a little bit late for that. but he’s stable now, so…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “He might feel betrayed when he wakes up.”

 **Sans:** Sans flinched. “…i’d rather him be alive and hate me than dead because of me.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “He wouldn’t have died _because_ of you though.” Undyne put her hand on Sans’s back.

 **Sans:** “he might has well have.” Sans’s shoulders shook. “if i couldn’t save him…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “It was his fault for getting into that situation in the first place. Granted, if he hadn’t his brother would’ve been dead.”

 **Sans:** Sans nodded. “i know that. i don’t hate him for it either. i just…” He took in a shuddered breath. “am i not allowed to be selfish for once? is it wrong to want him to live?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne sat quietly, a hushed whisper coming from her, “That’s what Papyrus once thought. But that changed. Being Captain of the Royal Guard means giving everything up for everyone else’s’ safety. You don’t get to rest, or eat, or drink, until everyone else has. You are to protect everyone with your entire being, even if that means hurting yourself or others. He knew this when he accepted his title.” Undyne looked at the sleeping skeleton to the one who was close to breaking down, “You are allowed to be selfish, but keep in mind that he isn’t.”

 **Sans:** “i’ll be selfish for him then.” Sans mumbled, a hollow laugh escaping him that might have sounded more like a sob.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne took it as a sob rather than a laugh, “Will you be okay Sans?”

 **Sans:** Sans nodded slowly. “once my soul adjusts, i should be ok.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne nodded, “That’s good. I’m going to head upstairs. Just remember that whatever he does, it will never be for selfish reasons. Everything he does is for someone else, even you.” Undyne slowly got up and left.

 **Sans:** Sans just sat there, gently stroking Papyrus’s skull while it rested in his lap.

 **Sans:** Aster had taken to kissing everything and everyone in order to make them happy. At the moment, the infant’s target was Alphys.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred soon started to wake. His bones shaking in waking pain as he gained consciousness.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “W-what are you doing?” Alphys laughed as Undyne entered the room.

 **Sans:** The child babbled at the lizard, smiling while they pressed their teeth against Alphys’s palm.

 **Sans:** Sans quickly wiped the tear tracks from his face with a free hand. The hand he’d been petting Papyrus with moved from the taller’s skull to his back. “papyrus…?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred nodded, then huffed in pain.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Such a cutie…” Undyne spoke as Wingdings woke and nuzzled against their sibling.

 **Sans:** Aster rounded on Windings, pecking their twin on their parietal before hugging them.

 **Sans:** “don’t strain yourself, ok?” Sans’s voice was surprisingly soft for someone who had been crying just a moment before.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings smiled, giggling.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Despite the warning, Papyred got up quickly, immediately regretting the decision as he began to see stars. He would’ve thrown up had he a stomach.

 **Sans:** Sans rose to his feet, a little slower than Papyrus but still pretty fast, to catch the taller skeleton before he fell. “hey. calm down. just take it easy for a moment. you nearly died.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I… I’m Fine.” Papyred held his head.


	42. Filling A Soul With Another Soul

**Sans:** “Liar.” Sans grumbled, holding Papyrus so he wouldn’t fall over.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I Am… I… I’m Not Dead.”

 **Sans:** Sans sighed, a small smile growing on his features. “…yeah. still kicking. uh…” The smile fell. “sorry for forcing that. i… i’d understand if you’re mad.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred frowned, “I’m Not Mad… Just Upset…”

 **Sans:** Sans nodded, casting his gaze to the floor. “i probably deserve that.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred shook his head, “No… No You Don’t…” Papyred moved up to Sans and held him close.

 **Sans:** Sans wrapped his arms around Papyrus. Not too tightly, but not loosely either. He didn’t want to do too much in case he accidentally hurt the other further.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “We… We Need To Talk About Things. And Talk Them Through.”

 **Sans:** “yeah…” Sans nodded. He understood completely. “where do we start?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Ca… Can We Start With The Night You A… Approached Me?” Papyred whispered softly.

 **Sans:** Sans sighed, then nodded. “course. what do you want to know?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred shook, his voice trembled. “W… Why?”

 **Sans:** His eye lights shrunk to pin pricks. “…why what?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Why Didn’t You Tell Me… What He Said?”

 **Sans:** He was silent for a moment. “i was scared. he made me do it to paps first, and i just… i couldn’t handle seeing that expression on your face too.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** His embrace tightened on Sans, “I… I’m Sorry…”

 **Sans:** Sans clung to Papyrus, burying his face in the other’s chest. “i know it was selfish. i’m sorry i didn’t tell you.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred chose to stay silent as Sans held him in return.

 **Sans:** “…nothing i said was a lie, though.” Sans murmured after a while.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred slowly nodded, “W-Why Did You Try And Sound Like My Brother?”

 **Sans:** “i thought i could get through to you better.” The smaller skeleton sighed. “i thought… maybe if you heard "your brother” ask you not to hurt yourself, you’d listen.“

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred tightened his grip on Sans, then let himself release his hold slightly.

 **Sans:** "i won’t do it again, if it’s too much for you…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “It Just Hurt Sans…”

 **Sans:** “then i won’t do it again.” Sans reiterated.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred nodded softly.

 **Sans:** After a moment of silence, Sans spoke up. “…when i was… with paps…” He wasn’t sure where he wanted to go.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred held Sans carefully, rubbing one of his hands over Sans’s spine, encouragingly.

 **Sans:** “…are you sure you don’t hate me for that?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** He nodded against the other skeleton, wondering why he changed the topic.

 **Sans:** “……he almost died.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** His hold tightened. His body froze around Sans.

 **Sans:** “grillby put us in a pit…” Sans’s voice wavered as he spoke. “spiders and snakes… paps’s soul cracked because of the snakes…” He’d started trembling in Papyrus’s embrace. He would have tightened his hold if he wasn’t afraid of dusting the other. “i had to rebel against grillby to save him…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “It… It Had To Have Been More Than Snakes And Spiders For His Soul To Have Cracked, Sans…” Papyred whispered as he stroked Sans’s head.

 **Sans:** Sans shook his head against Papyrus. “no, it… it had to be the snakes. they were…” He shuddered on top of his trembling. “they were coiling around his soul… like the did to me a few days ago… and grillby was taunting him… and…” His voice broke, interrupted by a sob.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Like They Did…?” Papyred’s voice made it sound questioning, although he pulled Sans closer as he cried.

 **Sans:** Sans nodded subtly. “…remember when awake grillby took me to his bar? …dream grillby got the idea from that session. The spiders–” flinch, “–made a nest in my skull and the snakes–” flinch, “–coiled around my soul for warmth.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred’s sockets glowed red in hatred and anger, “I’LL KILL HIM SLOWLY.” His voice was dark and gravelly like, his features appeared to have grown sharper and his hold on Sans grew tighter, “AND PAINFULLY.”

 **Sans:** “he’ll kill you.” Sans warned, flinching.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred looked down at Sans, “HE HURT YOU. NOW HE HAS TO PAY. DEARLY.”

 **Sans:** “at least let me come with you then.” Sans returned the gaze. “or undyne. bring some backup.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “YOU ARE STAYING HERE UNDER UNDYNE’S WATCH.” His voice left no room for argument.

 **Sans:** Sans have the other a pained expression. “He’ll kill you, Papyrus…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “NO, HE WON’T SANS. YOU’LL SEE. I’LL BE BACK WITH HIS DUST ON MY HANDS.”

 **Sans:** Sans frowned, but didn’t argue. “just… promise you’ll come back.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred nodded, letting his teeth clack against Sans’s. “What else did he do?” His voice was soft.

 **Sans:** “awake grillby didn’t do much else. dream grillby has done a bunch though…” Sans recounted each of his dreams for Papyrus, including the ones from before coming to Fell. Grillby having sex with him, Grillby dusting him bone by bone, Grillby forcing him to molest and rape his brother, the pit… “…and i just know he’s going to break me next time i sleep. i already rebelled, and now he can’t get to paps without going through my dad first…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** His pupils were gone, his soul bright in rage, “SANS. I NEED YOU TO LISTEN TO ME, RIGHT NOW. I AM GOING TO KILL HIM, BOTH OF THEM. BUT IT IS GOING TO HURT YOU, AND MYSELF. I NEED THAT SOUL PIECE.” Papyred was thinking quickly, trying to come up with a plan to get rid of Grillby once and for all.

 **Sans:** Sans frowned again, but sighed. “if there’s no other option…” Carefully, he summoned his soul. The torn part was already healing.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred summoned his own soul, watched as his soul still was trying to accept Sans’s soul piece.

 **Sans:** Sans noticed this as well. “…you sure you don’t want to wait for your soul to stabilize?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred nodded, holding out his hand for Sans’s soul.

 **Sans:** Sans nodded slowly, then let his lover have his soul.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred took Sans’s soul and placed his claws around the purple part of Sans’s soul, “Ready?”

 **Sans:** Sans nodded, taking a breath to brace himself. “as i’ll ever be.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred began to tear out the purple soul, strands had veined out and were now being pulled from the inside of Sans’s blue soul.

 **Sans:** As much as Sans tried to keep himself together, he had to cover his mouth to keep his screams muffled. It _hurt_! But he would survive.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred did it quickly, the soul separating, but not without a fight. He pulled until the last tendril came out, leaving a large gap in Sans’s soul. Papyred lifted his soul to his teeth, and pulled off Sans’s soul piece. Papyred felt his sockets water with magic as he put Sans’s piece back where it had come from. He placed the purple soul piece where Sans’s had been on his own soul and let the soul disappear as he handed Sans’s his.

 **Sans:** Sans had started crying again. A quick check told him he was at point six HP. Better than the point three taking Purple’s soul piece left him with, but still… “idiot.” Sans sobbed. “why did you give it back? i would have been fine.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “To Keep You Safe, Sans.” He kissed the tear tracks on Sans’s face lightly, and held him close, trying to get used to the feeling in his soul.


	43. Vengeance Is Blind

**Sans:** “i’m safest when i’m with you.” Sans insisted, physically unable to stop crying. It wasn’t really him crying as much as it was his soul. The hole in it was messing with him. It would heal though.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I Will Always Protect You, Sans.” Papyred stated softly as he moved his skull against the smaller skeleton’s.

 **Sans:** Sans nodded, accepting the other’s words without question. Right now, he needed that hope.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I Love You.”

 **Sans:** “i love you, too.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred lifted Sans up and began to stand, “Shall We Go See The Twins?”

 **Sans:** Sans nodded, wiping his tear tracks away. He’d love to see his babies.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred gently carried Sans outside, moving him into his house. There in the living room were Undyne, Alphys, and the twins.

 **Sans:** Aster was trying to choose the next person to kiss. They needed to take all of the hurt away.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Papyrus…Are you okay?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I AM FINE UNDYNE. ALTHOUGH SOON GRILLBY WILL BE NAUGHT BUT DUST. I NEED YOU TO WATCH SANS AND THE TWINS WHILE ALPHYS RECUPERATES FROM HER ELECTRICAL SHOCK FROM EARLIER.”

 **Sans:** Sans was mostly silent. When his gaze locked on the twins, he could only smile.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne nodded as Papyred set Sans down beside the twins, Wingdings rolling over to grab at Sans.

 **Sans:** Sans chuckled and picked up Wingdings. “hey kiddo. how are you?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings babbled to their father, a serious look on their face.

 **Sans:** “really wish i could understand you, dings.” Sans sighed and rubbed the little one’s head.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred kissed both of his children’s skulls and clanked his teeth against Sans’s teeth before turning to leave. Wingdings began to move their hands. A rough translation, “…mouth… ****Aster ****”

 **Sans:** “uh… papyrus…?” Sans started, recognizing the hand gestures easily. “did you teach wingdings sign while i was asleep?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “NO SANS, WHY?” Papyred frowned as he turned back to Sans and his children.

 **Sans:** “they just signed ‘mouth’ and 'aster’.” The short skeleton looked between his children, trying to understand.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings looked at Sans, then Papyred then pointed to Aster, then signed “ **mouth** ” again.

 **Sans:** Sans carefully moved to pick up Aster. The little baby seemed happy with this. “what about aster’s mouth…?” As if on command, the small twin leaned forward and pressed his teeth against his father’s arm. It was the only thing he could reach.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings smiled and clapped, their babbling continued as they smiled.

 **Sans:** There was a moment of silence from Sans, then a bit of laughter. “aww. papyrus, they’re ganging up on me!” He couldn’t keep the grin off of his face while he snuggled his twins. Aster gave Sans another kiss on the cheekbone.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings nuzzled against Sans. Papyred smiled, albeit a bit worried.

 **Sans:** Sans looked up at his lover, smiling. Then, a thought came to him. “hey undyne, does your phone take pictures?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “YEAH! Alphys gave me the upgraded phone on my birthday before they became mainstream throughout the underground.”

 **Sans:** Sans’s grin grew impossibly wider. “perfect. papyrus, let’s take a family photo.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred nodded, then gently sat beside the other skeletons. Undyne pulled out her phone, “Ready?”

 **Sans:** Sans snuggled close to his lover, then maneuvered the twins so that Wingdings was in his lap and Aster was in Papyrus’s. Sans smiled for the camera. “whenever you are.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred smiled at his family and in that precise moment Undyne took their picture, “There! Got it!”

 **Sans:** Sans, beaming, leaned up to peck Papyrus’s cheekbone. Aster snuggled against their daddy, clinging to him.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred leaned down and kissed Sans in return. Wingdings smiled against Papyred, nuzzling him.

 **Sans:** Sans held the kiss for a moment before pulling away, reluctantly. He smiled up at Papyrus before nuzzling his collar. “come back safe, okay?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred nodded as he stood and then began to leave once more.

 **Sans:** Sans held the twins close, watching Papyrus leave. He had to hold on. Had to believe that he’d be okay.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred nodded to both Undyne and Alphys before he left, entering the chill of Snowdin.


	44. A Terrible Feeling

**Sans:** After a moment of just staring at the door, Sans turned his attention to his children. He hadn’t realized he’d teared up again until Aster reached up to wipe them away. Sans feigned a smile, and the baby moved to kiss their father. “thanks, kiddo. i’ll be ok.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings held onto Sans’s leg, watching the door. They pointed to it and glared.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred moved through Snowdin, making his way to the bar of the horrific flame elemental.

 **Sans:** Sans looked down at Wingdings, wiping his sockets with the back of his sleeve. “daddy has a… an important mission he has to go do. he’ll come back…” He wasn’t sure if he sounded as convincing as he wanted to be.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings signed, { **DANGER** } then continued pointing at the door.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred made it to the bar without encountering anyone. It was strange. Very strange.

 **Sans:** Sans tried to mask his pained expression. He knew he was deluding himself, and he was tired of sitting there in silence and just letting things happen. He turned to Undyne with a somewhat pleading gaze. “think you can watch them while i go save their dad?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne frowned, “If he dies, they will have one parent. If you both die, they’ll be alone. Do you really think it’s wise to go after him?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred entered the bar. It appeared deserted. Empty chairs… empty tables… the bar stools even seemed to have collected dust. He walked to the back, towards the kitchen before he saw the door leading downstairs to the basement.

 **Sans:** “if he dies, grillby will come for me. it won’t matter whether i go or not.” Sans frowned as well. “and if we both die… finish fixing the machine, then take them to my brother. he can raise them with grillby and shark tooth’s kid.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne frowned, then nodded slowly, “If you feel this is the best choice, who am I to tell you no?” She carefully took Aster from Sans, but Wingdings began to cry hysterically as she tried to remove their grip from Sans’s leg.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred opened the basement door and began to walk down the stairs slowly, carefully. Watching the shadows in the dim light, he proceeded.

 **Sans:** Sans sighed, then rubbed Wingdings on the skull. “hey… don’t worry about me, kiddo. i’m tougher than i look.” He flashed a small smile to the baby. “you’ve gotta stay here and protect your sibling. can you do that for me, wingdings?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings all but growled. The child wasn’t letting go.

 **Sans:** Sans retracted his hand, surprised. “wingdings…” His tone was a mixture of confusion, irritation, and sadness. He took a moment to look at the door again, then back to the child that was clinging to his leg. “what’s dangerous about the door?” He asked, signing as he spoke.

 **UF!Papyrus:** A mixture of signs flew up. {Dog}, {flame}, and {danger} were just a few.

 **Sans:** Sans felt his magic grow cold. His thoughts ran to that first day with Grillby, and Doggo’s words ran through his mind. _‘You’re mine next, skele-boy.’_ He glanced back to Undyne, terror in his sockets. “we’ve gotta get papyrus back here. _Now_.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “But… the kids? Will they be okay?” Undyne’s forehead wrinkled as she lifted Alphys onto her back.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred walked a little further down the steps before the door behind him shut with a loud bang. It was too late to turn back now, Papyrus huffed, resigned to his fate. He continued until he came to the last step. The light began to brighten as he looked up into the face of the horrible flame he had come to kill, “Hello, Papyrus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the lateness of this chapter. >


	45. A Battle In The Underground

**Sans:** “No one’s safe. Not with Grillby alive. I have to go get Papyrus. He’s probably walked into a trap.” Sans had started trembling, and while his sockets were dark, his left one sparked with teal-yellow magic. “You have to stay with these three. You can protect them. I can get to Grillby’s in seconds.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “S-so we’re a-all going?” Alphys asked against Undyne’s shoulder.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “GRILLBY. I SUPPOSE YOU ALREADY KNOW WHY I AM HERE?” Grillby nodded.

 **Sans:** “I’ll go on ahead. If I’m not back in ten minutes, then come to the bar.” Sans looked down at Wingdings, then moved to pry them from his leg.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne nodded, lifting Aster up. Wingdings screamed as Sans tried to remove them.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred summoned his sharpened bones and blasters, “THEN I HOPE YOU DON’T MOVE MUCH AS I KILL YOU.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby laughed, “I will kill you first, Papyrus, unless you want to suffer first.” Flames began to swarm around Grillby.

 **Sans:** Sans flinched. “what would you do then?” He asked the screaming child, both in words and in sign.

 **UF!Papyrus:** {Me and sibling with you.} Wingdings signed. He quickly grabbed Sans again just in case he would move away.

 **Sans:** Sans sighed. “…ok.” He squeezed Wingdings’s hand lightly, trying to reassure them. “change of plans,” He looked up at Undyne once more. “we are all going. wingdings’s orders.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “They can talk?” Undyne looked bewildered at the children then to Sans.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred glared at Grillby, “YOU TORTURED SANS RIGHT HERE. IN THIS VERY ROOM.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby smirked, “Oh no, I broke him in this room.” Papyred let out a strangled yelled as he charged his opponent.

 **Sans:** Sans shrugged. “they can sign. it’s basically talking with your hands. like…” He demonstrated by spelling Undyne’s name, speaking the letters as he formed them with his hand. Aster watched their father, then copied the hand gestures.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne nodded, studying the hand movements with her eyes and committing them to memory.

 **Sans:** Sans looked down at Wingdings once more. “can we leave yet?” He asked, signing as he spoke.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings nodded, {Should have left with him.} he signed to Sans. {Hurry.}

 **Sans:** Sans nodded, agreeing. He lifted the little one into his arms, then glanced at Undyne before heading to the door.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne followed close behind.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby dodged Papyred and stepped on the trap door button for the table, opening up beneath Papyred making him fall in. He yelped as his left tibia cracked. “Oh, my…did I strike a nerve Papyrus? Perhaps you’d like to make a… report to your fellow guard?” Doggo, Dogressa, and Dogamy appeared to loom over the hole along with Grillby.

 **Sans:** Sans held Wingdings close, protecting them from the chill while he lead the way to the bar. His sockets were dim, the left sparking with magic occasionally.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne covered Aster with the hanging parts of Alphys’s lab coat. Wingdings didn’t seem to mind the cold.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred growled, “WHY AREN’T YOU ALL AT YOUR POSTS?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Doggo answered, “You took away our toy! Now you’re going to replace him!” Dogamy barked in agreement.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred snapped, “LIKE HELL I WILL! I WILL DUST YOU ALL!”

 **Sans:** Finally they made it to the bar. Sans took a breath, steeling himself, then entered the establishment. He kept Wingdings close as he scanned the room for Papyrus.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Doggo jumped down into the pit, “I get first dibs, he was supposed to be mine next.” Papyred moved his hand and his blasters shot at the dogs. Dogamy and Dogressa dusted quickly, but Doggo was able to dodge the blast.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne sat Alphys down on one of the booth tables, “Watch the doors. Yell if someone comes close.”

 **Sans:** Sans nodded to Undyne, then looked down at Wingdings. “are you sure you want to stay with me for this?” He asked and signed.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings nodded, then pointed to Aster, still in Undyne’s hands.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Doggo leaped forward, grabbing Papyred by the throat, and smashed his head against the wall beside them. Papyred growled and lifted both hands to choke Doggo, knowing that he didn’t need air, but Doggo did.

 **Sans:** Aster had been signing Undyne’s name the entire time. They didn’t know much other sign, but they were determined to learn! Sans sighed and nodded to Wingdings, already understanding. “undyne, i need aster. can i hold them?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne nodded passing Aster over to Sans. Wingdings reached for Aster.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred was choking Doggo when Doggo kicked his ribs. Papyred stumbled back, hitting another wall and falling to the ground.

 **Sans:** Aster reached for Wingdings as well. Sans shifted his hold so they were side-by-side. Aster babbled contently, clinging to their sibling.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings smiled then looked up at Sans. 

**UF!Papyrus:** “You know us dogs love bones? Well, I’m gonna love breakin’ ‘em.” Grillby smiled as he watched the scene below him.


	46. Legal Matters

**Sans:** Sans exchanged a glance with Wingdings, then set his gaze on the door to the basement. He crossed the room, but when he tried the door, He found it locked. He growled at it, not wanting to swear in front of his children, before tightening his hold on them and taking a shortcut to the other side of it. Lightheaded-ness aside, he was okay.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings steadied their sibling after the teleport, holding onto both Aster and Sans.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred cried out as Doggo bit down on his fractured tibia, scrambling to get up while trying to kick him away with his good foot.

 **Sans:** Sans heard that cry. Holding onto his twins, he quickly descended the stairs. His left socket flared with magic at the sight of the purple flame. “Where’s Papyrus?” He growled.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Entertaining guests. I see you’ve brought…your children. Perhaps you’d like to make an exchange?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred heard Sans’s voice and panicked, “LEAVE NOW SANS!”

 **Sans:** Sans flinched. “We’re not going to leave, Papyrus!” He called, never taking his eyes off of Grillby. “and i’m never going to let you have them.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** There was a crash, and then Undyne walked down the steps, eyes glaring at Grillby, “Grillby, you can either accept arrest quietly or we can make it appear that you struggled, which shall it be?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred almost sighed in relief once he heard Undyne’s voice. He finally was able to kick Doggo off of him when the dog was startled by Undyne’s voice. His leg was broken, leaking Determination.

 **Sans:** Sans made sure to stay by Undyne. He was watching every movement of the elemental. He couldn’t see Papyrus from where he was, but he’d see to his lover one he knew Grillby was taken care of.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby tutted, “Really, General Undyne? You think that I would surrender myself? I know as soon as I did the one in the pit over there would dust me. Or perhaps you with your spears you are so fond of.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred formed bones to hold Doggo at bay, as the dog could only spot moving objects and as long as those bones moved he’d be fine.

 **Sans:** Sans was content with watching. He had two children in his arms and he really didn’t want to have to blast anyone with his arms full.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne frowned, “I hereby arrest you under the name of King Asg-”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “UNDYNE I WISH TO KILL HIM, DO NOT ARREST HIM.” Papyred called up from the pit.

 **Sans:** “papyrus, he’ll kill you.” Sans called, his gaze locked on the elemental. “just let her arrest him. you can execute him later or something after you’ve healed.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “He won’t get execution Sans.” Undyne said softly, “Asgore will proceed with trial, Papyrus will judge and the sentence will be carried out. But with someone as powerful as him, they won’t kill him. He’ll be held until the war.”

 **Sans:** Sans could only growl in frustration; his chosen replacement for cursing when the children were around.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Yes, I’ll be given immunity until I am needed, die a hero or live peacefully afterwards. Or as peacefully as it gets. So what say you now?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings’s soul began to act up. It was turning purple and green in a flurry of anger. Wingdings turned inward toward Sans.

 **Sans:** Aster noticed the purple and grew concerned. They babbled worriedly, then touched their sibling’s chest and tried to make their hands green. Purple was a bad color. Sans held the twins closer, finally taking his eye lights off of the elemental to fret over his children.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings whimpered slightly. Papyred growled from the pit, “I SAY WE KILL YOU AND BE DONE WITH THIS! SANS! I NEED OUT OF THIS PIT!”

 **Sans:** Aster started sniffling. Wasn’t their green supposed to help? Why wasn’t it working? Sans gritted his teeth. He was mostly focused on Wingdings, but he spared Papyrus enough of his attention to send a bone attack at the switch to bring the table up.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred yelped at the sudden movement beneath him. He finally was above the pit when Doggo tried to attack him again, going around the line of bones that had kept him away in the pit.

 **Sans:** Aster clung to Wingdings, sniffling and sobbing. Their twin was hurting and their green wasn’t working like it should. Sans didn’t know what to do about Wingdings, but he could see Doggo in his peripheral. The short skeleton captured the dog’s soul in his magic and threw him towards the opposite wall with the flick of a wrist. He didn’t have time for this. Yes, he was using a lot of magic doing that, but he honestly didn’t care.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings’s tears were starting to slowly disappear as he signed, “out”.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred panted as his bones disappeared. His magic was running low due to his determination leaving him, “I don’t think you’ll be able to talk much soon. Save your strength for the trial.” Grillby spat.

 **Sans:** Sans nodded to his child. “papyrus, let’s just go. He won’t be much trouble later, anyway.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “BUT HE HURT YOU! HE CAN’T JUST GO FREE!”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne frowned, “He won’t be going free, Papyr-”

 **UF!Papyrus:** "IT WOULD BE THE SAME THING IF HE WERE TO JUST WALK FREE! YOU KNOW HOW ASGORE IS!”

 **Sans:** “Papyrus!” Sans called, gritting his teeth. “He won’t be able to hurt me after we leave. It’ll be the same as if he was dead. Now, Wingdings wants to get out of here, so let’s go.”


	47. Bandages and Pillows

**UF!Papyrus:** Papyred frowned, but nodded, “I’LL… I’LL CATCH UP. I PROMISE NOT TO HARM HIM. YET.”

 **Sans:** It was Sans’s turn to frown. “you’re going first. you’ll need someone to help you up the stairs.” He eyed the other’s broken leg.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred cursed. He had hoped that Sans hadn’t noticed.

 **Sans:** Sans gestured towards the stairs. “come on, pap. let’s go home.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred nodded, then tried to stand. He used one of his bones as a crutch and began to walk slowly toward Sans when he tripped and fell onto his broken bone, cracking it worse, and increasing the flow of determination from his body.

 **Sans:** Sans moved to his side, trying to help him up with just the one arm. It wasn’t working too well. “undyne, think you could spare an arm or two?” Aster happened to see the red coming from Daddy’s leg and squirmed a little in his father’s grasp, trying to reach for the break.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings reached out and grabbed Aster’s hand, afraid of the red stuff.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Yes, of course.” She moved toward the skeletons.

 **Sans:** Aster looked between his twin and his daddy’s leg. Ultimately, they chose to curl up with Wingdings, trusting their sibling. Sans worked with Undyne to help Papyrus to his feet.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred hissed, but finally leaned on his lover and friend for support, Grillby laughed. “What a pitiful sight.”

 **Sans:** If he had his arm free, he would have thrown Grillby into a wall too. Instead, he flinched and battled his brain over whether to apologize to Grillby or insist that they ignore the elemental. He ended up staying silent as he helped his lover to and up the stairs, noting the broken lock on the basement door when they reached the top.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby called to the top of the stairs, “Pet! My offer stands. Trades can be made.” Undyne ushered the skeletons away.

 **Sans:** “i’d rather trade my soul,” Sans muttered under his breath. He held his children close to his chest protectively.

 **UF!Papyrus:** {…he meant…} Wingdings signed sleepily.

 **Sans:** “he’s not going to have either of you.” Sans said to the child. He gave a small smile. “you can sleep, wingdings. don’t force yourself.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** {…you…} was the final sign before the child past out, their soul healing in Aster’s grasp.

 **Sans:** Aster kept close to Wingdings, determined to use their green to make their sibling as unhurt as possible. Sans fed some of his magic to the children, glancing at Papyrus and wondering if he’d noticed the sign.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred’s sockets were shut, pain decorating his face. He cried out when Undyne hit the leg on accident. Undyne apologized as they neared their house.

 **Sans:** Sans decided to keep it to himself. He parted from Papyrus only to get the door for the others. At least Alphys seemed ok now. She didn’t seem to have much problem tagging along behind them.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Alphys had recovered somewhat while waiting for them. She trailed behind them on the way to the house and was busy covering their tracks with her tail.

 **Sans:** “thanks alph.” Sans said, ushering her inside as well. He was the last to enter the house, and made sure to lock the door once it was shut.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Alphys smiled at the praise and helped Undyne lift Papyred onto the couch.

 **Sans:** Sans looked down at the twins. It seemed that at some point, Aster had fallen asleep as well. They clung to Wingdings in their sleep, their soul glowing a faint green. “papyrus, where do you keep the medical supplies?” He asked, turning and making his way to the couch.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Under The Sink.” He pointed weakly to the kitchen.

 **Sans:** Sans nodded, then moved to the kitchen. Sure enough, there was a medical kit in the cabinet. Sans took it from its spot and returned. “i have to put these two down for a moment. my arm’s getting tired.” He gave the kit to Alphys, then headed for the stairs. “the bone needs to be set first, before you try to splint it.” He spoke as he ascended.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Alphys nodded, a wide grin gracing her face, as she looked between the kit and Papyred.

 **Sans:** Sans made it to the bedroom, then smiled at the small group of pillows that had a space in the center that was just the right size for the twins. He set the two down, then tucked them in under a blanket before kissing their skulls lightly.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred screeched when Alphys set the bone, his bones arching off the couch in pain. Alphys giggled like mad all the while during the setting.

 **Sans:** Sans flinched at the scream. Aster stirred but did not wake. The small skeleton sighed and headed out of the room and down the stairs.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Alphys was tightening the straps on the splint when Sans was on his way down. Undyne had found something for Papyred to bite down on after the first scream, which he was grateful for.

 **Sans:** Sans took one of Papyrus’s hands and squeezed. He was alive. He’d be ok.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred’s leg was soaked red and his splint would soon adopt this colour too. Papyred squeezed Sans hand in response.

 **Sans:** “i’m here, pap. nothing’s going to hurt us anymore.” Sans murmured. “and hey, once we fix the portal and go through, we can destroy it on my universe’s side. grillby won’t be able to touch us.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred shook his head. He wanted Grillby dead.

 **Sans:** Sans just held his lover’s hand and kissed his forehead. “can i get you anything?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred shook his head again, Undyne however spoke for him, “Water. Plenty of water.”

 **Sans:** Sans nodded, then reluctantly moved from the other’s side to the kitchen. He found the biggest glass they had and filled it with the tap. He returned with the glass and a straw.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne took the glass first, putting a large piece of cloth in it before handing the half full glass back to Sans, and taking the sopping wet cloth over to Papyred’s leg. She began to wash the bone she could reach.

 **Sans:** Sans took the rest of the drink and offered it to Papyrus, poking his teeth with the straw.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred exchanged the item in his mouth, which ended up being a bit of metal from the lab, for the straw and he drank the rest of the water. “T-Thank You…”

 **Sans:** The small skeleton smiled. “no need to thank me. but um…” He picked up the piece of metal with a free hand. “what is this?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “It was just something that he could bite on while Alphys worked his leg.” Said lizard was smiling happily and nodding to Undyne’s words.

 **Sans:** “Alright.” He set it aside, then quickly moved back to the kitchen to get more water.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred moved his leg slowly to the ground, hissing as he went. Undyne finished cleaning his leg, and frowned at the cloth that had been stained a dark red.

 **Sans:** Sans came back with another glass of water only to frown at Papyrus. “what are you doing?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Moving My Leg Off The Couch.” Papyred spoke through gritted teeth.

 **Sans:** Sans sighed and set the glass down, then moved to help Papyrus get his leg down. “you’ll need a pillow for your ankle at least.” He mumbled, snagging a cushion from the couch to place under his ankle once it was on the ground.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Why Would I Need One?” Papyred asked, curious.

 **Sans:** “to help it with the weight of your leg.” Sans explained, a little surprised Papyrus didn’t know. “it’s better for it.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred frowned, “I usually just walk on it until it doesn’t hurt anymore…” His whispered voice doesn’t reach Undyne or Alphys as they were talking amongst themselves for the time being.

 **Sans:** Sans groaned and shook his head. “well, until that gets better, you’re not going to be walking.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred sighed, resigning himself to the couch as he looked at Sans.

 **Sans:** Now Sans was frowning at the bandage. “…i’ll have to change that.” He sighed, and moved to the med kit to get more gauze.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Why? It Was Just Bandaged, Sans.”

 **Sans:** “It’s soaked. It won’t heal like that.” Sans grumbled. “is there something else we have that can slow the bleeding?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Alphys’s ears peeked at hearing Sans’s question, “F-fire!”

 **Sans:** “um… maybe some other time, alph…” He didn’t want to cauterize the bone.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Alphys frowned, but Undyne started to tickle her and she was happy again.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred slowly took off his scarf and handed it to Sans. “…here…”

 **Sans:** Sans only shook his head. “it’s fine, papyrus, we don’t need to use your scarf. besides, the red would make it harder to see when the bandage needs changing.” Sans took Papyrus’s hand anyway, only to give his metacarpals a light kiss. “my brother had a few broken bones when he was younger. i know what i’m doing.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred nodded and put his scarf on his lap slowly.

 **Sans:** The small skeleton then quickly changed the bandages. He made sure they were tight enough to at least slow the bleeding.

 **Sans:** He looked at the DT-soaked ones and sighed. “and these should be washed.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “…the washer’s under the stairs…” Papyred muttered, moving his hands to reach out for the cloth as he moved to get up.

 **Sans:** “ah ah!” Sans guided Papyrus back down. “you’re staying here. you shouldn’t put any weight on that leg.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Sans, I Will Have To Walk! We Cannot Waste Time On Me ‘Healing’.”

 **Sans:** “we’ll be just fine by ourselves.” Sans retorted. “it’ll do no one any good if you push yourself like that. lay down and let me take care of you.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred frowned, conflict shown on his face, “But… I Have To Protect You And The Children…”

 **Sans:** Sans sighed. He needed a different tactic. “…let me be the strong one for now, ok? while you’re weak.” He gave a small smile. “And if you want, we could move you to the bedroom so you can protect the children while i’m helping fix the machine.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred frowned, “I… I Need To Be Strong…” He nodded to Sans, his frown still in place.

 **Sans:** “you are strong. i’ll just have to be the stronger one until you can walk without any pain.” He looked over to Undyne, smiling at her and Alphys for a moment. “hey undyne, think you can help me haul this guy to the bedroom?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne nodded, standing up. She moved over and lifted Papyred up off the couch and up the stairs.

 **Sans:** Sans followed, wanting to make sure he made it to the bed okay.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne walked into the bedroom and dumped Papyred onto the bed, who hissed as his leg bounced on the mattress.

 **Sans:** Sans flinched, then teleported onto the bed to help situate Papyrus. He even secured the twins and moved them to Papyrus’s side. He then used their pillow fort to cushion Papyrus’s injured leg. Aster awoke from being jostled. They looked around at the other monsters, babbling in confusion.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings woke for only a moment before falling back to sleep in the comfort of their parents’ bones. Undyne smiled at the family and left the room, closing the door from the peering eyes of Alphys who was muttering: “ship”, “otp” and “kawaii”.

 **Sans:** Sans just chuckled. “she’s not that different from my alphys.” He looked down at Aster, who had grown silent. The child had noticed Papyrus’s leg again, and seemed a little conflicted over the bandage.


	48. Visions In My Head

**UF!Papyrus:** Papyred moved his hands so that he was holding his children, although it was easier to hold the sleeping Wingdings than the awake Aster.

 **Sans:** Aster started squirming in the hold, their gaze locked on the bandage and their hands reaching for it.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred closed his eye sockets, his arm tightening slightly around Wingdings.

 **Sans:** Sans sighed, then moved Aster to the bandage. The little one placed a gentle hand on the bone.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred flinched at the small pressure.

 

 **Sans:** Aster noticed this and frowned. Was Daddy hurt? They lightly kissed the bandage and tried to make their hands green. Maybe they could take away the hurt.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred felt warmth and relaxed a little, not opening his sockets.

 **Sans:** Sans just smiled and patted Aster’s head. Aster beamed. Finally, they were making the hurt go away!

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred whimpered slightly as his bones cracked completely into place.

 **Sans:** Aster babbled worriedly, looking between his father and his daddy. Was the green not working after all?

 **UF!Papyrus:** The bone slowly healed, and the determination stopped flowing.

 **Sans:** Aster just decided to keep using their green magic. They didn’t know what was going in, but they were adamant on getting rid of the hurt. Sans let some of his magic flow into the child so they wouldn’t run out.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Finally all that was left on the bone was a small bruise, where the determination had pooled in the leg during the break.

 **Sans:** Aster had to stop soon after that. Even with their father’s magic, they still felt tired. The little one crawled back to their sibling and grasped the arm Papyrus held Wingdings with, wanting to snuggle too.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred held them too. He wrapped his arms around them and looked at Sans sadly, “I’m Sorry…”

 **Sans:** Aster snuggled close and soon fell asleep again. Sans shook his head, kissing Papyrus on the cheekbone. “you’re alive. that’s all i care about.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I… I Was Stupid, Wasn’t I?” Papyred chuckled lightly.

 **Sans:** Sans chuckled along. “yeah, just a little. i mean, getting revenge on a soul piece…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Well… I Still Have To Deal With Him. But I Plan On Doing My Best Against Him.” Papyred frowned.

 **Sans:** “he’s probably angry.” Sans mumbled under his breath.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred doesn’t say anything, only concentrating on his children.

 **Sans:** Sans kissed Papyrus again. “i’m going to go get some more water for you. so you want anything else while i’m down there?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred shook his head, rubbing his phalanges across Aster’s skull.

 **Sans:** The small one cooed happily in their sleep, unconsciously leaning into the touch. Sans just nodded and carefully moved from the bed to the floor before slipping out of the room quietly.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “So… When are you going to tell him you’ve started to hallucinate?” Grillby spoke from beside the doorway. Papyred shook his head and continued to rub Aster’s head.

 **Sans:** The short skeleton made the easy trip down the stairs, then secured that glass of water he hadn’t used. He was grinning.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “He’s gonna get mad when he realizes I’m still tormenting you inside and out.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Stop It.” Papyred spoke out into the room. He glared at the ghostly figure.

 **Sans:** Sans sighed, his children on his mind, then headed upstairs. It took a little longer going up because of his distracted thoughts.

 **UF!Papyrus:** The hallucination began to move around the room, “Perhaps I could convince you to kill your lover and children, just like that human-tale monsters are told as children.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “N-No…” Papyred’s sockets widened, his bones beginning to shiver and rattle, “…That… That Won’t Happen…” He looked at his children and frowned, worry filling him.

 **Sans:** Sans had been about to step in the room, but Papyrus’s voice pulled him from his thoughts. Concerned, Sans leaned close to the door to listen in. What was Papyrus talking about?

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Really? I could make you go so insane you’d see me in front of them and try to kill me instead.” The hallucination moved closer, voice starting to grow sinister, “Or perhaps I could tell you all the ways I could make you kill them in your sleep.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred lifted his children and cradled them both to him, and began to move back until he hit the headboard, “I… You Can’t… I Won’t!”

 **Sans:** He sounded so scared… Sans was very confused. Who was Papyrus talking to?

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Or I could enslave your lover, kill your children and make you watch.” His voice was growling now. Papyred’s hold tightened on his children, “Sans W-Won’t Let You Touch Them… S-So Back Off… You’re… You’re Not Even Here…” His voice had grown softer at the end.

 **Sans:** Sans decided that he’d heard enough. He took that glass of water and cautiously opened the door, peeking in. His features grew more concerned when he saw Papyrus backed up and guarding their children from seemingly nothing. “…papyrus?” His voice was barely a whisper.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred loosened up at the sound of Sans’s voice, “Sans…” He tried to smile as he looked up at him.

 **Sans:** Sans moved in, taking the glass of water to the nightstand beside Papyrus and setting it down before teleporting onto the bed. “i won’t let who touch who, now?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “HAHAHA! He heard you. He’s going to think you’re crazy. He’ll leave you because you’ll be too insane to take care of your children.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred froze. He looked between the hallucination, Sans, and his children. “I- …You W-won’t let Grillby T-Touch The Children…” His voice was quiet.

 **Sans:** Sans smiled calmly. Whatever was wrong with Papyrus, he didn’t want to make it worse. “course i won’t. and neither will you.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred nodded, looking down at Wingdings and Aster.

 **Sans:** Aster had curled up in their daddy’s arms, clinging to Wingdings. “and you know, i can protect you too.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred reluctantly nods, magic beginning to fall from his sockets. “So touching! Perhaps I’ll kill him in front of you too!” Papyred trembled slightly.

 **Sans:** Sans’s smile faded, and he moved to wipe his lover’s tears away. “and… you know you can talk to me, right? about anything.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred shook his head, almost violently.

 **Sans:** Sans found the behavior a little odd, and frowned. “what? think i can’t handle something? i’d be surprised if you could find something i couldn’t handle at this point.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Honestly, if you really wanted to protect him from me, you wouldn’t say anything. You know he’ll take a piece of my soul from you. Hell, he might take the whole thing.” Papyred’s grip on his children tightened again, and he shook his head once more.

 **Sans:** “papyrus…” He was getting irritated now. “tell me what’s wrong.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I… I Can’t Sans…” Papyred muttered sadly.

 **Sans:** “why?” Sans made an effort to keep his voice calm. “what’s so horrible that you won’t even tell me?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I… I just don’t want you to leave… i don’t want you to die…… i don’t want the children to die… i want to hold them… watch them grow up……” Papyred magic fell from his face onto the children he held. “I… I’m Sorry…” his bones trembled and his sockets closed. He felt as though he were breaking. He had never felt this way. It was new and it scared him.

 **Sans:** Oh. “hey, hey…” Sans calmly wrapped his arms around Papyrus and the twins. “i’m not going anywhere. i’ll never leave you, papyrus. we’re going to get out of this hell of a timeline, and then we’ll raise our kids together with my Grillby and our brothers. aster would make a great doctor, and wingdings can already communicate, so there’s no telling where they’ll go.” He nuzzled Papyrus a bit. “and through it all, we’ll always have each other.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** "e-even if… if i start seeing t-things?“ Papyred whispered against Sans’s skull.


	49. In My Head

**Sans:** “seeing…?” It took him a moment, but he drew the connection. Why else would Papyrus start talking to nothing? “yes. even then.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred nodded, his body still trembled in Sans’s arms. “I… I…… I… I Am…… A-And…… I’m S-Sorry……”

 **Sans:** Sans held Papyrus close, wanting nothing more than to comfort him. “what do you see?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby chuckled, “Let’s see…… I could snap his arms off so he could never hold his children ever _again_.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred closed his sockets, “G-Grillby…”

 **Sans:** “because of the piece you took…” Sans frowned, gritting his teeth. He could have prevented all of this. “whatever he’s telling you, don’t listen. he doesn’t have any control over anything here. he’s no different than talking air.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I… I’m Trying……” Papyred whispered.  
**UF!Papyrus:** “Perhaps I could break your children’s legs and let you listen to their screams.” Papyred whined slightly.

 **Sans:** Sans pulled away from the hug, but only so he could better get Papyrus’s attention. He summoned his soul for the taller skeleton and offered it to him. “take my piece back. maybe it’ll help.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred shook his head, “N-No…” Grillby continued to talk as Papyred tried to drone him out.

 **Sans:** “then give me some if his piece back. he shouldn’t have that much power over you to begin with.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “That’s rich. He tries to remove my soul, you’ll dust. Remember what his other self said, he’d wish to search out… relief.”  
**UF!Papyrus:** Papyred looked between Sans and Grillby, “N… No, Sans… I’ll Be Okay…”

 **Sans:** “what can i do then?” The small skeleton cradled his soul in his hands while he stared at Papyrus, almost pleading. “i want to do something to help you.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I… I Don’t Think You Can… But… But You Can Take Care Of The Children If I Die…… A-And You’re Able To Help With The Machine.” Papyred offered.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “You shouldn’t treat him like a child. He’ll hate you for that.”

 **Sans:** “Stop talking like you’re going to die.” Sans growled, unsummoning his soul before he risked crushing it. “you’re not. you’re going to come with me and the kids back to my universe. his soul piece is keeping yours stable, regardless of whether he’s a hallucination or a nightmare.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred nodded, “I’m Sorry…” He noticed Sans’s anger and tried to accept it as his brother had once done for him.

 **Sans:** Sans sighed, losing steam, then hugged Papyrus again. “i don’t want to lose you, papyrus. i… i need you here. with me.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred nodded, “I Know…”

 **Sans:** “…and you need me too, right?” He gave Papyrus a side glance. “we need each other, because we’re stronger together. …right?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “You both are weak, it won’t matter what you try. I will kill each of you in your sleep. Perhaps even make you strangle them as you sleep.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred nodded sharply into Sans’s shoulder.

 **Sans:** Sans smiled lightly and kissed Papyrus’s cheekbone. “yeah, even when we’re both at our weakest, we’re stronger together. one plus one is two, after all. can’t go backwards.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Y-You’re Right Sans…” Papyred kept his sockets closed, head leaning into Sans and arms around his children.

 **Sans:** And Sans held Papyrus close, hoping to provide some level of comfort for his lover. He didn’t know what lies Grillby was telling him, but he was determined to help Papyrus through them.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred listened as Grillby began to list all the different ways he could make the children scream, or the different ways he could torture Sans before finally killing him. He grew unfocused in Sans’s embrace and started to drift off, his mind nowhere near anywhere pleasant.

 **Sans:** After a while, Sans nuzzled into Papyrus’s shoulder and took in his scent. “i love you, papyrus.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred responded as though it were an automatic response, “I Love You Too.” His mind stayed away as his thoughts grew darker.

 **Sans:** The small skeleton happened to catch that. He pulled away from the hug again, concern on his features while he looked at his lover. “…what is he saying?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred slowly began to repeat Grillby’s words, starting with what the hallucination said already, “…h-he wants me to watch… a-as he breaks them… and y-you…”

 **Sans:** Sans frowned, moving a hand to cup the side of Papyrus’s face. “he can’t do anything to us. he can’t even be heard by anyone except you.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I… I Don’t Want Him To Touch You… Or The Kids… Him, The Dream Version Or The Real One…”

 **Sans:** “the dream version literally can’t touch us, papyrus.” Sans feigned a smile. “and we’ll be away from the real version soon.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred nodded, letting his children slide between his femurs as he wrapped his arms around Sans.

 **Sans:** Sans wrapped an arm around Papyrus, keeping the other on his mandible. He leaned in to give his lover a soft peck on the teeth.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred sighed into the kiss, his bones relaxing for what seemed like the first time today.

 **Sans:** Sans held the kiss, smiling around it when he felt Papyrus relax. “…do you have any books you’d like me to read to you?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “W-Why Would You Read To Me?” Confusion filled Papyred’s face.

 **Sans:** Sans shrugged. “i read to my brother every night. it always helped him. and maybe i can drown out whatever grillby’s saying with a nice story.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred frowned, “But Then… I’d Fall Asleep…”

 **Sans:** “…i could always fall asleep with you.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred nodded, “I… I Found A Human Book That I Rather Enjoy… It’s Called Assassin’s Apprentice… It’s On The Shelf Behind You…”

 **Sans:** Sans smiled, then with a quick nod, he blinked off the bed and made his way to the book shelf.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred moved so that the children were in the middle of the bed and he was on one of the edges.

 **Sans:** Sans found the book, then popped back on the bed in a blink. He had to admit. The water damage wasn’t that bad. He opened to the first page. “chapter one, the earliest history…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred smiled, pulling the blanket around his family.

 **Sans:** Sans snuggled up with Papyrus and began to read. He’d never heard of this book before, so it was a journey of his own.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred fell asleep around the part where FitzChivalry was tortured by his Uncle.

 **Sans:** At that point, Sans committed the page number to memory and set it on the nightstand. He curled up next to Papyrus, snuggling him before he, too, fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Assassins Apprentice is a real book, one of my favourites actually. I highly recommend it. It was written by Robin Hobb. A big inspiration. <3


	50. Parasites

**UF!Papyrus:** Papyred’s dream started off with darkness surrounding him. He couldn’t see anything, not even his hand in front of his face.

 **Sans:** Sans’s dream was met with… emptiness. There was no Grillby. His brother was absent, probably with his dad. Just emptiness and silence.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “S-Sans?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** A voice answered from a short distance away, “Not even close.”

 **Sans:** Sans huffed. If he was alone, then he could make this whatever he wanted to make it. He proceeded to create a house. Some mashup of different rooms that made sense in his head but we’re probably impractically placed.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby appeared before Papyred, his flames providing the only light in this dreamscape, “Can’t really be that shocked can you?”

 **Sans:** He played around with colors, deciding on the same tan-ish brown that decorated his own home the kitchen had a nice light pink to it.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I AM GOING TO KILL YOU GRILLBY.” Papyred growled out.

 **UF!Papyrus:** He laughed at Papyred, “Sure you are, but to completely do that you’ll have to kill yourself too.”

 **Sans:** Finally satisfied, Sans’s started adding furniture. A couch and a couple of lounge chairs to surround a TV perched above a fireplace…

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I WOULDN’T MIND, AT LEAST HE WOULDN’T BE LOOKING FOR RELIEF FROM YOU AFTER I DIED!”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby nodded, then grinned, “You’re right! He may go and find that flower or go to his child and ask for a RESET. Perhaps even… a TRUE RESET. He’d forget about you and your children and would never feel that horrible pain of being ripped from his universe.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** On his way up the stairs, however, he heard some static from the tv. Curious, Sans went to investigate.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred frowned, “YOU’RE WRONG. HE WOULDN’T GIVE UP THE CHILDREN. HE WOULDN’T LET HIS FAMILY GO LIKE THAT.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Are you sure? His soul piece admitted to going far for what he wanted. He’s more selfish than you are Papyrus. He’d kill for whom he loves. If he thinks he can keep you alive through a TRUE RESET then he’ll do it.”

 **Sans:** He made his way to the tv. Once it was in view, the static switched to a scene with Papyred and Grillby. He pressed himself against the screen, trying to get close enough to defend his lover with no success.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred looked down, his shoulders slumped, “He Wouldn’t…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Oh, Papyrus, you know he would. He’d gladly get rid of your precious children and his memories of you and your memories of him just to keep you alive.”

 **Sans:** Were they talking about him? But why? Sans grabbed the remote and turned up the volume to make sure he didn’t miss anything said.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred screamed at Grillby, moving quickly to try and reach him, “YOU’RE LYING! HE WOULD **NEVER** RESET IF I DIED! I WILL KILL YOU GRILLBY, EVEN IF IT KILLS ME TOO!” Papyred snarled as Grillby stepped backward out of Papyred’s grasp.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Oh, I’m telling the truth, Papyrus. You heard his soul too, didn’t you? He’d search for ‘Relief’ if you died. If I’m not there to provide it then you can bet that he’d look for the flower or the child.”

 **Sans:** His soul said what? Relief? That didn’t make any sense. If he reset, then he’d lose his children, and who knows what would happen to Red and his Grillby. He’d never wish a reset on anyone.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “HE WOULDN’T!” Papyred’s magic fell down his face as he tried to attack Grillby again. This time he disappeared leaving the area dark,

 **UF!Papyrus:** “so, brother… do you still crave retribution for what you’ve done?” A red light came from behind Papyred and he quickly turned around to face Red.

 **Sans:** Sans pounded on the tv, wishing to be next to Papyred. He didn’t understand.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Brother… I…” Papyred hesitated as Red grinned, “come here, papyrus.”

 **Sans:** He didn’t understand what was happening, but he didn’t like it. “Papyrus! Don’t listen to him!” He screamed to the tv.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred moved slowly toward his brother, “I’m… I’m Sorry… Brother… I…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red moved closer to Papyred, bathing his brother in a red glow, “papyrus… you’ll see the real me soon… what will you say to him?”

 **Sans:** He gritted his teeth, watching the scene unfold. He wanted to do something, but he couldn’t.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “T-That I’m Sorry… A-And That I Was Wrong… To Have Done What I Did…” Red crooked his finger and beckoned Papyred toward him. Papyred fell to his knees before Red.

 **Sans:** He didn’t like this at all. Sans clenched his fists at his side, trembling.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red wrapped his arms around Papyred, “good… have you told the real world sans about what you’ve been doing in here?” Papyred shook his head.

 **Sans:** What had Papyrus been doing in there? What else had he been keeping from Sans?

 **UF!Papyrus:** “you need to. self destruction isn’t good, papyrus. as a part of your mind, i should know.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred began to cry against Red, “But I Feel Like I Deserve That Pain! I Hurt My Brother… I Deserve To Suffer At His Hand…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red sighed, “yes, but not now. now you must concentrate on grillby. i can only block him from our dreams for a short period of time.”

 **Sans:** Self destruction? Was that why his soul was as damaged as it was? Was Papyrus…?

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred nodded, “I Have To Kill Him Somehow…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “you cannot kill this version yet. the real one can be defeated, but this one cannot. you’ll kill yourself.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I… I Know… I… I’ll Wait…”

 **Sans:** He couldn’t take it anyone. He didn’t want to watch. He summoned a bone in his hands and used it to break the tv. His sockets were dark.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red frowned, “i have to go… he’s going to be back. you have to endure him, papyrus.”

 **Sans:** Sans stormed upstairs to the constructed bedroom. Well, the second one. It was a bit smaller than Papyrus’s room, and in the center was a baby crib. It could easily fit the twins. He took a spot in the corner and curled up, unable to stop trembling.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred nodded as he was once again plunged into darkness, his steeled himself for the oncoming storm. He prepared himself for this tormentor. Soon a bright purple light filled the dreamscape.

 **Sans:** With his knees pulled close and his head resting against his arms, he didn’t notice the new presence until a hand with a hole was placed on his shoulder. “…why did you show me that?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** While the two elder skeletons slept on, Wingdings woke up. With curiosity in their sockets they woke their twin, a soft babble leaving them.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “How did you block me?!” Grillby growled, “You have no other soul pieces! Tell me!”

 **Sans:** Aster woke with a yawn. They stretched and smiled at their twin before babbling back happily.

 **Sans:** Gaster sighed, then knelt down beside his son. “I Thought It Be Best To Show You His Dreams. You Were Very Concerned About His Well-Being, And With Good Reason.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings tugged at Aster, pointing to their father’s closet. It was cracked open and there was a jacket on the floor pooling out from the doors.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “GRILLBY, I WILL NOT TELL YOU. YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A PARASITE LIVING IN ME. ONE I WILL PURGE LATER, BUT FOR NOW I WILL DEFY YOU AT EVERY TURN A-” Grillby reached out an arm, his flames white with rage. His fire began to spread over Papyred, causing his bones to heat quite quickly.

 **Sans:** Aster looked to the direction Wingdings was pointing, then to his sibling. He babbled with interest.

 **Sans:** “i’m just more confused than i was before. self destruction? me resetting things? what is he thinking?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings babbled with their sibling, then began to move to the edge of the bed, and frowned as they looked at the floor way below them. It had been too tall for Sans to climb up, so it was a mighty fall for the children.

 **UF!Papyrus:** The fire in Grillby’s hand wrapped around Papyred’s throat, stopping any scream as the bones began to crack.

 **Sans:** Aster followed, only to pout at the height. They looked to their sibling, wondering what to do.

 **Sans:** “Perhaps You Should Ask Him Yourself.” Gaster suggested.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings looked at the drapes that were tied on the bedpost. He made his way to the rope and pulled it off, giggling with glee as it came off easily.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “You will tell me. I do not like to repeat myself, Papyrus. But for you I’ll make the exception.” Papyred shook his head.

 **Sans:** Aster giggled along, then moved to help their sibling with the bed drapes.

 **Sans:** “yeah… yeah, that…” Sans couldn’t formulate words right. He was just so confused and angry and scared. Gaster pulled him into a hug, and Sans didn’t refuse.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings wrapped the rope around Aster and pointed off the bed, holding the free end of the rope.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby slammed Papyred’s face against a wall, cracking it more than it was already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so patient. we finally got our doc system fixed and I'll be posting more regularly, so look out! -Furious Roman


	51. Repression Of The Soul

**Sans:** Aster tested the rope, then looked down again. It was still a pretty high up place. Aster crawled over to the head of the bed and grabbed one of the unused pillows. Maybe they could use this to cushion their fall.

 **Sans:** He didn’t cry this time, but he enjoyed the comfort of his dad’s embrace. Gaster’s touch helped calm him.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings held the rope tighter as they watched Aster.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred tried to gasp as his skull hit the wall, the cracks reverberated through his head making them louder to him than they actually were.

 **Sans:** The little one pushed the pillow over the edge of the bed, watching as it hit the floor. Aster glanced at Wingdings and smiled. They braced themselves, then climbed over the edge themselves and let go.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings grabbed their fathers leg as they held the rope, keeping their sibling safe.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Tell me Papyrus!” His flames crawled into the skeletons body, beginning to heat his soul.

 **Sans:** They landed on the pillow without a scratch. They giggled and babbled up at Wingdings happily!

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings felt slack and heard the happy talk of their sibling. Wingdings crawled to the edge of the bed once more and clapped their hands at their twins success.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred moaned lightly from the warmth, but still shook his head.

 **Sans:** Aster clapped twice in response. They untied the rope around then and rolled off the pillow.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Now it was Wingdings’s turn, but they were worried. Who would hold the rope for them?

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred gasped as Grillby took hold of his soul, “Tell me, NOW.” The flames began to consume his soul.

 **Sans:** Aster waited by the pillow. They weren’t going to leave their sibling behind.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings decided it was best just to tumble down the drapes and onto the pillow. He made it with a soft thud.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “G-GRILLBY!”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I’ll stop when you tell me how you blocked me!”

 **Sans:** Aster pulled Wingdings into a hug once the other was on the ground. They wanted to make sure their sibling didn’t get hurt.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings babbled happily.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “NO!” He was slammed against the wall again, the heat around his soul became superheated. He screamed in pain.

 **Sans:** Hearing his twin, Aster gave Wingdings a quick peck on the cheekbone, then let go and pointed to the coat.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings nodded and began crawling toward it.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred called out for Sans, for Red, Undyne, Alphys and even for his horrible excuse for a father.

 **Sans:** Aster crawled after Wingdings, following his twin closely.

 **Sans:** Gaster pulled away from the hug, his hands on Sans’s shoulders. “Sans… There Is A Very Small Window For This, So Do Not Expect Me To Be Able To Do This Any Time, However, At This Moment, Both You And Papyrus’s Desires Are Strong Enough…” Sans looked up at his dad, confused.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Finally they made it to the jacket. It was really fluffy and Wingdings babbled as they touched it.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby disappeared again, Red taking his place, “papy…” Papyred cried into Red’s shoulder as he fell to the floor, pain was everywhere and it wasn’t stopping. Where was Sans?

 **Sans:** Aster marveled at the texture. It was really nice! They pulled it over their head.

 **Sans:** “Would You Like Me To Take You Into Papyrus’s Dream?” The small skeleton nodded.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred felt his bones tremble against Red’s.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings giggled and copied Aster.

 **Sans:** Now in the darkness, Aster tried glowing their eye sockets for their sibling. The darkness under the coat was illuminated by green and blue.

 **Sans:** Gaster took Sans’s hands, then pulled him to his feet. Once they were both standing, Gaster dragged Sans through the darkness of the void. They stopped a few feet from Papyrus. Sans bolted towards his lover as soon as he was able.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings laughed, making their eyes glow red and orange in response.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red looked at Sans as if in shock, “i thought you got rid of his soul piece?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I Did… S-Sans?” Papyred turned around, looking at the other skeleton.

 **Sans:** Sans didn’t pay attention to them. He simply barreled into Papyrus and hugged him. Gaster took a few slow steps forward. “The Both Of You Desired To Be Together. That Desire Was Strong Enough To Give Me Enough Power To Grant That Wish.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred cried into the hug, not hearing Gaster, Red however did and nodded.

 **Sans:** Sans clung to Papyrus, nuzzling him. “I’m here, Papyrus. I’m here…” Gaster kept his distance, not wanting to disturb the two.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “H-How?” he whispered against the other.

 **Sans:** “…my dad brought me here.” Sans murmured back. Gaster heard himself mentioned and waved to Papyrus.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred’s sockets widened, “W-Wha-?” His jaw slackened.

 **Sans:** “It Is Nice To Meet You, Papyrus.” Gaster smiled. “Do Not Worry, I Will Not Harm Anyone In This Room.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red sighed in relief, “that’s good.”

 **Sans:** “And You?” Gaster turned to Red. “I Am Having A Hard Time Discerning What You Are.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “i am his unconscious mind. since his soul is split in two, so is his mind.”

 **Sans:** Gaster sighed sadly. “I See… I Know A Few Things About Not Being All There.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red nodded, “so, i am also, technically, papyrus. i just took this form out of need.”

 **Sans:** Gaster nodded. “Brothers Should Not Be Separated. It Is Why I Consider My Sons’ Endeavors So Admirable. I Am Quite Proud.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red frown, “sure… of course.” He turned to watch Sans and Papyred slowly.

 **Sans:** Sans was holding Papyrus like a lifeline. His face was buried in the other’s collar.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I-I’m Sorry Sans…” Papyred sobbed.

 **Sans:** “whatever grillby was talking about, he’s wrong.” Sans mumbled, nuzzling his lover. “i don’t want a reset. i would never…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred froze, “Y-You Saw That? H-How Much? W-What Did You See? Hear?”

 **Sans:** “something about resetting the timeline if you died?” Sans replied, his confusion from earlier still present. “…and something about self destruction.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred sighed in relief. Sans hadn’t heard him screaming out in pain. It made him feel lighter.

 **Sans:** “…what about that self destruction, anyway?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “the unconscious mind gave the conscious mind what it wanted.” Red explained, “he wanted to be punished, to be harmed by his brother. as i stated before, i took this form out of need. we needed to be in sync to work as one. so i let him have what he needed. what he wanted. i punished him. i tormented his sleep. but i’ve also been here to help him.”

 **Sans:** Sans clung to Papyrus a little tighter. “and which one are you now?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red rose an invisible eyebrow, “i am not separate. i am both tormentor and protector. i fluctuate with his moods.”

 **Sans:** Sans simply nodded. It was too much to take in. Papyrus had been hurting himself for who knows how long. He wanted the endless cycle of pain to stop.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red sighed softly, “i… i can’t hold him much longer… a-are you ready papyrus?”

 **Sans:** Sans grew worried. “wait… you mean grillby?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red nodded. He closed his sockets in concentration, “yes…i am repressing him right now…”

 **Sans:** Sans looked between Red and Papyrus, a pained and worried expression on his features. “he doesn’t like being suppressed. there’s no telling what he’ll do.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “We Know. This Is Our Second Time Doing It.” Papyred’s voice was soft, “As Much As I Love You Being Here, Perhaps You Should Go Before He Gets Here.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red looked at Papyred, “are you sure that’s the best thing to do?”

 **Sans:** “Neither Choice Will Produce Positive Results.” Gaster noted. “This All Depends On Whether You Two Would Rather Have One Suffer, Or Suffer Together.”

 **Sans:** Sans looked between the other three, his gaze finally resting on Papyrus. “…this is your dreamscape. what do you want to do?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred thought, he thought about what Grillby had been doing before Sans had come to his dream and he thought about what Grillby had previously done to Sans. His bones began to rattle as he trembled. He couldn’t be selfish. He had to protect Sans… no matter the cost, “I… I Can’t Let Him Hurt Sans Anymore…”

 **Sans:** Sans hugged his lover a little tighter before pulling away and kissing him. “then i’ll go. but i’ll be waiting for you when you wake up, alright?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred nodded, tears staining his face as he watched Sans and Gaster.

 **Sans:** Gaster stepped forward, then carefully placed a hand on Sans’s shoulder. The small skeleton nodded, and reluctantly moved away from Papyrus. Gaster paused, then gingerly took one of Papyrus’s hands. “Thank You For Protecting My Son. I Wish You Luck.” He smiled, then backed away, taking Sans with him through the void.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red disappeared as soon as Sans and Gaster did, leaving Papyred all alone with the horror that was Grillby, “You did it AGAIN! You will regret this.”


	52. "No More"

**Sans:** Soon enough, Sans was back in his dream constructed house. He felt hollow, but he had to believe Papyrus would make it out alive. He had to.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred felt the flames as Grillby stepped on his back, pushing him down into the ground, “Now, how should I make you pay? Perhaps I could possibly take you as mine, sully you from Sans utterly and completely so that he never wishes to touch you again…”

 **Sans:** Gaster sighed, and let his hands massage Sans’s spine. The small skeleton appreciated the gesture. “thanks dad.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred said nothing, he kept quiet as Grillby lifted his skull from the ground, “Summon your soul for me, or I will summon it myself.”

 **Sans:** “You Should Go Check On Your Children.” Gaster murmured. “I Have A Feeling They’ve Woken Up.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred slowly summoned his soul, his hand trembled as he passed the soul to the other. Grillby lifted the soul and began to squeeze it. Papyred screamed followed by soft whines.

 **UF!Papyrus:** In the waking world, Papyred screamed in his sleep, startling Wingdings who froze under the jacket. They started to cry without sound.

 **Sans:** The scream scared Aster, who’s first instinct was to grab Wingdings. They’d never heard their daddy scream like that. He sounded hurt. Sans didn’t even get a chance to count. Papyrus’s scream tore him from his sleep. “Pap!” The short skeleton gritted his teeth, but then realized the children were missing. “Wingdings?! Aster?!”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings was too afraid to move from where he was at. They only clung to their twin.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby continued to squeeze harder. Papyred tried to gasp for air.

 **Sans:** Aster started sniffling and sobbing. They buried their face against their twin. The sound was just loud enough for Sans to hear, and he noticed the two lumps under the coat. He quickly teleported to the closet and scooped up his children into his arms, coat included.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings whimpered when they were lifted, holding on to Aster tight.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Enjoying yourself? Let me remedy that.” Grillby bit down on the soul, putting even more pressure on it, causing Papyred to yell louder.

 **Sans:** Sans flinched. He wanted to help Papyrus, but he couldn’t do anything like this. The twins were scared though, so reluctantly, he carried the two babies out of the bedroom. “it’ll be ok… daddy’s just having a nightmare. he’ll wake up soon.” Aster simply clung to their sibling.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings cried for their father.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “S-S-STOP PLEASE!” Came a shout from Papyred as Grillby bit down harder on the soul.

 **Sans:** Aster cried for their daddy. “i’m here… i’m here. your father’s here…” Sans murmured, trying to calm the two children as he made his way downstairs.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings still cried, not making any noise.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby let go of the soul with his mouth only to let his fire roam completely over the soul in question.

 **Sans:** Aster still sniffled. Their daddy was hurting. They wanted to help. Sans didn’t know how to help. He couldn’t abandon his children, but he wanted to help Papyrus as well. The only reassurance he had was that Grillby had killed him in nightmares past and he was still alive. He took a spot on the couch and held his children close.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred was startled and moaned at the heat.

 **Sans:** Aster just clung to Wingdings, scared and worried about Daddy.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings, in turn continued to hold Aster, fear consuming them.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby chuckled, “Sensitive to heat, Papyrus?” Papyred shook his head, panting at the heat.

 **Sans:** Sans curled up around his children. He was just as scared and even more worried than the twins were. Still, he found the strength to give some magic to the young ones.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred cried out as Grillby began to dig into his soul. He put pressure around it as Grillby’s fingers stabbed into it. Papyred howled in pain.

 **Sans:** In the dreamscape, Gaster had been watching since Sans had woken up. He’d been hidden in the shadows, waiting for Grillby to finish. But now it felt like the elemental had done enough for now. Stepping out of the shadows, Gaster moved to a point where Papyrus could see him, but Grillby could not.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “G… Ga-aaah!” Papyred screamed, shock evident on his face as he stared at Gaster. Grillby continued to torture the poor soul, “That’s it… scream…”

 **Sans:** Gaster didn’t want to alert Grillby of his presence, so he signed. {Say “No More” If You Want Me To Assist You.}

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred tried to stifle his screams, which only provoked Grillby to hurt him more.

 **Sans:** Gaster backed away into the shadows again. He didn’t leave, but he was out of view.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred felt his magic fall down his face. He closed his sockets. Of course Gaster would leave.

 **Sans:** Gaster stayed in the shadows, but only because he didn’t want to be caught. He was at his most powerful when in darkness, after all.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby began to pull the soul away from itself as if he was going to tear it apart. Papyred’s scream wasn’t anything a monster could make. It ripped from his throat and was blood curdling for those that could hear it.

 **Sans:** Gaster shifted. He looked his hands out of the shadows and signed again. {You have to say it or I can’t help you} In the waking world, Sans finally started sobbing. He’d tried to be strong in front of his babies, but there was a limit.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say, his body and soul were in so much pain. He wanted it all to end, either in dust or in waking.

 **Sans:** {No More.} Gaster signed. {Say “No More”} Over and over again.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “N-No… N-No M-More… P-please!” The plea was directed at Gaster.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby however did not notice and began to laugh, “Oh, no, I am going to PUNISH you.”

 **Sans:** “I Think He’s Had Enough, Grillby.” Gaster called. He used the shadows to his advantage, bending them and moving them until they coiled around the elemental like snakes. The darkness coiled around the elemental’s core, not completely enveloping it, but getting dangerously close. Gaster stepped out of the shadows once more, still very much in control of the darkness.


	53. Sacrifices Are Made

**UF!Papyrus:** “Dr. Wingdings?” Grillby looked the figure up and down, “No… You’re… different.”

 **Sans:** “Ah, Yes. I Recall You Were Fairly Intimate With Another Iteration Of Me.” Gaster grinned and strode up to the restrained fire elemental. “I Was A Doctor, And My First Name Is Wingdings. However, I Am Not The One Who Took Shelter In The Soul Of An Unborn Child.” He frowned, then glanced to Papyrus. “Count, Son. I Will… Entertain This One For A While.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred nodded hesitantly, “T-Ten…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Fairly intimate is a bit… soft for what we were doing. Perhaps you’d like a few rounds?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred shuddered, “N-Nine… Eight…”

 **Sans:** “It Has Been A While. I Am Inclined To Accept.” Gaster grinned, though he didn’t plan to make any moves or release Grillby until after Papyrus woke.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Seven… Six… Five…” Papyred closed his eyes.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Oh, my… I am guessing you like to take advantage of those whom are tied up?” Grillby gestured to himself with his head. “I’m sure we could… experiment.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred had to keep himself from retching, “Four… Three…”

 **Sans:** “After The Younger One Is Gone~” Gaster cooed. “He Is Still Very Much A Child In Some Aspects.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Not into letting others watch? Pity.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Two…”

 **Sans:** “I Doubt He Wants To Witness His Father-In-Law ‘Experiment’ With His Tormentor… No Matter How Much I’d Enjoy Playing With Fire.” He reached forward to pluck Grillby’s glasses from his face.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby purred as Papyred muttered “One.” And woke gasping on the bed inside of his room. Sans and the children were gone. Was he in a different dream? No… His leg was still bruised… the pillows askew…

 **Sans:** Sans had noticed Papyrus’s lack of screaming. For a moment, the silence was more terrifying than the noise. Then, without thinking, Sans teleported straight to the bedroom. Forget the stairs, he had to make sure Papyrus was ok. And when he saw his lover awake and alive, he wasted no time nuzzling him, since his arms were full.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred cried from joy as he reached around his lover and their children.

 **Sans:** Sans trembled in the embrace, trying to snuggle as close to Papyrus as possible without squishing the twins. “You were screaming. The twins were scared. I had to take them out for a while. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Don’t Apologize, It’s Over Now.” Papyred stroked Sans’s back and kissed the shorter skeleton’s forehead.

 **Sans:** Sans eventually calmed down. He pulled away just enough so the twins could see Papyrus. “wingdings, aster, look. daddy’s ok now.” Aster was the first to look up. They frowned at Papyrus before making grabby hands at him.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings was still scared and curled deeper into Sans’s hold. Papyred opened his arms and took Aster, rocking them gently.

 **Sans:** Aster snuggled against Daddy, pecking him with their teeth. They couldn’t do that earlier, so they wanted to make up for it now. Maybe if they gave enough kisses, they could keep the hurt away.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred smiled, but only nuzzled his child back slowly.

 **Sans:** Sans smiled at the two, rocking Wingdings slowly and stroking the baby’s head.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings was still crying, growing more tired from all the excitement.

 **Sans:** Sans kissed the little one’s head. Noticing this, Aster reached for Wingdings as well. Sans brought the twins closer, and Aster kissed their twin in the same spot Sans had.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings grabbed Aster’s arms and gave a slight tug, a whine accompanying it.

 **Sans:** Aster whined and grabbed Wingdings’s arm, tugging on it respectively. Sans sighed and offered Wingdings to Papyrus.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings sockets widened and let go of Aster, clinging to Sans. “It Appears As Though… They Are Scared Of Me…”

 **Sans:** Sans stroked Wingdings’s skull as he looked down at the child, a little saddened. “you were screaming pretty loudly…” He noted. Aster frowned, then snuggled against Papyrus. Daddy wasn’t scary, just a little loud sometimes.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings signed up at Sans, {not all there… not whole… broken… and… and… sick…?} then pointed to Papyred. Papyred was confused having only seen half of the signs.

 **Sans:** Sans read the signs clearly and looked to Papyrus. Noticing his lover’s confusion, he echoed the meaning. “not all there. not whole. broken and sick.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Sick? Was He Sick? “I… I Don’t Feel Sick…”

 **Sans:** Was Daddy sick? Aster grabbed Papyrus’s thumb and summoned their healing magic in hopes to stop the sickness. Sans just looked longingly at Papyrus. “there’s a few different ways someone can be sick.” He sacrificed a hand to point to his soul and then his skull before returning it to Wingdings.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred slowly nodded, using one hand he held Aster, using the other he pulled out his soul and looked at it. It was as if someone had taken purple paint and blotched it down the middle.

 **Sans:** Sans winced at the sight. It looked like a spreading infection, though he knew soul pieces couldn’t spread like that. Aster saw the purple and started sniffling. Purple was a bad color. Purple meant hurt. They reached out, hands glowing with green magic, wanting to make the purple go away.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyrus dismissed his soul, shaking his head at Aster, “There Is Nothing You Can Do, Little One.”

 **Sans:** Aster frowned, and the sniffling turned into soft hiccups. They wanted to help. They wanted to take away the hurt. The little one curled up in Daddy’s hold, clinging to him.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “…I’m Sorry Aster…” Papyred whispered.


	54. The Expendable Soldier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I APOLOGIZE IN THE LATENESS OF THIS CHAPTER HOLY SHIT

**Sans:** Aster wanted to speak. They wanted to demand that their daddy get better. But they only knew how to sign the letters in Undyne’s name. They had to try though. {Dun dy dd}

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred laughed softly, putting one hand up to his face, “Father.” He signed as he spoke.

 **Sans:** {Father} Aster echoed. They smiled and signed it a bunch of times over. They had a new word!

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred smiled, then frowned, “Sans… Is It Weird That They Don’t Speak?”

 **Sans:** Sans shrugged. “they’re babies. i don’t think they’re supposed to speak yet. i’m surprised they can sign, especially dings.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred nodded, that too was worrying. How much they were signing without a teacher… Papyred sighed, “I’m Just Happy They Are Okay.” He nuzzled Aster.

 **Sans:** Aster giggled and nuzzled Father in return. It seemed they’d forgotten about Papyrus’s soul for now. Still, they gave him a small kiss.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred smiled, then looked up at Sans, “Please Thank Your Father For Me When You Next See Him.”

 **Sans:** Sans gave Papyrus a confused look. “sure, but, what did he do?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred shivered remembering the conversation between Grillby and Gaster, “He… Distracted Grillby While I Left.”

 **Sans:** Sans nodded, then moved to kiss Papyrus’s frontal. “he’s a good dad. you are, too.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “No… I’m Afraid I Am Not. You Are Though.” Papyred glanced at Wingdings who was still cuddling into Sans.

 **Sans:** Sans followed the other’s gaze, then sighed. “you’re not a bad dad. i’d say they’re just scared, but i’m pretty sure this kid has more insight than me.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred frowned, “What Do You Mean?”

 **Sans:** “they're the reason i came to get you from grillby’s.” Sans admitted. “they wouldn’t let me go until i promised to bring them and aster with me on that rescue mission.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred looked down at his children, had it not been for them he’d have been hurt beyond repair. He could have even been turned to dust by now.

 **Sans:** “i should have been more insistent.” Sans mumbled. “then you wouldn’t have to deal with grillby at all.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “No… You Wouldv'e Been Hurt Even More.”

 **Sans:** He sighed. “…i know. but you wouldn’t have.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred shook his head, “Our Children Need You More Than Me. You Needed To Survive.”

 **Sans:** “don’t.” His eye lights dimmed. “don’t talk to me like you’re expendable. the children need both of us. i need you.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred looked down, tears falling down slowly, “I Am Expendable… I Am A Soldier… We’re Made To Be Expendable… I… I’m Sorry… I Just…” Papyred couldn’t speak anymore, he just hugged Aster. His children shouldn’t see him cry.

 **Sans:** “Stop it!” Sans kept his voice low, but it was obvious he was struggling to keep from yelling. “You’re not expendable! You’re a monster! Just like me. Just like the kids. If we’re not expendable, then neither are you!”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred nodded, magic freely falling from his face.

 **Sans:** Sans choked on a sob as he moved to wipe Papyrus’s tears away. “you’re not expendable… you’re not just a soldier anymore. you’re a father and a lover and a brother. none of those things can just be thrown away.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred leaned into Sans’s hand. He was shocked that Sans didn’t just see a soldier or a tormentor. Everyone around him had only seen the soldier. The one he had to be, who had to fight for anything. To fight for his king. For his family. He was never smart like Sans, nor was he inventive or scientific like his father. He was nothing, so he tried to become a protector, and instead became a soldier. He was taught that he was expendable. That dozens could take his place. So he had to be strong. Strong enough not to be killed. Strong enough to kill.

 **Sans:** “…please don’t throw yourself away.” Sans’s voice was barely a whisper. “you’re my entire world.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I… I Won’t Try To Sans… But… If I Have To… You And The Children Will Live.” Papyred looked up into Sans’s sockets.

 **Sans:** Sans returned the gaze. “…it’s ok to run away, you know. it doesn’t always have to end in death.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** There was no honor in running. “I… I Know Sans…”

 **Sans:** “do you?” He’d yet to see Papyrus willing turn away from battle before.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I… I Know… But… I Can’t…”

 **Sans:** “you can.” Sans insisted. “we’re technically running away by going back to my universe. and that was your idea.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “No, My Plan Was To Have You And The Children Go Through The Portal And I Stay Behind And Break It.”

 **Sans:** “we’re changing that plan.” Sans replied. “you can still break the portal, but it’ll be on my universe’s side.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Oh… Okay Sans… I… I Like Your Plan Better…” Papyred yawned softly. his body shaking with exhaustion although he just woke up.

 **Sans:** Sans finally smiled again, then kissed Papyrus. “we can run away together, just like in those human movies.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Y… Yeah…” His sockets closed slowly.

 **Sans:** Sans helped Papyrus lay down, making sure Aster had a safe trip down as well before tucking Papyrus in, their child curled up in the tallest skeleton’s arms. Sans kissed his lover again. “i won’t leave this time.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “…promise?” Papyred mumbles as his body goes lax.

 **Sans:** “I promise, Papyrus. I’ll never abandon you.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred sighed in peace as he murmured, “thank… you…” Papyred was asleep in seconds.

 **Sans:** And Sans laid down next to Papyrus, letting Wingdings lay on his own rib cage. He stroked the little one’s skull lovingly. “have any ideas how we can fix your father, dings?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings thought for a moment before signing, {Medicine?}

 **Sans:** But what kind of medicine would help a soul? Or a mind? Sans thought of his own soul. He wanted to help. He’d give his entire soul to help Papyrus. He already had a hole in it from Grillby’s piece. It was healing though. He was back up to .7 health.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings watched Sans’s facial expression change as thoughts ran through his head.

 **Sans:** At some point, his thoughts started to derail from the topic at hand. Sans watched, his gaze unfocused as he replayed memories in his mind. One in particular stuck out to him though. The first time he encountered Grillby in Red’s dreams.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred woke in his dreams in Reds arms. Red was slowly stroking his skull.

 **Sans:** He offered himself in Red’s place, Grillby was his usual evil self… But then Papyrus… Paps came from Papyred’s soul piece. Sans’s sockets widened, realization hitting him. He could give that piece back!

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings noticed the light return to Sans’s eyes quickly and without hesitation, {Father?} Wingdings signed.

 **Sans:** Sans looked down at his child and smiled. “i think i know of some medicine i can give him.” Sans signed as he spoke.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings nodded, looking at Sans questioningly.

 **Sans:** “it’s a… something i’ve had for a while.” He explained to Wingdings, then shifted his attention to Papyrus for a moment. “he needs to be awake for me to give it to him though.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** {Wake him.} The child signed.

 **Sans:** Sans nodded. He sat up, carefully cradling Wingdings in one arm while he shook his lover’s shoulder with a free hand. “papyrus. papyrus, wake up.”


	55. In The Arms Of An Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to catch up with Flame on the editing.....so enjoy all this smut! And plot. There's some plot.

**UF!Papyrus:** Papyred’s sockets fluttered open, only to find that Red switched to Sans. He smiled, still tired and groggy.

 **Sans:** “hey sleepy head.” Sans smiled. “told you i’d be here.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred nodded, “How Long Was I Out… I Still Feel Tired…”

 **Sans:** “not long, sorry. i remembered something and i figured you’d want to know about it.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “What Is It?” Papyred murmured as he rubbed his sockets.

 **Sans:** Sans took in a breath, mentally preparing himself. “when i got grillby’s soul piece that first time, i got a piece of you, too.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred frowned, looking at Sans, “If You’re Going Where I Think Your Going With This, Then No Sans.”

 **Sans:** “papyrus, it’s your soul.” Sans frowned as well. “i can live without a piece of your soul in mine. your soul is breaking. you need every piece of yourself as you can get.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “It’s… It’s Not Breaking Anymore. Keep My Piece. I’ll Be Fine, Sans.” Papyred reached out and placed his hand on Sans’s arm.

 **Sans:** “…for me.” Sans looked longingly at Papyrus. “do this one thing for me and i won’t bother you about giving you any more pieces from my soul.” He used his free hand to cover the one on his arm. “please. i want you to have it back.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “You Received It From My Brother, Correct, Sans?”

 **Sans:** Sans nodded. “yeah, same as grillby.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I… I Can’t Take It Then. It May Have Some Of His Memories Attached To It That I Don’t Want Grillby To Take Or Tamper.”

 **Sans:** “the pieces have been together the entire time, pap. if he wanted to alter those memories, he’s already done it.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred began to shake. His HOPE dropped. “I… I’m Sorry Sans… I Thought…”

 **Sans:** “shh…” Sans’s grip on Papyrus’s hand tightened. “just relax, ok? you returned my soul piece, so it’s only fair i return yours.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I… Okay… I Just… Don’t Think I Should…”

 **Sans:** “i’ll be ok. i have enough hp for this. and it’s your soul piece, papyrus. you don’t have to worry over it.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred nodded slowly, letting himself summon his soul, his arms trembling as he presented it.

 **Sans:** Sans let Wingdings down, placing the child next to their sibling. Aster had long since fallen asleep. He summoned his own soul in one hand. His gaze fell on the only other oddly colored patch on his soul. He readied himself, his fingers hovering close to it. “ready?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings held their sibling, fearing what their parents were about to do. “Honestly… No…” Papyred spoke softly as he lifted his soul to Sans.

 **Sans:** Aster snuggled against Wingdings in their sleep. Sans sighed, then brought his soul close. “one… two…” He didn’t wait for three. Sans pinched the soul piece and pulled against it. He gritted his teeth against the pain until the piece gave, then moved it to Papyrus’s soul. .5 HP. He would live.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred gasped as the soul piece was returned to him. It had been attached to both his brother and his lover. It had collected both fear and love. Magic welled at his eyes.

 **Sans:** Sans desummoned his soul. It felt a little sore and light from everything that had been pulled from it. Still, he was happy that he could have given Papyrus something. He leaned down to kiss his lover.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred moaned lightly into the kiss. Soul still a little tender from the reattachment, he didn’t dismiss it.

 **Sans:** Sans held the kiss, staring into Papyrus’s eye sockets. A tender hand moved to wipe the liquid magic away. There were so many things he wanted to do with him, but they needed to heal, and the children didn’t need to be in the room when they did heal.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings covered his eyes and Aster’s, although the other sibling was sleeping soundly.

 **Sans:** He finally broke the kiss, but only so he could talk. “i love you so much, pap.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I Love You Too Sans.” Papyred whispered.

 **Sans:** Sans smiled. “you can go back to sleep now if you want. i’ll be here when you wake up.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Honestly I Don’t Wish For Sleep Anymore…” Papyred grinned mischievously.

 **Sans:** “the kids are right here, dork.” Sans chuckled, pecking Papyrus again. “besides, i’m pretty sure both of our souls would hate us after.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred looked at the children then back to Sans, “I’m Sure They Would Love To Hang Out With Aunt Undyne, Wouldn’t You Agree?”

 **Sans:** Sans sighed, grinning. “alright. you win.” He moved to scoop up the twins. “i’m sure aunt undyne would love to play with these cute little baby bones too.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings signed {gross} before pointing to his parents.

 **Sans:** Sans fought with himself to keep a straight face and pretend he hadn’t noticed. Carefully, he took the two little skeletons and teleported to the door. With a quick glance back, he exited the room in search of Undyne.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne was trying to show Alphys how to make bread in the kitchen, she was breathing calmly as she took her girlfriend’s hands and began to knead the dough slowly in repeated movements.

 **Sans:** Sans paused in the kitchen to watch. It was a little odd to him to see Undyne not burning the kitchen down. That was probably the difference between this one and his own. “you two having fun?” He asked, smiling calmly.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne turned to Sans, “Of course! I was just showing Alphys how to make bread, would you like to watch?”

 **Sans:** “as much as i would love to watch you two, i have a date with pap in about a minute.” He shrugged apologetically. “thought you could take the kiddos for a little while.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne stared at the twins, one sleeping and the other clinging to the sleeping child. She nodded, “Sure.” She stretched out her arms to take them.

 **Sans:** “thanks.” Sans exchanged his little bundle, Aster still sleeping peacefully in their sibling’s embrace.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Go have fun.” Undyne winked as she moved back to Alphys, cradling the children as she softly gave instructions on how to fold the dough.

 **Sans:** Sans smiled, then blinked straight back to the bedroom. He was caught somewhere between doing everything possible and just cuddling his lover. “i think we’re having bread for lunch.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred laughed lightly, “Or Sandwiches.”

 **Sans:** “no, trust me. it’s just bread.” Sans chuckled along, grinning wide. He crawled up to Papyrus and curled up beside him. “and now we have this soundproof room all to ourselves.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Hmm, What To Do? Perhaps Sleep? Talk?” He grinned at Sans slowly.

 **Sans:** Sans stretched a bit, then wrapped his arms around the tall skeleton’s arm, effectively capturing it. “cuddle?” Sans offered. He nuzzled against Papyrus and pecked his teeth against the humerus he captured.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “If You Wish… I Was Just Thinking About Who Would Be Tied Up Between Us.”

 **Sans:** If he had eyebrows, he would have raised one. Sans gave Papyrus a mischievous glance. “what are you thinking of?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Oh, Nothing Now. You Wanted To Cuddle, Yes?” Papyred playfully avoided the question.

 **Sans:** Sans groaned, his hold on Papyrus slacking. “i don’t know. i’d hate to think i’d cut in on any knot tying lessons.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred squinted, “Was That A Pun?”

 **Sans:** Sans’s grin grew impossibly wider. “what if it was?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Then I Guess That I’ll Have To Leave You… Dry As A Bone?” Papyred grinned.

 **Sans:** Sans chuckled, unable to help himself. He then moved away from Papyrus and splayed himself across the bed. “aww, come on, papyrus. you wouldn’t keep me thirsty, would you?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred leaned over Sans, clanking his teeth against the others, "Never.” He admited to Sans quietly.

 **Sans:** Sans smiled, his sockets full of love. “good. cause i don’t think i’d last without a drink of you.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred smiled down at Sans, his sockets as warm as his chest.

 **Sans:** Sans leaned up to peck his teeth against the other’s. “so… who was getting tied up?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred’s bones flushed with magic, “W… Well… I Was Hoping… If I…”

 **Sans:** Sans just smiled and chuckled. “i mean, if you really want to, pap.” He moved a hand to the base of Papyrus’s spine and slowly trailed his digits up. “all i need is something to tie you with.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** He nodded, shivering slightly at the touch, “Wha… What Would You Like?”

 **Sans:** Sans chuckled. “you’re the one getting tied up. i figured you wanted to pick.” And back down his spine in a gentle caress.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred moaned lightly, “I’m Happy With Whatever You May Choose…”

 **Sans:** Sans leaned up, magic condensing in his mouth already. “what are my options?” He flicked his tongue on Papyrus’s zygomatic.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Nghh… M… My Scarf, Your Old… Leash… R-Rope From The Shed…” Papyred listed as he tried to concentrate on breathing.

 **Sans:** “rope… where in the shed is that?” He kept his voice low and sultry, speaking fairly closely to Papyrus’s external acoustic meatus.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred shuddered, “On The Chair In The Right Corner When You Walk In.”

 **Sans:** Sans snuck a quick kiss to the side of Papyrus’s skull. “i’ll be back in a few seconds then.” And with that, he took a shortcut to the shed.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred took this chance to remove his battle body. He placed it beneath the bed and pulled the covers over himself.

 **Sans:** Sans found the rope pretty quickly. Part of him wondered about all the other objects in the shed, but decided against thinking about them too hard. He took one last shortcut back to the bedroom to find Papyrus snuggled under the covers. Sans smiled. “comfy?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Very. I See You Found It. Did You Have Any Trouble?” Papyred inquired as he shifted slowly on the bed.

 **Sans:** Sans chuckled and crawled over to Papyrus. He caught a flash of the other’s clavicle, something he wouldn’t have seen if Papyrus had his battle body on, and grinned. “no trouble. but there’s a problem here…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Oh? And What Would That Be?”

 **Sans:** Sans hooked his fingers around the covers separating most of Papyrus from his vision, and leaned close to the taller skeleton’s skull. “there’s something in the way…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred shivered, his bones rattling slightly.

 **Sans:** “and… hmm, there’s still this rope…” Sans pecked Papyrus’s maxilla. “i’ll be honest, i’ve never tied someone up before.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred nodded, almost speaking but nothing coming out.

 **Sans:** “so…” He pulled the covers back a bit, then moved his hand to Papyrus’s shoulder, only to have it trail down his arm in search of the other’s wrist. “when i start tying you up, tell me if i do it too tight, ok?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred nodded, his body shifting slightly.

 **Sans:** Sans took the first wrist and looped the rope around it, trying a simple knot that he figured would be hard to slip out of. He then took the rope and looped it around the railings at the head of the bed. “how’s this so far?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred felt his hand move up with the rope, it felt nice, “F-Feels… Good…”

 **Sans:** Sans smiled and kissed the bones just below the restrained wrist. “well then, i guess we’ll either have to take this with us, or you’ll have to remind me to buy some rope for you later.” Sans winked and started working in the other wrist.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred moaned softly when Sans would pull the rope against his bones.

 **Sans:** When Sans was satisfied with the bondage, he sat up on his knees to look at Papyrus. The way his bones quivered slightly in anticipation… it made Sans want him that much more. Sans smiled, then brought his hands to the hem of his shirt. Watching Papyrus, he lifted the fabric over his head at a teasingly slow speed.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred panted as he watched Sans, his chest moving the blanket slightly lower with the rapid breathing.

 **Sans:** Sans smirked, and just as teasingly pulled his pants down. His clothes were tossed to the side afterward, then Sans moved to Papyrus and kissed him while his hands explored the exposed bones.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred moved his head into the kiss, moaning as Sans moved gently across his bones.

 **Sans:** Sans held the kiss, shifting a bit until he found himself under the covers with Papyrus. One of his hands roamed down to Papyrus’s spine and started gently pumping the vertebrae.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred moaned loudly. into the kiss. He squirmed beneath Sans, his hands useless.

 **Sans:** Sans groaned, Papyrus’s movements and sounds stimulating him. He moved from his lover’s teeth to his neck, then bit down while he focused on Papyrus’s ribs with one hand and his spine with the other.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred gasped, his spine arching in Sans’s touch as he moaned loudly, unable to control himself.

 **Sans:** Sans’s breath started growing a little unstable. He moved down to Papyrus’s clavicle, then started nursing on it. His hands kept up their movements, his right dancing along the other’s ribs while the left simulated his spine. His gaze was on Papyrus.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Oh… Stars…” Papyred couldn’t help himself as he began to roll his hips, trying to touch Sans as much as possible.

 **Sans:** Still sucking on Papyrus’s clavicle, Sans moaned and started grinding his pubis against his lover’s. The hand teasing Papyrus’s ribs moved to meet the other, and they both worked on his spine in a rhythm with the grinding.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred was gasping for air, he felt as though he couldn’t breathe. His body was shaking in pleasure and his mind was being swept away with the sensations. His arms strained against the rope as his body continued to move against Sans.

 **Sans:** Sans had to break away from Papyrus’s clavicle, the bite obstructing his labored breath a little too much. The moment his teeth let go, Sans voiced a loud moan from deep in his non-existent throat. “Fuck, Papyrus! Aaaahnnn…” It just felt so amazing. He could easily drown in the ecstasy.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Sah… Sans… Please… More…” Papyred moaned out as he listened to Sans’s moans. His pupils nearly rolling all the way into his skull.

 **Sans:** Sans panted, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. Papyrus wanted more, though. Sans slowly dragged his tongue along the taller skeleton’s sternum while he kept his pace with his other advances.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred whined, it was as if someone had dropped an ice cube on his bones. He was overheating and Sans’s tongue was cool to the touch.

 **Sans:** Papyrus’s bones felt so hot to Sans’s tongue. It invigorated him, and Sans found himself licking Papyrus’s ribs individually, letting each bone get a chance to burn that magic appendage with love.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “NGGHHH SANS!” Papyred felt his magic collect in his mouth, a tongue appeared slowly as he grew more and more aroused.

 **Sans:** Sans grinned and nibbled the rib he was working on. He loved how Papyrus sounded, moaning his name. He noticed the glimmer of red in Papyrus’s mouth, but didn’t want to silence those beautiful sounds with a kiss.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred lifted his chest toward Sans in desperation, as his breathe became ragged.

 **Sans:** His nibbles turned into soft bites, accompanied with kisses and licks. Everything felt so good, and he wanted to make sure Papyrus was satisfied.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred panted, finally watching Sans, “Sans… Please Yourself Too… Please…” Papyred had noticed that Sans was being slightly neglected due to his hands being tied up.

 **Sans:** Sans looked up, then smiled. Panting hard, he leaned up to lap at Papyrus’s teeth. “i am… pap… you’re helping me…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Ha… How? I… I Cannot Touch You Like This.” He flexed his hands.

 **Sans:** “your voice…” Sans murmured, pecking his teeth on the corner of Papyrus’s mouth. “it’s sah… pretty amazing…” his zygomatics glowed with blue blush.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Oh? A Voice Kink Sans? Surprising.” Papyred’s grin twisted slightly as a planned formed in his head.

 **Sans:** “is it?” Sans purred. He noticed the other’s grin and returned it. “what are you planning?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred locked his legs around Sans’s legs and lifted his head toward Sans’s skull, “OH STARS SANS! FEELS SO GOOD… PLEASE… MORE!~” Papyred moaned out.

 **Sans:** Sans shuddered, moaning at the sound alone. He lowered his head, kissing Papyrus everywhere that wasn’t his teeth. At the same time, he started pumping the other’s spine again (when had he stopped?) in firm yet caring motions.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred yelped in shock at the sudden movement before moaning again. His hips began to press into Sans’s.

 **Sans:** Sans cried out, rolling his hips a little to get more of Papyrus. He sunk down again and bit his lover’s neck while he used his hands to pull them closer to each other.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred gasped at the bite, wanting more. He whimpered, leaning his head the other way and thust himself up again.

 **Sans:** Sans pressed himself back down, rolling almost his entire body to increase the friction between them. He took more of Papyrus’s neck into his mouth, not biting hard enough to really hurt, but definitely enough to stimulate him.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Hah-Harder Sans… Please!” Papyred tried not to shout, his body shaking in pleasure.

 **Sans:** And so he did. Sans bit harder, rolled himself harder, everything.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “SANS!!” A loud ping echoed in the room.

 **Sans:** And a second one followed shortly after. Sans would have screamed his lover’s name if his mouth wasn’t full.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred was blindly moving and moaning with no care of who might hear or not.

 **Sans:** Sans wasn’t worried about the noise. Papyrus had said the room was soundproof, and he trusted him. He could feel his soul dripping from the stimulation already. Even as he continued to grind against Papyrus, he felt that magic drip onto his ribs and his lover’s.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred gasped as the liquid magic fell onto him, his soul beginning to drip from the overstimulation of his bones.

 **Sans:** The excess magic was helping his soul heal. If Sans had time to check, he would’ve noticed his HP was climbing up from .5 at a fairly decent pace. But right now, he wasn’t focused on that. He wanted to hear more of Papyrus. The small skeleton, still pressed do closely to his lover, moved his bite so he could stimulate Papyrus’s clavicle as well as his cervical vertebrae.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred thrashed beneath Sans. His body wriggled beneath the other, almost screaming Sans’s name.

 **Sans:** Sans smiled, Papyrus’s scream-like moans sending him dangerously close to the edge. He sucked and ground himself against his lover’s bones, nearly coming right there.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I… Please… May I… Sans…” Papyred whimpered as his sockets squeezed shut.

 **Sans:** Sans opened his mouth, moving his jaw away from Papyrus’s neck so he could speak. “course, pap… go ahead…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** He sighed and concentrated, his hands still being bound, he summoned his magic so as to create hands of his own that were not attached to him. They took both of the summoned souls and squeezed them tightly making Papyred scream out Sans’s name as his soul exploded in magic.

 **Sans:** Sans hadn’t been expecting that, but the moment his soul was squeezed, he lost it. His soul burst with liquid magic, the excess dripping onto himself and Papyrus below. He’d stopped grinding against Papyrus, unable to do much beyond simply clinging to him while he rode out the waves of ecstasy.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred panted as he tried to regain some energy, his magic hands disappeared and his mind went blank.

 **Sans:** Sans went limp on top of Papyrus, panting hard while he recovered. He lightly nuzzled against Papyrus, vaguely aware of the other’s labored breath and the mess their magic had made.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred moaned as Sans nuzzled him, bones still over sensitive.

 **Sans:** Sans smiled and lazily traced his phalanges along Papyrus’s bones. “didn’t know you knew how to do that, cheater.” He teased, still a little out of breath.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Nhhgh…” His pupils rolled up, “O… Of Course I Can, I Am The G… Great And T-Terrible Papyrus.”

 **Sans:** “terrible?” His grin grew wider, then he licked Papyrus’s neck where he’d bitten him. “great is a given, but i wouldn’t put terrible anywhere near you.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Ouughhh… Sans…” His hips bucked from the stimulation.

 **Sans:** Sans grinned, then trusted his hips against the other’s in playful retaliation. He showered his lover with kisses along his cervical vertebrae. “mmmmh… you’re so great, papyrus… you know that?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred moaned from the touches, “Sah… Sans!” His soul pulsed, dripping more magic.

 **Sans:** “i just love you so much, papyrus… you’re so great…” Sans licked his lover’s neck again, then rose up a bit so he could look into Papyrus’s sockets. “and beautiful…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “So Are You,” Papyred whispered eyes gazing into the others.

 **Sans:** Sans smiled, then moved a hand to cup the side of Papyrus’s skull. He loved him so much. Gazing at Papyrus with all the love he could muster, Sans leaned down gently clacked his teeth against the other.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred leaned his head up and kissed him back, trying to keep the kiss going for as long as possible.

 **Sans:** Sans sighed into the kiss, pressing against it with a gentle roughness. He opened his mouth, tongue pressed against Papyrus’s teeth in hopes to coax his lover’s tongue into his mouth.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred opened his mouth slowly, a small whine escaping him.

 **Sans:** Sans groaned, then slipped his tongue into Papyrus’s mouth. His blue met Papyrus’s red in a delicious tangle of magic.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred moaned around the others tongue, sockets closing.

 **Sans:** Sans closed his sockets as well, letting the sensations wash over him. He trailed one hand up Papyrus’s arms, then let his fingers lace with the ones restrained.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred held Sans’s hand, his hold getting tighter the more aroused he became.

 **Sans:** At some point, he started sucking on Papyrus’s tongue. The occasional grunt would escape him while his tongue stayed coiled around his lover’s. His free hand trailed lazily along Papyrus’s neck.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred arched into Sans, his feet digging into the sheets beneath him. The blanket that had been over top them was now at the foot of the bed.

 **Sans:** Sans had to pull away, a gasp forcing its way out of him. His one hand clung to Papyrus’s like a lifeline while the other moved to grab his ribs. He started nibbling and licking the other’s lower mandible.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred moaned, his back arching as much as it could to feel more of Sans’s fingers on his ribs.

 **Sans:** Noticing the behavior, Sans slipped his hand out of Papyrus’s grasp, then slid down the taller skeleton’s body and started kneading against his ribs like a cat would. His tongue ran along the other’s sternum lovingly.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred panted and moaned with the feeling of his lover’s tongue.

 **Sans:** He shivered, his lover’s moans like music to his ears. Sans lightly scratched him while his tongue focused on the magic that had dripped on them from their last orgasm.

 **UF!Papyrus:** More magic dripped down from Papyred’s soul when Sans scratched him and he whimpered at the feeling. It had felt good.

 **Sans:** Sans let one of his hands slip inside Papyrus’s rib cage. His phalanges dragged along his lover’s spine, picking up liquid magic in the process. He’d pull his hand out once it had collected enough of the magic, only to make a show out of licking it off and sliding his hand back in.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred moaned and squirmed beneath Sans, his body in so much ecstasy, and the show Sans put on for him made him want his lover more.

 **Sans:** Sans smiled and nuzzled against Papyrus again. His soul had started to drip with magic again and with Papyrus’s squirming and moaning, he was having a hard time resisting his lover’s soul. “tell me what you want, pap.” He finally murmured.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred blushed bright red, unable to stop himself. He turned his head and closed his sockets, embarrassment flooding him.

 **Sans:** Sans’s smile turned into a grin, and he stopped moving all together in favor of simply laying on the other. “i can’t do anything if you don’t tell me, papyrus~”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred’s blush grew, and he mumbled under his breathe.

 **Sans:** “what was that?” He tilted his skull and put a hand next to his ear hole. His grin grew wider.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “……f… …fuck…… …me……” He repeated softly, his red blush making it down to his neck.

 **Sans:** His grin reverted back to a smile, and he leaned up to kiss Papyrus’s neck once more. “anything for the one I love.” Sans took his soul, almost completely healed at this point, and eased it into his lover’s rib cage. He braced himself, then pressed his soul against its mate.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred yelled at the pressure his soul starting to spasm.

 **Sans:** Sans nearly screamed. His soul pulsed against the other, and he clung to Papyrus with his only free hand. There were so many sensations rushing through him, he couldn’t tell which one was the best.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred felt his magic build up and he felt his soul pulse wildly against Sans’s.

 **Sans:** Sans buried his face in the other’s collar, clinging to Papyrus with his one hand while the other held their souls together. His face burned blue. “pap… papyrus, i… haaa… i can’t– i’m going to…” He whimpered and moaned, trying to hold himself back.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred felt his magic explode again, his mind blank as he heard Sans whimpering.

 **Sans:** With the other’s release, Sans finally let go. His magic burst, and once again he fell limp on top of Papyrus. He panted, his gaze unfocused and his sockets half lidded. The hand that had held their souls was drenched in red and blue magic.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred was close to blacking out, his energy was completely spent.

 **Sans:** Sans pulled together enough energy to move to Papyrus’s wrists. He struggled to untie them, but succeeded soon enough. One his lover’s hands were free, he all but collapsed beside Papyrus and curled up, snuggling into him.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred wrapped his numb arms around Sans, “…love you…” he whispered softly against the other’s skull.

 **Sans:** “…love you more…” Sans teased, a tired, weak smile playing on his features right before he passed out from exhaustion. His soul desummoned itself.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred’s also dismissed, “…liar…” His sockets closed as he too passed out in the arms of his lover.


	56. The Blanket and The Bees

**Sans:** Sans’s dream brought him back to the house he’d constructed. At least he didn’t have to start from scratch.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred woke in his dream, all alone. It was dark all around him and he sat there, scared and worried for what was to come.

 **Sans:** Gaster made no sound as he approached Papyrus in his dream. He stopped a few steps away in case he startled the other. “May I Sit By You?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred shocked, moved backwards quickly. He stared at Gaster before nodding.

 **Sans:** Gaster smiled in gratitude, then carefully approached Papyrus and took a seat beside him. He folded his hands in his lap. “How Are You Feeling, Papyrus?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “…It Depends On What You Mean.”

 **Sans:** “Let’s Start With Physically.” Gaster had a warm smile on his face.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I…” Papyred smiled softly, “Am Exhausted.”

 **Sans:** “That Is To Be Expected. Do You Think It’s Related To Your Soul Or…” He trailed off for a moment, trying to find the words. “…Physical Fatigue?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Physical Fatigue.”

 **Sans:** “That’s A Relief. What Of Your Emotions? How Are You Feeling Emotionally?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred pulled his knees up to his jaw, “I… Don’t Know. I’m Scared… Worried…”

 **Sans:** “Would You Care To Explain?” Gaster’s voice had been calm the entire time. He enjoyed playing the kind therapist.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “…I Want Sans And The Children To Go Through The Portal, But I Am Afraid That My Brother Won’t Talk To Me.” He sighed, “I Wouldn’t Blame Him Either.”

 **Sans:** Gaster nodded, taking the other’s words into consideration. “In An Ideal World, What Would You Like To Have Happen?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I… I Would Like… To Apologize… And To Be Given A Second Chance… though it seems that i already had quite a few of those…” He murmured into his kneecaps.

 **Sans:** “And What Would Be The Worst-Case Scenario?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “To Be Killed In Front Of My Children And Lover… And For Them To Go On Remembering The Face I Wore As I Dusted… Without Them Going Through The Portal… Sans Searches Out Grillby For… Relief… And… The Children Are Left To Defend Themselves…”

 **Sans:** “And Let’s Say You Four Make It Through To The Other Side Safely. From There, What Is The Worst-Case Scenario?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I Die… Making My Children And Lover Upset. No Chance To Say Anything, And Being Killed In Front Of Them…”

 **Sans:** “Who Would Kill You?” Gaster eyed Papyrus curiously.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Perhaps My Brother… Or Perhaps The Grillby Or The Papyrus From The Other Dimension. From What I Gather From What Sans Told Me When He Got Here, He’s Safe With That Grillby…” Papyred paraphrased the last bit from what he remembered of his conversation with Sans. Had it already been so long?

 **Sans:** Gaster let a bit of silence stretch on before he spoke again. “Would You Like Me To Ease Some Of Your Worries, Papyrus?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred looked at the elder skeleton, “I Don’t Know How You Could.”

 **Sans:** “Sans Is Not My Only Son. I’ve Spoken To His Brother Many Times Since Their Separation. I Could Tell You What I Know Of Their Situation And Personalities, Then Let You Decide Whether They Would Pose A Threat To You.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred nodded, his mind still wandered.

 **Sans:** “Who Would You Like Me To Start With?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Whichever…” Papyred felt as though neither would be good. He had a bit more hope that perhaps… just perhaps… he could at least say sorry before he would be forced to say goodbye.

 **Sans:** “My Son Has Told Me Your Brother Has Grown Rather Attached To Him,” Gaster started. “They Both Have. I Believe It Is A Coping Mechanism, Since They’ve Both Lost Something Precious To Them. Of Course, They Are Only Friends, As Far As I Am Aware.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred nodded, at least his brother had someone that he could enjoy his puns with.

 **Sans:** “Their Barrier Was Destroyed As Well. They Are In The Process Of Moving To The Surface.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** The surface. They would be going to the surface. Magic slowly dripped from his face. He let Gaster continue.

 **Sans:** “All Of Them Visit Sans’s Lab Regularly. They Treat It Like A Place of Prayer. As If Speaking To Their Machine Will Let Sans Hear Then. My Son In Particular Still Holds Onto The Hope That His Brother Will Return. I Haven’t Told Him About Your Plans To Go There. I’d Prefer To Keep That A Surprise.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred nodded. Sans would be happy… they’re going to be on the surface…

 **Sans:** “Anyway, My Son Is Harmless. He Is Incapable Of Killing Anyone. You Should Not Fear Him.” Gaster continued to smile at Papyrus. “The Other Grillby, From What I Remember, Is A Rather Timid Flame. He Would Prefer Not To Fight, And He’s More Likely To Defend Than Attack. He Would Be Skeptical, But As Long As You Do Not Show Any Ill Intent, He Won’t See Reason In Harming You. Especially If Sans Can Talk To Him.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred nodded, still amazed by the fact that his brother was going to see the stars.

 **Sans:** “…Would You Like You See Lithos, Papyrus?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred looked at Gaster, sockets wide, “Who?”

 **Sans:** “Your Nibling. I Believe It Was Mentioned That You We’re An Uncle?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Nibling? My Nephew You Mean?” Papyred looked down, “I… I Want To See Them, Yes…”

 **Sans:** “Niece, Really, Though It Is Hard To Tell At This Age.” Gaster shrugged. He created a small TV in front of the pair, then set the screen to play a memory he’d been shown. It featured Sans’s brother playing with Lithos and Red on the floor. Lithos’s flames, licking harmlessly from their joints, were a pretty shade of red. Even their eye lights resembled wisps of fire.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “N-Niece?” As Papyred watched the memory he cried. He was so glad that his brother was happy, and he had a little girl.

 **Sans:** He changed the scene to a different memory. Lithos was giggling while in her uncle’s embrace. The other Papyrus giggled in response. A face of golden orange flames came into view, leaving a small kiss on the baby bones’s head.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred cried harder, fingers reaching up but then retracting twice as fast.

 **Sans:** “IS LITHOS SHORT FOR SOMETHING?” The Papyrus in the memory asked.

 **Sans:** A calm, loving campfire of a voice responded from outside the memory’s view, the screen only displaying Lithos’s happy form. “Lithograph Light…”

 **Sans:** “WOWIE. THAT’S A REALLY PRETTY NAME.”

 **Sans:** And from the other side of the screen, another voice, smaller, with a hint of nerves masked with love, stuttered out. “ y-yeah, yeah it is…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred broke down sobbing. He wasn’t missed at all. If he went back to his brother now… everything that his brother had built up for himself would be ruined. His niece had a font name. Papyred was glad that Sans was finally happy. He couldn’t shatter that. Not now… Not after seeing that.

 **Sans:** Gaster could sense a shift in Papyrus. This wasn’t happy crying anymore. “…He Calls For You In His Dreams Sometimes.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I CAN’T!” Papyred cried, “HE’S HAPPY NOW! I CAN’T TAKE THAT AWAY FROM HIM!!!” Papyred began rocking back and forth, holding himself.

 **Sans:** “He Misses You, Just As My Son Misses Sans. You Are His Brother, And My Son Will Never Be Able To Fully Fill The Hole You Left.”

 **Sans:** The screen changed again. This one was a darker memory. Red and Orange Grillby were unconscious on a racecar themed bed. The memory Papyrus had come in with a blanket. As he draped it over the two monsters, Red mumbled in his sleep. “p-p-papy…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred sobbed harder at the nickname.

 **Sans:** “d-d-don’t l-leave…” The memory of Red continued to mumble.

 **Sans:** Gaster’s smile fell, and without thinking, he wrapped his arms around Papyrus, softly hugging him. “No Brother Should Have To Live Without Their Sibling. Think Of How Much Happier You Could Make Him By Being There For Him.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I Could Also Make Him Hurt Worse! I… I Can’t…”

 **Sans:** “…What Is The Worst-Case Scenario, Papyrus?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “If I Live I Trigger Him, He Is Frightened And He Hurts Himself.”

 **Sans:** “Now, What Is The Ideal Scenario?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I… I Apologize And He Accepts It. He’s Still Happy… Not… Not… Upset…”

 **Sans:** “Now, Take A Moment To Think About All Of These Scenarios.” Gaster rubbed Papyrus’s shoulder blades, trying to keep him calm. “Realistically, None Of These Will Happen. It Will More Than Likely Be Something In The Middle. Whether Better Or Worse, It’s All Up To Probability.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred sobbed, covering his eyes. Gaster was probably right. Papyred was ashamed. He was crying in front of another monster for no reason. He was showing weakness. He wiped his tears and tried to stop them from flowing.

 **Sans:** “It’s Ok To Cry, Papyrus. It Makes You No Less Of A Monster.” Gaster’s smile returned. “You Relieve Stress When You Cry, And I Have Little Doubt That You’ve Been Stressed As Of Late.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I… I Need To Stop Showing Weakness…” Papyred tried to explain.

 **Sans:** “Assuming You Make It To The Other Side Safely, You Won’t Need To Worry About Being Strong As Much.” Gaster retorted. “And What Is Weakness Among Friends And Family? They Will Think No Less Of You.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “What About Grillby? You Were Acting Real Friendly To Him Earlier.”

 **Sans:** “Yes, Acting. I Do Not Like Him, But That Doesn’t Mean I Won’t Make An Exception To Protect My Son-In-Law.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Son-In-Law?” Papyred questioned.

 **Sans:** “It’s A Human Term. By Their Standards, You Are My Son’s ‘Husband’ And Therefore, My 'Son-In-Law’. Does That Make Sense?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred shrugged, “So Where Is Grillby If I Can Ask.”

 **Sans:** “I Believe He’s Resting. I Left Him Very Satisfied. I Even Got Him To Beg For Me At One Point.” Gaster chuckled, then patted Papyrus’s head. “I’ll Be Keeping An Eye On Him For You. If He Becomes Too Much, Just Say That Phrase And I’ll Step In. Does That Seem Fair?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “That’s… Gross…” Papyred scrunched up his face, then turned to Gaster, “I Just Say Stop And You’ll Come?” He groaned. “Ugh… That Came Out Wrong…” Papyred pulled his hand down his face.

 **Sans:** “My Apologies For Making You Uncomfortable.” Gaster chuckled nonetheless, then let Papyrus go from the hug. “But, Essentially, Yes. I’ll… Intervene If You Use That Safe Word.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Thank You… Where… Is My Brother? Usually He’d Be Here By Now.” Papyred tilted his head.

 **Sans:** Gaster shrugged. “I Have No Real Control Over Your Mind, Papyrus. Though, From What I Gather, He Comes Out Of Need. Perhaps His Presence Is Currently Unneeded. Not To Say He’s Not Welcome.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred nodded, it was true. His brother was formed from need. It would only make sense that he wouldn’t show unless needed.

 **Sans:** “…Do You Have Any Other Questions, Papyrus? I’ll Gladly Try To Answer Them As Best I Can.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Does He… really love me?” His voice was soft, his bones trembled.

 **Sans:** “Who?” Gaster gave Papyrus a concerned look.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Y… Your Sans.”

 **Sans:** The concern melted into a reassuring smile. “I Don’t Believe He’s Ever Been More In Love In His Life.” Gaster patted the other’s head softly. “I Believe He’s Occupied His Time Asleep Creating A Dream House For His Family.” He snickered at the word play.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “A… Dream House?” Papyred was confused.

 **Sans:** Gaster nodded. “Dream House Both In The Literal Sense, And In The Actual Sense. He Has A Very Cute Idea For The Twins’ Room.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred smiled lightly, “I’m Sure That They Would Love It.”

 **Sans:** “I’ve Yet To See The Bedroom He Has Planned For You Two, But I Can Imagine Its Comfort Levels To Be Rather High.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred chuckles, “Perhaps It’ll Have Two Blankets.” A smile found its way onto his face.

 **Sans:** “A Whole Two Blankets? Oh, How Luxurious!” Gaster chuckled along, grinning.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred now grew confused, looking up at Gaster, “I Feel As Though That Was Sarcasm.”

 **Sans:** “Only Because I Know My Son Loves Layers. There Were Times Before The Fall Where I’d Come Home To Find Sans Asleep Under A Literal Mountain Of Blankets, And…” Gaster smiled at the memory, then used the tv to project it for Papyrus. And there Sans was, asleep in a closet under several blankets. There was something small and yellow in his arms.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “That’s… A Lot Of Blankets…” Papyred muttered, remembering the one red comforter that he and his brother had shared growing up. “Wait. What’s He Holding?”

 **Sans:** “Hmm?” Gaster looked at the screen again, only to laugh. He conjured a small, stuffed bee in his hands. “He Called It 'Bee Bee.’ It Was His Favorite Toy As A Baby Bones. He Never Went Anywhere Without His Bee Bee.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred nodded, trying to think if his brother had had anything like that.

 **Sans:** “I Don’t Suppose You Or Your Brother Had Anything Like That? Something You Simply Couldn’t Live Without?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred frowned, looking down at his legs, trying to think, “No… I Only Remember Our Blanket And Then Sans Gave Me A Scarf And He Had A Jacket.”

 **Sans:** “Do You Know Where That Blanket Is Now?” Gaster was genuinely curious. “Or Perhaps It’s The Scarf And Jacket That Were Your Bee Bees?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “The Blanket Is On My Bed. It Is The Only Blanket In My House.” Papyred explained, “And Our Clothes Were To Keep Us Warm. Not A Toy.”

 **Sans:** “But Do You Have Any Emotional Attachment To That Blanket Or Your Scarf?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Perhaps. They Were Two Of The Three Items Sans And I Salvaged From The Dump After We Escaped The Labs.”

 **Sans:** “And… You Would Be Devastated If You Lost Them?” Gaster inferred.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Yes. We Would Lose Our Only Warmth In The Snowdin Cold.” Papyred answered in confusion as he tilted his head.

 **Sans:** “Well, They Are More Practical Than A Stuffed Animal, But They Do Sound Like Your Equivalent To A Bee Bee.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred nodded, watching the small sleeping Sans.

 **Sans:** Gaster followed the other’s gaze, only to chuckle at an idea. “You Know, It Is An Unspoken Tradition Among Parents To Embarrass Their Kids.” He was grinning. “So, Is There Anything You’d Like To Know About Sans?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred was confused even more, “Like What?”

 **Sans:** Gaster shrugged. “Anything You Can Think Of, Starting From His Childhood.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Does He Have Any Determination In Him?” The question came suddenly, his mind going back to when Sans had been shocked about the DT shots.

 **Sans:** “Of Course He Does. Him And His Brother Both.” The scene on the screen changed. There were a pair of large, cylindrical tanks that went from floor to ceiling in height. Inside each of them were very small skeletons, curled up in suspension liquid. “I Created Them From Human Remains, As Well As From Pieces Of My Own Soul. They Stayed In Suspension While I Nurtured Their Development As One Would For A Soul In The Womb.” He smiled at the screen. “They Are My Precious Little Creations…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred shuddered at the scene before him.

 **Sans:** One of the small skeletons opened their eyes. Gaster’s voice rang through the tv, positively thrilled that the little one had woken up, and very eager to get him out of suspension. The next few minutes following involved draining the tank and wrapping the little one in a towel. The little one was crying, but a few soft words and some gentle rocking were enough to calm the baby into sleep. “His Brother Woke Up A Few Days Later. Sans’s Body Is Several Years Older Than Him Though.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred couldn’t remember much about the tanks he and Sans came from but he never wanted to ask his brother or father about it.

 **Sans:** Gaster turned his attention back to Papyrus. “Is There Anything Else You’d Like To Know?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “How Was His Determination Administered?” He closed his sockets.

 **Sans:** “It Wasn’t Administered, Papyrus. His Body Is Human, And Humans Are Naturally Determined. Determination Lingers After Death, And Sans’s Body, As Well As His Brother’s, Naturally Produce Much More Determination Than The Average Monster.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Then… Then Why…” Questions began to fill Papyred’s head. Why was his brother and him filled with it? Why did they need shots?

 **Sans:** Gaster cocked his head to the side, concerned but curious. “Why…? Why What?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Why… Why Were We?” Papyred looked up at him, sockets opening and magic beginning to well in them.

 **Sans:** Gaster didn’t quite understand, but his parental instincts kicked in. He reached forward to pull Papyrus into another hug, then started rubbing small circles into his back.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Why Do We Need The DT Shots? What Does It Accomplish?”

 **Sans:** “Shots?” The question made him shiver. Determination was a delicate thing, especially to monsters. “…Torture. Determination Is Comparable To A Toxin In Even Small Doses. If Given Too Much, It Well Destroy A Monster’s Form…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “But We All Receive Shots…” His mind races as he thinks of all the monsters in the Underground, “…they said it was to help defeat the humans…” he whispered against Gaster’s shoulder.

 **Sans:** Gaster chuckled. It was a hollow sound. “Monsters As A Race Simply Cannot Defeat Humans. No Amount Of Determination Can Help Without Altering A Monster’s Form. If A Monster Manages To Absorb A Human’s Soul… That Is Different, Though. And Should That Being Die, They Will Not Revive.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred frowned. He had been lied to. The King had been lied to. The entire Underground had been lied to.

 **Sans:** “There Are Only A Couple Thousand Monsters In The Underground, Yes?” Gaster continued. “Humans Outnumber Us In The Billions, And Their Technology Far Exceeds Our Capabilities. A Second War With Them Is Suicide.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Then Why Was My Father Leading Us To Death?” Papyred murmured into Gaster as his sockets closed again, this time looking tired.

 **Sans:** Gaster stroked a gentle hand down Papyrus’s spine. “Some W. D. Gasters Are More Insane Than Others, And Some Are More Willing To Take Greater Risks For Personal Gain Or Scientific Progress.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred shivered. He sighed against Gaster. His body felt heavy so he went limp.

 **Sans:** Gaster cradled Papyrus in his arms. “…Just Rest, Papyrus. You Are Safe.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “It’s Not Safe… He’s Going… To… Hurt… Sans…” Papyred began to drift off, a final yawn escaped him and all went dark for Papyred.


	57. A New Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> extra long chapter cuz you are all so patient!!!

**Sans:** Sans lay asleep, curled up against Papyrus. Sometime during their rest, he had wrapped his legs around his lover’s waist.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred had wrapped his arms around Sans and pulled Sans against him gently as they slept.

 **Sans:** And in the dream, Gaster simply held Papyrus in his arms, calmly running his hands over the unconscious one’s skull. After a moment though, he sighed. “Recovered Already? You Have Quite The Stamina.” He said, not bothering to turn his head to look at the newcomer.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby smiled at the doctor, watching him from behind, “As do you. Perhaps another round is in order?” He took a step forward, licking his lips.

 **Sans:** “Still So Hungry… You Are Quite The Wildfire.” Gaster chuckled, letting Papyrus’s body down gently. He gave the other’s skull a soft pat, then tilted his head up to look at the purple flame, mostly upside-down. He was grinning.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby chuckled, “Only for you, Doctor.” He moved closer.

 **Sans:** “Only For Me? Or Only For _Doctor Gaster?_ ” He rolled himself onto his knees, then started crawling forward to meet Grillby halfway. His made a show of his movements, trying to come off as cat-like. “Not That I’m Complaining About Being A Replacement.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby stood there and actually thought about Gaster’s question. He hadn’t really considered it beforehand, “Well… As I don’t know you all that well, it would be Doctor Gaster.” He smirked as he looked down at the other, “My, aren’t you a fine picture.”

 **Sans:** He sat in front of Grillby, his hands resting on the ground in front of him while he looked up. “And Might I Say, Your Flames Look Rather Radiant From Down Here.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby smirked, “Honestly, our positions should be reversed. I never dominated over the Doctor. The Doctor loved control.” He rubbed the others skull with his hand, caressing him with his flames.

 **Sans:** Gaster leaned into the touch, enjoying the warmth of the other’s touch. “Don’t Tell Me You’ve Never Wanted To Dominate Him. Besides, I Believe It’s My Turn To Be… Helpless, Yes?” He purred, his eye lights glowing mischievously.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Only when I was angry with him, and only because I wished to teach him manners.” Grillby let his flames begin to move down the other, slowly sliding against bone.

 **Sans:** Gaster sighed in pleasure, his body shifting to press against the touches involuntarily. He hadn’t realized how sensitive he still was. “Do You Want Me To Make You Angry?” He chuckled. “Maybe You Could Teach Me Some Of Those _manners,_ Hm?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby laughed, “You couldn’t make me as angry as he did.” Grillby let his flames trail beneath Gaster’s lab coat.

 **Sans:** “Mmmm… I Am One Of The Kinder Iterations,” he mused, shivering at the contact and resting his head on Grillby’s front. “Does That Make Me A Good Boy, Grillby?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby dropped in front of Gaster, gripping his face, “Yes. Yes it does.” He began to kiss Gaster lightly.

 **Sans:** Gaster smiled, returning the kiss. He let his natural set of hands rest on Grillby’s shoulders while creating a second pair from his magic to fumble with the buttons on the elemental’s suit.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby let his flames move around and pull off Gaster’s coat and unbutton his work shirt. Grillby growled lightly.

 **Sans:** He let the coat fall to the ground behind him, purring against Grillby as they kissed. His conjured hands stopped fooling around and started actually unbuttoning the other’s clothes. Gaster set a real hand on the elemental’s chest, feeling for his core through the fabric.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby moaned against Gaster as he pressed against Grillby’s core. Grillby’s fire began to stroke Gaster’s ribs, flicking inside toward his soul occasionally.

 **Sans:** Gaster jolted with each lick of fire taken to his soul. Each touch made his entire body feel warm. Despite this, he shivered and pressed himself a little closer. His second pair of hands finally finished with Grillby’s suit, and the skeleton eagerly moved to remove it and get closer to the warmth.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby felt relief as his clothes began to fall away. He kept kissing Gaster, moving down to his neck, biting down gently.

 **Sans:** That drew out a small whine from Gaster. He tilted his head, further exposing his neck, and pressed against the other. Harder, hotter, he wanted it all. It wasn’t like he could die from this.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby began to stroke the others ribs, biting a bit harder.

 **Sans:** Now panting lightly from the heat, Gaster’s hips bucked against Grillby involuntarily. His ribs were quite sensitive, even by normal skeleton standards. His second pair of hands moved to massage the other’s core.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby moaned into Gaster’s neck, “Ngghhh… Doc…”

 **Sans:** Gaster shivered, the vibration of the other’s moan sending bolts of pleasure through him. “Gri… Grillby…” He pressed himself closer still, trying to be as close to the fire as possible.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby let his fire consume the other’s sensitive chest, “Oh… stars… Doc, please…” Grillby moaned.

 **Sans:** Gaster moaned, his eye lights rolling back into his skull from pleasure and heat. “Fuck Me… Grillby… Please… Please, Please Fuck Me,” He begged, the second pair of hands working on the elemental’s core while his real hands were clinging to him.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Ha… How do you want me to?” Grillby let his flames wrap around Gaster’s soul.

 **Sans:** “Hnnn… Wha… Whatever You Want,” Gaster cried, completely at the other’s mercy. Even his second pair of hands dissipated from being distracted.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby took Gaster’s soul from his chest, his fire caressing it, “Like this?” Some of his flames pulled Gaster’s pants down slightly and began to flick against his pelvis, “Or like this?”

 **Sans:** His tongue lolled out of his mouth while he panted. He felt so warm. “I Don’t Care,” he whined, “Just Fuck Me…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby nodded, deciding that both would be the way to go. He constricted the soul and his flames began to dance around the other’s hips before trailing into his pelvic arch.

 **Sans:** Gaster threw his head back, moaning loudly. His hips bucked up again from the stimulation.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby bit down on the other’s shoulder as his hold on the other tightened.

 **Sans:** Grillby’s teeth managed to bite a particularly sensitive spot, and Gaster’s body started to go lax. His sounds didn’t fade.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby’s grip tightened, not wanting Gaster to fall, and lifted him onto his lap. Grillby laid down with Gaster atop him. He stared up at the tall, graceful skeleton.

 **Sans:** Managing to regain some of his senses, Gaster was able to keep himself up instead of collapsing on top of Grillby. He looked down at the elemental, his eye lights having become hearts at some point, then dragged a gentle hand down the side of his face. “Beautiful Flame… I Can Only Hope One Day You Will Run Out Of Hate To Burn…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby leaned into the touch, “I only burn those who would see you harm, Doctor…” His voice was soft, loving, even.

 **Sans:** “And Your Reputation, It Would Seem.” Gaster added, his tone the same. That hand ran down the elemental’s neck and lingered just above his core. “One Must Keep Up Appearances, After All.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby moaned nodding and arching into Gaster’s touch.

 **Sans:** Gaster smiled at the reaction, then dragged a couple digits along the elemental’s core.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby moaned louder, his flames grew larger and his hips pushed forward into Gaster.

 **Sans:** He shuddered, moaning himself. He bent low and licked his core, eye lights fixed on Grillby.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “D-Doctor-!” Grillby cried out, his body arching into Gaster’s body.

 **Sans:** Small licks turned into suckling while Gaster pressed himself against Grillby.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby whined and closed his eyes, “Mah-Master, please… I need… Sir… Please…”

 **Sans:** Gaster’s sockets widened slightly in shock. He let go of the core, but only do he could speak. “Tell Me What You Want, Pet.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Use me… please?” Grillby’s voice was small, his flames slowly dancing on Gaster’s legs.

 **Sans:** Gaster smiled, then pressed his hand against Grillby’s core. He could feel magic surge in the amethyst-like orb while his fingers fondled it. “Anything For You, Dear Pet,” Gaster murmured, kissing the orb.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby whimpered from the touch of the other against his core, his eyes closing.

 **Sans:** That kiss turned into a soft nibble, Gaster taking the core in his mouth to suck on.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby’s moans grew and his fire began to caress Gaster’s soul and envelope it in the flame’s heat.

 **Sans:** Gaster’s eye lights rolled back into his skull. He grunted and moaned around the object in his mouth, nearly losing himself in the warmth and pleasure.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby moaned as his flames began to slowly constrict the other’s soul.

 **Sans:** He panted around the core, nursing more insistently and trying to stimulate Grillby.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby began to stroke Gaster’s ribs and spine with his flames. His hands reached up and held onto the other.

 **Sans:** Gaster would have done the same if his hands weren’t groping the elemental’s chest. Regardless, Gaster couldn’t help but moan into the core in his mouth.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby stroked the spine and soul in time. He stroked faster and faster, “Ma-Master…” he moaned out.

 **Sans:** Gaster had to really focus his magic to create another second pair of hands, and then a third.   
Grillby’s ministrations were very easy to get lost in. The second pair aided the first, exploring Grillby’s body, while the third signed in place of Gaster’s speech. {Tell Me What You Want, Pet.}

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby moaned, his breathing changed pace. He covered Gaster’s lower body, stroking him and squeezing the other’s soul, “I Want Y-You Master… To Use Me… The Way You Made Me To… Be… U-Used…” He spoke between moans, pants, and gasps.

 **Sans:** Made him… So the other was this Grillby’s Summoner… No wonder he was so loyal. A summon was physically unable to go against a summoner’s orders… Letting the other’s core go, he used a calm, almost loving, but still commanding tone. “Come For Me, Summon…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby cried out in surprise and pleasure as his core bursts in light and flame. He panted beneath Gaster, his eyes half closed, “Sir… I… ”

 **Sans:** Gaster let himself go, too, his soul bursting with liquid Perseverance. “Wha… What Is It… Grillby?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby ran his fingers around the others body, picking up all of the souls excess magic, licking it up and moaning at the taste, “Sha-Shall I pleasure you more, Sir?”

 **Sans:** “Mmmm… I Think I Am A Little Spent… Grillby.” Gaster replied, holding the elemental close with all six hands. He left a soft kiss by the other’s cheek. “And You Seem Rather Tired… Though I May Simply Be Reading You Wrong.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I live to serve you, Doctor. If you willed it, I could keep going.” Grillby spoke as he relaxed in Gaster’s hands.

 **Sans:** “My Will Is That You Be Honest With Yourself.” He traced a gentle hand along the side of Grillby’s face. “And My Will Is That You Tell Me Your Personal Needs And Wants.” If he was this elemental’s original summoner, this Grillby might have ended up more like Orange. Maybe more confident than Orange though.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I honestly wish to make you happy and content and to serve you. That is my purpose. I live for you.” Grillby looked up at Gaster, his face in a small smile as he remembered the promise he made.

 **Sans:** Gaster sighed, then ran his digits through Grillby’s flame hair. “Then Take This Moment To Rest, Grillby. That Would Make Me The Happiest.” He would command this elemental, but only for his own good. And speaking of his own good… “Though If You Truly Live For Me, Then I Would Advise Against Further Breaking Your Host’s Mind And Soul. You Harm Yourself As Much As You Do Him.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby tilted his head in confusion,“But… Sir?” Grillby hesitated, not talking in case he was to get in trouble for speaking.

 **Sans:** Gaster waited patiently for Grillby to speak. When the purple flame stayed silent however, the skeleton nodded in understanding. “You May Speak, Grillby.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “But… You Told Me To… _He_ told me to…” Grillby shifted, looking away from Gaster.

 **Sans:** This wasn’t what he’d hoped for. If that was a direct order, then only his summoner could undo the command. “What Was The Exact Command, Grillby?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby looked up at Gaster, “I was to harm anyone who tried to oppose Doctor Wingdings Gaster. I was to harm any that wanted to do harm to him. I was to protect him…”

 **Sans:** That was a lot easier to work with, and Gaster let a gentle hand caress the side of Grillby’s face again. “The Doctor You Knew Now Resides Within The Soul Of Your Host’s Child. No Harm Will Befall Him.” He stated calmly. “The Doctor You See Before You Cannot Be Harmed Physically, Since My Soul Is In Permanent Suspension. There Is No Reason For You To Attack Your Host Anymore, Aside From Self-Defense.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “He’s… He’s gone?” Grillby’s voice was soft, it sounded as though he was hurt. His flames flickered.

 **Sans:** “Not Gone… Simply Sharing. Just As You Are Not Gone…” Gaster tried to keep his voice soothing and calm. He didn’t want Grillby to break down.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby nodded. He tried to calm himself. He looked up at Gaster, “Doctor… Master… Sir… Please use me?”

 **Sans:** “Whatever You Wish, Summon.” Gaster replied. He could only imagine what Grillby was going through. He wanted to help him through it, and if he wanted to be used, then he’d use him. And so, Gaster summoned his torn soul from his chest. “Link With Me.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby’s flames flickered, hesitation present. He slowly extended a small flame that sported an orange colour, and it attached to Gaster’s soul. As it connected his core to Gaster’s soul, Grillby whimpered, unsure and slightly frightened.

 **Sans:** Gaster sighed contently, the warmth feeling nice, but he saw the obvious signs of Grillby’s reluctance and gave him a calm smile. “Have You Never Done This Before?” His voice was just as calm.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “…Once…” Grillby’s voice was small as he looked away from the connection.

 **Sans:** Gaster frowned. This wasn’t what he wanted to do. He didn’t want to make Grillby uncomfortable. “If You Wish It, You May Unlink Us. But You Will Tell Me What Happened That Time.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I was punished, sir.” Grillby explained as the connection held.

 **Sans:** He noted the connection, torn between feeling glad or concerned about it. “This Is Not A Punishment.” Gaster replied, giving Grillby a reassuring smile. “This Is… A Reward. For Obeying Your Summoner So Well. I Will Not Harm You Here.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby nodded, still wary.

 **Sans:** “…May I See Your Soul, Grillby?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby froze before letting his core open. He took the question as a command and tried but failed to relax.

 **Sans:** Gaster could see how much of a struggle it was for Grillby, but he wanted to help. He wasn’t lying to Grillby, and he planned to be gentle. Even so… “We Can Take As Long As You Need To, Grillby.” Once again, he stroked a caring hand down Grillby’s cheek. “And I Have No Interest In A Soul You Wouldn’t Feel Comfortable Giving Me.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby swallowed. He was going to be rejected if he kept struggling. He let his soul move toward Gaster quickly. Not even Gaster’s hand could keep the anxiety away from him this time. He had to power through it. He had to give in to Gaster.

 **Sans:** It was getting worse. He didn’t want Grillby to be scared. Gaster sighed, taking the soul gingerly. Maybe if he just went with it, the other would relax. “If You’re Sure You Are Ready…” He murmured, then brought the soul close and gave it a soft kiss.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby shivered. His flames flickering in curiosity.

 **Sans:** That tender kiss morphed into a small lick. Gaster kept his eye lights on Grillby, searching for little nuances in the elemental’s behavior to tell him whether to stop or continue.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby gasped in shock, not knowing how he was supposed to feel. If felt good, but strange at the same time.

 **Sans:** Gaster paused, an idea coming to him. “Have You Ever Used A Safeword Before?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “No. I was never allowed one.” Grillby didn’t know how that was relevant to what they were doing. His master was allowed to do whatever they wanted to him.

 **Sans:** When Gaster next spoke, his voice still carried that care from before, but his tone was more commanding. “I Am Allowing You One Now. If I Do Something That You Do Not Like, Say ‘No More’. This Is A Reward, Not A Punishment. Do I Make Myself Clear?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Yes Master…” It made sense. He could stop the reward. But if he were punished the word would be taken away and he’d have to endure.

 **Sans:** “Good boy.” Gaster smiled, then kissed the elemental’s soul again.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby shuddered at the contact.

 **Sans:** Gaster took some of the other’s soul in his mouth, then started nursing on it. He kept his ministrations slow and gentle, trying to let Grillby enjoy himself.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby gasped and moaned at the feeling. He gripped at Gaster’s legs, unable to control himself.

 **Sans:** Gaster smiled then let his two extra pairs of hands further explore Grillby’s body, trying to find the best places to touch him.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby whimpered, closing his eyes.

 **Sans:** Gaster watched Grillby with concern, his hands slowing and growing even more careful. He curled his tongue against the purple flame’s soul while he sucked on it.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby moaned out and squirmed against Gaster.

 **Sans:** Smiling at the reaction, Gaster improved his pace. It was still slow, but not as slow as before. He trailed a caring, real hand along the other’s face before nuzzling against his neck.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby leaned against the hand, moaning louder from the attention. He panted as the other hands moved around.

 **Sans:** “That’s It… Good Boy… Good Boy…” Gaster murmured, pausing his ministrations on the other’s soul to praise him. “Just Relax. Master Will Take Good Care Of You…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby opened his eyes slightly and nodded, “Yes, Sir.”

 **Sans:** Gaster smiled calmly, then resumed nursing on Grillby’s soul. He sped up his pace again, going for a gradual climb so Grillby could get the most pleasure about it.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby moaned and gasped, even crying out as Gaster grew faster. He tried to stay still for Gaster, but failed as his hips kept moving.

 **Sans:** Gaster didn’t mind. The skeleton started grinding his hips against the elemental’s, giving Grillby what he wanted. This was a reward, after all.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby cried out, his body shaking, he tried to hold back from cumming. His Master was first priority. He began to move his flames around Gaster, his mind almost blank.

 **Sans:** Gaster moaned at the heat, but he still had his mind. Being so close and observant, he could tell Grillby was holding himself back. That wouldn’t do. The skeleton let the soul go again, but continued to please it with one of his hands. Gaster then brought his face closer to Grillby. “Cum For Me, Summon, And Don’t Hold Back. I Want To Hear Your Voice.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby, unable to disobey, screamed as his magic pulsed from him. He squirmed as cried. His hips thrashed and his mind went white for a minute, before he collapsed completely beneath Gaster.

 **Sans:** Gaster held Grillby close while he rode out his orgasm. When it was all over, Gaster chuckled and kissed the elemental, returning his soul to his core. “Did You Like That, Grillby?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Yes, sir… But what about you?” Grillby’s flames licked at the other’s femurs in question.

 **Sans:** Gaster shook his head calmly, though he appreciated the warmth from the other’s fire regardless. “I’ve Already Had Plenty For Now, Summon.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby, confused, nodded. He wasn’t supposed to question the Doctor and he had already done it twice.

 **Sans:** “Tell Me, Grillby. Do You Like Listening To Me? Not 'Doctor Gaster,’ But Me Specifically.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby cocked his head, “I… Both?” He guessed, not knowing what the other wanted.

 **Sans:** Gaster just smiled and stroked Grillby’s head flames. “As It Stands, Your Summoner Will Not Be Giving You Orders Any Time Soon. If You Wish, I Will Replace Him… Permanently.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “But… What if he comes back?” Grillby asked, his back going rigid as he began to think of all the different punishments Doctor Wingdings Gaster would have in store for him.

 **Sans:** “You Realize You Are Only A Piece Of The Original Grillby’s Soul,” Gaster started. “Should He Come Back, He Will Target The Original. You Very Well May Never See Him Again.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby felt magic beginning to pool, “Yu-You’re lying! He… he’ll come back for me… all of me…” He turned his head away from Gaster, unable to look at him.

 **Sans:** Gaster’s eye lights grew saddened, concern overtaking him. “Would He? Are You Absolutely Sure?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “He… he has to… I… I’m his aren’t I?” The elemental asked quietly, his body beginning to shake slightly.

 **Sans:** “Grillby Is His,” Gaster responded. “You Are Simply A Piece Of Him In His… Discarded Son’s Soul.” That last part tasted bitter in his mouth.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I’m nothing then, am I?” Grillby felt the tears begin to run, “That’s fine. I don’t mind. After all… I’m just a soul piece.”

 **Sans:** “You Can Be Something,” Gaster murmured, wiping the other’s tears away. “You Can Be The One Keeping This Papyrus Alive And Healthy. And In Return, I Can Be The Summoner You Should Have Had.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby smiled past his tears, “Why would you want to be that? I’m no good to you like this.”

 **Sans:** “I Want To Help You. The Grillby From My Universe Was My Lover Once Upon A Time. I See Him In You. Like How Your Flames Change Colors Depending On Your Emotions, Or…” Gaster smiled, staring lovingly into Grillby’s eyes. “How I Can Feel Myself Getting Lost In Your Eyes. You Are Truly Beautiful, Grillby.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby closed his eyes, unable to look at Gaster, unable to accept the other’s affections. “But I am no use to you. I have done many bad things. I cannot go back to what I once was. There is a blackness in my soul that you will never be able to help, Sir.”

 **Sans:** “I Realize That,” Gaster murmured, “But You Always Have A Choice. I’m Offering You A Choice To Move In A More Positive Direction. That Choice Is Up To You, Grillby.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby whimpered, “I don’t deserve a choice, I don’t deserve a second chance. If you wish for me to stay away from them just make me. Tell me to. Order me to. I know that you’re only here with me because you’re trying to protect them. You can’t kill me or else Papyrus dies. I see no real reason why you’re giving me a choice when I don’t deserve one.” Grillby’s flames lowered, his arms rising above his head, his flames creating chains around his body. The chains moved to constrict his arms, his chest, head and legs, “I should be locked up for a long time. I should be dusted. You could try and convince them to share souls again and you could patch up Papyrus’s soul as you destroy mine. I wouldn’t even put up a fight. I wouldn’t fight you, Sir.”

 **Sans:** “Enough!” Gaster growled, his voice commanding. He summoned a bone dagger in his hands and pointed the blade over Grillby’s core. The magic itself was black, and small speckles of light glinted inside it like stars. Void magic. “You Will Cease This Tantrum At Once. Yes, I Am Trying To Protect Those Close To Me. You Are A Part Of One Of Them Now. I Will Not Tolerate Self Destruction, From Papyrus Or You. And There Is No Way For Me To Heal His Soul Without Sacrificing My Own. I Have Done That Twice Already When Creating My Sons. Neither Of Us Would Survive That.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby stopped moving, stopped talking. He slowly looked at the dagger above his core, then closed his eyes, “Yes… Master…” He tried to keep his voice monotone.

 **Sans:** He kept the dagger in place, not letting down his guard yet. He had to keep up appearances. “Now, Remove Those Chains, Look At Me, And Then Repeat What I Say Next.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby flinched at Gaster’s voice and let the chains disperse. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Gaster.

 **Sans:** Gaster returned the gaze with an uncharacteristically stern one of his own. “The Fire That Burns Within My Core, And The Soul That Binds It, Relinquishes All Fidelity To Its Previous Summoner, And Is No Longer Bound To Any Previous Commands Given By That Summoner, For As Long As The Monster In Front Of Me Wishes.” The first half of the summoner transfer spell. Usually, an elemental’s previous summoner would be present, but this was a special case.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby’s eyes widened, he panicked and began to cry as he recited the transfer, his words fumbled and his stuttering made the words almost incomprehensible. He shook and shivered.

 **Sans:** Gaster’s eye sockets narrowed, and he lowered the blade enough so that the Void magic almost touched the orb in Grillby’s chest. “Again. Clearer,” he commanded.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby swallowed, repeating himself and Gaster, “-as long as the monster in front of me wishes.”

 **Sans:** Gaster smiled at that, though it probably didn’t come off as reassuring as any of the other smiles he’d given the elemental. “I Recognize This Core Of Fire And Accept It As My Summon, To Care For And Guide As I See Fit, Until Such A Day Comes That This Core Should Return To The Earth And This Soul Should Return To The Angel’s Side.” And with those two halves of the spell recited, there was a shift in the magic between them.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby shuddered beneath his new, more permanent master. He didn’t dare look away. After all, he had been commanded to look at the other.

 **Sans:** Gaster held his position a little bit longer, further securing his authority, before letting his attack dissipate and his form relax. He let himself lay down beside Grillby, rather than on top, and hug him. “You Are Not To Harm Anyone You Cross Inside This Dreamscape, Including Yourself. Am I Understood?” His commanding voice was starting to waver with fatigue.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby stayed rigid, “Yes Master.” He didn’t move. He didn’t complain. He’d be good.

 **Sans:** Noticing how Grillby was still at attention, Gaster nuzzled against the elemental calmly. “At Ease, Summon. You May Rest, Now.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby did as he was told and relaxed. He still didn’t move much.

 **Sans:** As long as he was relaxed… He’d train the elemental better eventually. For now though, he was tired, and planned to rest in the company of his new summon. The warmth was nice.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby let his mind wander slightly. What was to become of him now?

 **Sans:** Soon, Gaster’s body went slack as sleep took him. He stayed close to Grillby as he slept.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby didn’t move. He wasn’t told he could move, so he didn’t. He wasn’t told he could sleep, so he didn’t.

 **Sans:** After a while though, Gaster started shivering in his sleep. He unconsciously cuddled closer to Grillby, but it wasn’t enough.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby let his master do as he wished. He didn’t move and just watched over the other.

 **Sans:** The chill eventually woke Gaster up. Even dazed with sleep, he had enough energy to take one of Grillby’s arms and wrap himself with it as he rolled over. Now with his spine against Grillby’s front, he managed to murmur a small “Sleep Well,” to him.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Yes… Sir.” Grillby took it as a command and closed his eyes, forcing himself to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if you all hate me for this? hmm.....


	58. The Machine

**Sans:** In the waking world, Sans began to stir. He stretched and yawned, only to snuggle closer to Papyrus. He wasn’t sure if the other was awake or not, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t cuddle.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred was already awake, having counted down as soon as he heard Grillby and Gaster going at it in his dream. He wrapped his arms around Sans.

 **Sans:** Sans smiled and hummed contently from his position. “any nightmares?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “One, But I Quickly Got Out Of There. Grillby And Gaster Were… Fucking.” He says the last word in distaste, and scrunches up his face.

 **Sans:** Sans shuddered. “let’s both agree to never mention my dad doing anything like that again, yeah?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Only If I Don’t See It Again.” Papyred shivered from the memory before trying to lock it away.

 **Sans:** “so, uh…” Sans cleared his throat awkwardly. “anything else happen? or was that it?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred smiled slowly, “I Got To See Baby Pictures.”

 **Sans:** There was a subsequent groan, followed by an attempt to hide by burying himself in Papyrus’s side. “how much did you see?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “So Much. Bee Bee Huh?” Papyred nuzzled him.

 **Sans:** “by the angel!” He hadn’t thought of Bee Bee in years. His cheekbones were flushed with embarrassment. “i can’t believe he did the whole embarrass your kid to their lover thing!”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “It Was Very Nice To See That You Had A Happy Childhood.”

 **Sans:** He fell silent, remembering Papyrus’s childhood wasn’t like his. “yeah…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred smiled and held Sans tight, “You Looked So Adorable.”

 **Sans:** “sh-shut up. i was a baby bones. of course i was adorable.” He further buried his face, still trying to hide.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred lifted Sans up and moved him so he was laying atop his chest, “You Still Are.”

 **Sans:** Sans pouted, then sighed in resignation. “i bet i could say the same thing about you if i knew what you looked like as a baby bones.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “If You Want To, We Can Go To The Lab To Find My File. I’m Sure There Are Pictures There.”

 **Sans:** “you think it’s safe?” Sans asked, concern in his gaze.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I Don’t Know. But You Can Use Shortcuts Like My Brother, So I Trust That You’ll Leave At The First Sign Of Trouble.” He began to rub circles into Sans’s spine.

 **Sans:** Sans relaxed at the touch, practically melting. “i don’t know. that’s a lot of work… besides, they’re probably mugshots or something.” He smiled, then nuzzled into Papyrus’s neck. “i don’t need to see your baby pictures to know you were and still are adorable.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred chuckled, “I’m Not Anymore If I Ever Was. Scars Are Not Adorable, Sans.”

 **Sans:** “says who?” Sans leaned up and kissed the scar on Papyrus’s eye socket. “each one has its own story. i think that’s pretty cool. and it definitely helps you on the adorableness meter.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Sans…” Papyred playfully warned him.

 **Sans:** “and if i were the judge, you’d get a solid twelve out of ten.” He couldn’t help but chuckle.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “That’s It.” Papyred began to tickle Sans’s bones.

 **Sans:** Sans immediately started squirming, his chuckling turning into full-blown laughter as he struggled in vain to get away. “no! no no!! heheheh!! paps, stop! heheh! mercy! mercy!”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “There Is No Mercy Here.” He had spoken these words hundreds of times, but now, he spoke them with kind meaning. He chuckled with Sans.

 **Sans:** Sans was left a squirming ball of laughter, completely helpless against the onslaught of tickles.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Finally, Papyred stopped, lifting Sans into the air, and kissing him softly.

 **Sans:** Sans returned the kiss, the occasional chuckle still escaping him while he recovered.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred pulled him close and held for a while.

 **Sans:** Sans just relaxed in the embrace. After a while, he looked back up at Papyrus, smiling. “think the kids have driven undyne and alphys crazy yet?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Maybe.” Papyred grinned and snuggled closer to Sans.

 **Sans:** “maybe we should save them,” Sans murmured, chuckling as he nuzzled Papyrus.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Nah… Let Them Suffer.”

 **Sans:** Sans only chuckled more. “i’m sure they can handle a couple of infants for a little longer.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred chuckled with Sans, smiling for what felt like the first time in ages.

 **Sans:** Sans’s own smile was very broad. “so, what do you want to do then?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Whatever You Want To Do, Sans.”

 **Sans:** Sans looked around, realizing they’d lost their blanket. He wiggled out of Papyrus’s grasp when he saw it by the foot of the bed, then grabbed it and pulled it up. He settled under the blanket, curled up beside Papyrus again. “better.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred cuddled with Sans, “You Didn’t Say What You Wanted To Do, Sans…”

 **Sans:** “well,” Sans started, snuggling close to Papyrus, “i figured we could make up a little story to tell the kids. you know, just a little tale to put them to sleep.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Hm, Like What?”

 **Sans:** Sans shrugged. “i don’t know. i thought we’d make it up as we go along.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Once Upon A Time… There Were Two Mischievous Skeleton Children.”

 **Sans:** Sans grinned. “they were inseparable, and loved each other very much. one day, the children decided they’d go on a big adventure in search of a land of snow.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred squeezed Sans softly, “They Found Many Places Along The Way, One Was A Land Of Lost Treasures.”

 **Sans:** Sans squeezed his hand back. “both children took one treasure for themselves: a coat to keep them warm, and a scarf to protect them from danger.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “They Ran Until They Came To A Place Full Of Flowers And Stars.” A few tears fell from Papyred’s face.

 **Sans:** Sans smiled, then moved his free hand to wipe those tears away. “they stayed there for a while, playing in the fields and making wishes on those stars.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “They Wished… They Wished For A Safe Place To Call Home. A Place Where They Could Be Free.”

 **Sans:** “and then, they finally found the land of snow. it was everything they’d hoped for.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “It Was Cold, But The Jacket And Scarf Kept Them Warm.”

 **Sans:** “over the years, the two children built a home for themselves in the land of snow.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “It Took A Long Time, But Finally, Their Wish Came True.” Papyred silently sobbed against Sans. Holding him from behind, his skull rested upon Sans’s shoulder.

 **Sans:** Sans squeezed his lover’s hand again, otherwise staying where he was. “and they lived happily ever after.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred was silent as his tears ran down his face.

 **Sans:** “…you going to be ok, pap?” Sans asked after a while.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Ye… Yeah… Just Wish It Really Happened That Way.”

 **Sans:** “it could finish that way,” Sans offered. “the land of snow isn’t here, but it’s my snowdin. and when we get here, my coat and your scarf will keep us warm until we build a home for ourselves.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Then it’ll be four skeletons.” Papyred smiled against Sans’s skull.

 **Sans:** “true, but which two are the mischievous ones?” Sans grinned.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “You Are Certainly One Of Them.” Papyred playfully stated.

 **Sans:** Sans chuckled at that. “i am a pranking master when i want to be.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred smiled as he wiped away his tears.

 **Sans:** “you should see this one sock in the living room. it’s beautiful.” Another chuckle.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “The What?” Papyred asked in confusion.

 **Sans:** “there’s this sock in the living room back home. it’s got a bunch of notes from where my bro kept trying to get me to pick it up.” Sans couldn’t stop grinning.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Why Would You Just Have A Sock On The Floor?”

 **Sans:** Sans shrugged. “didn’t want to pick it up, and then it turned into a game. i won that game, too.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred was still confused. He wasn’t sure how that was a game, but didn’t say anything. Instead, he just held Sans tighter.

 **Sans:** “i’ll show you when we get there.” Sans relaxed in the hold, snuggling closer to Papyrus.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Okay.”

 **Sans:** He looked back at Papyrus. “you want to go find the kids?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred nodded, “Yes… I Need To Hold Them.”

 **Sans:** Sans nodded in return. “let’s get dressed then.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred nodded, lifting himself up from the bed and moved to the closet.

 **Sans:** Sans stretched, then crawled to the edge of the bed and carefully climbed down. He moved to that drawer with his twin’s clothes in it.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred pulled out his black pants and red turtleneck. He moved over to the opposite dresser and pulled out his reading glasses.

 **Sans:** Sans threw some shorts and a red sweater on. Honestly, he was more than ready to get home. Then he could wear his jacket again.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred looked at Sans, frowning a little as he found that Sans looked a little too much like his brother.

 **Sans:** Sans caught the other’s gaze, then looked to him with concern. “something wrong?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred snapped out of his trance and shook his head, “No. Nothing Is Wrong.”

 **Sans:** Sans eyed Papyrus warily, but let the topic drop. “if you’re sure.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred nodded, he didn’t want to hurt Sans. He didn’t want to bring up those feelings for his brother anymore. They already damaged them both enough.

 **Sans:** Sans held the gaze for a little bit longer before moving to the door. He waited there for Papyrus.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred moved to the door, albeit a bit slower than Sans.

 **Sans:** Once Papyrus was at his side, Sans opened the door. The smell of freshly baked bread hit him as soon as he stepped into the hallway.

 **UF!Papyrus:** At the sound of the opening of the door, Undyne yelled, “HEY! WE’VE GOT SANDWICHES!!!”

 **Sans:** Sans chuckled, then snapped his fingers. “damn, i was so sure it was just bread.” He grinned up at Papyrus.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred smiled back, “Why Would They Make Bread If Not For Sandwiches?”

 **Sans:** “maybe they just _loaf_ bread?” He snickered. “i know i’m just _rye-ing_ to have some.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred chuckled lightly, beginning to head downstairs.

 **Sans:** “i’ve _kneaded_ to up my bread game for a while,” Sans continued, following Papyrus. “i just can’t _wheat._ ”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “ERGHH! NO PUNS!” Undyne shouted, Wingdings already awake was holding onto Aster’s skull, trying to keep them from hearing sound.

 **Sans:** Aster was already awake as well, albeit drowsy. They looked at their twin with confusion, but decided they liked the contact and let Wingdings do what they liked. Sans held up his hands in surrender. “sorry about that, undyne. i can _baguette_ a little carried away.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I think she cannot _beer_ the puns.” Papyred whispered to Sans.

 **Sans:** Sans burst into laughter, catching Papyrus and pecking his teeth before he could get away. “angel, i am so in love with you!”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred smiled as Alphys began to gush about them in front of Undyne.

 **Sans:** Sans let Papyrus go, his loving gaze lingering before he turned his attention to his children with a similar love. “and how were these little ones?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “They were awesome!” Undyne moved to pass them to Sans as Wingdings signed {Loud} before reaching for Sans.

 **Sans:** Sans took the twins in his arms, smiling at them. Aster beamed up at his father and started signing {Father} over and over.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred smiled at the children.   
Wingdings held onto Sans, trying to get away from Undyne.

 **Sans:** Aster cuddled up to Wingdings in their father’s arms, yawning. Sans smiled and fed some of his magic to the children. He inched closer to Papyrus so the other could get a better look.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred moved his hand beside the twins, feeding them his magic. Wingdings smiled happily as they felt their energy recharge.

 **Sans:** Aster yawned again, but started babbling to Papyrus. Occasionally, they’d sign {Father} or various letters from Undyne’s name.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred smiled at his children, looking at them in such happiness that he spoke softly, “we made these…”

 **Sans:** Sans leaned his head against his lover, feeling a sense of joy he hadn’t felt in a long time. “yeah… we did…” He couldn’t stop smiling.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred moved his arms around Sans, still smiling at the children.

 **Sans:** He nuzzled the twins. “our little baby bones…” Aster giggled and hugged their father, then kissed his the side of his skull.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings giggled and smiled at Sans.

 **Sans:** Sans slowly pulled himself away, then looked up at Papyrus. “so. sandwiches?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred frowned as the other moved away from him, but smiled at the question to hide his disappointment, “Yes, They Made Sandwiches, Right Undyne?” As he spoke Alphys brought out a large plate full of Sandwiches.

 **Sans:** Sans did notice, though. As if to make up for it, he offered the kids. “you want to hold them?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I Will Take Them So You May Eat.” Papyred was secretly excited as he reached out to hold both of his children.

 **Sans:** Aster was very obviously excited! They reached for Daddy with their small hands, then grasped his sweater and nuzzled him once they were in his arms. Sans just smiled, then took a sandwich with a “thank you,” directed at Alphys.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings, still wary of Papyred, only watched their sibling.

 **Sans:** Aster was happy. If Daddy was walking, then that meant they really had helped his leg. Sans smiled and munched on his sandwich, watching their children.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings held Aster and growled at Papyred, who moved his head backward and looked at the twins in shock.

 **Sans:** Aster seemed just as shocked. They reached for their daddy despite being held by their sibling. Sans stood frozen, halfway between a bite.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Do You… Do You Not Trust Me Wingdings?” Papyred asked softly. Wingdings shook their head as they grasped Aster’s hands and clasped them to their chest.

 **Sans:** Aster frowned and squirmed in Windings’s hold. They babbled in protest. This was their dad. Why wouldn’t he be trustworthy?

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings whined as Aster moved. “Do… You Like Me, Wingdings?” Wingdings only glared at the taller skeleton.

 **Sans:** Aster started sniffling, still squirming against Windings’s hold. They wanted to be closer to their daddy. Sans set his sandwich aside and moved within the baby’s view. “what’s wrong with him, dings?” Sans asked. “why don’t you trust your dad?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** The child began to sign quickly, releasing Aster’s hands, **{He made you and Aster cry, he wanted to send us away. He might leave us, he might leave you. You will be sad. Aster will be sad.}** Wingdings frowned, grabbing their sibling’s rib and holding onto it so that they could touch Papyred, who had started crying halfway though the signing.

 **Sans:** Aster grabbed their dad’s sweater the first chance they got. Their gaze was on his sockets, practically begging him to prove their sibling wrong. He wouldn’t go away, right? Sans’s face held a similar, if subdued expression to Aster’s. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t have doubts. Wingdings’s concerns mirrored his own, in a way. “…what do you have to say, papyrus? will you leave?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I Won’t Leave, And If I Do, You Have Permission, Wingdings, To Hurt Me Back. Okay?” Wingdings nodded, still frowning.

 **Sans:** Aster seemed content with that, though they didn’t like the idea of anyone hurting anybody. They were family. They should be happy around each other. Sans reached up and patted Wingdings’s skull. “i’ll help you if that day comes, alright? i’ll kick his boney butt through the barrier.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings smiled at Sans, but frowned when he looked at Papyred again. Papyred only looked back with saddened sockets.

 **Sans:** Aster noticed it too, and reached up, trying to make their hands green. Maybe their green could take the sadness and hurt away.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred let Aster’s hands touch his skull, his pupils questioning.

 **Sans:** They had a determined look on their face as they placed their hands, flowing with green healing magic, over their dad’s eye sockets. His sockets were hurting, and they wanted to make it better.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred smiled, “Oh… Aster… Daddy Hurts Inside. It’ll Be Okay.”

 **Sans:** They drew their hands away, frowning in confusion. How could someone hurt and be ok at the same time? It was either one or the other, wasn’t it? Aster held their hands out, offering their magic and silently asking where to put it.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred shook his head at the child, “I’m Sorry…”

 **Sans:** The child put their hands down, but then pressed their teeth to the closest part of their dad they could reach, which happened to be his upper sternum. Kisses helped heal hurt, right?

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred laughed softly as he was kissed, then moved to pass the children back to Sans.

 **Sans:** Aster clung to their dad, whining in protest. They didn’t want to leave yet. Sans reached for Wingdings, sensing the child’s wariness around Papyrus.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings went into their father’s waiting arms, but held fast to Aster’s rib.

 **Sans:** Aster placed a hand on their sibling’s, looking between them and their dad. Pouting, they let go of their father and settled in Wingdings’s embrace. Sans fed some of his magic to the twins.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred frowned as they went to Sans. He turned to Alphys and grabbed a sandwich from her.

 **Sans:** Sans offered a sympathetic look to his lover, but didn’t say anything. He then turned his attention to Undyne. “so, how’s the machine doing?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne frown, “We haven’t started since we got back. The children couldn’t go in there and you two needed rest.”

 **Sans:** “right. sorry.” He chuckled awkwardly and reached for his sandwich. “these are really good, by the way. thanks.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “N-No problem!” Alphys smiled.

 **Sans:** Sans smiled in return, then took a spot on the couch. Aster was busy giving their sibling kisses and trying to take their hurt away.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings cooed at Aster and cuddled within them, enjoying the attention.

 **Sans:** Aster hugged their sibling, nuzzling them. Sans smiled and patted their skulls. “you two love each other, huh?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings nodded fiercely, hugging Aster tight.

 **Sans:** Aster nodded as well, clinging to Wingdings. Sans just chuckled. “i’m glad. siblings should love each other.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred looked at his children and began to wonder if this was how he and his brother started out? Perhaps if they had been like this from the start until now, then perhaps, they would’ve stayed together.

 **Sans:** Sans only saw platonic love, but he thought the behavior endearing nonetheless. His children were so cute.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings held onto Aster, looking between their parents. Both of them had different looks in their faces. He didn’t know what was going on in their minds.

 **Sans:** Aster yawned, then fell asleep in their twin’s arms. Sans only chuckled. The sight reminded him of himself and his brother.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred smiled at how cute his children were being and finished his first sandwich.

 **Sans:** Sans had already moved on to a second sandwich. He’d gotten good at holding the twins while doing something else. He paused his meal to give the little ones skeleton kisses.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred watched as the others ate and took a second sandwich after everyone else had.

 **Sans:** “so,” Sans started, halfway through his second sandwich, “i guess i’ll be watching these two, huh?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Well, I Can Watch Them, Sans.” Papyred offered.

 **Sans:** Sans seemed to brighten at that. He definitely would prefer working on the machine. “you sure?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Of Course. I Am Their Father. I should Help In Watching Over Them.”

 **Sans:** Sans nodded, slight eagerness behind his eye lights. He really wanted to start working again.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Perhaps Alphys and you can start after you eat.” Undyne smiled as Papyred nodded in agreement.

 **Sans:** “alright.” Sans continued working on his sandwich with renewed vigor.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred watched in fascination as his lover finished his sandwich, determination gleaming in his sockets.

 **Sans:** And once his sandwich was gone, he quickly got up and, while still being careful, moved to Papyrus and offered the twins.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred stuffed his mouth with his remaining sandwich and reached for his children. Wingdings glared and held onto Aster as they were placed in Papyred’s arms.

 **Sans:** Sans kissed his children’s heads again, then hugged Papyrus and nuzzled him. “i’ll be in the back, then,” he said, then looked at Alphys and hurried along.


	59. Freedom by any other name would taste just as sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know i've been away for abt a month, but a lots happened. I have quit my job. this weeks my last week, i will be job hunting this season because i don't think i could bring myself to ask you guys to pay me for this fic of ours. my finals are tomorrow but be prepared for loads of chapters. ^^

**UF!Papyrus:** Alphys finished her sandwich and followed Sans to the lab in the back of the house. Undyne moved to the kitchen to clean up the dishes.

 **Sans:** “so the circuit board is in place. what’s next, alph?” Sans was brimming with eagerness.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “W-we have to reconnect the p-power circuits and re-establish p-power to the circuit.”

 **Sans:** Sans nodded, then hurried to the power box to make sure there wasn’t any electricity flowing through yet. He didn’t want Alphys to electrocute herself again.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Alphys moved into the machine and began to rewire certain parts.

 **Sans:** Sans joined her once he was certain they wouldn’t get fried.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Gr-green to blue and r-red to black.”

 **Sans:** “gotcha.” Sans took the red wire he’d holding and connected it to the nearest black circuit.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Alphys began to feed her magic thought a white wire. Lights began to turn on.

 **Sans:** Sans, too, brightened up at that. He connected more wires with determined eagerness.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Sounds of fans started to fill the air. Alphys happily added more magic.

 **Sans:** Sans offered a hand to the white wire, and his magic, as he continued to plug the remaining wires in.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Alphys put the white wire into the machine, attaching it to a purple wire. “T-there.”

 **Sans:** “great.” Sans took a step back to marvel at what the machine had become, then beamed at Alphys. “think we can try turning it on yet?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Alphys thought for a long moment, then shook her head, “No.”

 **Sans:** Sans nodded in understanding. He searched around until he found the blueprints for the machine, then dove into reading them, trying to figure out where they were.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Alphys moved around, muttering calculations, pulling more wires and focusing her electric magic to move the power.

 **Sans:** Soon enough, Sans started doing the same. Rerouting wiring and redirecting the energy flow to better connect to other parts of the machine.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Soon the machine was working at full capacity. Alphys smiled and clapped happily, “Now!”

 **Sans:** Sans grinned, then moved to the electrical switch. “stand back this time, ok?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Alphys slowly moved back, being mindful of the wires that littered the ground.

 **Sans:** Sans watched, making sure Alphys wasn’t in any danger. “alright, three… two… one…” And then, he flipped the switch.

 **UF!Papyrus:** The portal began to form, a blue light twirled around in the center of the machine.

 **Sans:** He hadn’t seen the portal form last time, so he had no idea if the progress was good or not. He hoped it was good.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Alphys began to laugh and jump.

 **Sans:** Soon enough, the picture cleared. It was like looking through a mirror, though the image shown on the other side was a lot cleaner than the space here. Sans lit up. “Alphys, we did it!” He ran up to hug the lizard monster.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Said lizard hugged him back, lifting the skeleton off the floor with enough force to almost fling him into the air.

 **Sans:** Surprised by the other’s strength, he clung to her to make sure he didn’t get tossed. Still, he was ecstatic. “I have to tell Papyrus!”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “And Undyne!!” Her eyes held stars in them, a smile so big it consumed half her face.

 **Sans:** Sans nodded eagerly, breaking from the hug only to take Alphys’s hand and half-lead, half-drag her out of the back room, towards the front of the house.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Alphys was hurrying to keep up, holding Sans’ hand the whole way so as not to fall behind.

 **Sans:** He made sure not to completely lose her in the short journey back inside, but it was pretty fast for Sans’s usual pace. “We did it!” He called as soon as the door opened.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne dropped a dish in the kitchen as she rushed out. Papyred sat, stunned on the couch, holding the twins.

 **Sans:** He let go of Alphys, enabling her to go to Undyne if she wished, and ran up to Papyrus. He quickly captured the taller skeleton and their children in an embrace. “We did it! We can go home! We can get out of here, Papyrus!”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne hugged Alphys, “Proud of you.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred was still a little stunned, “You….Did It?”

 **Sans:** Sans nodded against Papyrus. “We don’t have to stay here anymore! We can see our brothers again! Our kids don’t have to grow up in a kill or be killed world!”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Our Brothers… My Brother!” Papyred was smiling widely, “THEN LET’S GO!”

 **Sans:** Sans took a step back, nodding eagerly. He reached out to help Papyrus to his feet. “Do you need anything before we leave?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “MY SCARF! IT’S UPSTAIRS!!”

 **Sans:** Sans nodded. “i’ll get the scarf and meet you by the portal.” He was already heading to the stairs with a spring in his step.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred nodded, placing his children on the sofa before removing his sweater and wrapping it around his children, “AND THE BLANKET SANS!” Papyred picked Aster and Wingdings up and took them outside and going behind the house. Undyne and Alphys following.

 **Sans:** Sans scaled the staircase and ran into the bedroom at record pace. He quickly set himself to find the scarf. After a moment, he found it under the blanket, and wrapped it around his neck while he folded said blanket to make it easier for him to carry. He took one last look at the room he’d stayed in, then just before blinking away, he grabbed that book he’d read to Papyrus, figuring he’d like it, too. He slipped it between the folds of the blanket, then wasted no time taking a shortcut to the back room.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred stood in front of the machine, mesmerized by the portal. He took a small step forward.

 **Sans:** Sans popped up in front of the door, holding his bundle of treasures. He moved to Papyrus’s side. “this is it.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred nodded, this was it. They were leaving. He’d see his brother again. Tears began to form in his sockets.

 **Sans:** If he had an available arm, Sans would have wiped those tears away. “smile, pap. we’re going to be free.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Yes…” He turned to Undyne and Alphys, “I’d Offer For You To Come With, But Someone Needs To Stay Behind And Destroy The Machine.”

 **Sans:** Sans looked between the three. “we could always destroy the machine on my side,” he offered.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred shook his head, “I Don’t Want Any Other Universe To End Up In My Universe.”

 **Sans:** Sans nodded. That was reasonable. He looked back at the other two again, smiling with gratitude. “thanks, you two. for everything.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Undyne and Alphys smiled and waved to them, “Be happy, you two.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred nodded and looked down at Sans. “Well, It’s Time To Go, Sans.”

 **Sans:** Sans nodded, smiling brightly. Time to go home. He nudged Papyrus forward a bit. “you first. no tricks.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred smiled, then nodded. Holding his children he slowly walked into the portal, entering a cleaner workshop.

 **Sans:** Sans took in a breath, preparing himself, and walked through it behind his lover. Somehow, even though they were underground still, it smelled much fresher here.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred smiled at Sans and jerked his head back as a crash was heard from the other sound. The portal closed, “Guess There’s No Going Back Now.”


	60. Past Selves In Past Hells

**Sans:** Sans nodded, sticking close to Papyred. They were home. They were safe.   
The sound of footsteps drew Sans’s attention, followed by voices he recognized. “COME ON! I KNOW I HEARD THAT NOISE!”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred whispered to Sans, “is that…?”

 **Sans:** The door burst open, letting in a tall skeleton and an orange fire elemental. Both monsters froze upon seeing the pair. At the same time, the lid noise caused Aster to stir from their nap, and they peeked over to see what had made the noise. Sans glanced between everyone in his vision, unsure how to approach the situation.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred froze, staring at his double and as he noticed the elemental he began to back up, holding his children close.

 **Sans:** Sans opened his mouth to speak, but Papyrus seemed to be a step ahead of him. His sockets brightened, and he barreled forward to pick up his brother in a hug. Sans had to drop the items he was carrying in order to properly hug his brother back. “SANS! SANS, I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!” Papyrus nuzzled into Sans, cherishing the moment.

 **Sans:** “i missed you too, paps.” Sans replied, too happy to comment on the fact that his brother was wearing his hoodie.

 **Sans:** Grillby’s gaze was locked on Aster. His flames flickered orange and red the more he stared. “…Children…” He placed a hand over his chest and grasped at the clothing he wore (a brown sweater in this case. He’d closed his bar) as if it pained him to see the small skeleton’s face.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings was also staring at Grillby. Wingdings grabbed Aster and bared their teeth, growling at Grillby. Papyred glared at the flame as well, arms tightening around the children.

 **Sans:** Grillby shrunk back a bit, his flames dying down to a submissive red hue. Maybe if he complied, the other wouldn’t hurt the children. Sans noticed the two and tapped Papyrus on the shoulder. The younger brother reluctantly let him down. The smaller skeleton then turned to Papyred. “papyrus, it’s ok. he won’t hurt them.” Sans put a hand on his lover’s arm in a calm, placating gesture. He then looked to Grillby. “you’re not the only one with kids now, grillbz.”

 **Sans:** Grillby watched the display in confusion. His instincts were conflicted. He didn’t know what to do or how to handle any of this. “Sans… What’s going on…? Why is he…?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred looked down at Sans, his gaze softening. His arms didn’t lessen their hold, however.

 **Sans:** Sans sighed, then started recounting his adventure. He stressed Papyred’s case, insisting that he wanted to make amends. By the end of it, Grillby’s flames had returned to mostly orange, though Papyrus’s expression was unreadable. “SO…” Papyrus looked to his twin. “YOU PROTECTED SANS WHILE HE WAS GONE?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred nodded, trying to calm Wingdings, but failing miserably.

 **Sans:** Aster hugged Wingdings, trying to calm them down as well. They pecked their twin’s frontal with their teeth. Papyrus smiled. “I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU COULD BE GOOD IF YOU TRIED!”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred flinched back from his counterpart, sockets wide.

 **Sans:** Papyrus didn’t seem to notice, instead delving into a tangent about how he’d believed that Papyred could be good because he was a Papyrus, like him, among other things. Sans coughed to get them back on track. “anyway… uh, yeah. we’re home now. at least, if you’re willing to have us?” Sans looked to Grillby specifically.

 **Sans:** The elemental looked between the five skeletons, his flames a mixture of red and orange. “I… I should talk to Sans… Red… About this…” He responded quietly, taking a step towards the exit.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Is He… Is He Okay?” Papyred asked quietly to the elemental and his other self.

 **Sans:** Papyrus shot Grillby a glance, his expression unreadable. Grillby paused, his flames crackling. He looked from his Papyrus to Papyred. “He is… better… He’s with our child right now…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred nodded, looking down at his own children. He lifted them closer, his sweater covering both of them. His glasses almost falling off of him, as he cried into the sweater and his children. He slowly got to his knees and curled around them.

 **Sans:** Sans knelt down beside Papyred, hugging him from the side. Aster leaned close and kissed Papyred’s skull as well, hoping to take the hurt away. Papyrus stood there awkwardly, then exchanged a look with Grillby, who had shifted back to a red fire. “I… You can… come… with me… if you like…” the elemental said slowly.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred shook his head quickly, “I… I Don’t Want Him To Run…Or To Freak Out… Please…”

 **Sans:** Grillby sighed, and risked taking a step towards Papyred. “…What would you have me do, then…?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred shook his head, “I… I Don’t Know, But Please… Don’t Hurt Him..”

 **Sans:** “…I would never dream of hurting him…” The orange flame replied. “…I am not my twin…” There was a very obvious tone of distaste at the mention of Purple Grillby. Once again, Orange Grillby moved to the door. “I will… talk to him about you… Come with me if you wish… Though I don’t… object to you staying here…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred wanted to go with. He really did. He just couldn’t find it in him to move. He inched toward Grillby slowly, on his knees.

 **Sans:** Grillby sensed the movement, then sighed and turned. But the sight of Papyred on his knees, holding his children and looking so desperate… Grillby took a few very large steps backwards, away from Papyred. His core pulsed in something akin to fear. The elemental closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands. “Ah… Pa… Papyrus… Get up… Please, I… I don’t…” He was struggling, trying not to lose himself in the past.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred didn’t get up however. He didn’t feel as though his legs could support his weight. He felt tears fall from his face. He hadn’t even realized he was crying. He moved another step closer, his knees still on the floor.

 **Sans:** _’Please… have mercy on them.’_ Grillby’s eyes went wide. That voice… _’Please. Take me, but spare my children!’_ Grillby moved his hands to the side of his head, trying to block out the memory. _’TAKE ME, YOU MONSTER!!’_ Papyrus’s form flickered, and suddenly, Grillby wasn’t in the back room anymore. He was on the battlefield. And the figure in front of him was human… “I DIDN’T WANT TO DO IT!” Grillby cried, nearly doubling over while he trembled, his mind back in those darker times. His eyes welled up with liquid magic.


	61. Is It Too Much To Ask?

**UF!Papyrus:** Papyred was confused, “DO WHAT?!” Concern filled his voice, his mind on Sans.

 **Sans:** Papyrus seemed just as concerned and as his counterpart, but Sans was worried, a knowing look on his features. “Pap, get away from him. He’s having an episode.”

 **Sans:** “IT WASN’T MY FAULT!” Grillby continued, oblivious to the others. He was trying to placate the human in front of him. The one holding the charred remains of two smaller humans. “I WAS UNDER ORDERS! I WOULD NEVER HAD KILLED THEM IF I KNEW THEY WERE CIVILIANS! I NEVER WANTED TO HURT ANY CHILD!” His body wracked with sobs, liquid magic spilling from his eyes. The temperature in the room was rising fast.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred moved back quickly, putting his children in his hips and surrounding them with magic so that the heat couldn’t reach them.

 **Sans:** Aster held onto Wingdings, a little scared.

 **Sans:** “I’M SORRY!” Grillby screamed to no one visible. And then, for a split second, Grillby remembered where he was. Through the tears and the cries of war, he found the back room. And he realized what he had to do. He took one look at everyone there, then moved to the door and bolted, heading for his safe place. He couldn’t hurt anyone there. Snow melted instantly as he ran, leaving a trail of mud in his wake.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Sans?” Papyred questioned.

 **Sans:** Sans looked back to Papyred. “Certain things unnerve him, like calling him by a title or groveling.” He explained, then looked to the door Grillby had forgotten to close. “If it goes too far, he has a PTSD attack. It usually ends up with him going golem…” Sans growled under his breath, not wanting to curse in front of his brother or children. “someone should go after him. plus, he might need a change of clothes.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred nodded, “But… Should You? Or Him?” He motioned to his other self.

 **Sans:** Papyrus stood up and puffed out his chest. “I’LL GO GET THOSE CLOTHES, BROTHER! AND I’LL GIVE THEM TO GRILLBY ONCE HE’S SETTLED DOWN! NYEH HEH HEH!” He hurried to the door but paused to look back. “AND SANS. THE DOOR IS UNLOCKED. YOU AND HIM CAN JUST GO INSIDE, OK? RED WAS RESTING IN YOUR ROOM WHEN WE HEARD YOU.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred let his magic down so as to hold his children again, carefully taking them from his hips.

 **Sans:** Sans nodded to his brother, and Papyrus nodded in return before disappearing from sight. Now that they were alone, Sans sighed. “that could have gone better,” he admitted. “but it could have gone worse, too.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred nodded. He could’ve been ash.

 **Sans:** “you… want to go inside, then?” Sans eyed Papyred with a mixed expression.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I-if You Want To Sans.”

 **Sans:** Sans nodded. They couldn’t stay in the back room. It would get cold fast. Slowly, Sans stood up, then offered to help Papyred get up.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred let Sans help him up. He rewrapped his children in his sweater and went outside.

 **Sans:** Sans stayed close to Papyred, mostly to comfort the taller skeleton. True to his brother’s word, the front door was unlocked. Sans held the door for his lover.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred walked in quietly, afraid of alerting his brother.

 **Sans:** Noticing the other’s quietness, Sans made an attempt to keep quiet as well. Aster, however, started babbling in confusion.

 **UF!Papyrus:** A rustling was heard from Sans’ old bedroom, “g-grillby?” Red’s voice came through the door.

 **Sans:** Blue froze, looking at Papyred worriedly. Aster’s babbling was cut off by a sneeze.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred froze where he was. Sockets wide, in terror and in anticipation. Red opened the door and walked over to the railing, rubbing his sockets sleepily, “bless y-” He froze looking at Papyred, Sans and the twins.

 **Sans:** Sans looked up at the other, completely frozen in place. But he felt like he had to say something. “uh… hey, shark tooth.” He tried waving.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red ran into the bedroom slamming the door, “you’re not real!” He screamed over and over again.

 **Sans:** Blue flinched at the sound, then looked back to Papyred. “i’m going to go talk to him.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred nodded, his bones shaking.

 **Sans:** He nodded, then reached up on his toes to kiss Papyred. “feel free to take the couch. you probably need the rest.” Blue smiled, then moved to ascend the stairs.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred nodded, moving slowly to the couch and laying down with Aster and Wingdings on his chest.

 **Sans:** Aster placed a small hand on their daddy’s chest, trying to make that hand green for him.   
**Sans:** Blue made it to his room, hesitated, then knocked gently on the door. “shark tooth? listen, you don’t have to come out, ok? i just want to talk.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “i-i… you’re not real…” his voice but a whisper through the door.

 **Sans:** “pretty sure i’m real. i mean, i find it a little hard to believe you’d dream up all these things i had to suffer through in your world.” Blue slid down to the floor and pressed his back against the wall by the door. “don’t suppose you remember me getting locked in a basement and fondled by a ball of snakes.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red shivered from his respective side of the door, “s-s-sorry… i’m just… i’d have nightmares that y-y-you’d come back… m-my brother specifically…”

 **Sans:** “hey, don’t sweat it, alright?” Sans kept his voice calm. “and besides, this isn’t a nightmare, ok? your bro came all this way to apologize for what he did.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “apologize? hah!” harsh laughter could be heard, “boss never a-apologized… he’s lyin’ ta ya…”

 **Sans:** “trust me, i didn’t believe it either.” Sans’s chuckle was a little more low key. “but there’s something you have to know, ok? What he did? yeah, it was fucked up as all hell. but he was trying to protect you from grillby. purple grillby.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “as if. grillby did what he wanted. given permission or not. what boss d-did… that was not to protect me… that… that was to help him w-with whatever sick thoughts that were in his head!” Red began to sob into his hands.

 **Sans:** Blue sighed. “grillby told papyrus he wouldn’t want you if you got pregnant. papyrus wanted to keep you away from grillby. he wanted to help. yeah, he could have gone at it better, but his intentions weren’t to hurt you.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I d-don’t believe y-y-you!”

 **Sans:** “you don’t have to believe me. but maybe… could you give him a chance? he loves you, sans. more than a normal brother should. his soul’s in two pieces over this.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red punched the door, “no! i gave him so many chances! so FUCKIN’ many!” Red dropped to his hands and knees before falling further to the floorboards, sobbing uncontrollably.

 **Sans:** Blue flinched at the noise. He had to change tactics. “…once upon a time, there were two mischievous skeleton children. they were inseparable, and loved each other very much. one day, the children decided they’d go on a big adventure in search of a land of snow.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** The sobbing continued, albeit, softer.

 **Sans:** “they found many places along the way.” Blue continued. “one was a land of lost treasures. both children took one treasure for themselves: a coat to keep them warm, and a scarf to protect them from danger.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red put his hand in his mouth and bit down, trying to stifle his cries.

 **Sans:** “they ran until they came to a field of flowers and stars. they stayed there for a while, playing in the fields and making wishes on those stars.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red’s body curled in on itself, shaking and rattling.

 **Sans:** “they wished for a safe place to call home. a place where they could be free. and then, they finally found the land of snow. it was everything they’d hoped for. it was cold, but the coat and scarf kept them warm.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red’s sobs grew, tears fell from his face making a puddle on the floor.

 **Sans:** “over the years, the two children built a home for themselves in the land of snow. it took a long time, but finally, their wish came true. and they lived happily ever after.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red’s tears never stopped. Not even after the story.

 **Sans:** Blue sighed. “you know… he cried while we were making that story.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** For some reason this mad Red mad, “h-he cried in front of you?”

 **Sans:** “a lot, actually,” Blue replied. “don’t get me wrong, he hated it. kept saying he needed to be strong.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “c-course he would! and since he trusts you so much, why don’t you two leave together?”

 **Sans:** “we did leave. we left to come here.” Blue scoffed. “and you think he trusts me? the man goes behind my back every chance he gets if he thinks it’s for my own good. it’s infuriating sometimes!”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “yes, b-b-but did he t-take you without permission? even if it were f-for my own good it wasn’t for him to decide!” Red felt the betrayal and the hatred anew. He felt his brother’s fingers run over him. He felt sick.

 **Sans:** “he almost killed himself in front of me,” Blue mumbled. “more than once.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red didn’t respond. Instead he had gone to the waste basket in the room and threw up magic into it.

 **Sans:** Blue heard the other retch, and he hugged himself. His mind was reminding him what it felt like to be covered in spiders and snakes.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red sighed as he lay back down on the cool floor.

 **Sans:** There was a long stretch of silence between them before Sans spoke again. “hey sans? even if you can’t forgive him… there’s a couple of people i think you should meet.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “n-not now… sick…” Red curled back into his ball.

 **Sans:** “gotcha.” Blue nodded despite the other not being able to see him. “you want me to leave you alone for now?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “don’t care… tired…” he yawned.

 **Sans:** “alright. i’ll send grillby in when he gets back. orange grillby.” Blue stood up, his feelings mixed. 

**UF!Papyrus:** Red passed out on the opposite side of the door, curled around the waste bin.


	62. In Sickness and In Health

**Sans:** Blue made his way back down the stairs, then met Papyred on the couch. He sat down with a sigh.

**UF!Papyrus:** Papyred moved his legs so Sans could sit comfortably on the couch, “What’s Wrong?”

**Sans:** “he’s probably not going to come out for a while,” Sans said. “but at least he doesn’t think you’re a hallucination.”

**UF!Papyrus:** Papyred nodded. He could order his brother to come down stairs and he knew that the other would listen, but he was afraid that his brother would hate him more for that.

**Sans:** “we should just give him time. he probably has a lot on his mind right now.” Sans moved closer to Papyred and their children. “i didn’t exactly tell him about these two. just mentioned he’d probably like to meet them.”

**UF!Papyrus:** “So He Doesn’t Know Of Them Yet?” Papyred sighed softly, reaching out and caressing Aster’s cheek, “I’m Sorry…”

**Sans:** Aster smiled and grabbed their daddy’s hand, only to snuggle it and coo happily. “i didn’t exactly want to upset him more than he already was.” Sans knew his counterpart would find out eventually, but for now, he didn’t feel like the other needed to know about what lead to Wingdings and Aster.

**UF!Papyrus:** Papyred nodded, frowning. His brother was upset because of him. He should have stayed behind. he closed his sockets tightly and tried to get rid of those thoughts, knowing it made his lover upset.

**Sans:** Sans further curled up against Papyred, resting his skull on his lover. Before he could say anything though, the door opened, letting in a burst of cold air, a skeleton, and an elemental. Papyrus shut the door, Grillby heating the room back to comfortable levels on reflex. He was wearing Blue’s coat over his shoulders. His pants were tattered and his shirt non-existent. Grillby looked away from Papyred, ashamed of earlier events. “…Where is Sa… Red…?”

**UF!Papyrus:** Papyred looked at his duplicate and the elemental, “My Brother… Is Upstairs…”

**Sans:** Grillby nodded in understanding, then started to move to the stairs. He paused though, and turned to Blue. “Do you… want this back… Sans…?” The elemental gestured to the coat.  
**Sans:** Sans nodded, grinning softly. “that’d be great. thanks, grillby.” Another nod, and Grillby handed the coat back to its owner. He kept his chest covered with his hand, protecting his core as he headed upstairs.

**UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings moved from Papyred and tugged at Sans’ jacket.

**Sans:** Sans looked down at the little one before smiling and letting Wingdings have the coat.

**Sans:** Grillby knocked on the bedroom door. “Sans…? May I come in…?”

**UF!Papyrus:** Red woke slightly at the knocking and responded with a yawn, “g-grillby?”

**UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings began to shake the jacket. It felt heavy but well worn.

**Sans:** “Yes, Sans…” Grillby responded. “The others are downstairs… May I come in?”

**Sans:** Aster noticed what Wingdings was doing and started giggling. They reached for the jacket, too.

**UF!Papyrus:** “y-yeah…” Red moved away from the door slowly, dragging the wastebasket with him.

**UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings moved the jacket so that Aster could grab it too.

**Sans:** Grillby slowly opened the door and entered. He closed it behind him to keep their privacy, then knelt down beside Red. One hand moved around the small skeleton’s shoulders while the other rested on his sternum. Grillby started feeding some of his magic to Red, knowing he probably needed it. “How are you feeling…?”

**Sans:** The fabric was soft to the baby bones’s touch, and Aster only giggled more. They pulled it over themself, an idea coming to mind.

**UF!Papyrus:** Red leaned into Grilby’s touch, a soft sob welling up from his chest, “i feel terrible….on top of feeling sick, he’s _here…_ a-and i k-keep throwing up my m-magic….i’m w-worried for t-them…” Red puts a hand on his magically formed belly, which was smaller than it should’ve been.

**UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings giggled with their sibling and followed them under the jacket.

**Sans:** Grillby moved his hand from Red’s chest to his belly, trying to supply the underdeveloped soul with the magic it needed. He was worried too, but he had to be strong. For Red and for the unborn baby. “…I don’t trust him…” Grillby murmured. “I won’t hurt him without reason, but… I can’t forgive him for what he did to you…”

**Sans:** Aster’s eye lights glowed a nice green and blue. Blue chuckled at the children. “what are you two doing under there?” He heard humming from the kitchen. Papyrus was probably cooking.

**UF!Papyrus:** Red nodded, relaxing slightly in his lover’s touch, “i d-don’t trust him either…” He leaned back, letting his body be enveloped by the heat of the other, “w-where’s your shirt?” Red noticed as his skull touched pure flames.

**UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings let their lights flare up too, red and orange. They giggled staring at their sibling, happy to see them clearly.

**Sans:** “Ah… that…” Grillby looked to the side in shame. “I… had a… an attack… I thought I was _back there_ for a while…” His hold on his lover tightened slightly, trying to protect him from a threat that wasn’t there.

**Sans:** Aster held out their hands between themself and Wingdings. Then, focusing all of their concentration, they created a small spark of green magic between their hands.

**UF!Papyrus:** Red’s face softened as he looked up at Grillby, “we’re in the underground, it has been eight hundred and fifty years since the war. it’s over, you’re safe, i’m safe, our children are safe.” He leaned up and kissed Grillby softly.

**UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings moved their hands above Aster’s, palms facing palms, and concentrated on their magic.

**Sans:** Grillby returned the kiss, soft and chaste, but full of love. When it broke, Grillby smiled with his eyes. “Safe… Safe with Orange Grillby… Safe with Red Sans…” He leaned down to press a soft kiss against Red’s belly, transferring more magic still.

**Sans:** There was another spark of magic, this time orange. Aster hummed, trying their hardest to make this work.

**UF!Papyrus:** Red smiled, the warmth of magic and love filling him.

**UF!Papyrus:** A spark of purple startled Wingdings, but their red eye glowed with determination, they wouldn’t give in.

**Sans:** “…Is Lithos still asleep?” Grillby asked after a moment.

**Sans:** Soon, the sparks of magic started to form something. Aster gasped in awe at the sight of a small white bone attack. It was no bigger than their foot!

**UF!Papyrus:** Red nodded his head moved toward the small form on the bed.

**UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings sockets widened at the magic, and babbled in excitement.

**Sans:** Grillby eyed that small form, love in his gaze. Three little three-year-old was sleeping peacefully, oblivious to all of the chaos that had arisen in the past hour.

**Sans:** “what are you kiddos doing?” Sans peeked under the coat, trying to see for himself. Aster giggled gleefully at their success, then moved to grab the bone attack. The loss of concentration, though, made the bone disappear. They frowned.

**UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings gasped, unwilling to stop concentrating they kept trying to get their magic going again.

**UF!Papyrus:** Red sighed softly and leaned against Grillby.

**Sans:** Grillby massaged Red’s shoulder absentmindedly. “Have you… seen their… children…?”

**Sans:** Aster started concentrating again as well! Soon enough, another bone attack manifested.

**UF!Papyrus:** “c-children?” Red’s sockets widened immensely.

**UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings moved their hands down atop Aster’s, causing them both to hold the attack in their hands.

**Sans:** Grillby nodded. “…Twins…”

**Sans:** The attack stayed this time. Aster babbled triumphantly. Blue, still peeking in, chuckled. “papyrus, look.”

**UF!Papyrus:** “is your sans alright? w-was he hurt? d-did you check for signs of r-r-rape?” his voice grew quiet and his stuttering worsened. His soul was shaking and so was his bones.

**UF!Papyrus:** Papyred lifted the other side of the jacket and looked in on their children. He smiled at the sight.

**Sans:** Grillby shook his head. “It’s… complicated, Sans… But as far as I know… your brother did not rape him…” His flames flickered red, and he debated with himself over whether to tell Red that Blue was forced by his counterpart’s soul piece.

**Sans:** Aster giggled and beamed at their parents. Blue looked at his children with the utmost love in his gaze.

**UF!Papyrus:** Red relaxed a little bit, “i… i’m sorry… i’m just w-worried.”

**UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings smiled at Sans. Papyred watched them with pure joy on his face.

**Sans:** “There’s nothing to be sorry about, Sans…” Grillby murmured, leaving a soft kiss on Red’s skull. “You have every reason to worry…”

**Sans:** Aster looked at the bone attack again, then up at their sibling. Wondering if Wingdings could hold the attack by themself, Aster let go.

**UF!Papyrus:** Red leaned into Grillby’s chest.

**UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings freaked out a little as their sibling let go. They tried to keep the attack there but it disappeared soon after their sibling let go. Wingdings frowned and began to flex their fingers.

**Sans:** Aster, worried, quickly grabbed Wingdings’s hands and kissed them. They were sorry.

**UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings pulled Aster closer and hugged them. Wingdings was upset but didn’t want Aster to be.

**Sans:** Aster hugged Wingdings too. Their soul glowed a calm green in their rib cage.

**UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings sighed in relief from the warmth that the other’s soul brought.

**Sans:** Aster smiled, sensing their twin relax. They squeezed Wingdings lightly and babbled soft apologies, like how they’d heard their parents talk when one was upset.

**UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings nodded in response and relaxed in Aster’s grasp.

**Sans:** Aster nuzzled their twin, happy Wingdings seemed better now. Blue glanced at Papyred, smiling wide. Their children were so cute.

**Sans:** “…I should go check on them…” Grillby murmured, looking down at Red. “Will you be ok here…? Or… Do you wish to accompany me…?”

**UF!Papyrus:** Red looked back up at Grillby, “i… i can’t move much on my own… and… he’s… down there…”

**Sans:** “I’ll only be gone for a moment, then…” Grillby gave Red a reassuring smile with his eyes. “I don’t want you to push yourself too much…”

**UF!Papyrus:** Red kissed Grillby softly, “t-thank you.”

**Sans:** Grillby returned the kiss with a soft, loving one of his own. “You know I would do anything for you, Sans… I cherish you so much…”

**UF!Papyrus:** “and i would do anything for you, grillby.” Sans reached up and caressed Grillby’s cheek.

**Sans:** Grillby leaned into the touch, placing a gentle hand on Sans’s. “I won’t be long…”

**UF!Papyrus:** Red nods and leans toward the waste bucket.

**Sans:** It hurt Grillby to see his lover like this. He made a mental note to bring something for Red to drink when he came back. Slowly, the elemental stood up and moved to the door.

**UF!Papyrus:** Red sighed as he laid down on the cold floor. He was starting to feel heated again.

**UF!Papyrus:** Papyred closed his side of the jacket and felt his smile fade. He leaned his head back on the arm of the couch and closed his sockets.

**Sans:** Blue dropped his side of the coat as well, then curled up beside Papyred on the couch. He kept his eyes on the lump of jacket where his children were playing.

**Sans:** Grillby exited the room as quietly as possible, the door shutting with a soft click. Making his way down the stairs, he couldn’t help but notice the family of skeletons, and Blue specifically. He looked so calm, much like Red when he watched Lithos sleep.

**UF!Papyrus:** Papyred sighed, an arm moving behind Sans. 

**Sans:** Blue snuggled closer, relaxing, just as he noticed Grillby come down the stairs. “how is he?” Grillby eyed the small skeleton with a mixed expression. After a moment of just staring, he left for the kitchen without a word.

**Sans:** “OH, GRILLBY! YOU’RE JUST IN TIME!” Papyrus’s voice boomed from the kitchen. “WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS?” There was some silence, probably Grillby responding, followed by an excited yip from Papyrus.

**UF!Papyrus:** “Did He Sign Or Did He Not Respond?” Papyred whispered, his sockets still closed.

**Sans:** “no response,” Blue whispered back.

**Sans:** “DO YOU WANT ME TO SAVE SOME FOR SANS?” Papyrus continued. He had made the spaghetti sauce bland in an attempt to help Red’s stomach.

**Sans:** Grillby smiled. “That would be nice, Papyrus… Thank you…” Grillby moved to the cupboard and grabbed a glass with the confidence that came with familiarity. He then carefully filled the cup with water from the sink. “…It’s been too long, Papyrus…” The elemental’s voice was barely audible over the worried crackling of his flames. “They haven’t even formed a body yet… I’m worried…”

**UF!Papyrus:** “Should We Be Worried?” Papyred whispered again.

**Sans:** Blue shrugged. “…i don’t know.”

**Sans:** Papyrus wrapped a gentle arm around Grillby’s shoulders. His voice came in a calm, quiet murmur. “He’ll Be Ok, Grillby. They Both Will.”

**Sans:** Grillby sighed, appreciating the contact despite the false hope. He was starting to doubt the situation, as much as he wanted to believe in a good ending. The two parted, and Grillby left the kitchen. He paused by the couch again, this time looking at Papyred.

**UF!Papyrus:** Papyred felt the eyes upon him and opened his sockets, staring back at Grillby.

**Sans:** Grillby hesitated, then looked down at the drink. “I… don’t suppose… you’ve seen your brother since arriving…?”

**UF!Papyrus:** “I Saw A Brief Glimpse Of Him Before He Ran, Screaming I Wasn’t Real.” His voice was hard as steel, his pupils directly on Grillby.

**Sans:** “He believes you are here now…” Grillby murmured, the other’s tone unsettling him a little. His flames started to mix with red. “But… you did not really… look at him…?”

**UF!Papyrus:** His sockets narrowed, “No. But If You’ve Done Anything To Him I Swear By The Angel That Not Even King Asgore Or The Queen Could Save You.”


	63. In Life and In Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight spoiler, but if having a miscarriage disturbs you, I'd recommend being cautious about this chapter. ~Flame

**Sans:** Grillby flinched, his flames going completely red. Blue found one of Papyred’s hands and squeezed it. “…You say that as if I do not already regret my decisions…” The elemental’s voice was small, like a child getting scolded.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “What Decisions?” Papyred growled out, thinking Red was in danger or hurt.

 **Sans:** “It doesn’t matter now… Sans wanted to help me… We didn’t plan for…” Grillby paused, taking a breath to calm his crackling flames. “ _He’s sick_ … because I didn’t say no… and now I’m afraid of what might happen to him… …and to the child he’s carrying…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Didn’t. Say. No. To. What.” Papyred slowly sat up, putting the twins in Sans lap. After the twins were out of his hands, he stood up and glared at Grillby. “How Sick Is He.”

 **Sans:** Grillby glanced at Blue, who was looking between the two monsters in shock. “I’d finally broken down… believing you would never come back… He wanted to help me… feel better… I could have said no to the sex… but I didn’t…” He turned back to Papyrus. “He’s constantly throwing up magic… and the child’s soul is malnourished…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “He Needs To Come Here. He Needs Food, Water, Medicine, And Magic. If We Had Any, He’d Need Determination Too.” Papyred crossed his arms across his ribs, “If You Want That Child To Live, He’s Going To Need A Lot Of Magic.” He paused for a moment, “Oh. And If You Use Him Again, We’ll Be Going To Waterfall.”

 **Sans:** Grillby frowned, the tips on his flames starting to burn cyan. “I didn’t _use_ Sans. I would never use him. Unlike you, I don’t fuck him without consent.” The temperature in the room started to rise.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred snapped. His sockets went black and he snarled viciously at Grillby.

 **Sans:** Grillby split his mouth open and roared back, jagged fire teeth on display. His flames shifted to a mixture of orange and cyan, and he set the water glass down before he spilt it on himself. “You beat him down. You rape him. You kidnap the other Sans in his stead. You don’t get to just suddenly show up after three years of me trying to heal those scars and start governing his life again. He’s mine now. You had your chance.” Blue winced, holding his children in his arms. Aster trembled, fear creeping up on them.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred growled, “I’M NOT TRYING TO ‘GOVERN’ HIS LIFE AGAIN! YOU SAID HE WAS SICK! IF YOU DON’T WANT MY HELP THAT’S FINE, I’LL LEAVE!!!” Papyred stormed outside and began to walk toward the library.

 **Sans:** Grillby growled, simmering down a little now that Papyred was out of the house. He made an effort to bring the temperature back down to normal levels. The elemental looked to Blue, who was eyeing the door with a look of worry. Aster had started sniffling sometime during the argument. He shook his head, trying to clear it and return his flames to their normal color, then took the glass of water, back and stormed upstairs. Grillby reigned in his self control and knocked on the bedroom door quietly. “…Sans…?”

 **Sans:** Papyrus had finished dinner just as the fight broke out. As soon as Grillby headed up the stairs, he left for the front door. He shot a reassuring smile towards his brother, then left to find his counterpart.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred made it to the library and began reading a puzzle book. His children needed him calm.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “c-come i-in….” Red hadn’t heard the fight, for he was throwing up.

 **Sans:** Grillby entered quickly, trying to keep his fire color normal. He moved to a shelf and reached for the medicine bottle Dr. Alphys had prescribed. “The water might be a little warm…”

 **Sans:** Papyrus followed his counterpart’s footprints to the Library. He found Papyred easily. “Is This Seat Taken?” He tried to keep his voice down. This was a library.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red smiled, reaching a shaky hand up to grab it.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “If You Wish To Take It, Then Take It.” Papyred muttered.

 **Sans:** Grillby let Red have the cup, though his hand lingered to make sure he didn’t drop it. Sitting down beside his love, he offered Red one of the tablets from the medicine bottle. “We may need to get these refilled…” The bottle was almost empty.

 **Sans:** Papyrus nodded, taking the seat next to Papyred. He was silent for a moment, trying to think of something to say. “…Grillby’s Been Very Protective Of Your Brother Since The Day He Arrived.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red nodded, trying to bring the water to his mouth before grasping at the pill in Grillby’s hand. He moved slowly toward Grillby, hand still on the cup.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred stayed silent. He too was protective over this one’s Sans.

 **Sans:** Grillby maneuvered closer to Red, trying to help in whatever way he could. He really didn’t want to talk about the argument, but he wouldn’t brush it off if Red asked about it.

 **Sans:** “I Think He Was Just Mad Because…” Papyrus was fiddling with his gloved hands, trying to give himself something to do. “Well, You Were Ordering Him Around. We’re Already Doing Everything We Can For Sans. He Has Medicine, And Grillby’s Been Giving Him A Lot Of His Own Magic.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red took the medicine and drank the water slowly, falling back onto Grillby before passing out.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred glared at his counterpart.

 **Sans:** Grillby cradled Red in his arms, calm flames brushing along his skull. The elemental took the cup of water before it spilled and set it aside. Red stayed in his arms. If only holding him would protect them from suffering.

 **Sans:** Papyrus caught the glare and shrunk in on himself. “What? Did I Say Something Wrong?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred growled, “Can You Please Tell Me Something I Don’t Know?”

 **Sans:** “Um…” Papyrus took a moment to think. “Their First Child, Lithograph Light, Turned Three Last Week.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred nodded, then went back to his puzzles.

 **Sans:** Papyrus couldn’t help but be curious. Obviously, his counterpart didn’t want to talk about Red, so maybe they could bond over puzzles. “Which Puzzles Are Those?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Just Some Word Ones.” Papyred sighed, placing the book down, “Why Are You Here?”

 **Sans:** “Because I Want To Help You.” Papyrus gave a small smile. “I Know That If I Were You, I’d Be Trying To Help My Brother In Any Way I Could Think Of. We Are Both Papyrus, So Wouldn’t It Make Sense That We Think Like Each Other?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I Am Helping Him.” Papyred’s fist curled up slowly.

 **Sans:** “You Know What I Mean. I’m Not Talking About Just His Sickness.” Papyrus moved to place a gloved hand on the other’s fist, but hesitated. “You Two Lost Something Important That Night. I Want To Help You Build It Back Up.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “…there is nothing left to build anything up with. I Need To Leave.” Papyred held back his magic and left the library. He walked and walked until he made it to waterfall. He went to The Last Fall and sat there. Magic streaming down his face. He felt alone. He couldn’t help his brother. His brother’s lover was also angry, and had refused his help. Now they sent his counterpart to pity him.

 **Sans:** Papyrus stayed in the Library. He wanted to follow his counterpart, but he figured the other wanted to be left alone. He picked up the abandoned puzzle book and indulged himself, trying to shake off the bad feeling he’d been suppressing. 

**Sans:** Blue Sans had not moved since the others had dispersed. He held the twins close, still wrapped in his jacket. He wasn’t going to cry though. He didn’t want his children to see him cry.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red threw up again. As his body starting to cramp up, he barely made it into the bucket.

 **Sans:** Grillby was there, rubbing small circles info Red’s back with a green hand, trying to ease his lover’s pain while giving him magic.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “g-grillby!” Red sobbed. He clutched his chest and screamed in pain.

 **Sans:** Grillby’s flames burned a low, concerned red, though his hands contrasted with green flames. He kept his touch, feeding healing magic to the skeleton. “Sans! Sans, what’s happening?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “t-t-they’re dying!” Red cried as his stomach began to move. His body had started rejecting the souling.

 **Sans:** Grillby’s eyes widened in horror at the sight. Instinct told him to protect the souling, but every idea he thought of was shut down by his logic. Even if his core could hold the soul, he couldn’t remove his core from his chest without hurting himself, and the soul was too weak to be taken out of Red’s belly, even for a second. The rejection was too fast, and there wouldn’t be a soul to save by the time they made it to the lab, assuming Alphys was even in the lab. The elemental helped Red into a better position, then directed Red’s face to his own. He tried to hide his hopelessness under his concern and love. “Just… Just look at me, Sans… I’m here…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red trusted Grillby as his body was moved. He tried to stop crying but it just hurt so much. Finally his belly dissolved and the child’s soul struggled for a moment, as if screaming as well, and turned to dust.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Lithos woke to his father’s screaming and had been watching from the bed. She cried with her father’s pain and started to move toward them, “D-dad? Papa?”

 **Sans:** Grillby closed his eyes, fighting to keep his expression neutral and not saddened before he turned to look at his daughter. Angel, she’d been crying… “Lithos… Sweetheart…” Grillby opened an arm, inviting their child in for a hug. “Come here…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Lithos ran into Grillby, tears fresh on her face. Red, still in shock over the loss of their second child, didn’t react.

 **Sans:** Grillby didn’t know what to say at first. Words wouldn’t come. He only held Lithos for a while, trying to comfort her with the gentle crackling of his flames. A contradiction to how he actually felt.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “W-what happened?” Lithos whispered, afraid of being loud in the new quiet that fell in the room.

 **Sans:** There it was. Grillby tried to keep himself from flinching. “Little light…” he started, his voice just as quiet, “Your sibling… they… didn’t… make it…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “What… what does that mean daddy?”

 **Sans:** Grillby glanced over to Sans. His lover seemed to be staring into space. “Sweetheart… Daddy was sick because… his magic… and your sibling’s magic… were too different… and Daddy’s magic… couldn’t… feed your sibling… They were… too hungry… to stay… so… They went with the Angel… sweetheart… and left their dust behind…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Lithos began to sob, “p-papas not going to go t-to is he?”

 **Sans:** Grillby shook his head, holding the young one tighter. “No… No… Papa isn’t going anywhere… Papa still has to take care of you and Daddy…” He left a small kiss on Lithos’s head. “I promise… I’m not going anywhere without you and Daddy…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “D-daddy’s not leaving either?” Lithos tugged on Red’s shirt.

 **Sans:** Grillby ran a hand along the side of Red’s face, trying to comfort him and bring his attention to the conversation. “…Sans…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red stared down at the small pile of dust in front of him, tears running down his face.

 **Sans:** “Sans…” Grillby took his thumb and wiped away Red’s tears, then tried to redirect his attention to the little flaming skeleton.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Lithos pulled at Red, “D-daddy?” Red turned to his lover and child and sobbed. He reached for them and held them for a long time before finally speaking. “i… i want you t-to crush their dust… o-overheat it please, grillby?”

 **Sans:** Grillby couldn’t do that exactly, but he did know something he could do with the dust. Using some magic, Grillby brought the dust into a pile and condensed it. He heated the dust and continued to condense it until all that remained was a small, glass heart that resembled the soul it used to be. “…Are you sure you… want me to… destroy it… Sans…?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “n-no… i-i want the glass… i… i didn’t know if it’d be glass or a diamond…” Red had assumed that the dust was carbon but was relieved to find out he could hold his child’s soul, even if there was no life there. He reached out toward the small heart.

 **Sans:** Grillby let Red hold the little heart. The glass itself was made thick, so as long as it didn’t get dropped, it would be fine.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red cradled it and cried as he leaned against Grillby.

 **Sans:** Grillby wrapped an arm around Red, calmly stroking his skull and spine. “…It depends on the age…” He glanced at Lithos, whom he’d secured in his other arm, then at Red. “Daddy… Lithos asked you a question…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “d-daddy’s not leaving lithos… i-i’m s-sorry…” Lithos hugged her parents.

 **Sans:** Grillby hugged his family. “…No matter what happens… we’re safe… as long as we stay together… alright, sweetheart…?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red nodded, “y-yes… we stay together…” Lithos smiled and nodded, “yeah.”

 **Sans:** Grillby’s flames slowly returned to their normal orange hue. “Uncle Papy made dinner… Are you hungry, Lithos…?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Lithos nodded, leaning now against Grillby.

 **Sans:** Grillby rubbed the child’s back with a spare hand. “Sans… do you want to come with us…?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red shook his head. He was exhausted and upset. He was beyond upset. He just wanted to hold his child and cry some more. But he knew it’d worry Grillby and Lithos so he didn’t say that.

 **Sans:** Grillby had figured Red would want to be alone. He nodded to his lover, intending to bring some food for Red after Lithos had eaten. “Ah… Lithos…” He’d nearly forgotten about Blue. “When we go downstairs… there’s a few monsters you haven’t met… but I think you’ll like them…” Assuming Papyred was still out of the house.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Lithos tilted her head, confused about what their father was talking about. New monsters? This intrigued Lithos and curiosity began to burn in her soul.

 **Sans:** Grillby couldn’t help but smile, seeing that spark in Lithos’s eye wisps. He recognized that curiosity, and carefully moved to stand. “Let’s go say hi…” It would be a good distraction.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Lithos jumped a little bit away from Grillby so he could stand and grabbed his hand.

 **Sans:** Grillby took his daughter’s hand, gave one more concerned look towards Red, then lead Lithos out of the bedroom.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red took the heart and walked to the mattress and laid down atop it, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	64. The River-Persons Words Ring True

**UF!Papyrus:** Lithos followed Grillby, staying close to her parent as she looked around for the mysterious other monsters.

 **Sans:** Blue heard Grillby approach and carefully sat up. He held his own children in his arms. “grillby? what happened up…?” He fell silent when he saw who’s hand Grillby was holding. “is that…?”

 **Sans:** “Lithos…” Grillby looked down at his daughter, then up to Blue. “This is Uncle Blue… and his children… your cousins…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Lithos looked up at Grillby, silently asking permission to go toward them. Usually her parents were smart and could keep her entertained but she had learned early on that it was better to ask than to run off and get punished with no dessert.

 **Sans:** Grillby nodded to Lithos and encouraged her forward. Papyred wasn’t here, so that relieved most of the elemental’s worries.

 **Sans:** Aster eyed the flaming skeleton child with interest. Didn’t flames hurt? Purple flames definitely hurt, but this one had red flames. Blue just sat on the couch in shock.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Lithos moved closer, looking at Blue then going for the bundle in his hands, “There are two!” Lithos gasped at the sight of the twins. Wingdings moved back a little bit and just stared at the flames.

 **Sans:** Blue grinned, happy that Lithos seemed to be growing healthily. “yeah, kiddo. twins. this is wingdings, and this is aster.” Aster didn’t really know what to make of the flames. The other didn’t look like she was hurting though, so they decided to save their magic for now.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Lithos ran back to Grillby, and held his hand again.

 **Sans:** Grillby gently squeezed Lithos’s hand. “What’s the matter, sweetheart…?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Lithos shakes her head and points to the kitchen.

 **Sans:** Grillby nodded, then took Lithos to the kitchen. Papyrus had left enough plates and utensils for all of them. The elemental smiled at the other’s thoughtfulness, then moved to start a plate for Lithos.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Lithos hurried to her spot at the table and sat down.

 **Sans:** Grillby presented the plate of noodles to the little one, along with a fork. “There’s plenty more of you’re still hungry…” he assured the child, then with a soft pat on the head, Grillby returned to the pot of spaghetti to get a plate for himself.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Lithos began eating the food in a hurry. They were hungry but they were also very curious about the monsters in the living room.

 **Sans:** Grillby set his plate in front of the seat next to Lithos, but instead of sitting down, he peeked his head out to look at Blue. “Sans… There’s spaghetti here… if you want some…”

 **Sans:** Blue just smiled and waved his hands dismissively. “that’s alright, grillby. i had a couple of sandwiches before i left.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Lithos frowned. No one ever dismissed her uncle Papyrus’ cooking. She glared at Blue and then continued eating.

 **Sans:** Blue blinked in shock. It had only been a few minutes and he’d already upset the little tyke. He felt bad. Grillby, having returned to his plate, didn’t notice.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Lithos finished her bite before asking, “Where’s Uncle Pap? Is he with Aunt Undyne?”

 **Sans:** Grillby had heard the door close a second time after the argument with Papyred. “I believe he’s somewhere… He didn’t tell me where he was going…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Lithos nodded with a sad face. She loved to eat with Uncle Pap. He made Papa and Daddy smile and was always smiling.

 **Sans:** Grillby smiled, trying to cheer up the little one. “I’m sure he’ll be back soon.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Lithos nodded. “I wanna go on an adventure with Uncle Pap when he gets back.” She spoke with a stern voice, as if this was a final say.

 **Sans:** Grillby just chuckled and nodded. “Alright… You may ask him when he gets back…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Lithos smiled at her father and began to finish off her plate.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red felt himself wake in his dreamscape, “heh…it’s been awhile since i was in here alone….”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred stared down into the abyss. The waterfall pouring an endless amount of water into and infinitely empty place.

 **Sans:** Blue fed the twins some more of his magic. He was lost in thought, his mind reeling from everything that had happened, and specifically that screaming earlier.

 **Sans:** Aster looked towards the kitchen. They were curious about the small fire skeleton, and babbled their interest.

 **Sans:** Papyrus closed the puzzle book and set it aside. He needed to go home, in case Papyred came back. Besides that, he was worried about Red.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Finally done with her food, she closed her eyes and focused on her dishes, red magic slowly enveloping around them.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red walked around, and noticed Grillby’s spot. The water that wouldn’t douse flames.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred shouted. He screamed. He cried. But nobody came.

 **Sans:** Grillby watched intently at his daughter’s magic. He was ready to catch those dishes in case Lithos dropped them.

 **Sans:** Aster looked to Windings, a newfound concern on their face. They babbled worriedly, pointing to the door before signing, {Father…}

 **UF!Papyrus:** Lithos dropped the silverware back onto the table, concentrating her magic on her plate.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings nodded, then looked to Sans, and frowned, then began tugging at Sans’s arm.

 **Sans:** Grillby waited patiently, watching closely but making no move to intervene.

 **Sans:** Aster tugged on Blue’s other arm, jolting the short skeleton out of his train of thought. He looked down at the twins and smiled. “what’s up, kiddos?”

 **Sans:** Again, Aster pointed to the door and signed {Father,} before babbling worriedly.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Lithos lifted the plate, making it into the ridiculously tall sink before dropping it.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings’ red eye brightened as they pointed to the door before opened his mouth and cried lightly.

 **Sans:** Grillby smiled, golden embers mixing with the orange ones while he applauded his daughter. “Very good, Lithos… Good job…”

 **Sans:** Sans’s smile fell, replaced with a worried frown. “your dad is…?” Aster nodded, pointing to the door again and pulling his father’s arm, trying to get him to move.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Lithos smiled then tried to do the same with the silverware, but her magic dissipated and they fell to the ground.

 **Sans:** “Ah… You made it farther than last time…” Grillby was still proud. The silverware didn’t break, after all. He just patted Lithos’s head, then took his dishes to the sink, picking up the silverware from the floor on the way.

 **Sans:** Sans stood up, carefully taking the kids with him in his jacket. He needed to find Papyred. Just before he made it out the door, however, it opened by itself, and Papyrus stepped in. “BROTHER! TWINS! HELLO! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?”

 **Sans:** “pap, did you find him?” Sans’s eye lights held concern.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Lithos smiled and ran into the living room only to jump onto Papyrus, “UNCLE PAP! I WANNA GO ON AN ADVENTURE!!!! LET’S GO!!!!”

 **Sans:** Papyrus was quick to catch Lithos. He burst into laughter and hugged the child. “WELL, HELLO TO YOU TOO, LITHOS!” He beamed, then turned his attention to Blue. “WE HAD A NICE CHAT AT THE LIBRARY, BUT HE WENT SOMEWHERE ELSE. I DON’T KNOW WHERE HE IS NOW.” Sans nodded, then slipped out the door with the twins in his arms. “AND AS FOR YOU!” Papyrus beamed at Lithos. “WE WILL BE GOING ON THE GREATEST ADVENTURE!! AND YOU GET TO CHOOSE WHERE WE GO! NYEH HEH HEH!!”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I WANNA GO TO WATERFALL AND PLAY WITH UNDYNE!!!!!”

 **Sans:** Sans looked around, trying to find any signs of Papyred around. Aster pointed in the direction of Waterfall, and Sans followed.

 **Sans:** “THEN WATERFALL IT IS! BUT YOU’LL NEED YOUR RAIN CLOTHES. SAFETY FIRST, LIGHTNING BUG!”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “OKAY!!” Lithos ran upstairs, running into the room where Red was sleeping and grabbed their jacket, boots, and umbrella.

 **Sans:** Sans followed Aster’s directions, trusting the little one’s instincts. He took a few shortcuts over various gaps, trying to keep his pace fast.

 **Sans:** Papyrus waited at the bottom of the stairs. Grillby met him there and handed him a covered bowl. “Here… In case one of you gets hungry…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Lithos ran to the stairs, leaving the bedroom door open, before she jumped onto Papyrus.

 **Sans:** Soon enough, Blue stopped following Aster in favor of following the echo flowers. He recognized that voice anywhere. His pace quickened, only to slow to a stop when he saw where Papyred was. He froze, soul racing. “papyrus…” It was barely above a whisper.

 **Sans:** Again, Papyrus caught Lithos with the ease of practice. He laughed before setting the small child on his shoulders. “TO WATERFALL, THEN! NYEH HEH HEH!” He took the bowl from Grillby, then, holding onto Lithos to make sure she didn’t fall, he marched his way out the door.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred looked up, shock on his face as he heard Sans.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “BYE PAPA! BYE DADDY!!!” Lithos waved toward Grillby and the open door.

 **Sans:** Blue stood there for a moment, unsure what to do at first. Aster reached out to Papyred, whining at the distance between them. “…heya.”

 **Sans:** Grillby was on the porch, and waved in return as he watched the two head off. Once they were out of sight, Grillby quietly returned to the house, shut the door behind him… and collapsed. Alone, he wasn’t as guarded about his emotions. Alone, he wasn’t as worried about being strong in front of others. Alone, he allowed himself to really cry over his loss.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred moved away from the edge of the Last Fall. He moved closer to Sans until they were right next to each other, “Are You Okay?”

 **Sans:** Sans nodded slowly, relaxing a little now that Papyrus wasn’t on the edge. Aster grasped at Papyred’s exposed ribs and clung to it. Sans looked down at them. “aster was worried about you.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred nodded, Wingdings holding Aster’s other hand.

 **Sans:** Sans sighed, then let his head rest on Papyred’s sternum. “scared me… i’m sure you know which fall that one is.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I Do. It’s The Last Fall. The Final Destination To The Fallen In My World.” Papyred looked toward the cliff.

 **Sans:** Sans nodded. “same in this world, though i don’t think we’ve had as many as you probably had.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred nodded, “I Don’t Suppose You Have.” He grew quiet as he rubbed Aster’s skull, being gentle and soft.

 **Sans:** Aster tilted their head up at the touch, smiling and cooing happily. Their eye lights flashed blue and green.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I’m Sorry I Worried You.” He smiled down at Aster.

 **Sans:** Aster let go of their daddy’s rib. {Father,} they signed, then leaned close to kiss his bones.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred smile softened some as he rubbed the smaller skeleton’s skull.

 **Sans:** Sans smiled as well. He was happy that Aster loved their dad as much as they did, especially since Wingdings didn’t trust him. Aster, content with what had happened, yawned and fell asleep, snuggling up to their daddy.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Oh… Dear… Aster… You Can’t Sleep Here…” Papyred sighed, then looked to Sans. “We Need To Get Them To The House.”

 **Sans:** Sans nodded, chuckling all the same. It was so much like himself to fall asleep wherever he felt safe, regardless of where ‘safe’ actually was. He carefully adjusted his hold on the little ones so they didn’t fall. “the riverperson would be faster. we’re pretty close to the dock.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred nodded, “Is There… A Fee?”

 **Sans:** He shook his head. “no charge. come on. these kids should stay as dry as possible.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred nodded, glad he gave them his sweater.

 **Sans:** And Sans was glad they still had his jacket. He started ahead, only to pause when Aster began to stir, fussing and unconsciously trying to squirm their way back to their daddy. Getting closer to Papyred proved to solve this, and the baby relaxed in their sleep again. He looked up at his lover “side by side then?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Side By Side.” Papyred confirmed. He began to walk alongside Sans and the Twins, Wingdings glaring at him, a protective hand on Aster.

 **Sans:** “be nice, little one. your sibling sleeps better with your daddy around.” Sans chuckled and rubbed Wingdings’s head.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingding growled, still eyeing Papyred, who frowned and looked to Sans, confused and concerned.

 **Sans:** “they’re protective,” Sans explained. “i think you can relate.” He smiled.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred was still worried about this. He continued to walk beside Sans until they were away from the falls.

 **Sans:** Blue moved to round a corner, but froze when he almost collided with a familiar set of bones. “BROTHER! HELLO! WHAT–?” Papyrus cut himself off when he noticed the sleeping child in Sans’s arms. “Someone Had A Little Too Much Fun I See?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred watched the other Papyrus, Lithos now riding the other’s back. Lithos stared at Papyred intently.

 **Sans:** “yeah,” Blue smiled down at Aster before looking back up. “so, what are you two doing here?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Lithos And I Are Going To Undyne’s,” Papyrus replied cheerfully. His gaze went to Papyred, and then he remembered. “Oh! Lithos! This Is Another Uncle Of Yours! Uncle…” He trailed off, trying to think of a name and failing. “Well, He’s Your Dad’s Brother, Just Like Uncle Blue Is My Brother!”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Lithos nodded and pointed, “How’d ya get those scars?” Papyred reeled back a little bit. He hadn’t expected the child to talk, let alone ask about his scars.

 **Sans:** Blue stayed close, knowing Aster would wake up in a fuss if they got too far away from their dad. “she’s three now,” he whispered up to Papyred. “hey kiddo, since uncle pap can’t think of a good name for this uncle, why don’t you name him?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Lithos thought for a moment before shrugging, “I dunno. He looks like uncle Pap, but he can’t have the same name.”

 **Sans:** Papyrus was still trying to think of a name. Blue looked up to Papyred again. “any ideas?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred shook his head, still in amazement that his brother had been without him for three years.

 **Sans:** “knight.” It was spoken quietly almost absentmindedly. “yeah. how about uncle knight?” Blue beamed at his lover. “because he’s loyal and protects his family, just like a knight.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Lithos nodded, “Uncle Knight! Okay!”

 **Sans:** “Wowie! That Is Cool!” It was Papyrus’s turn to beam. “Well, I Think We’ve Kept Undyne Waiting Long Enough, Don’t You Think, Lithos?” He’d noticed Papyred’s reaction to the question about his scars, so maybe he could distract Lithos and give him time to compose himself and think of a story.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Lithos raised their arms, "YEAH!!!! LETS GO FIGHT UNDYNE!!!!! CHARGEEEEEEEE!!!!“

 **Sans:** "TO VICTORY!!! NYEH HEH HEH!!!” Papyrus bounded off down a branch of cave, Lithos on his shoulders.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Once they were out of sight, Blue’s smile softened into worry. “you ok?”

 **Sans:** “Y-YEAH… Just… Overwhelmed?” Papyred had been asked a serious question by a three year old, then had gotten stuck in his head about the lost time with his brother.

 **Sans:** Sans nodded, then nudged him gently. “come on. let’s go home.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred nodded and followed Sans, “I… I Hope My Brother Is Okay…”

 **Sans:** Sans didn’t respond as he lead the way to the dock. His thoughts went back to the screaming he’d heard before and suppressed a shudder. Somehow, he doubted Okay was an accurate description.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred sighed as he followed, glad to be away from the Last Fall.

 **Sans:** The Riverperson was waiting for them when they made it to the dock. Sans needed Papyred’s help to embark, but once they were both on the boat, Sans relaxed. “snowdin, please.” With a nod from the hooded figure, they were off.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred held onto Sans and his children in the boat, not willing to let go even as the boat docked in Snowdin.

 **Sans:** Sans chuckled at the protective hold and looked up. “so, am i allowed to walk or are you going to carry me?”

 **Sans:** At the front of the boat, the Riverperson was humming a tune. “Tra la la. With every end comes a beginning.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred responded with just lifting the smaller skeletons and exiting the boat. He moved so that the Riverperson could leave. He held Sans and his children to his chest and began to walk to the house that was now home to Red, Grillby, Lithos and Papyrus.

 **Sans:** “guess i’m not allowed to walk anymore, huh?” Sans grinned as he relaxed in the hold. Aster smiled in their sleep.

 **Sans:** Entering the house alerted a certain fire elemental. Aside from a bit of fire flickering though, Grillby didn’t acknowledge their arrival. His attention was focused on the TV in front of him.


	65. Weakness and Strength

**UF!Papyrus:** Papyred frowned at the elemental, holding Sans a little tighter, “How Is My Brother?”

 **Sans:** A bit of red flickered in Grillby’s orange flames, if only for a moment. It took him a moment to respond. “He… is… resting…” His voice was a lot quieter than usual. Blue looked up at Papyred with concern. His thoughts went back to the screams.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred, not used to any Grillby being quiet, grew very suspicious, very fast.  
“What’s Wrong With Sans?”

 **Sans:** “Nothing… is wrong… with him…” Grillby replied, his gaze still focused on the TV. It featured a news station, and the current story was about monsters finally moving to the surface. “He is… in our room… asleep…” He was probably going to regret saying this, but he felt his lover’s brother had a right to know, even if he didn’t trust him. “…Mourning…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “MOURNING?!” Papyred practically shouted, waking Wingdings, who’d fallen asleep on the boat ride.

 **Sans:** Aster woke with a start as well. They started sniffling; that had been a nice dream. Both Sans and Grillby flinched at the outburst, and the elemental’s flames died down to a pained red hue. “Be quiet… You’ll wake him…” He still wasn’t looking at them.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred grip tightened around Sans, “Why Is He Mourning.” He was done with questions. He wanted answers. Now.

 **Sans:** Grillby didn’t respond. The only sound that came from him was the crackling of fire, gradually getting louder. It was a sure sign of his upset. Finally, Blue spoke up. “your other kid…?” Grillby’s flames flickered, and he visibly flinched. Or was that a sob? It was hard to tell. He had put on a shirt in Blue’s absence, and he was clutching the front tightly, just over his core.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred set his family down on the couch and sank to his knees, “My Brother Lost The Baby… And… I Wasn’t Here…”

 **Sans:** Blue looked between his best friend and his lover, feeling torn. Grillby wouldn’t look anywhere but the floor in front of him. Aster hugged Wingdings, scared by the heavy atmosphere surrounding the older monsters.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings held their sibling and looked between the fire and Papyred, scared and prepared to bite anyone that scared Aster again. Papyred curled into a ball and began to lightly cry, so as not to alert anyone of his tears.

 **Sans:** Blue could tell though. As much as he wanted to hug Papyred, his arms were full. He settled on lightly petting his back with his foot. Grillby couldn’t bring himself to say anything. What could he say?

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings cooed at Aster, lifting their siblings head and making their eyes glow as they searched their sibling’s sockets

 **Sans:** Aster returned the gaze, and soon started glowing their eyes, too. Their uneasy frown changed to a small smile, and they babbled quietly at their twin.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings smiled at their twin’s smile, happy that they were at least smiling.

 **Sans:** Despite the heavy atmosphere, Blue couldn’t help but smile at the interaction. His babies were so nice to each other. He couldn’t have asked for more. While Blue was supporting his family, Grillby was thinking about his. Wordlessly, he stood up and started to climb the stairs.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred looked up at the moving figure, “Where are you going?” He whispered across the room.

 **Sans:** Grillby paused, debate with himself over whether to look at Papyred, then ultimately decided against it. “To check on Sans…” He sounded tired, but that didn’t stop him from continuing.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Promise me… you’ll help him…” His voice grew softer, but the sincerity in his voice was clear as day.

 **Sans:** The elemental paused again, and this time, he did look back. Papyred look so… small. Like a child… “I promise… I’ll do whatever takes… to help him heal…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred looked up, staring Grillby right in the eyes, “Thank you.” Magic had made streak marks down his cheekbones, but his voice did not waver.

 **Sans:** He was taken aback by the display. He hasn’t expected to see so much emotion in Papyred’s eye lights. Grillby stood there for a moment more, stunned, before simply nodding and finishing his trek to their bedroom. He quietly rasped on the door. “Sans…? Are you still asleep…?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** The small skeleton let out small snores, his hands clenched around the small heart and his body curled in a position that was bound to cause him pain when he woke.

 **Sans:** Hearing the snoring, Grillby quietly entered the room. He smiled at first, though it was short-lived when he noticed how tightly curled up Red was. He quietly shut the door behind him, then tip-toed over to the bed. He carefully reached down to see if he could adjust his lover’s position without waking him.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red’s body moved without waking, his mind in a deep sleep. His hand never let go of the heart.

 **Sans:** Satisfied with the new position, Grillby looked down at the glass soul in Red’s hand. His own core ached with loss, but he had to be strong. He’d properly mourn after everyone else had. Until then, he’d hold out and support his lover however possible, just like last time with Blue.

 **UF!Papyrus:** After Grillby had entered the other’s room, Papyred hand curled in on himself again, this time letting his bones shake.

 **Sans:** “pap…” Blue shifted his hold on the twins so that his lap was available. He patted the spot on the couch next to him. “come here, pap. you don’t have to stay on the floor.”

 **Sans:** Grillby slipped into the bed beside Red, carefully wrapping his arms around him. He couldn’t sleep, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t be there when he woke up.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred shook his head, gripping his knees tighter.

 **Sans:** “do you want me to come down there, then?” Blue offered.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red slowly woke, his body moving slowly and lethargically as he realized that Grillby was behind him.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred shook his head again. He did not deserve Sans. Sans was so good to him.

 **Sans:** Grillby tried to smile for Red, but it didn’t feel as genuine as it usually was. He brushed the side of his lover’s skull gently, reassuringly. “How was your sleep…?”

 **Sans:** Blue sighed. With some hesitation, he carefully set the twins down and sank to the floor beside Papyred. He then wrapped his arms around the taller skeleton’s shoulders and tugged, trying to pull him into his lap.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red lifted his hand and touched the flames face, “it was better than i thought it’d be… i was on the b-beach…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred fell into Blue’s lap, still curled into himself.

 **Sans:** The smile grew a little more genuine at that. Grillby leaned into the touch, shifting a bit so he could kiss Red’s carpals. “I’m glad… Did you see the fish…?”

 **Sans:** Blue ran a gentle hand over Papyred’s skull. He didn’t know what to say, so he stayed silent, hoping the touch would comfort his lover.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “no, i just wanted peace…” Red smiled at the other’s smile.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred tried to stop sobbing, and only accomplished to stop the rattling of his bones.

 **Sans:** “Whatever makes you happy…” Grillby nuzzled against Red.

 **Sans:** Blue didn’t mind. Papyred had every reason to cry. “it’s alright, pap. you can cry as much as you want. you don’t need to hold back.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “you make me h-happy.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I-I Can’t Sans… What If They Hear Me? What If He Hears Me?” Papyred asked softly.

 **Sans:** “I certainly try my best…”

 **Sans:** “let them hear,” Blue replied. “not sure about your brother, but i know grillby won’t think any less of you.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “thank you… for everything grillby… you’re so patient and… and… i love you…” Red looked into the other’s eyes and lifted himself to press a kiss onto the other’s mouth.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I… I Can’t… It’d Be… Embarrassing.” He didn’t want Blue to be embarrassed by him. He didn’t want to be an embarrassment or even a humiliation for Blue. He wanted to prove that he was strong enough for Blue.

 **Sans:** Wisps of golden and ruby flames sparked in the otherwise orange fire elemental. He pressed into the kiss, letting his own love and warmth radiate in the room and shine in the kiss. “I cherish you more than I could ever cherish anyone else…” He murmured when they parted. “I’ll be here for you for as long as I am able, and I’ll never leave unless you ask me to.”

 **Sans:** “embarrassing?” An odd word choice. “what’s to be embarrassed about? everyone cries, papyrus.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “i’ll be here beside you until i dust, and i shall never ask you to leave.” Red spoke softly, even though the elemental was the only other one in the room.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “I Should Not. I Am The Great And Terrible Papyrus, Nothing Should Faze Me.” He recited the cold words.

 **Sans:** Grillby’s flames were a bright mixture of orange, gold, and ruby. Oh, how he loved this skeleton. “Then I will never leave you…” He murmured before placing a soft kiss on Red’s teeth.

 **Sans:** “i still think we should change that. ‘terrible’ just doesn’t suit you.” Blue sighed, then started rubbing circles into Papyred’s shoulder blade. “no one’s perfect, pap. you don’t have to be strong all the time.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red kissed back, wrapping his arms around Grillby.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred stayed silent, his tears slowly stopping.

 **Sans:** Grillby smiled around the kiss, letting his warmth spread to Red’s bones in a loving gesture.

 **Sans:** Blue continued to massage Papyred’s shoulder blade, believing that was calming him down.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “w-would you like to hold them?” Red pulled his arm in so that he could hand the heart to Grillby.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred stopped crying entirely, his mind full of thoughts that could cause one trouble if he ever spoke them aloud.

 **Sans:** The gold in Grillby’s flames wavered a bit, but he tried to play it off. He shifted so that a hand was free. “If you want me to… I will…” He didn’t want to come off as hesitant. Besides, He wanted Red to be happy, and he didn’t want to take the glass soul away if it would upset Red.

 **Sans:** Blue decided to keep quiet, rather than speak and potentially upset Papyred. On the couch, Aster had secured their father’s jacket and had pulled it over their head again.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “grillby? have you… grieved yet? in my heart i still grieve, but i know that our child is in peace right now. i’ve cried. i’ve come to terms with their dust. hold our child and grieve.” his voice was soft as he opened his hand, trying to give it to Grillby.

 **Sans:** Grillby was silent, but the colors in his flames all died down to red. Red had gotten so good at reading him over the years. He lowered his gaze to the glass soul, then gingerly took it from his lover. It only took a moment before the dam burst. Grillby sobbed, liquid magic pouring from his eyes, and buried his face against Red. It hurt. He’d been avoiding the pain, just like when he’d lost Blue, but he couldn’t avoid it any longer. He knew he needed this. He was glad Red was here with him.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red held the flame elemental, careful not to hold him too tight. He slowly rubbed Grillby’s back.

 **Sans:** Grillby appreciated the touch. It helped ground him. He did eventually stop crying, and without Red, he would have been left hollow. But his lover held a warmth that the elemental simply loved, and even at his worst, that warmth helped him.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red smiled as the tears began to dwindle, “how do you feel?” His voice was gentle, calm and soft.

 **Sans:** “…I…” Grillby took in a shaky breath and let it out slowly. “Better… I suppose… Thank you, Sans…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “you can cry more if you need to. you can do whatever to make you feel better.” Red gazes upon Grilby with love.

 **Sans:** Grillby smiled, his flames starting to revert back to orange. “I’ve cried enough for now, Sans… Besides… I only need to know that I make you happy… That’s what makes me happiest…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “you always make me happy, grillby.” Red smiled softly.

 **Sans:** “I would have it no other way…” Grillby returned the smile, then left a small kiss on Red’s frontal.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red chuckled lightly, “neither would i.”

 **Sans:** Grillby was silent for a moment, simply drinking in his lover’s features. But then his mind wandered back to downstairs. “Your brother… He seemed very… upset when he heard about… them…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red looked away, his face turning dark, “he had no reason to.”

 **Sans:** “From what he said… he was mostly upset with himself… for not being here…” Grillby looked down at the glass soul. “He even cried…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “i doubt that!” Red scoffs, voice soft, “he never cries… not even after he gets hurt.”

 **Sans:** “Sans…” Grillby sighed. “I saw the tears… streaks of red magic… He was very quiet, but… they were there…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red is silent for a time, “i… i cannot forgive him… g-grillby please understand…”

 **Sans:** He shook his head. “I’m not saying you should… I still don’t… I am… simply saying that… perhaps… we should be a little more… open-minded about his arrival… and new family…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “i can’t be open-minded with h-h-him!” Red stuttered as he placed his head in his hands.

 **Sans:** “You have every reason not to… I understand… He hurt you… That is unforgivable… I… am simply starting to question his motives…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “w-w-why?” Red whimpered, starting to lean against Grillby. Was Grillby going to take his brother’s side? Was Grillby going to start acting the way that Papyrus had? Red fought with these thoughts, knowing that Grillby wouldn’t, but anxiety can make anyone paranoid, even when the rational mind knows that there is nothing to fear.

 **Sans:** Grillby just shook his head. “I think it’s just… his children… I… don’t think I could have prepared for them… they’re both so… expressive and… …It doesn’t matter… They have nothing to do with this… My mind is just playing tricks with me…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red nodded, not fully understanding Grillby. He sighed at the warmth put off by his lover.

 **Sans:** He shouldn’t have spoken about it. If there weren’t any children involved, it would be a lot easier to keep from taking Papyred’s side. But with his own past still haunting him, he couldn’t escape the guilt. He hadn’t harmed those children, and yet his hatred for Papyred reminded him all too well of his initial hatred towards humans. He didn’t want history to repeat itself… Pushing those feelings out of his mind, he focused on keeping his lover warm.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred sighed in Blue’s hold, “how will he forgive me if i can’t even forgive myself?” His voice was small, his eye lights dim.

 **Sans:** Blue didn’t know. He wanted to say something to help Papyred, but the words wouldn’t come. So he just continued to run his hand on the other.

 **Sans:** Up on the couch, Aster had a plan for this jacket them and their twin had been playing with. They pulled it over their head and growled.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings, confused, lifted the jacket and cocked their head.

 **Sans:** Though it wasn’t the reaction they were hoping for, the little one made the most of it. They lunged at Wingdings, another growl escaping them before they captured their twin in an embrace and snuggled up to them.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings yelped softly and quickly held their sibling, nuzzling them and kissing the other’s cheek.

 **Sans:** Aster giggled and nuzzled their twin. Wingdings liked the game. That was good. Blue looked at his children from his spot on the floor and smiled. They really did love each other.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings grasped at Aster’s hand and held it, comparing their fingers and babbling softly.

 **Sans:** Aster looked at their hands. Wingdings’s hand felt nice against their own, familiar. Aster babbled happily and clutched their twin’s hand.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings held onto Asters in return. They smiled and cooed.

 **Sans:** Blue tapped Papyred’s shoulder, trying to get his attention. The other had to see this. Aster was beaming. They made a few gestures with their free hand, but none of them held any meaning. If only they had more words to sign.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred looked up and watched his children play. Wingdings giggled as they watched Aster.

 **Sans:** Aster pouted, a little upset that they couldn’t communicate that well. Then, their train of thought ran in a completely different direction when they looked at Wingdings’s other hand. Curious, they took that hand and stuck it in their mouth. They wondered if the hand tasted anything like what the other’s feet tasted like.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings stopped giggling and curiously watched their sibling.

 **Sans:** Nope. The hand tasted different. And this time, Wingdings didn’t make that weird noise. Aster let go of their twin’s hand and made to inspect their feet again. What was so special about these feet?

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings eyed Aster, pulling their own feet toward themselves, remembering what Aster did to them last time.

 **Sans:** Aster tilted their head to the side. They wouldn’t touch Wingdings’ feet of their sibling didn’t want them to, but now they were curious about their own feet. Taking one in their hand, they were surprised at the tingly feeling that flared up and dropped their foot with a squeak.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings chuckled lightly and smiled at Aster.

 **Sans:** Aster blinked, and took a moment to just stare at their twin curiously. But after that moment, they giggled along with their sibling.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred watched his children, a small amount of joy filling his soul.

 **Sans:** Blue sighed happily and eyed Papyred. “Are your feet ticklish?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred shook his head, “No. I Think My Brother’s Are Though.”

 **Sans:** “huh. i see.” Blue turned his gaze back to the children, trying to be discrete about hiding the bottoms of his own feet.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Are You?” Papyred asked softly. His hands holding onto his wrists.

 **Sans:** “no,” Blue replied a little too quickly. “totally not. nope.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred cocked his head, then reached out, snatching the other’s ankle and began lightly touching the bottom of his foot with his fingers.

 **Sans:** The action was met with a yelp, followed by laughter and a squirming skeleton. “no no n-ahaha! s-stop! stop! mercy! Mercy!”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred continued, enjoying the laughs coming from his lover.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red, upstairs, heard the pleas for Mercy and the No’s, and froze in Grillby’s arms. The door was slightly cracked open, letting little sounds through.

 **Sans:** Grillby heard them too. He took one glance at Red, then carefully removed himself from the bed. He had to protect his friend.


	66. Misunderstandings

**UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings decided to do the same to Aster after watching their parents play.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “g-grillby…” Red whispered, outstretching his hand, fear covering his face.

 **Sans:** Aster squealed and laughed, trying in vain to push their sibling away and to release their feet.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Grillby paused, then grasped Red’s hand in his own. “I want to help him… Do you want to come with me… or…?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “y-y-y-you might make it worse…” Red shivered, closing his sockets.

 **Sans:** “Sans…” Grillby squeezed his lover’s hand. “I’m asking you… to let me help my friend… He won’t be any worse if I intervene…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red nodded, “p-please be safe… i-i need you…” Red whimpered as he spoke, voice wavering.

 **Sans:** “I’ll make it quick…” Grillby bent down and kissed his lover’s frontal, squeezing his hand once more before parting. True to his word, he was quick to exit the door and run downstairs in a panic. He stopped at the foot of the staircase, expecting to see something horrible but growing confused when his mind finally registered the laughter coming from Blue.

 **Sans:** The short skeleton happened to look up and see Grillby, but he was too busy being helpless to Papyred’s tickling to wave. “grillby! help! he– hee hee hee! he found my weakness!”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred stopped, frozen in place. His arms wrapped around Blue slowly.

 **Sans:** No longer being tickled, Blue slowly relaxed and let himself wrap his arms around Papyred. Meanwhile, Grillby just stood there, processing what he’d just seen. “I thought…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred’s eyes widened, the slowly closed, his head down, ashamed. He knew what Grillby thought, and knew that he had every right to believe him to do as such.

 **Sans:** After a moment, the situation finally clicked. The elemental sighed and shook his head, then adjusted his glasses. “I’m sorry, Sans…” he said with a chuckle, “I can’t help you… The tickler seems to have you… thoroughly boned…” He hoped the pun would lighten the mood.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred barely listened to the words coming from the flame elemental, just holding Sans.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings grabbed Aster and hissed at Grillby, unsure if he was a safe monster or not.

 **Sans:** Aster didn’t know what to make of the situation, So they just clung to their sibling. They knew purple was a bad color, but orange was a mystery. Blue seemed to be the only one who caught the pun, and started chuckling. “since when did you start making puns?”

 **Sans:** Grillby’s attention was focused on Wingdings. He was genuinely surprised that the little one would hiss at him, let alone try to protect their sibling from him. “About a month after you left…” Grillby replied, his gaze staying on the children. “I’ll leave you two to yourselves… I should tell San… Red… what happened…” He then turned and started heading back up the stairs.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings growled, watching as Grillby left.

 **Sans:** Grillby’s flames flickered, or was that a flinch? It was hard to tell. Either way, he made no move to acknowledge the growling toddler as he made his way back to the bedroom. Once inside, he shut the door quietly and sighed.

 **Sans:** After watching the elemental leave, Aster frowned at their twin and left a small kiss on their zygomatic. Orange couldn’t be a bad color, because Wingdings had an orange eye light. It wasn’t like the purple light at all.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings nuzzled Aster, they had protected their twin. Wingdings cooed toward Aster, kissing them back.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “g-grillby? w-what happened? is he alright?” Red shook as he stood and began to walk toward Grillby.

 **Sans:** Grillby nodded, then moved to Red so that he could help stable his lover. “He is fine… Apparently, Blue has ticklish feet…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red leaned into Grillby, “w-what do you mean?” He was confused as the context of the other’s statement.

 **Sans:** Grillby slipped his hands under Red’s arms and, after a moment’s hesitation to make sure Red didn’t object, he lifted the small skeleton up and held him in his arms. “Your brother… was tickling Blue… Nothing bad happened… It was as consensual as tickling someone can be…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red nodded, his confusion grew, his brother tickling someone?

 **Sans:** Grillby sighed and carefully took a seat on the bed, letting Red sit on his lap. “I don’t think their children like me very much, though…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red cocked his head, “why do you say that?”

 **Sans:** “One of them growled at me…” Grillby replied. “They acted as if I was going to do something to their sibling…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red frowned, “h-how long were they in my home? t-they could’ve already been a-attacked.”

 **Sans:** “They’ve been here since Blue came back… They arrived in your brother’s arms…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red shook his head, “n-no, in my dimension…”

 **Sans:** “I don’t know how old they are… But Blue did mention their delivery was hard… Parasite twins… It was a miracle both of them survived…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red slowly nodded against Grillby’s chest. He was glad that Lithos and his now departed child were not a parasitic twin. That would have dusted them and him.

 **Sans:** Grillby just held Red for a while, debating with himself over whether or not to say the thought on his mind. After a bit of debate, he decided to speak. “I think… they might think I’m… like the other Grillby…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red froze, his sockets widening and his pupils disappearing. He shook in Grillby’s arms.

 **Sans:** Grillby flinched, and hugged Red, trying to help calm the other, and even going so far as to heat the room. He shouldn’t have said anything.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “y-you’re n-not him… you’re… n-nicer…” Red tried to even his breathing.

 **Sans:** “I try to be…” Grillby murmured. “I’ll never hurt you or Lithos or anyone… I’ll only protect you… I’m your paladin…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red nodded rapidly, his hands gripping onto Grillby’s chest.

 **Sans:** “It’s been three years, five weeks, and four days since you last saw Purple… He is in another universe and will not be coming for you… The Barrier was destroyed, and you will be able to see the surface any day now… You are safe… with Orange Grillby… and your child, Lithos… you are safe…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red nodded, his hands not giving up on their grip.

 **Sans:** “…Tell me how I can help… I want to help you, Sans…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “j-just hold me… please?” His voice was soft as he nuzzled against the other.

 **Sans:** Grillby nodded, then held his lover close. “Whatever you wish, Sans.” He let his warmth seep into the other’s bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter there's one more before the end of this book. I'll be posting it sometime tomorrow morning or, later tonight if Flame wishes it. The next book will be in production as soon as schedules and things are figured out. Flame and I have actually been thinking about writing our own books, ya know....not fanfics, but actual covers and you get to buy them from the store and feel the pages beneath your fingers. ^^


	67. The Green Surface

**UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings looked over to their parents, curiosity over who that was.

 **Sans:** Blue looked over to Papyred and smiled, trying to reassure him. “he’s just trying to make sure i’m ok. it’s like how you want to make sure he doesn’t hurt your brother.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred nodded, “I Am… Just… Afraid Of Someone Taking You Away From Me…” It had already happened once, why chance it?

 **Sans:** Blue nodded in understanding, but smiled, trying to reassure his lover. “no one here is going to take me away from you. i won’t let them.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred nodded, nuzzling Sans.

 **Sans:** Around that time, Papyrus came barging through the front door with Lithos on his back. His face was alight with joy. “HOUSEMATES! WE’VE BEEN CLEARED!”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Cleared? What Does That Mean?” Papyred asked, shifting his eyes between Papyrus and his children, judging how long it would take him to grab them and Blue before anyone tried anything.

 **Sans:** “OH RIGHT! YOU WEREN’T HERE!” Papyrus ran to the couch, raising energy and joy. “A LITTLE WHILE AFTER MY BROTHER LEFT, THE BARRIER WAS DESTROYED. EVERYONE’S BEEN STAYING IN THE UNDERGROUND WHILE KING ASGORE SORTED SOME LEGAL STUFF BETWEEN THE HUMANS ON THE SURFACE AND HOUSING WAS BEING CONSTRUCTED. BUT NOW THAT’S OVER! UNDYNE SAID WE COULD LEAVE WHENEVER WE WANTED NOW!!”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred jerked back, wary of the look-alike, Wingdings hissing and growling at Papyrus as well. Lithos looked down at the baby curiously.

 **Sans:** Aster looked up at the flaming skeleton with a similar curiosity she was allowing their sibling. Catching onto Papyrus’s happiness, they giggled and waved at Lithos. Blue just stared at his brother, shocked about the whole thing.

 **Sans:** Papyrus faltered slightly, but he didn’t let the others’ reactions impede his good mood. “ISN’T IT AMAZING, BROTHER? WE’RE GOING TO FINALLY SEE THE SURFACE!”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Lithos perked up, “What about Papa and Daddy? We Gotta Tell Them!!!” She tugged on Papyrus as Wingdings gripped their twin.

 **Sans:** Blue was grateful for Lithos’s mention of that, because he didn’t have an answer for his brother. His mind had shut down from the sheer amount of implications of going to the surface would cause, that he simply leaned against Papyred to help support himself. “OH YES! ABSOLUTELY,” Papyrus chimed to Lithos, not focusing on his brother when he bolted up the stairs towards Red’s room. Aster waved to Lithos again, relaxing in their sibling’s arms.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Lithos waved back as they moved with Papyrus to her parents room. Papyred lifted Blue and moved to their children, lifting them as well and handing them to Blue as he sat down on the couch holding them all.

 **Sans:** Blue took their children with care, and rested his head on Papyred’s chest. He stared off into space, suddenly feeling very exhausted. “the surface…”

 **Sans:** Just like the front door, Papyrus barged into the bedroom. “GRILLBY! SANS! WE HAVE EXCELLENT NEWS!”

 **Sans:** The sudden barrage of noises startled the old elemental, and Grillby’s flames flared up to express his initial shock.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Hmpf. What’s So Great About It?” Papyred scoffed. 

**UF!Papyrus:** Red jumped in Grillby’s arms and shook violently as he was already on edge before Papyrus had walked in.

 **Sans:** “everything,” Blue murmured. “there’s an actual sky, and a sun, and stars… and it’s endless.”

 **Sans:** Grillby tightened his hold on Red just a little bit. Enough so that he hoped it would reassure the small skeleton. “What news…?” He tried to keep his voice calm for Red’s sake.

 **Sans:** Papyrus caught on to Red’s discomfort and made an effort to quiet his voice, though the enthusiasm didn’t go away in the slightest. “We Can Go To The Surface! Undyne Said So!”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “…But The Humans…” Concern laced Papyred’s voice. 

**UF!Papyrus:** Red relaxed in Grillby’s grip, “c-come here, lithos…” He beckoned his daughter and she ran straight to her fathers and squirmed into their arms, all whilst keeping Red in Grillby’s tight embrace.

 **Sans:** “asgore wouldn’t let us go to the surface if he hadn’t settled on some sort of agreement with the humans. i’ve seen it enough times to know that.” 

**Sans:** Grillby made sure to distribute his heat evenly between his lover and daughter. He smiled, both at Papyrus and his family. “The surface…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Seen it?” Papyred asked softly, confusion filling his face and voice.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red began to tear up, their baby would never get to know what the surface was like. They would never see the stars, nor the sun, nor moon. He held Lithos tightly. “Daddy!! Too Tight!”

 **Sans:** Blue nodded. “past resets. my memories consist of little glimpses and fragments, but i have seen the surface.”

 **Sans:** Grillby relaxed his hold on Red, worried about Lithos. “Sans…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Was It Nice?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red let go of Lithos, muttering apologies and rubbed her arms gently.

 **Sans:** “it was breathtaking.” Blue smiled. “the kids will love it.”

 **Sans:** Grillby leaned down and kissed both of their skulls. He kept a loose hold on them so they didn’t fall off of his lap.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “If Anyone Tries To Hurt One Of You, They Are Dust.”

 **Sans:** “same goes for you, pap.” Blue snuggled Papyred, the twins nestled in his arms. Aster had fallen asleep at some point, hugging Wingdings.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings was starting to nod off too, they signed a question to Sans “Safe?”

 **Sans:** Sans smiled and nodded to his child. “very safe. especially with us around to protect you.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings nodded and fell asleep, arms wrapped around Aster.

 **Sans:** Sans traced a loving hand over the twins’ skulls, simultaneously feeding them some of his magic. “i love you, kiddos.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred began to let his magic trickle into Sans as to replenish what he was losing.

 **Sans:** Sans sighed in relief, then looked up at Papyred with a smile. “and i love you, pap.”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred smiled as well, a small blush across his face, “I love you too.”

 **Sans:** Around that time, Blue heard the door upstairs open. He turned his gaze in time to see his brother leave the room, only to hurry towards his own room. “what’s the hurry, bro,” Blue called.

 **Sans:** “I HAVE TO START PACKING! THE SURFACE WAITS FOR NO MONSTER!” He then burst into his room and out of sight.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred watched the tall skeleton moved and quietly said to Sans, “is he always this happy? it’s a little unnerving.”

 **Sans:** “yep. he’s the most cheerful monster in the underground. always has something to smile about.” He chuckled.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Why?” Papyred muttered to himself.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Lithos ran to help Papyrus pack in his room leaving Red and Grillby alone in the other room.

 **Sans:** “What do you want to do…?” The elemental still held his lover, closer now that Lithos wasn’t in his lap anymore.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “…i know what i want to do… and what we have to do… we should pack…” Red nuzzled against Grillby’s chest.

 **Sans:** Grillby nodded, then left a small, warm kiss on Red’s skull. “Will you be ok if I let go…?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red nodded, lifting his head to kiss Grillby in return.

 **Sans:** Grillby smiled, hugging Red through the kiss, then gently helped his lover off of his lap once they parted. Once they were both standing, Grillby made his way to the closet to investigate how many boxes and suitcases they had.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red moved toward the small dresser and began to fold all the clothing, in the dresser or not.

 **Sans:** Grillby found a large suitcase, but no boxes. He sighed and brought the item over, then started taking the clothes Red had folded and placed them in the suitcase.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Soon there were no clothes left in the dresser. Red moved to the closet and took all their clothes from there and folded them, moving to the small shelf and taking the few books off of them.

 **Sans:** Grillby followed Red, taking the clothes he folded and packing them, then moved to strip the bed of its sheets. And check for anything under it.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red moved beside Grillby and sat by the bed, tired.

 **Sans:** Grillby rubbed Red’s back, his flames crackling with exhaustion. “You’re going to love the surface, Sans… If it’s anything like what I remember…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “what was it like?” His eye lights grew as he stared at Grillby.

 **Sans:** “It’s always changing… The sunlight is warm half of the year, and then cold the other half… It rains and snows, or neither, sometimes… And the stars are always so beautiful… Oh, Sans, you’re going to love the stars…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “are they like the ones in here?” His voice was soft, so as not to ruin the reminiscing of the elemental.

 **Sans:** “A little… but they change, too… I don’t know the science behind it, though… They are so much prettier than Waterfall…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red leaned against Grillby, resting his head against the other’s leg.

 **Sans:** Grillby gently ran a hand along Red’s skull and shoulder. “There is one thing we should decide before moving, though… Will we be staying with Papyrus, or would you prefer to get our own house…?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red shrugged, “whichever you think best to do.”

 **Sans:** “Perhaps we should get our own space, then…? Lithos would have her own room, and we’d have our privacy… and…” Grillby continued imagining their house on the surface, listing off details that sounded appealing.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red tugged on Grillby’s shirt, trying to gain the attention he had lost as the elemental had begun daydreaming about their place, rambling to himself in the process.

 **Sans:** “…and… Oh…” Grillby looked down at Red and gave an apologetic smile. “Sorry, Sans… You were saying…?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “it would be n-nice if we had privacy of our own…we haven’t had it for a while and figured that it’d be easier to….” Reds face turned the brightest of reds. Even after years of being together, Red still grew embarrassed when talking about sex with Grillby, although now, it was a good embarrassment.

 **Sans:** Ah, Grillby had missed that blush. It wasn’t the same as the sickly, feverish flush Red had brandished in recent days. It was so much cuter in this setting. Grillby couldn’t help himself when he leaned down and kissed the top of his lover’s skull. “Especially with Lithos having her own room…” The tips of Grillby’s flames burned a ruby color. By the Angel, Red was beautiful in every sense of the word. “We can go for as long as you like, Sans… It’s your call…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red shivered at the others voice, captivated by it, really. He began to pan gently, arousal already blooming at the prospect of it, “please… o-our own r-room…”

 **Sans:** Grillby chuckled and placed a hand on Red’s shoulder in an attempt to calm him. “Careful… You’ve just been through hell… We both have… But you were more intimately involved…” He didn’t want his lover to get hurt.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Memories of the last twenty-four hours crashed though his skull, arousal crushed by darkened sadness. He clutched his shirt, above his soul, as he began to cry.

 **Sans:** So much for that plan. Grillby pulled Red close and held him against his chest, rubbing small circles into his lover’s back. “I’m here, Sans… I’m sorry…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “It’s… it’s okay… i-i need to cry… they… they’re g-g-gone…” Red whimpered out.

 **Sans:** Grillby nodded, trying to keep from crying himself. One of them needed to be strong for the other one. It wouldn’t do much good if they both started crying. “They are… And we have a glass soul made from their dust to remember them by… However short that memory is…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red looked up at the other and gently touched his face, “d-don’t hold back….w-we can heal together….”

 **Sans:** The pain in his eyes was clear, and his flames wavered between orange and red. “Wouldn’t it be better if… one of us… cried at a time… so the other could help them better…?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red shook his head, “i-i’d rather cry with you….than feel bad for crying f-first.”

 **Sans:** “Then…” His shoulders shook with a sob, and a tears started to fall from his eyes. “…Ok…” He let his head rest on Red’s shoulder, sobbing.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red cried with Grillby, holding him in return.

 **Sans:** The elemental had to admit, it felt much better crying with Red. He clung to his lover, flames burning a low red hue.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red lifted Grillby’s head to him, “i-i’m sorry i f-f-failed love…”

 **Sans:** Grillby shook his head, then moved to wipe away one of Red’s tears. “No… No… It’s… not your fault… I should have… You should have… been hospitalized… instead of kept here… If anything… I’m at fault…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red shook his head slowly, looking into the other’s eyes, “i-i didn’t want doctors….even though you suggested i did…its m-my fault.”

 **Sans:** “It is not your fault, Sans…” Grillby returned his lover’s gaze. “I can’t let you blame yourself for this…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “but it my fault…i-i should have listened….” his voice wavered, sockets filling with magic.

 **Sans:** “And… I should have been… more insistent…” Grillby closed his eyes, trying to hold back the magic welling up in them. “I don’t think… blaming ourselves… will do any good…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red shakes his head, tears spilling forward, “y-you’re right….”

 **Sans:** “I’m sorry, Sans…” The elemental lowered his head in shame. “I’m so… so sorry…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red shook, his bones rattling, “i-i’m sans a child n-now….” with the small joke came tears and sobs, his sobbing was so intense, between sobs he hiccuped.

 **Sans:** Before Grillby could respond, there was a knock by the door. He froze and held Red a little tighter. “hey, uh… grillbz? shark tooth?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red still shook in Grillby’s hold, not trusting himself to talk.

 **Sans:** Grillby didn’t say anything either. He just stared at the door. “well, uh…” Blue continued. “everyone else is waiting. so, if you’re ready…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red grabbed Grillby’s chest, his face turned inward toward him.

 **Sans:** “W–” Grillby cleared his throat in an attempt to regain some level of composure within his voice. “We will be out soon… Thank you, Sans…” There was a moment of silence before the sound of footsteps grew fainter and fainter.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “d….d-did you like him….before i came?” Red asked quietly.

 **Sans:** Grillby took a few breaths, trying to calm himself, and shook his head. “You know I never did… We were never… anything more than… friends… and that’s how I liked it…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** “b-but h-he had twins… i-i wish i were more like him… a-at least i could’ve… i could’ve…” he sobbed into Grillby’s shoulder.

 **Sans:** “Sans…” He held his lover tight and rubbed small circles into his back. “ You did everything you could… And… we have a child… A beautiful… healthy… little girl… I… couldn’t be happier… you two are enough for me… I don’t need twins… As long as I have you… and Lithos…” And the glass soul of the child they’d lost.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red nodded, still saddened that he couldn’t carry a second child to term and was jealous of Blue for being able to.

 **Sans:** Grillby kissed Red’s frontal, his own composure nearly returned to normal. “We should go… Before one of them comes back…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red shook his head, only to quickly nod. Not wanting to leave the room yet, he sighed. He wanted to stay where their child was supposed to have been born.

 **Sans:** The elemental was confused with his lover’s response. He wanted to make sure Red was ready, but they did have to get moving… “Do you want me to carry you, Sans…?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red nodded, he had decided, he wasn’t going to leave unless he was carried.

 **Sans:** Grillby could do that. He kept a hold of Red while he rose to his feet. He’d grown confident with carrying his lover over the years, so he didn’t falter when he moved to the door. He paused on the doorknob and took in the atmosphere of the room one more time before he opened the door and left for downstairs.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red clenched the other’s shirt, watching the room around him, it grew colder somehow.

 **Sans:** Grillby didn’t sense any temperature change as he headed downstairs, though his mind was occupied with other things. Blue smiled at the two once they were closer. “ready to get out of this sinkhole?” He had his children in his arms. Aster was drifting in and out of sleep, but they always kept a moderately strong hold on Wingdings. Papyrus’ voice resonated just outside, along with the voice of the royal guard captain. They were discussing furniture.

 **Sans:** Grillby feigned a smile and nodded. “You have no idea…”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings held onto Aster tightly, not letting go of their twin. Their eyes strayed to the orange elemental and growled the way Papyred did sometimes. Papyred was standing just behind Blue, eye sockets widening and pupils dimming when he noticed Red. Red began to shake in the presence of his brother, unable to even look up, he held onto Grillby’s shirt, hiding his face.

 **Sans:** Grillby looked between the other skeletons, starting with Blue, then going to the twins, and finally Papyred. He kept a strong hold on Red the entire time, even going so far as to kiss the top of his skull in hopes that it would calm him down. The tips of his flames flickered red. Around that time, Papyrus came back inside, Lithos once again on his shoulders. A bright smile was plastered on his features. “WE SHOULD GET GOING SOON! UNDYNE SAID IF WE HURRY, WE CAN CATCH THE SUNRISE!”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Wingdings continued to snarl, although the growling had stopped when a much louder version of their father came in, although their hands clutched Aster tighter, scared for their sibling.

 **Sans:** Blue ran a calm hand over Wingdings’ skull, trying to reassure them that their uncle meant no harm. He grinned up at his brother. “we better hurry then, bro. don’t want to miss it.” He directed his attention to the others. “is everyone ready to see the sun?”

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred looked to blue and agreed with him as Red nodded into Grillby’s chest, wanting to get away from his brother.

 **Sans:** Grillby nodded, wanting nothing more than to see the surface again. It had been too long. Papyrus grinned and puffed out his chest. “LET’S GET GOING THEN! ONWARD!”

 **Sans:** Of course, Papyrus took the lead. Blue followed, keeping close to his brother and lover, and Grillby walked behind them. Since the ferry was in use by other monsters, the group had to walk from Snowdin all the way to New Home. Papyrus handled most of the talking on the way through long monologues and expectations, with Blue’s occasional comment of approval.

 **Sans:** The Barrier really had been destroyed. Walking up to the exit, Blue could already see the first rays of morning sunlight peeking over the horizon. The brightness woke Aster, who covered their sockets to shield them from the golden light.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Halfway through walking Lithos moved from the ground to Papyrus’ shoulders before finally being held by both of her parents. Red held her close eyeing his brother with cold hatred.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred carried Blue, Wingdings and Aster during some of the walk and had set them down only when fully knowing that they were safe from the elements. They made it to the place where the barrier would have been. Papyred stopping in front of it to push his hand where it would have been, disbelief showing in his eyes as they all walked through it. His first glimpse at the sun was full of squinting as it was too bright. Way brighter than he was used to.

 **Sans:** Grillby stood stiff, his sight locked on the horizon. It had been so many years since he’d last glimpsed the sun’s rays, and the sight that lay before him now was nothing short of breathtaking. Where he barely remembered scorched earth now stood an expansive forest. Nature had healed the scars he’d left. It felt like something similar to forgiveness. Overwhelmed, the fire elemental started tearing up, though his flames burned a vibrant golden color.

 **Sans:** Papyrus was the first one of the group to run out of the confines of the Underground. He stopped just short of the cliff and laughed with one of his arms spread wide (the other holding on to Lithos) like he planned to hug the sun. Blue could only smile and look on. He gently ran his phalanges over his babies’ skulls, devoting his magic to feeding them instead of crying.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red gripped the pant leg of Grillby, staring dumbfounded at the scene before him before he realized his lover had begun to cry. He wrapped his arms around the others waist in an attempt to hug him.

 **UF!Papyrus:** “Should we worry that your brother would fall?” Papyred whispered to Blue.

 **Sans:** Before Blue could answer, Papyrus spun on his heel and waved at them. “COME ON, BROTHER! RED! GRILLBY! OTHER ME! YOU SIMPLY CANNOT ENJOY THE SUNRISE FROM OVER THERE!”

 **Sans:** “he’ll be fine,” Blue replied, “i’ve seen him jump out windows on the top floor of our house and not take a single point of damage.” He chuckled. “but we should get out there before he comes to get us.”

 **Sans:** Grillby smiled down at Red, then let a hand rub his skull in a loving manner. His other hand tried to dry the liquid magic threatening to spill out of his eyes.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Papyred nodded and joined his doppelganger outside.

 **UF!Papyrus:** Red nuzzled into the hand lovingly, letting Grillby lead, careful not to go to fast.

 **Sans:** Blue stayed beside Papyred, though he listened intently as his brother rambled on and on about all the things he planned to do now that they were on the surface. Lithos was still on his shoulders, but he’d ask her questions every now and then, like the good uncle he was!

 **Sans:** Aster had since buried their face against Wingdings in order to block out the bright light.

 **Sans:** Grillby approached the group at a slow but reasonable pace. His core pulsed in the purest joy.

 **UF!Papyrus** “welcome back, grillby.” Red smiled up at Grillby as he watched his lover cry from the joy he was brought as he looked out toward the green land, not anymore ravished by war, but rejuvenated by life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that Book 2 is done, we will be working on Book 3. But to tide you guys over and have a little break ourselves, we will be writing a short story about Gaster and Grillby from fell. "The Flames of My Heart". Yup. I know. Romance novel kind of cheesy. But you get to know a little backstory of Grillby and Gaster, as we did kind of leave it hanging...in chapter....57? Yeah....sorry 'bout that. More dynamics will be explored and you get to find out how this universes Grillby and Gaster operate. -Fury


End file.
